A Fonte
by Jules152
Summary: Existe um pessoa misteriosa em Hogwarts que vende os segredos alheios.Será que Draco finalmente achou alguem que o entenda e ame? Será que Ginny vai se abrir e deixar que a amem?
1. Default Chapter

Gente, essa é minha segunda tradução, e sim, eu vou continuar com _A Rua Kent 177, _só não sei quando. Agradeço se deixarem reviews.

Disclaimer: Como eu não tenho mais criatividade para escrever, só estou traduzindo, disclaimers engraçadinhos também estão em falta, só para constar Não possuo nada, processe–me!

Capítulo 1

Draco Malfoy estava sentado na mesa da Sonserina olhando fixamente para o primeiro e único Menino-Que-Sobreviveu, sua usual expressão sarcástica presente em sua face aristocrática e seus olhos cinzas eram frios e penetrantes.

_Potter estúpido! Como ele tem coragem de tratar a_ mim, _um Malfoy, mas pode esperar, eu vou te pegar! Como se atreve me fazer prometer..._ Draco foi despertado de seus pensamentos por Lisa Hutchins, uma corvinal do sexto ano puxando seu braço.

- Draco! Sentiu minha falta? Eu sei que _eu_ senti a sua. – Inclinou-se, beijou sua bochecha e se enroscou nele mais forte ainda.

- Lisa, quantas vezes tenho que dizer para não me beijar em público? E eu NÃO senti sua falta. Agora, tenha a gentileza de largar o meu braço. – Draco disse friamente. Olhou em direção a Lisa e lhe lançou seu famoso olhar fuzilante. A garota removeu o braço do dele e lhe deu um olhar suplicante.

- Mas, Draco, na semana passada você disse... eu estava tão feliz... eu pensei que você me amasse e que nós...

- Hutchins. Você é realmente tão estúpida quanto parece? Eu nunca disse nada, _você_ foi quem tirou conclusões precipitadas. Agora por favor, saia, olhar pra você me faz mal. – Falou arrastadamente. A corvinal do sexto ano se debulhou em lágrimas e correu para fora do Salão Principal. Outro coração partido por Draco Malfoy.

………………………………………………………………………………………..

Enquanto isso no outro lado do salão sentava Harry Potter, com seus amigos Hermione Granger, Ronald Weasley e sua irmã caçula Virginia Weasley. – Vamos Harry, - choramingou Ron – por que Malfoy ainda está aqui? Eu sei que você sabe.

- Pelo amor de Deus, Ron – Hermione disse – deixe Harry em paz. Tenho certeza que ele já teve chateação suficiente, você tem insistido nisso por duas semanas inteiras!

- Se Harry me contasse eu pararia de perguntar. – Ron replicou.

- Bem, por que você não para de encher agora? – Hermione soou muito irritada.

- Acho surpreendente você não querer saber também, Hermione; considerando o fato que você sempre quer saber tudo o tempo todo.

- Eu não quero saber de _tudo_ o tempo todo! – Ela disse em sua defesa. 

- Claro que você não quer. – Ele disse sarcasticamente revirando os olhos.

- Pessoal! - Harry interrompeu a discussão e eles pararam de gritar imediatamente. Harry virou para Ron e colocou um braço em volta do ombro de seu melhor amigo – Desculpa, Ron, mas um juramento de bruxo de que eu não poderia revelar o que aconteceu ou então eu ficaria careca antes dos 20, cego aos 30, surdo aos 40, minhas pernas iriam cair aos 50 e teria lesmas saindo pela minha boca quando eu morresse aos 60. – Ron estremeceu com este último.                                                      

- Ah droga. Este deve ser o pior juramento que eu já ouvi. Tudo bem Harry, você não precisa me dizer e eu vou parar de importunar.

- Finalmente! – Hermione soltou um suspiro aliviado – Eu não tenho que ouvir sua voz o tempo todo.                                                           

- Hey, há várias pessoas fazendo fila só para ouvir a minha adorada, charmosa e hipnotizante voz – Ron vangloriou-se sarcasticamente. O trio rompeu em gargalhadas, mas parou quando notaram a agitação vinda da mesa da Sonserina. Seus olhos seguiram a garota que correu para fora do salão com lágrimas nos olhos.

- Que diabo aconteceu ali? – exclamou Ron.

- Eu vou ver se ela está bem – o trio virou e olhou para Ginny. Eles tinham esquecido que ela estava sentada ali e se ela não tivesse falado, eles não a teriam notado. Ginny se levantou e deixou o salão a procura da corvinal cujo coração fora partido.

………………………………………………………………………………………..

Draco começou a tomar seu café da manhã depois que Lisa Hutchins saiu. Não se importando para onde a garota foi ou como estava se sentindo. À sua esquerda sentavam Crabbe e Goyle e à sua direita, Blaise Zabini. Ela estava olhando para um pergaminho levemente rosa e sorria. 

- O que é tão engraçado Zabini? – Draco inquiriu sem mesmo olhá-la.

- Bem, Malfoy, acho que encontrei a cura para seu tédio. Que tal tirar pontos de uma casa? 

- Continue – respondeu Draco em seu usual tom de menosprezo. Ele era Monitor-chefe este ano então tinha o direito de tirar pontos dos outros estudantes e estava esperando uma chance de usufruir deste privilégio.

- Tomei conhecimento de uma informação sobre alguns lufa-lufas e corvinais do sexto ano que participam de apostas semanais em uma das classes depois do toque de recolher. Seria uma grande chance de mostrar um pouco do seu poder, hein Malfoy? – ela disse sorrindo.

- Não é uma má idéia Zabini, mas de onde você tirou essa informação? Como vou saber que é confiável? Tenho coisas melhores pra fazer do que andar por aí procurando inexistentes infratores – Blaise levantou o pergaminho rosa e o sacudiu.

- Ah, é definitivamente confiável. Ainda não me falhou uma vez sequer – Draco pegou o pergaminho das mãos de Blaise e olhou pra ele duvidoso:

_Segundo andar, sala 213_

_Toda quarta-feira._

Depois da meia-noite, depois do toque de recolher, apostas.

Corvinais: Jane Booty, Kit Lengly e Jason Heroning.

Lufa-Lufas: Bobby Smith, Silvia Oldfiel e Megan Hadger.

_Resolvido_

_ £_

- O que é isso Zabini? E por quem foi resolvido? – Draco perguntou. Recuperando o pergaminho, Blaise levantou o nariz para Draco.

- Isto é de onde eu tiro informação e esta, - ela apontou para o estranho '£' no fim da página – é um símbolo. Representa 'A Fonte'.

- A Fonte? O que é isso? – ele perguntou.

- É mais _quem_ é isso. – Draco lançou um olhar de do-que-você-está-falando para Blaise antes dela responder – Tudo que sei é que é alguém que dá informação em troca de dinheiro. Qualquer coisa que queira saber sobre qualquer um em Hogwarts ele pode te dizer. Você só tem que pagar o preço certo. – Draco sorriu maliciosamente. Um plano estava se formando rapidamente em sua cabeça.

_Hora do troco Potter._

- Então Blaise. Onde posso encontrar esse cara da Fonte?

Blaise levantou sua sobrancelha ao uso de seu primeiro nome. – Por que _Draco_? Planejando descobrir algum podre de alguém? – ela disse em um tom bastante sedutor.

- Você pode colocar dessa maneira. – Draco disse enquanto sorria. Blaise e Draco se entreolharam antes de Blaise se curvar e cochichar no ouvido dele.

………………………………………………………………………………………..


	2. Capítulo 2

Capítulo 2

Era tarde da noite e Draco estava patrulhando os corredores como um bom Monitor-chefe deve fazer, mas o que os outros não sabiam é que ele estava procurando por sua vingança.

_Ok. De acordo com Zabini, deve ser em algum lugar por aqui._

'Para comprar informações d´A Fonte, você tem que ir até o corredor deserto do segundo andar e entrar na primeira sala à direita. Escreva num pedaço de pergaminho o que você quer saber de quem e assine seu nome e sua casa. Tenha certeza que vai sozinho depois da meia-noite de hoje; eu vou contactá-lo para que ele te encontre e explique as regras.'

_Encontrar comigo e me dizer as regras? Que esse cara pensa que ele é? O Poderoso Chefão do crime ou algo parecido?_ – Draco chegou ao corredor deserto e dobrou.

O corredor estava muito escuro por causa que era apenas iluminado por uma pequena tocha situada na entrada, mas que era suficiente para ele encontrar a sala que estava procurando. Entrou e observou a sua volta; a sala tinha o tamanho de uma sala de aula exceto que era redonda e tinha quadros espalhados por todas as suas paredes. Você podia dizer que os quadros foram especialmente feitos para aquela sala, pois eram curvos e encaixavam perfeitamente nas paredes. Na extremidade oposta da porta pela qual ele entrou existia uma outra porta, e a frente desta, uma mesa com uma cadeira na frente e uma atrás.

A porta atrás da mesa rangeu e por ela passou uma figura que vestia robes pretos, longos que iam até os pés da figura e a roupa debaixo. O capuz da capa estava sobre a cabeça e fazia uma sombra que cobria o rosto da pessoa, ficando impossível de identificá-lo, mas quando a pessoa olhou pra cima, via-se que usava uma máscara cobrindo sua face do nariz pra cima, mas os vivos olhos castanhos poderiam ser vistos.

- Sr, Malfoy, por favor sente-se. – Disse a criatura sombria. Esta sentou-se na cadeira atrás da mesa e Draco foi sentar-se na cadeira defronte. A voz da criatura era forte e rouca, parecia que pertencer a um homem maduro. – Zabini notificou-me do seu interesse pelos meus serviços. Eu normalmente não me encontro com as pessoas para discutir o serviço, mas gosto de conhecer novos clientes em potencial. – Draco se recostou na cadeira e cruzou os braços, um sorriso zombeteiro surgiu em sua face.

- Zabini disse que você iria me explicar algumas _Regras_.

- Ah, sim. Veja você, Sr. Malfoy, diferentes tipos de informação possuem diferentes preços, e quanto maior for o segredo, maior é o preço para alcançá-lo. Tudo depende de quem você quer a informação; cada um tem seu preço dependendo do grau de dificuldade.

- Tudo bem. – Disse Draco sem muito se importar.

A figura passou um edaço de pergaminho a Draco e se levantou. Vendo a figura se levantar, Draco se levantou também e acompanhou os movimentos do outro até um armário.

- Você pode escrever a informação que deseja saber em algum pergaminho, assinar e dizer sua casa, e colocá-lo aqui dentro da gaveta junto com o pagamento. Minha resposta será enviada por uma coruja. – antes que Draco pudesse dizer alguma coisa, a criatura se virou e se encaminhou em direção à porta. – Boa noite, Sr. Malfoy. – Ele disse e então desapareceu por esta. Draco ficou parado no lugar em frente ao armário. Ele puxou um pergaminho de seus robes e abriu o armário para colocá-lo junto com dez galeões antes de sair e voltar para seu dormitório.

..................................................................

Ginny sentou na mesinha de seu quarto que ela dividia com mais quatro Grifinórias e encarou a enorme pilha de pergaminhos.

- Hey, Ginny, por que você ainda não foi dormir? – Hermione Granger parou ao lado de Ginny e colocou uma mão no ombro da garota.

- Oi, Hermione, ainda não estou cansada. – Ginny respondeu. Hermione notou uma bolsinha de veludo preta e pegou.

- Já te pagaram? – ela perguntou.

- Já... – Ginny respondeu alegremente.

- O que você acha de irmos para Hogsmead este final de semana juntas e fazermos algumas compras? – Hermione sugeriu esperançosamente.

- Não..., acho que vou ficar por aqui. Tenho muito trabalho de casa pra fazer e muita edição também. – Ginny disse, em tom de desculpa.

Hermione suspirou – Ginny, desde que você arrumou este trabalho para essa campanha publicitária nós não temos saído muito. Talvez você deva relaxar um pouco, você parece estressada. – Ela tinha uma expressão de preocupação no rosto e Ginny não pode replicar.

_Fácil pra você dizer, você não é pobre. Não tem que usar coisas de segunda-mão todo o tempo e ser caçoada por isso._

- Não se preocupe, Hermione, - Ginny disse com um sorriso – estou bem. Eu realmente preciso deste emprego, paga bem e sou muito boa nisso. Realmente não me importo que tenha que ficar aqui o tempo todo.

- Tudo bem, então. – Disse Hermione um pouco triste – Boa-noite.

- Boa-noite Hermione. – Ginny replicou.

Depois que Hermione saiu, Ginny colocou todos os pergaminhos dentro da gaveta e pegou um livro de capa de couro vermelha com um 'H' dourado nele. Ela tinha _muito_ trabalho a fazer.


	3. Capítulo 3

Capítulo 3

Draco estava em seu quarto deitado na cama. Ainda faltavam quatro horas para o café da manhã, mas ele não conseguia dormir; pelo contrário, estava lendo o pergaminho que A Fonte tinha lhe dado.

**_1 sicle por pergunta._**

**_1 galeão por um relatório básico._**

**_2 galeões por um relatório completo._******

**_* Pedidos especiais devem ser negociados com A Fonte._**

**_Sonserinos: 3 sicles a mais_**

**_Grifinórios: 2 sicles a mais_**

**_Lufa-Lufas e Corvinais: 1 sicle a mais._******

**_Regras:_**

**_            1) Se você for pego e perguntado onde obteve as informações, A Fonte não deve ser citada._**

**_            2) Deve ser feito o pagamento integralmente (posto na Gaveta das Perguntas e rotulada) até 3 dias após o pedido, se o pedido for cancelado dinheiro não será devolvido._**

**_            3) A Fonte não se responsabiliza por qualquer mudança da informação depois que a resposta foi dada ao Cliente._**

**_            4) Se A Fonte falhar em entregar uma resposta em até 14 dias depois da pergunta, ou se A Fonte é incapaz de entregar a informação por qualquer que seja o motivo, então será devolvido o dobro do que foi pago._**

**_            5) Solicitações especiais deverão ser postas na Gaveta das Perguntas e os clientes deverão esperar uma notificação da Fonte._**

**_A quebra de qualquer uma das regras acima resultará na revelação do seu mais profundo segredo para toda escola! Esteja CIENTE!_**

A carta terminou com o estranho símbolo '£' e Draco não pode evitar pensar quem seria essa pessoa misteriosa.

_Será que essa Fonte é capaz de encontrar a informação que eu preciso? Se ele é tão bom quanto Zabini diz deve ser simples._

............................................................

Ginny estava atrasada para as aulas e estava correndo pelo corredor tão rápido quanto podia, mas não ajudava o fato do sétimo ano ter um tempo livre agora, e estava bloqueando a passagem. Não só ela dormiu demais, como perdeu o café da manhã, então ela estava faminta, mas com certeza ela pegaria uma detenção com Snape por estar atrasada para a aula.

Depois de virar a esquina rapidamente, a bolsa de penas de Ginny caiu de cima da pilha de livros que ela estava segurando e rolou pelo chão até parar aos pés de duas pessoas. Ginny olhou pra cima e viu ninguém mais que Pansy Parkinson e Garret Closter, outro Sonserino do sétimo ano, se agarrando no meio do corredor e perigosamente perto de pisar na bolsa que continha suas penas.

_Ótimo. Era exatamente o que eu precisava, meu dia não poderia ser pior?_ – Ginny pensou amargurada.

Ela cuidadosamente foi até o tórrido casal enquanto segurava seus livros firmemente entre seus braços.

- Ah, dá licença. – sussurrou Ginny, mas eles ou não a ouviram ou a estavam ignorando, então ela tentou de novo. – Dá licença. – tentou um pouco mais alto, mas como eles obviamente não estavam dando atenção a ela, Ginny agachou e tentou pegar suas penas entre os pés deles, mas ela acabou ficando com a mão esmagada. Não gritou nem se queixou de dor, somente puxou sua mão rapidamente e a esfregava furiosamente.

*CRACK*

Ginny parou de esfregar a mão imediatamente e olhou pro chão em frente a ela, onde estavam as penas. Sua primeira reação foi de choque, mas rapidamente se transformou em raiva, a qual estava lutando pra segurar. Aquelas penas eram do seu irmão Charlie, que tinha mandado a ela como uma recompensa por ser aceita pelas aulas prática de Medi-bruxaria em Hogwarts. Ela se levantou tão repentinamente que surpreendeu Pansy e seu namorado, fazendo o beijo cessar. Sua raiva tinha mente própria agora.

- Vocês deviam _achar_ que vocês dois já tem tempo _suficiente_ no _banheiro_ dos monitores toda noite para ter a _decência_ de não se agarrarem no MEIO DO COR-RE-DOR!!!

Ela já estava gritando a plenos pulmões e Pansy e seu namorado estavam sem fala e paralisados. Aproveitando a situação, Ginny se inclinou, pegou a bolsa com as penas quebradas antes de sair empurrando Pansy e seu namorado.

- Por que vocês não nos poupam de todo esse comportamento revoltante e arrumam um quarto já que estão tão desesperados! – gritou por cima do ombro antes de sair pelo corredor e dobrá-lo em direção à aula de Poções o mais rápido possível.

..........................................................

_Snape estúpido! Ficar me dando uma semana inteira de detenção E tirando 50 pontos só pelo atraso._

Ginny tinha recebido uma semana inteira de detenção com Snape por chegar dez minutos atrasada, sua punição era limpar a sala de Poções todos os dias depois da aula. Então, lá estava ela esfregando violentamente as mesas quando uma batida foi ouvida. Snape foi até a porta e abriu para revelar Draco Malfoy.

- Ah, Sr. Malfoy. Os ingredientes que você precisa estão lá atrás, e enquanto você está aqui, por favor, supervisione a Srta. Weasley pra mim até que ela limpe todas as mesas, então ela estará dispensada. Eu tenho coisas mais importantes para atender.

Draco afirmou com a cabeça e murmurou – Sim, senhor.

Snape saiu da sala deixando Ginny com sua tarefa e Draco com o que quer que seja que ele esteja fazendo.

Ginny continuou limpando as mesas não prestando atenção a Draco, quanto mais cedo acabasse, mais cedo poderia ir embora. Mas Draco _tinha_ que atormentá-la.

- Nossa Weasley, nunca soube que você podia ser tão brava. – Draco estava inclinado sobre uma das mesas limpas observando Ginny com seus braços cruzados sobre o peito. Draco tinha os robes caros, limpos e impecavelmente passados, com sapatos pretos lustrados e os cabelos com gel penteados para trás. Ginny era completamente o oposto, ela tinha um robe gasto quase em trapos com sapatos velhos marrons e seu cabelo tinha um coque mal feito no topo da cabeça com mechas soltas.

Ginny nem olhou pra ele e continuou a limpar a sujeira da mesa seguinte.

Draco achava que era seu dever encher o saco a pequena Weasley e não parou. – Sabe, eu acho impressionante como sendo tão pobre quanto você é, você pôde se dar ao luxo de comprar uma informação privada sobre a Pansy.

Ele esperou pela reação dela e Ginny finalmente olhou pra cima para encarar nos olhos cinza-prateados dele, mas rapidamente retornou ao trabalho.

Draco se levantou da posição em que estava e caminhou em direção a Ginny em passos lentos.

- Uma particularidade tão exclusiva quanto essa da vida privada da Pansy deve ter custado uma fortuna. Eu me pergunto onde você arranjou o dinheiro, Weasley? – Ele se inclinou sobre a mesa que Ginny estava limpando e tentou olhar nos olhos dela, mas ela simplesmente continuou escovando e se recusou a olhá-lo. Então, Draco se endireitou e colocou as mãos nos bolsos. – Então o que você fez, Weasley? Vendeu um do seu interminável estoque de irmãos como escravo?

_Agora chega. É hora de botar um fim no pior dia da minha vida_. – Ginny pensou

Ginny atirou o pano sobre a mesa e se virou para encará-lo. Ele podia ver um vestígio de flash vermelho passar pelos olhos castanhos. – _Bingo_ – Pensou.

- O que faz você pensar que tenho que comprar informação, Malfoy? – Ela tinha as mãos nos quadris e a cabeça levantada questionando Draco. Ela não era muito mais baixa que ele, chegava até seu nariz, assim ela só tinha que levantar um pouco a cabeça para olhá-lo.

- Sendo assim, eu presumo que você tem tendências de voyeurismo. Sente prazer em olhar o amasso dos outros, hein Weasley?

- Eu não tenho que me explicar pra você, _Malfoy_. – Ginny pegou sua mochila e saiu porta afora da sala de Poções deixando Draco com um sorriso malicioso para trás.

_Ah, os prazeres de atazanar um Weasley._

.........................................................................................

Quando Draco chegou ao quarto do Monitor-chefe, ele achou um pergaminho rosa em cima de sua escrivaninha. – _Essa foi rápida_.

**_Harry Potter não tem medo de nada._**

            **_Esclarecido_**

**_                        £_**

- QUE?! – Draco gritou.


	4. Capítulo 4

Capítulo 4

Draco vagava pelos corredores aquela noite sem se importar com o barulho que fazia. Quando ele chegou ao seu destino, escancarou a porta zangado e fechou-a violentamente atrás de si.

A Fonte estava sentada na mesa mexendo nos pergaminhos e conferindo o dinheiro. Ele estava vestido com seu robe preto e usando sua máscara preta.

Draco foi até à mesa e jogou o pergaminho rosa, o qual recebera pela manhã, em frente a ele. – Eu paguei 10 galeões pra você me dizer qual é o maior medo do Harry Potter e espero receber uma resposta adequada.

A figura mascarada olhou para Draco que estava em pé e sorriu maliciosamente – Esta _é_ uma resposta adequada. Harry Potter realmente não tema a nada. – Ele disse.

Draco se sentou bruscamente na cadeira e cruzou os braços, - Mentira! Todo mundo tem medo de alguma coisa! Eu me recuso a acreditar que Potter não tem medo de nenhuma coisa sequer.

- Você está certo Malfoy, o Sr. Potter realmente tem medo de algo, mas esse _algo_ já foi destruído, não restando mais nada. Exceto uma coisa, mas isso não é classificado como medo, é mais como um nervosismo pra mim.

- Não me importo se é medo ou nervosismo, eu paguei pela informação; agora me diga do que ele tem medo!

A Fonte se endireitou em sua cadeira e jogou uma bolsa em frente a Draco. O conteúdo dentro tilintou e Draco parecia confuso.

- O que é isso? – perguntou.

- Seu troco. 10 galeões é muito para essa informação. – a Fonte respondeu.

- _Esta_ informação não vale nem 1 sicle. E pensar que Zabini dizia o quão bom e competente você era. Quanta besteira. E quando eu acabar de espalhar essa notícia pela escola, você não terá nem uma pessoa sequer vindo a você por informação, mesmo se você soubesse onde são as Cinco Passagens Sagradas!

(NA: As "Cinco Passagens Sagradas" é uma coisa inventada, são passagens místicas em Hogwarts que levando a 5 quartos especiais. São muito importantes para os alunos, pois é algo muito misterioso.)

Draco exibia sua face de superioridade novamente, sua postura relaxada, face inexpressiva com um sorriso de canto de boca e olhar cinza de aço para completar a aparência intimidadora. _Agora você é obrigado a me dizer_.

- Você não me amedronta, Malfoy. – disse a Fonte.

O sorriso de canto de boca foi substituído por um franzir de sobrancelhas. Isso não era o que ele esperava.

- Você pode espalhar qualquer boato que quiser pela escola, Malfoy; não faz mal porque eu sou o único que pode dar aos estudantes de Hogwarts o que eles querem.

- Cala a boca, - Draco retrucou – O que há de tão maravilhoso em saber o segredo de todo o mundo e vendê-los a outros alunos para que estes armem pequenas brincadeiras uns com os outros? Você é somente um idiota comum. Não sabe nada sobre o que realmente acontece nesta escola.

A Fonte pôs os cotovelos sobre a mesa segurando o queixo com as mãos.

- Você quer dizer como eu não sei que Dumbledore, Sr. Potter e você estavam na Câmara Secreta um mês atrás lutando contra Voldemort e seus Comensais.

Draco estava completamente surpreso. Encarava a Fonte de boca aberta, Não sabia o que dizer. _Como ele sabe disso? As únicas pessoas que estavam lá eram Dumbledore, Potter, alguns da Ordem e eu. Será que o Potter disse a ele ou ele é alguém da Ordem?_

A Fonte retirou os cotovelos da mesa para inclinar-se em sua cadeira e sorrir – Acho que não sou tão patético quanto você pensou, hein Malfoy?

- Como... – Draco não teve chance de terminar porque se podia ouvir alguém arranhando a porta do outro lado. Alguém ou algo estava do outro lado.

A Fonte se levantou e olhou para porta – É a Madame Nor-r-ra. Isso quer dizer que Filch estará aqui logo. – a Fonte disse e então pegou os pergaminhos e as moedas da mesa e colocou numa sacola preta, que estava ao lado. Virou-se para se encaminhar para a porta atrás dele. Draco levantou-se e correu atrás. A Fonte abriu a porta e entrou com Draco pulando logo atrás antes que a porta se fechasse.

..............................................................

O quarto que estavam era escuro e estreito. A pequena vela em cima de uma cômoda, onde a Fonte estava inclinada, era a única fonte de luz. Draco estava diretamente em frente à Fonte e devido ao quarto ser estreito não havia muito espaço entre eles.

Draco se mexeu para encontrar uma posição melhor, mas foi parado por uma mão em seu peito.

- Não se mexa. – a Fonte sussurrou.

Draco parou de se mexer e aproveitou a chance para observar melhor a Fonte. Ele ainda tinha a máscara preta que cobria a maior parte de seu rosto. Havia dois buracos, de onde se notava os profundos olhos castanhos. A ponta do nariz não estava coberta e a pele branca podia ser vista, bem como os pequenos lábios rosados. Draco continuou a observação descendo pelos robes, os quais eram pretos e compridos, mas que durante a correria para entrar no quarto tinha se afrouxado e revelado...

_Meias ¾ e saia cinza?_

A mente de Draco deu um salto e ele olhou mais uma vez pra a Fonte, de uma maneira diferente. Ela estava olhando para a porta, esticando o pescoço para poder ouvir o que estava acontecendo na outra sala.

.................................................................

Do outro lado da porta, Filch tinha chegado à sala e olhava em volta com olhar suspeito.

- Hey, garota, você achou alguma coisa? – ele disse à sua gata.

Miau.

- Não parece ter ninguém, essa sala não é usada mais.

Miau. Madame Nor-r-ra se esfregou nas pernas de Filch e zanzava em volta dele.

- Vamos indo, garota. Temos que patrulhar o outro lado do castelo. – Filch saiu levando Madame Nor-r-ra junto.

......................................................................

Ouvindo Filch e Madame Nor-r-ra indo embora, a Fonte deixou escapar um suspiro de alívio. Ela tinha notado que suas mãos estavam no peito de Draco e o retirou rapidamente. Os olhos de ambos se encontraram e Draco sorriu com malícia.

- Você é uma garota.


	5. Capítulo 5

Capítulo 5

Os olhos da Fonte se arregalaram por um segundo, mas ela ajeitou seu robe e com uma voz firme disse.

- E?

Estava claro agora que sua voz foi alterada por um feitiço, a voz rouca e grossa de homem vindo de uma garota soava muito esquisita para Draco. Com certeza não fazia dela uma pessoa muito feminina. _Como será que ela é? O cheiro dela é muito bom._ Draco pensou.

Draco se inclinou próximo ao rosto da Fonte até seus lábios tocarem os ouvidos dela e sussurrou com uma voz sensual.

- É uma coisa bem conveniente, só isso. – Draco usou sua mão livre e percorreu o queixo da Fonte com o dedo. Ele ouviu ela segurar a respiração e sorriu.

A Fonte o empurrou imediatamente e correu para os fundos do quarto onde havia uma outra porta. Ela a abriu e saiu, seguida de perto por Draco. A Fonte descia correndo uma escada em espiral enquanto Draco tentava acompanhá-la.

_Por Merlin, ela é rápida. _

No fim, ela saiu de sua vista e Draco desceu o mais rápido que pôde para tentar alcançá-la, mas quando chegou no fim da escadaria, ele parou em um corredor escuro e olhou à sua direita e sua esquerda. _Qual caminho ela tomou?_

Ouvindo um barulho à sua direita, ele começou a correr em direção ao som. Virando na esquina do corredor ele tombou com Filch e sua gata. Filch levantou seu lampião e bufou para Draco.

- O que você está fazendo aqui a essa hora? Vou ter que comunicar ao Diretor da sua casa para que te castigue. Talvez consiga usar a câmara de tortura de novo.

Draco rapidamente se recompôs e ficou de pé.

- _Eu_, por acaso, sou Monitor-chefe e tenho _permissão_ de estar nos corredores à noite patrulhando. – disse Draco com superioridade.

Draco empurrou Filch de lado e se encaminhou até seu quarto de Monitor-chefe. _Filch_ _estúpido_, ele pensou.

Enquanto isso, uma figura escondida nas sombras subiu as escadas em direção a uma das torres.

.........................................................................

Draco foi à sala secreta todas as noites nos próximos três dias, mas a Fonte nunca estava lá. Ele estava determinado em descobrir quem era ela.

_Ela estava usando o uniforme da escola, então deve ser uma aluna daqui. Também é uma garota, o que elimina metade da população. O que mais tem sobre ela? O cheiro dela... _

- Sr. Malfoy!

Draco balançou a cabeça e olhou para o professor Snape.

- Sua poção está borbulhando e indo para todos os lados.

Draco olhou sua poção estragada e tentou fazer com que ela parasse de ferver e transbordar. A sujeira era tão grande que Snape não teve desculpa e deduziu pontos e deu a Draco uma detenção.

- 10 pontos da Sonserina e detenção depois da aula.

O alarme tocou no final da aula e Draco ficou para limpar a sujeita que havia feito. Houve uma batida na porta e entrou Ginny. Ela se aproximou da mesa e se dirigiu a Snape.

- Professor – ela disse enquanto esperava que ele lhe desse sua tarefa.

- Srta. Weasley. Seu trabalho hoje vai ser limpar aquela bagunça dali. – ele apontou a poção derramada de Draco – e quando você terminar, rotule novamente os ingredientes daquela estante. – Ginny olhou a estante e viu vários frasco de diferentes tamanhos cheios de insetos esquisitos e minhocas de diferentes tipos.

Snape se levantou e foi até a porta.

- Sua detenção, Sr. Malfoy, será supervisionar a Srta. Weasley até que ela tenha completado todo sua tarefa. – Snape deixou a sala com uma batida na porta.

- Bem? O que está esperando Weasley? Comece a trabalhar. – Draco se sentou na cadeira e inclinou-se para relaxar e pensar.

Ginny arregaçou as mangas e foi pegar balde e esponja para limpar a sujeira de Draco.

......................................................................................................

Ginny terminou de limpar a poção derramada uma hora atrás e estava rotulando os frascos cheios de lesmas, minhocas e insetos. Toda vez que pegava um frasco, torcia o nariz e olhava com nojo. Faltavam poucos frascos quando Draco falou,

- Você já terminou? Eu tenho coisas melhores pra fazer, sabia?

Ginny não lhe deu atenção e continuou a escrever os nomes nas etiquetas e colá-las nos frascos.

Draco se levantou e caminhou até Ginny – Mais rápido. Quanto tempo demora pra se rotular uns poucos frascos?

Ginny estava ficando irritada – Bem, por que _você_ não faz isso então, Malfoy.

- Por favor, até aprece que eu iria chegar perto de alguma coisa tão nojenta quanto essas. – Draco empinou seu nariz e fez uma cara de nojo.

- O que foi, Malfoy? Com medo de uma lesminha? – Ginny pegou uma Lesma Zigger pelo rabo e balançou na cara do Malfoy. Ela tinha tirado do frasco escondido só para implicar com ele.

Draco recuou um pouco e olhou enojado – Só mesmo uma Weasley como você poderia tocar uma porcaria dessa!.

Ginny ficou uma fera. _Vou te ensinar a me insultar_. Ela jogou a lesma, mirando Draco.

Caiu na sua bochecha esquerda e Draco congelou. Ele olhou para a lesma, o que o fez ficar vesgo, e ficou furioso.

- Weasley! TIRA ISSO DE CIMA DE MIM AGORA!

Ginny ria e Draco não gostou nem um pouco.

- Não. Tire você mesmo. – Ela disse.

- Você vai pagar por isso, Weasley. – Ele rangeu.

Draco correu atrás de Ginny e eles ficaram circulando as mesas e cadeiras como crianças brincando de pique-pegua.

Draco conseguiu pegar o braço de Ginny e segurava firme quando a lesma, que ainda estava na bochecha dele, levantou o rabo e exalou uma fumaça, a qual Draco acabou respirando. Depois de espalhar a fumaça, a lesma escorregou da bochecha de Draco e caiu no chão começando a rastejar.

Depois da lesma cair do seu rosto, Draco começou a tossir e abanar a fumaça para longe de sua cara. Enquanto fazia isso, Ginny deu um jeito de se livrar, pegou seus livros e ia se dirigindo para a porta, mas a tosse de Draco ficava cada vez mais alta e forte.

Com sua consciência pesando, Ginny virou e foi ver se ele estava bem.

Draco tinha uma mão na mesa para se apoiar e a outra sobre o peito enquanto tossia muito. Ginny foi até ele e se inclinou em frente a ele para ver como ele estava.

- Malfoy?

A tosse de Draco não parava e ficava cada vez pior. Ginny estava ficando assustada.

- Malfoy, - ela disse desesperada – Pára de fingir. – Ela suplicou, mas Draco ainda tossia e começava a ficar sem ar.

Ginny colocou a mão nas costas de Draco e começou a bater tentando ajudá-lo a respirar mas não funcionou. Ginny se preocupava e começou a entrar em pânico.

- Malfoy, o que houve? Você está bem? Vamos. Respira. – Ginny esfregava suas costas com urgência e ele parecia conseguir respirar, mas só conseguiu balbuciar.

- É...um...ata...que...Ver...vex...

Ginny parou o que fazia e ficou em choque. _Um Ataque Vervex_?


	6. Capítulo 6

Capítulo 6

Ginny estava chocada. Ela lembrava ter estudado sobre Vervexia e como perigosa era porque os ataques podem ficar tão ruins que a pessoa fica sufocada. _Ele vai morrer logo se não conseguir respirar._

Ginny rapidamente pegou a varinha e apontou para Draco.

- _Saclendo_ – A fumaça da Lesma Zigger que estava ainda em volta de Draco desapareceu na ponta de sua varinha e ele pôde respirar um pouco mais de ar. 

Ginny foi até Draco e colocou um dos braços dele sobre o ombro dela enquanto colocava o braço e a mão nas costas e cintura dele.

Botou sua outra mão no peito de Draco para segurá-lo e começou a puxá-lo para fora da sala.

- O que  *cof, cof*  você está  *cof, cof*  fazendo? – ele conseguiu soltar.

- Estou levando você para a Ala Hospitalar. Se você não tirar essa fumaça de dentro dos pulmões logo, você provavelmente ficará com danos permanentes. Então talvez nunca respire direito de novo.

Draco estava olhando para Ginny e o famoso sorriso sumia de sua face. A preocupação e zelo que ela demonstrava era de certo modo estranho para ele. Fora sua mãe, ninguém tinha mostrado realmente estar preocupado com ele como ela estava fazendo agora e isso o afetou profundamente.

Eles finalmente conseguiram chegar à Ala Hospitalar e Ginny levou Draco até a cama mais próxima e o ajudou a deitar. A tosse ficava cada vez pior e ele rapidamente perdia o ar. Draco deitou na cama e tossia sem parar, a cabeça virada para o lado. Ele viu Ginny correr até a sala de enfermagem para buscar Madame Pomfrey.

Madame Pomfrey correu até a cama de Draco e o examinou. Por causa da tosse, ela não conseguiu que ele dissesse qual era o problema.

- Sr. Malfoy, você pode me dizer o que há de errado? Sr. Malfoy?

- Madame Pomfrey, eu não acho que ele pode te responder. – Ginny disse a ela.

Draco estava prestes a desmaiar devido à violenta tosse e falta de ar, seus olhos se fechavam e não podia ver o que estava acontecendo, mas ainda conseguiu ouvir algo da conversa.

- Mas Ginny eu tenho que perguntar o que tem de errado.

- Você não pode dar algo que faça ele parar de tossir primeiro? – A voz de Ginny era urgente e bem preocupada.

- Eu preciso saber o histórico médico dele e saber se ele toma alguma medicação. Se eu simplesmente der a ele algo pode se misturar com o que ele estiver tomando e ficar pior.

- Não, ele não está tomando nada. É um Ataque Vervex. Ele respirou um pouco de fumaça de Zigger e desencadeou o ataque. – Ginny falava rápido sem parar pra respirar. Tempo era essencial.

- Oh, querida, nós devemos correr então.

Alguns ruídos foram ouvidos e duas figuras voltaram.

Draco sentiu sua cabeça ser levantada e algum líquido descia goela abaixo. Sentiu o ar refrescante chegar aos pulmões de novo e respirou profundamente.

- Incrível. Estava especificamente escrito que estes sintomas deveriam ser ditos a mim no dia que começassem. Agora ele vai ficar em sérios problemas. – Madame Pomfrey disse soando brava.

- Não é culpa dele, Madame Pomfrey. Ele tinha se curado um ano antes de vir para Hogwarts, mas por alguma razão voltou de repente. Ele nunca tinha tido outro ataque antes de hoje. – Ginny falou parecendo bem preocupada.

- Como você sabe tudo isso Ginny? – Madame Pomfrey tinha um tom curioso na voz e esperava a resposta de Ginny.

A voz de Ginny estava mais calma agora e Draco pôde ouvir ela batendo o pé. – Er... ele me disse. Bem antes de começar a tossir.

Draco queria levantar e perguntar a ela, mas estava muito fraco, então se entregou ao tão necessário sono.

..............................................................................

Draco acordou e esfregou seus olhos com as mãos. Sentou-se para ver onde estava e notou que estava na Ala Hospitalar numa cama vestindo seus pijamas. Olhou em volta e não viu ninguém mais na escuridão do quarto, exceto por uma pessoa, que estava sentada numa cadeira. Tinha a cabeça deitada aos pés da cama dele. Era Ginny e estava dormindo. Draco olhou o relógio e viu que eram 3 da manhã.

_Por que ela ainda está aqui?_ Ele se perguntou.

Draco se debruçou até Ginny e removeu uma mecha de cabelo da face da garota. _Pequena Weasley_ pensou com afeto, mas seus dedos esbarraram sem querer no rosto dela, acordando-a e seus olhos se encontraram.

Um pouco grogue, Ginny se sentou direito e esfregou os olhos para poder ver melhor. Draco imediatamente se endireitou e colocou sua máscara inexpressiva usual. – Malfoy – a voz dela era um sussurro leve.

Ele abriu a boca para falar, mas nada saiu. Pânico estava escrito na sua cara e ele pigarreava. Draco começou a mexer a boca, tentando falar, mas acabou tossindo.

Ginny se levantou da cadeira e sentou-se na cama ao lado de Draco. Ela sorria e sua voz era suave.

- Calma, Malfoy – Ela esfregava as costas dele para diminuir a tosse – Você teve um ataque muito grave que danificou seus pulmões e garganta um pouco, fazendo você perder a voz. Não se preocupe, não é permanente e ela voltará em alguns dias. – Draco estava surpreso com o carinho na voz dela, mas aproveitou a chance de curtir a sensação calorosa das mãos dela nas suas costas.

A tosse parou um pouco depois então Ginny parou de esfregar as costas dele e se levantou da cama. Ela se virou e pegou um frasco de líquido azul e deu a Draco.

- Toma, beba isto. Vai te ajudar a diminuir a tosse e a respirar.

Draco pegou o frasco e bebeu num gole, enquanto não tirava os olhos de Ginny. Depois que bebeu tudo, Ginny lhe deu um copo d'água e tirou o frasco das mãos dele.

Quando ele acabou com a água, ela colocou o copo na mesinha de cabeceira e pegou sua mochila do chão. Draco levantou as sobrancelhas num olhar interrogatório.

- Bem, eu já vou indo. É melhor você dormir um pouco.

Ginny saiu da Ala Hospitalar e Draco afundou a cabeça no travesseiro um pouco desapontado.

Ele pensou sobre os eventos do dia e sorriu ao lembrar da cara de pânico e preocupação de Ginny. Um pensamento veio até ele fazendo ele pular da cama.

_Como ela sabia sobre meus sintomas e condições da Vervexia?_

.....................................................................................

Draco não conseguiu voltar a dormir por um bom tempo, o que fez ele acordar no dia seguinte depois do meio-dia.

Era um pouco chato porque assim que ele acordou Madame Pomfrey estava sobre ele examinando sua garganta, checando seus pulmões e verificando sua temperatura, quando tudo o que ele queria fazer era ir ao banheiro. Mas toda vez que ele tentava se levantar ela o empurrava de volta pra cama para checar algo mais. Draco estava certo que iria acabar urinando nas calças se ele não fosse LOGO ao banheiro, então ele começou a se debater. Madame Pomfrey ainda o empurrava pra cama e o olhava ameaçadoramente para que ele ficasse quieto. Felizmente, quem não entra naquele preciso momento senão Ginny?

Ginny entrou na Ala Hospitalar e a primeira coisa que viu foi Draco tentando desesperadamente se levantar. Ela foi até ele rápido e cutucou o ombro da Madame Pomfrey.

- Madame Pomfrey, Malfoy só quer ir ao banheiro.

Pomfrey olhou a cara sofrida de Draco e parou de segurá-lo – Bem, ele podia ter me dito. – Ela bufou.

Draco aproveitou a chance e saiu correndo para ir ao banheiro.

- Ele não pode falar, Madame.

A ficha caiu e Madame Pomfrey ficou meio constrangida – Ah, querida, eu esqueci.

Ginny sorriu concordando – Que tal se eu tomasse conta do criador de problemas Sr. Malfoy pra você?

Madame Pomfrey suspirou aliviada e visivelmente relaxada – Tudo bem, querida, mas se algo acontecer você me avisa ok?

- Claro Madame.

Madame Pomfrey voltou à sua sala e Ginny foi arrumar os lençóis de Draco. Toda aquela luta bagunçou tudo. Depois Ginny colocou a bandeja com comida na mesa de Draco.

..................................................................................

Draco saiu do banheiro aliviado e notou Ginny arrumando sua cama e colocando alguma comida para ele. Um pequeno sorriso escapou de seus lábios, mas assim que ela se virou e o viu, ele apagou o riso e voltou para cama e se sentou.

Ginny o ajudou a ficar sentado e empurrou a mesa até Draco para que ele comesse.

- Você achou as coisas que deixei pra você no banheiro? – Ela perguntou enquanto retirava o tampo da bandeja.

Draco olhou pra Ginny e consentiu. No banheiro ele achou uma caneca verde com uma escova de dentes verde, pente, pasta de dente e toalha que continha as inicias DM. Ele sabia que eram para ele, então aproveitou e se lavou depois de ir ao banheiro.

- Bem, aqui está seu almoço. Você perdeu o café então eu trouxe mais comida caso você esteja com muita fome. Ah, também peguei o seu dever de casa das aulas da manhã.

Ginny mostrou alguns pergaminhos em cima da mesinha de cabeceira.

- Eu tenho que ir agora, mas toque este sino se você precisar da Madame Pomfrey. – Ginny deixou um sininho prata ao lado dos pergaminhos e começou a se virar, mas foi parada por Draco pigarreando alto.

Ginny deu a volta e olhou pra ele. Sua boca fechava e abria como se ele estivesse tentando dizer alguma coisa, mas não conseguia. Isto era irritante e ele rapidamente parou de mexer a boca. Ele queria agradecê-la, mas não podia.

Ginny notou seu desconforto e sorriu.

- Eu voltarei para te ver de novo Malfoy, enquanto isso coma e não tente falar.

Ginny saiu do quarto com Draco encarando as costas dela, com um olhar de esperança na face.


	7. Capítulo 7

Capítulo 7

Draco passou as seguintes 3 horas comendo e fazendo o dever, mas não podia se concentrar direito porque toda vez que alguém entrava na Ala Hospitalar ele olhava para ver se não era Ginny. Ele meio idiota, já que ele sabia que as aulas não estavam nem perto de terminarem e ela não podia vir vê-lo. Ele tinha tantas perguntas que queria fazer pra ela e também porque, subconscientemente, ele gostava do jeito que ela cuidava dele.

O sinal tocou o fim das aulas e não muito depois Ginny chegou à Ala Hospitalar. Ela entrou tão discretamente que como Draco tinha sua cabeça baixa fazendo seu trabalho, ele não notou até que ela parou bem ao lado dele segurando sua mochila.

- Então, como você está Malfoy? – ela perguntou docemente.

Draco estava de novo surpreso pela gentileza dela e somente consentiu.

Ginny sorriu e sentou na cadeira que estava dormindo a noite passada. Colocou a mochila no colo e olhou pra Draco, que também a encarava intensamente.

- Eu falei com Madame Pomfrey e ela concordou que você não irá freqüentar as aulas até a sua voz voltar. Ela quer ter certeza que seus pulmões não sofreram um dano muito grande, e como sua Vervexia voltou de repente, você vai ter que voltar a tomar seu remédio.

À menção da sua doença, Draco lembrou das muitas perguntas que queria fazer. Ele mexeu as mãos para tentar se comunicar, mas notou que era inútil e então desistiu e afundou no travesseiro.

Ginny estava se divertindo com a tentativa de Draco se comunicar sem voz e soltou um risinho. Draco escutou e a encarou com raiva. Ginny viu o olhar e parou de rir mas sorriu.

- Eu sei que deve ser difícil pra você não conseguir expressar suas tantas opiniões, então é por isso que te trouxe isto. – Ginny abriu sua mochila e tirou dela um pequeno quadro-negro. Ela o colocou na mesa em frente a Draco e ele o pegou para examiná-lo. A expressão em seu rosto dizia 'o que é isto?'.

- É um quadro Thexto. Se você segurar na borda do quadro enquanto pensa em algo, vão aparecer escrito seus pensamentos. Pode não ser tão rápido quanto falar, mas pelo menos as pessoas irão saber o que você quer dizer.

Draco olhou para o quadro desconfiado, mas acabou segurando com as duas mãos e começou a pensar.

_* Essa coisa sabe realmente o que estou pensando? *_

O rosto de Draco se iluminou.

_* Legal, realmente funciona. Obrigado Weasley. *_

_* Droga. Não era para isto aparecer. *_

Draco virou o quadro para que o lado que aparecem as palavras ficasse pra baixo. Ele não queria que nenhum outro pensamento desnecessário aparecesse. Na mesma hora Dean Thomas passou pela porta da Ala Hospitalar cobrindo o nariz com as duas mãos. Ginny deu uma olhada rápida pra ele mas voltou sua atenção para Draco. Ginny sorriu ao lembrar o 'obrigado' que Draco deixou escapar.

- Acho que vou te deixar praticando seus pensamentos, então.

Ela deixou Draco e foi atender o nariz sangrando de Dean.

Depois de ter certeza que ninguém podia ver o quadro, Draco o levantou e ficou surpreso com as palavras escritas.

_* Ela é maravilhosa. *_

Draco sabia que se referia a Ginny e levantou as sobrancelhas em irritação. Ele não podia deixar este quadro simplesmente escrever os sentimentos dele assim. Ele tinha que se concentrar.

_* Cala a boca! *_

...........................................................................................

Ginny estava tentando fazer o nariz de Dean parar de sangrar e ajudando-o a limpar o sangue do rosto mas de vez em quando dava uma olhada em Draco. Ela o viu recostado contra seu travesseiro com o quadro seguro entre as mãos e a testa enrugada concentrado.

_Deve ser difícil manter tudo escondido e não deixar ninguém saber quem você realmente é._

Ginny voltou a limpar o rosto de Dean e esqueceu momentaneamente sobre Draco.

..................................................................................

Enquanto Ginny ajudava Dean, Draco lutava para melhorar e controlar seus pensamentos assim o quadro só mostraria o que ele quisesse mostrar. Estava praticando nos últimos minutos e começava a se aborrecer com a demasiada atenção e tempo que Ginny dava a Dean, então pigarreou alto para chamar sua atenção.

Como esperado, Ginny se virou e olhou pra Draco para ver qual era o problema. Ele levantou o quadro e mostrou o que estava escrito.

_* Preciso de água. *_

Ginny largou os lenços que usava para limpar Dean e se levantou,

- Eu só vou pegar a água do Malfoy, bem como seu remédio. Já estarei de volta.

Andou até a enfermaria, onde ficava todos os remédios e pegou um copo de água e a medicação de Dean.

............................................................................

Enquanto Ginny estava fora, Draco aproveitou a chance para atazanar Dean por ter monopolizado tanto tempo de Ginny.

Ele bateu no quadro com as unhas para chamar a atenção de Dean e palavras começaram a aparecer.

_* O que houve Thomas? Andou apanhando? *_

Dean ficou vermelho e fechou o punho. – Malfoy! Seu monte de ...

Ginny voltou naquele momento e deu a Draco sua água e foi em direção a Dean.

- Aqui está. Tome isso todos os dias, vai ajudar suas veias frágeis.

- Obrigado, Ginny, - Dean disse, - Você ta voltando pra Sala Comum agora? Nós podemos voltar juntos.

- Não, - Ginny falou – ainda não. Tenho algumas coisas pra fazer por aqui ainda. Mas obrigada pela oferta. – Ginny sorriu para Dean o Draco arregalou os olhos furioso.

- Tudo bem. Vejo você depois Ginny. – disse Dean.

- Tchau Dean.

Ginny se virou e viu Draco fuzilava Dean pelas costas. Ela foi até a cadeira que estava sentada antes e sentou.

- Você simplesmente adora ser o centro das atenções, não é Malfoy?

_* Não sei do que você está falando, Weasley. *_

- Ah. Aquela ceninha de você precisar de água só pra me tirar da sala pra você provocar o Dean.

_* Ei. Eu realmente precisava de água. Tenho os pulmões lesados e tudo culpa sua, então você devia estar cuidando de mim. *_

 - Não foi minha culpa. – Ginny disse nervosa.

_* Foi sim. Foi você quem jogou a lesma na minha cara e quando ela soltou aquela fumaça e fez minha Vervexia voltar. *_

- Ora, não foi culpa minha que você contratou uma porcaria de Curandeiro que não pôde nem curar sua doença e somente a suprimiu. – Ginny falou se defendendo.

_* Você está querendo dizer que meu pai é imbecil? *_

- Não, não estou querendo dizer que seu pai é um imbecil. Só estou dizendo que o Medi-bruxo que te tratou era um idiota incompetente e provavelmente usou raiz de debuxo ao invés de pontas de raiz de debuxo o que não cura sua Vervexia, só a suprime. Por isso você teve um ataque mesmo fazendo 6 anos que não tinha um.

Ginny estava terminando de falar e ficando vermelha. Ela se sentou e respirava fundo. Draco estava chocado o quanto feroz Ginny podia ser e também o quanto ela sabia sobre sua doença. Até onde ele sabia, ninguém em Hogwarts sabia que ele teve Vervexia quando jovem. Nem mesmo Dumbledore, então como ela sabia?

_* Como você sabe tudo isso, Weasley? *_

Ginny congelou e olhou nos olhos de Draco.

_Droga! Eu e minha boca grande._

...................................................................................


	8. Capítulo 8

Capítulo 8

Draco pôde ver que Ginny estava nervosa porque ela se contorcia. Ele esperava pacientemente já que não tinha como ela escapar disso.

As portas da Ala Hospitalar se abriram e entraram dois primeiro-anistas. Um estava mancando e o outro o ajudava.

O alívio era evidente no rosto de Ginny dando lugar a um sorriso,

- Tenho trabalho a fazer Malfoy.

Antes que ela pudesse escapar, Draco agarrou o pulso dela e encarou seus olhos. Bateu de leve no quadro e ela olhou pra baixo.

_* Responda a pergunta, Weasley. *_

 O olhar nervoso voltou ao rosto de Ginny e ela tentou se soltar de Draco, mas este estava segurando tão firme o pulso dela que Ginny desistiu e suspirou.

- Ok, eu comprei a informação da Fonte quando estava estudando sobre Vervexia. Tenho as fichas médicas de outros estudantes também, caso alguma coisa aconteça. Pronto, feliz agora?

Draco soltou o pulso de Ginny e ela se afastou rapidamente.

_* E a Parkinson? Por que você precisava dessa informação? *_

- Ela simplesmente me irrita e eu pensei que sabendo algum segredo dela podia vir a calhar.

_* É isso? *_

- Claro, era tudo o que você queria saber? – Ginny retrucou.

_* Era *_

Draco não acreditava realmente nela, mas pensou que não havia motivo pra continuar porque ela iria ficar longe dele para evitar suas perguntas, e ele não queria isso.

..........................................................................

Ginny sabia que Draco não tinha acreditado na sua história, ma se ele preferiu não perguntar mais não era ela quem iria reclamar.

Ela foi até os dois primeiro-anistas e se ocupou em limpar o joelho machado do garotinho.

Depois que ela terminou acompanhou os garotos até a saída da Ala Hospitalar e voltou pra Draco. Pegou sua mochila e o olhou mais uma vez.

- Eu vou jantar agora e depois tenho detenção então vai ser bem tarde quando eu voltar.

_* Pensei que suas detenções eram depois das aulas. *_

- Eram, mas ele mudou pra depois do jantar a minha última. Não tenho tempo pra fazer seu remédio agora então vou ter que fazer quando voltar. Só não se estresse e nem tente falar enquanto eu estiver fora. Madame Pomfrey não consegue lidar com sua crise de tosse.

Ginny saiu da Ala Hospitalar e Draco ficou pensando sobre o que ela tinha dito. Havia mais naquilo do que apenas registros médicos. Ele só não tinha certeza disso ainda.

.......................................................................

Draco já tinha caído no sono quando Ginny voltou da detenção. Ela calmamente andou até a cama dele e notou que seu rosto estava contorcido e ele segura firmemente os lençóis.

_ Ah, não, ele está tendo pesadelos de novo._

_~ O sonho de Draco ~_

_Dumbledore, Draco e Harry estavam na Câmara Secreta junto com cinco outras pessoas da Ordem e eles enfrentavam o Lord Voldemort e Lucius Malfoy._

_Maldições e feitiços eram lançados e no fim, Dumbledore e os cinco membros da Ordem estavam inconscientes no chão. Harry tinha uma ferida aberta que sangrava e Draco tinha a perna sangrando. Lord Voldemort estava ainda de pé com Lucius Malfoy e a batalha final ia acontecer._

_Lord Voldemort falou e calafrios percorreram as espinhas de Draco e Harry._

_- Uma vez que eu me livre dele, vai ser só eu e você, Potter. – Ele sibilou._

_Lucius Malfoy estava chocado. Voldemort ia matar seu filho. Apesar de Draco ter recusado a se unir a ele no lado negro e preferiu ajudar a acabar com seu Lord, Lucius não estava zangado. E agora que seu Lord queria matar seu filho ele não podia deixar, mesmo que ele tenha os traído._

_- Mas meu Lord, Draco foi induzido, se você deixar ele voltar comigo, eu vou... – Lucius disse para Voldemort._

_- Silêncio Lucius, seu filho me traiu. Ninguém tem o direito de me trair e viver pra ver o dia seguinte, incluindo aquela sua mulher._

_Lucius recuou e estava chocado. Voldemort iria matar sua mulher também. O Lord levantou sua varinha e mirou Draco, mas este não ia deixar Voldemort matá-lo tão facilmente. Quando Voldemort estava prestes a dizer o feitiço ele foi empurrado por Lucius Malfoy._

_- Eu não deixarei você matar meu filho. Grande Lord ou não._

_Apesar de Voldemort estar ferido, isso não o afetou muito e ele então feriu Lucius com uma maldição cortante._

_Draco e Harry jogavam feitiços sobre Voldemort e suas maldições em cima de Lucius pararam. Enquanto Harry estava constantemente atingindo Voldemort com feitiços, Draco correu até o pai e o pegou nos braços._

_- Pai, acorda. Por favor. Pai. – Draco estava sacudindo Lucius para tentar acordá-lo e conseguiu que este abrisse os olhos._

_Enquanto Draco estava com seu pai, Harry foi atingido por Voldemort e estava estirado no chão a uns metros de distância. Voldemort virou pra Draco e sibilou._

_- Vou me livrar de você, Jovem Malfoy._

_- Não vou embora tão facilmente, Voldemort. – Draco levantou sua varinha, mas foi desarmado. Voldemort riu._

_- Vou adorar matar você, jovem Malfoy._

_Raiva fervia o sangue de Draco e ele segurava seu pai firme em seus braços. Voldemort chegava cada vez mais perto. O suor rolava pelo seu rosto e ele tentava proteger o pai com o próprio corpo. Uma vez que Voldemort estava de frente pra Draco, ele levantou a varinha e murmurou um feitiço. Uma luz violeta saiu da varinha e atingiu Draco em seu estômago, teria acertado seu coração se Lucius não o tivesse levantado no último minuto. Draco comprimia seu corpo na tentativa de fazer o sangue parar de jorrar quando Voldemort falou._

_- Eu vou matar vocês dois, e então voltarei para acabar com a sua mulher. – ele sibilou._

_Voldemort levantou a varinha para proferir a maldição fatal, mas naquele momento Draco levantou a mão e um escudo verde apareceu levando Voldemort a recuar para proteger seus olhos da luz brilhante._

_- Potter! Levanta e acaba com ele! – Draco gritou._

_Harry se sacudiu e pegou sua varinha. Apontou e lançou a maldição que vinha praticando pelos últimos dois anos em Voldemort. Este gritou juntamente com o pai de Draco. O Lord finalmente queimou em chamas e virou um monte de cinzas enquanto Lucius botava sangue pela boca. Voldemort estava destruído e Lucius estava morrendo._

_- Pai!_

Draco acordou abruptamente, sentando na cama, suando e querendo gritar, mas nenhum som saía. Ele respirava pesadamente e seu coração batia tão rápido que doía. Seu pai não tinha morrido noite, mas foi pro hospital enquanto ainda estava inconsciente e era vigiado por oficiais do Ministério. Draco sentiu uma mão apoiada em suas costas e outra em seu peito, no seu coração; olhou pro lado e viu Ginny com um olhar de dor na face.

- Está tudo bem, Malfoy. Foi só um sonho. Já acabou. – ela disse gentilmente.

O coração de Draco parou de bater tão rápido e sua respiração acalmava. Ginny o ajudou a deitar-se novamente e Draco só conseguia olhá-la enquanto ela pegava um lenço úmido ao lado da cama para enxugar o suor de seu rosto. Ao terminar, ela pegou um frasco de líquido azul e deu pra Draco; ele bebeu rápido e devolveu a ela. Ela o pegou, enquanto Draco olhava o tempo todo e então ela se sentou em uma cadeira próxima a Draco. Colocou sua mão no peito dele e afagou levemente.

- Vai dormir Malfoy. Te verei de manhã.

........................................................

A manhã seguinte era sábado, logo Ginny não tinha aula, o que era bom já que ela tinha passado a noite inteira sentada ao lado de Draco e estava realmente cansada. Ela queria estar lá se ele acordasse de outro pesadelo, o que por sorte não aconteceu. Ginny acordou às 5:00h da manhã para voltar pro quarto dela para se trocar e tomar um banho. Quando voltou pra Ala Hospitalar, Draco ainda não tinha acordado, então ela ficou ao lado da cama e afagou os sedosos cabelos dele. Draco começou a mexer a cabeça, o que indicava que estava acordando, seus olhos se abriram e ele se sentou logo, mas começou a tossir porque ele tentava falar.

Ginny colocou uma mão em suas costas e outra em seu peito. Ela batia levemente suas costas e massageava seu peito para aliviar a tosse.

- Eu te disse pra não tentar falar. Só piora sabia? – apesar das palavras serem de aviso, seu tom de voz era longe de ser irritado, ao contrário, era compreensivo.

Draco tossiu mais algumas vezes e parou. Vendo isso, Ginny fez menção de mover as mãos, mas ele pegou aquela que estava sobre seu peito e pressionou contra seu coração. Olhava dentro dos olhos dela e notava o quão vivos e castanhos eram. O cabelo dela não estava preso e caía sobre o nariz de Draco, possibilitando que este sentisse o cheiro do shampoo dela.

- Você é a Fonte, não é? – Draco soltou. A voz dele tinha voltado e a primeira coisa que lhe veio à mente era ter certeza que Ginny era a Fonte.

Ela prendeu a respiração por um momento, mas tentou agir normalmente. Endireitou-se e tentou se afastar, mas Draco ainda segurava sua mão.

- Malfoy, você recuperou sua voz. Isso é ótimo, eu acho que seus pulmões não estão tão ruins afinal. Bom, você já pode voltar pro seu quarto agora. Espero que você venha e pegue seu remédio todos os dias para preveni-lo de outro ataque. Também é bom que você não se estresse muito, pois isso pode piorar a sua situação, sabe? – Ginny estava em pânico, então começava tagarelar enquanto Draco esperava pacientemente ela parar de falar.

- Bem, já que está tudo bem, é melhor eu ir, você sabe, aula e dever de casa, essas coisas. – Ginny tentou ir embora mas Draco a puxou pra perto.

- Você ainda não me respondeu, Weasley. Você é a Fonte?

Ela olhou nos olhos dele e não viu nenhuma frieza, só curiosidade.

- Não seja bobo, Malfoy. – sussurrou.

- Não minta pra mim, Weasley. Eu sei que é você, posso dizer pelos seus olhos e seu cheiro. Sem dizer  que você sabe muito sobre mim, dá pra perceber.

Ginny se enfureceu e soltou sua mão da de Draco.

- Se você tem tanta certeza, por que pergunta algo que já sabe a resposta?

Ela saiu de perto e voltou com as roupas dele na mão e jogou em frente a ele.

- Você pode se trocar e sair. Venha pegar seu remédio à noite.

Ginny saiu da Ala Hospitalar fumegando deixando Draco sentado surpreso com sua explosão.

.................................................................

Ginny rumava para o Salão Principal para o café da manhã. Chegando lá, sentou-se ao lado de Ron, como sempre e se serviu de alguns ovos e bacon, mas quase não comeu.

_Estúpida. Estúpida Ginny. Como você deixou isso escapar e o Malfoy descobrir. O que eu vou fazer agora? Se ele falar pra alguém, não vou conseguir descobrir mais nada de ninguém. Sem dizer que um monte de gente virá atrás de mim por ter falado seus segredos. E se meus pais descobrirem? O que eles vão pensar? Vão ficar tão desapontados. Estúpido Malfoy, por que ele tinha que ser tão observador e curioso sempre?_

O correio chegou e uma carta foi deixada no prato de Ginny. Ela pegou e viu o conhecido símbolo de Gringots nela. Abriu e leu o conteúdo que já sabia de cor. Respirou fundo e olhou pra Ron, ele também recebera uma carta. Ele olhou de volta pra ela e colocou um confortante braço sobre os ombros dela.

Ginny deixou o café da manhã cedo e voltou ao seu quarto. Quando chegou lá estava vazio. Todos tinham ido a Hogsmeade, o que vinha bem a calhar, assim ela podia fazer seu trabalho seu ter que se esconder como fazia sempre.

_Vou me preocupar com Malfoy depois._

Ela destrancou sua gaveta e tirou uma pilha de pergaminhos. Metade eram amarelados e outra metade, rosa. Ela pegou o primeiro amarelado e desdobrou. Caiu um sicle e então ela leu.

_Lisa Hutchins de Corvinal ainda é apaixonada por Draco Malfoy?_

_Daniel Jones – 6o ano Lufa-Lufa._

Ginny pegou um caderno com capa de couro vermelho com um C dourado e folheou rapidamente. Quando achou a página que queria, pegou a pena e começou a escrever no pergaminho rosa.

_Não. Lisa Hutchins não é mais apaixonada por Draco Malfoy. "O idiota não merece meu amor. Posso arranjar gente muito melhor." ela disse._

_Esclarecido_

_                        £_

Ginny pegou uma fita rosa e amarrou o pergaminho. Ela continuou lendo os outros pergaminhos e folheando diferentes cadernos de capa de couro vermelho, que completavam um total de quatro. G, S, L e C, um para cada casa. Juntou todo o dinheiro da mesa e colocou-o num saquinho de veludo vermelho. Pegou a pilha de pergaminhos rosas e foi para o corujal para despachá-los.

.........................................................

Depois de se trocar na Ala Hospitalar, Draco não foi para o Salão Principal para tomar o café, foi direto pra cozinha pegar algo pra comer sozinho. Quando foi para seu quarto ficou horas pensando em Ginny e na Fonte.

_Bom, ela não assumiu exatamente, mais quando perguntou porque fazia perguntas se já sabia as respostas, então se ela concordou com minha resposta isso significa que está certo, né? Isso faz algum sentido?_

_Além disso, tudo aponta para ela ser a Fonte. Primeiro, é uma garota e ela é uma garota. Segundo, ela sabe coisas sobre mim que praticamente ninguém sabe. Terceiro, Reconheci seus olhos e seu cheiro. Quarto, ela anda por aí tão sorrateiramente que parece que faz isso o tempo todo. Quinto, onde ela arranjou dinheiro para comprar informação da Fonte? Então a única maneira que ela podia saber tudo isso era _ela_ ser a Fonte._

Draco bateu suas mãos nos joelhos.

_É definitivo. Ela tem que ser a Fonte._

...................................................

Ginny estava nos fundos da Ala Hospitalar esperando. Estava perto da meia-noite e Draco ainda não tinha aparecido para pegar seu remédio. Ela estava escondida nos fundos porque, primeiro de tudo, era ela quem fazia seu remédio e segundo, ela queria ter certeza que ele iria buscá-lo e obviamente ele não fora. Madame Pomfrey saiu de sua sala e foi até Ginny.

- Ginny está ficando tarde, então por que você não volta pro seu quarto. Se o sr. Malfoy vier, eu darei seu remédio.

Ginny pensou sobre isso por algum tempo, mas ela não achava que Madame Pomfrey ficaria acordada a noite toda esperando Draco.

- Eu acho que vou levar o remédio pra ele, Madame Pomfrey. Tudo bem?

- Claro Ginny, você é realmente um doce de menina.

Ginny ruborizou e pegou o frasco de líquido azul junto com seu casaco_. Estúpido Malfoy. Eu disse especificamente para ele vir buscar seu remédio toda noite. Ele não sabe o quão doente ele pode ficar se ele não tomar a poção?_

Ginny andava pelo corredor tão levemente que não se podia ouvir seus passos. Isso graças a muitos anos de prática e era muito útil para suas 'investigações'. Ela chegou ao quadro, que era a entrada do quarto do Monitor-chefe e sussurrou a senha – Superior.

O quadro abriu e Ginny entrou num pequeno corredor que levava a um grande quarto. No lado esquerdo havia uma cama king size, duas poltronas e uma mesinha de centro. No lado direito havia uma escrivaninha, uma estante cheia de livros, armário e cômoda para roupas e em frente e ela, no lado oposto do quarto tinha outra porta, que dava no banheiro.

Ginny estava parada em frente à entrada do quarto, mas estava nem um pouco impressionada. Já tinha estado lá várias vezes, por isso sabia a senha.

Draco saiu do banheiro vestindo seu pijama e estava um pouco surpreso por ver Ginny no seu quarto que era protegido por uma senha. Mas depois de lembrar quem ela era realmente (A Fonte), ele relaxou e foi até ela.

- Por que, Weasley, eu não estou surpreso que você saiba a senha do meu quarto? – Draco estava sentado na beira da cama e olhava pra Ginny.

- Você pode deixar de besteira, Malfoy. E daí que você saiba que eu sou a Fonte, grande coisa.

- Posso fazer disso uma grande coisa, se você quiser. – ele a provocava. Ela sabia que ele não resistiria. Mas isso não a impediu de ficar assustada. Tudo estaria acabado se ele contasse para alguém quem ela era.

- Ao menos é claro que você me diga o que quero saber. – Draco tinha um sorriso de desdém nos lábios de novo. Isso significava que ele queria negociar.

Ginny arregalou os olhos – O que você quer, Malfoy?

- Do que Harry Potter tem medo?

Ginny fechou as mãos e tentou ficar calma. Draco se levantou e circulava Ginny como se ela fosse sua presa,

- Tudo faz sentido agora. Grifinórios têm de ser leais uns aos outros. Esse é o motivo pelo qual você se recusou a me responder antes, mas também porque ele é o seu precioso Potter. Você não sonharia em deixar eu machucá-lo, não é?

Ginny agarrou a camisa de Draco e puxou a cabeça dele pra baixo.

- Não me ameace, Malfoy. Sei o bastante sobre você pra fazer da sua vida um inferno. – Ginny disse entre os dentes. Draco sorriu desdenhosamente e retirou as mãos dela de sua camisa.

- Ah é? Então me diga como você pretende fazer da minha vida um inferno.

- Eu podia dizer à escola toda sobre sua fuga da Floresta Proibida no seu primeiro ano.  Podia dizer pros mais novos que você foi transformado em furão no seu quarto ano, vamos ver se eles vão ter medo de você agora? Também que você tem medo de ratos e sobre sua coleção de livros trouxas e...

Draco estava impressionado sobre o quanto ela sabia sobre ele, mas ele pôde ver nos olhos dela que ela estava blefando. O segredo _dela_ valia muito mais que qualquer um dos _seus_ pequenos 'segredos' e ele não se importava que fossem espalhados pela escola. Mesmo que ela faça isso, não ia beneficiá-la porque ela não recuperaria o dinheiro que deixaria de ganhar. Ela sabia disso e estava apavorada.

- Você sabe que não ligo, Weasley. – Draco disse cortando Ginny – Você sabe que não ganharia nada mesmo que espalhe todos os meus segredos, porque você não poderia continuar com seu negócio. Agora diga-me o que dá medo a Potter e guardarei seu segredinho.

Ginny sabia que tinha perdido e estava enfurecida. Tinha raiva por não poder ganhar do Malfoy e que ela fora tão descuidada e acidentalmente o deixou saber o que ela fazia. Ela não tinha outro jeito senão dizer a ele. 

Ginny relutante olhou para Malfoy e o encarou.

- Tudo bem, Malfoy, eu vou te contar. Harry tem medo de Hermione.

Draco estava confuso – O que? Espera um pouco, isso não faz sentido. A sangue-ruim? O que é tão ameaçador nela?

- Caso você tenha esquecido, Malfoy, você prometeu a Harry que não a chamaria mais de sangue-ruim. E ele tem medo dela porque gosta dela.

- Como você soube do meu pequeno acordo com Potter?

- Você não é muito esperto, né Malfoy? Você esqueceu que sei _tudo_ sobre _todo mundo_?

Ginny tirou o frasco de remédio da mochila e colocou violentamente sobre a mesa de Draco.

- E aqui está seu remédio. Vá pegá-lo você mesmo amanhã senão se você morrer não será minha culpa.

Draco estava com raiva que Ginny tinha dito que ele não era muito esperto. Todas as pessoas que o conheciam diziam que ele era sagaz e inteligente.

- Não preciso da droga do seu remédio para sobreviver, Weasley. Posso ficar muito bem sozinho.

Ginny estava se encaminhando para sair do quarto, mas antes de sair se virou e falou uma última vez com Malfoy.

- Bem, boa sorte então. Pode ter certeza que irei no seu funeral.

E então ela fechou o quadro violentamente atrás de si.

.........................................................


	9. Capítulo 9

Capítulo 9

Draco não conseguiu dormir aquela noite. Estava sentado na cama pensando em Ginny.

_Essa garota é surpreendente; ela é gentil e passional e ainda é feroz e forte._

Ele lembrava quando ela estava no primeiro ano e se perguntava como uma menina tímida podia se tornar em uma... em uma...Sonserina, tão furtiva e definitivamente astuta.

Draco não conseguia dormir porque também ele se recusava a tomar o remédio que Ginny tinha trazido pra ele.

_Eu não preciso da ajuda dela_. Ele pensou teimoso. Resultando em tosses a noite inteira.

............................................................

Na manhã seguinte no café no Salão Principal, Ginny se recusava a olhar pra Draco, mas ela podia ouvir suas tosses abafadas.

_Idiota teimoso, ele não tomou o remédio_. Ginny deixou seu café pela metade e se levantou pra sair.

- Ginny, aonde você está indo? – perguntou Ron – Você não terminou seu café ainda.

- Tenho uns trabalhos pra fazer na Ala Hospitalar. Vejo você depois. Tchau Harry, Hermione.

Ginny saiu do Salão Principal e se encaminhou à Ala Hospitalar o mais rápido que pôde. Ela queria fazer o remédio de Draco o mais rápido possível para dar a ele. Quanto mais tempo ele ficar sem tomá-lo, pior fica o estado dos pulmões dele. E não ajuda nada o fato de que o remédio tem de ser tomado em até 12 horas depois de feito senão perde o efeito. Por isso ela tem que fazer todos os dias e não pode estocá-los para usar depois.

O café da manhã acabou e os alunos estavam indo para Hogsmeade ou vagando pela escola. Ginny conseguiu terminar o remédio um pouco antes do café acabar e corria para o salão na esperança de encontrar Draco e dá-lo a ele. Ela estava virando a esquina quando ouviu a tosse de Draco. Ele tentava suprimi-la o que fazia ela ficar pior. Ginny respirou fundo e dobrou o corredor, ela andou rapidamente e deslizou o frasco no bolso de Draco. Era bom que ele estava sozinho, assim ninguém a via e ele estava tão fraco de tanto tossir e sua cabaça estava baixa que ele não pôde ver quem passou e colocou algo em seu bolso.

Ginny saiu do corredor muito rápido então Draco não pôde sequer ver a silhueta da pessoa. Ele alcançou o bolso e puxou um frasco familiar de líquido azul, e dessa vez tinha uma nota presa a ele.

_Não seja teimoso._

_Se você morrer vou ser expulsa e você não vai poder se ostentar por aí._

_Dê um jeito de pegar seu remédio todas as noites na Ala Hospitalar. Estará lá pra você._

Draco sorriu e bebeu seu remédio rapidamente. Seu peito imediatamente aliviou, não sentia mais pressão e pôde respirar normalmente de novo.

_Pequena Weasel_. Ele pensou com um sorriso no rosto.

..........................................................

Eram 11h da noite e Ginny estava na Ala Hospitalar guardando alguns ingredientes nas prateleiras e remédios nos armários. Ser uma Medi-bruxa tem muito a ver com fazer poções; você tem que saber que substâncias não dão com que e também como fazer curas, ou contra-poções para elas. É por isso que ela passa na aulas do Snape com notas extraordinárias. A porta da Ala Hospitalar abriu e Ginny ouviu passos.

_Deve ser Malfoy._

Ginny colocou o frasco de líquido azul em cima da mesa com o rótulo 'Draco Malfoy' e deixou a sala pela porta dos fundos. Apesar dela não querer ver Draco doente, isso não queria dizer que não estava zangada com ele e vê-lo iria definitivamente atiçar lenha na fogueira.

........................................................

Draco entrou na sala e procurou por Ginny. Ela não disse que estaria esperando por ele, mas ele queria que ela estivesse. Indo nos fundos da sala, ele viu o frasco sobre a mesa com seu nome e foi buscá-lo, mas ouviu o som de uma porta se fechando. Ele sabia que a Ala Hospitalar tinha uma porta de fundos e sabia que devia ser Ginny saindo para evitar encontrá-lo.

Draco rapidamente pegou seu remédio e saiu pela porta da frente, ele estava dobrando o corredor quando se chocou com alguém. Esse alguém estava caindo pra trás, mas Draco conseguiu pegar os braços e puxá-lo de volta o colocando em pé. A garota estava se desculpando sem parar até que olhou pra cima e seus olhos se encontraram.

- Weasley. – Draco constatou.

Ginny sequer se deu ao trabalho de responder, ao invés disso, retirou as mãos dele de cima dela e passou direto.

Draco ficou um pouco confuso então a seguiu, tentando alcançá-la e perguntar o que estava acontecendo.

- Weasley, o que diabos há de errado com você?

- Não tem nada de errado comigo. Agora me deixe em paz. Eu te disse o que você queria saber agora vá embora.

- Não me diga que você ainda tá chateada com aquele negócio sobre o Potter.

Ginny girou e agarrou Draco pelo colarinho, ela então entrou na primeira sala vazia que viu arrastando Draco consigo. Quando estavam lá dentro e a porta estava trancada, Ginny o jogou contra a porta e andou até a frente da sala. Ela estava de costas para Draco não deixando ele ver seu rosto.

- Apenas me diga Malfoy, o que eu tenho que fazer pra você me deixar em paz? – A voz de Ginny era de derrota e cansada.

Ela se virou e ele não pôde ver nenhum sorriso ou fúria, só um rosto sem expressão e olhos melancólicos.

- Do que você está falando, Weasley? Eu só queria saber porque você tá assim. Não acho que Potter á tão importante pra você.

Ginny ficou com raiva de novo.

- É sim. Harry é importante pra mim, tanto quanto meus outros amigos. – Ginny começou a andar pela sala – Nesse tempo todo que fui a Fonte, _nenhuma_ _vez_ eu vendi ou deu informações sobre meus amigos a ninguém. Não importa quanto dinheiro me oferecessem, eu pagaria feliz o dobro para proteger as pessoas que me importam. Mas ontem foi o pior dia da minha vida, porque eu fui forçada a escolher entre meus amigos e mim mesma. Eu escolhi trair uma das melhores pessoas que eu conheço só pra salvar a minha pele e eu me sinto um lixo.

Ginny fungava levemente e estava prestes a chorar, mas cerrou os dentes se forçando a não fazê-lo na frente de Draco.

- Eu não espero que você entenda. Enquanto você for armar uma pra cima do Harry e conseguir sua doce vingança, eu vou viver com a culpa e você não, então _se divirta_ Malfoy.

Ginny passou por Draco e estava se encaminhando para abrir a porta e sair, mas antes uma mão vinda de trás fez com que a porta ficasse fechada.

- Não é como saber que ele gosta da Granger é tão importante. Você faz isso parecer questão de vida ou morte. – a voz de Draco era suave e racional.

Ginny olhou nos olhos dele e viu que estavam inexpressivos. Ele realmente não via o que tinha de errado.

- Isso é porque você nunca foi rejeitado antes Malfoy.

Draco levantou as sobrancelhas, ele ainda não via o problema.

- E daí, não pode ser tão ruim, pode?

Ginny balançou a cabeça, - Você ainda tem o que aprender.

- E daí que Granger o rejeita, é só achar outra garota, não é que ela seja maravilhosa ou algo assim.

Ginny desistiu, ele realmente não sabia como era.

- Vamos esperar que você possa por em prática o que diz.

Ginny tentou abrir a porta, mas Draco a fechou de novo.

- Tá bem Weasley, eu vou esquecer o que você me disse sobre o Potter.

Ginny se virou para encarar Draco e ela tinha uma expressão surpresa no rosto, que ela nem se preocupou em esconder.

- O que? Você pode fazer isso? Mas por quê? – o rosto de Ginny transparecia uma onda de emoções, era realmente bem engraçado, mas Draco ainda mantinha sua frieza.

- Mas eu ainda quero alguma coisa de você para guardar seu segredinho.

Ginny estava um pouco preocupada, mas falou mesmo assim.

- E o que seria isso? – ela respondeu cuidadosamente.

- Eu quero que você me ajude a curar minha Vervexia.

..............................................


	10. Capítulo 10

Capítulo 10

Draco entrou em seu quarto e se jogou na cama com o rosto no travesseiro.

__

Que diabos você tá fazendo Draco Malfoy?

Ele estava se reprimindo porque não conseguia entender o motivo que fez ele fazer aquilo.

Tinha a chance perfeita de humilhar O Harry Potter e ter sua doce vingança, mas tinha desistido porque... ele nem sabia porquê.

Simplesmente as palavras saíram da sua boca. Ele, do nada, prometeu não fazer a vida do Potter um inferno e ele nem ao menos sabia porque.

__

Provavelmente é minha consciência estúpida. Só porque ela estava toda triste e isso me fez sentir uma coisa esquisita, eu não tinha que ter prometido esquecer o segredo do Potter. Felizmente minha estúpida consciência não aparece o tempo todo ou eu seria o clone do Harry Potter. Mas eu acho que nem é tão ruim assim, pelo menos vou ficar curado da Vervexia. E ver a pequena Weasel. Mas só porque ela é esse mistério todo, nada mais.

Draco se virou e pegou o frasco de remédio do seu bolso.

Me pergunto o quanto ela sabe sobre mim? Ele pensou enquanto tinha um sorriso bobo no rosto.

..........................................................................

O dia seguinte era como qualquer outro dia na vida de Draco, ele foi às aulas, depois treinou Quadribol, ele era o capitão do time, passou um tempo com os amigos na sala comum e depois foi ao seu quarto estudar.

Ginny foi ao quarto de Draco aquela noite e sem bater simplesmente entrou passando pelo quadro depois de dizer a senha. Ela pegou Draco só com a calça do pijama e ele estava sentado na sua cama com alguns livros espalhados em volta dele. Quando ela entrou, ele a olhou e seus olhares se encontraram rapidamente antes de Ginny ir em direção à cômoda dele e pegar uma camisa. Ela jogou a camisa na cara dele e sentou-se numa das poltronas perto da cama dele.

- O que foi , Weasley, tem vergonha de garotos sem camisa? - Draco provocou enquanto colocava a camisa. Ginny riu.

- Cresci com seis irmãos, Malfoy, então não há nada que ainda não tenha visto. Vervexia é uma doença no pulmão, _você_ pode pegar facilmente um resfriado se fica por aí sem camisa. Aí vai ficar tossindo que nem louco.

Draco terminou de abotoar a camisa e olhou pra Ginny. 

- Você parece realmente saber das coisas. - Ele comentou.

- Eu preciso saber, se eu quiser manter nossa barganha. - Ela pegou um frasco do bolso e jogou pra Draco, que pegou facilmente.

- Você vai ter que beber isso até eu achar todos os ingredientes para a cura. Tomara que não demore, a maioria é obtida através da fonte certa, no lugar certo.

Draco tomou o remédio depressa e devolveu o frasco a Ginny.

- Por que você não me dá alguns frascos de uma vez, aí você não vai ter que vir todos os dias.

- Quem dera eu pudesse, Malfoy. Mas os ingredientes desta poção ficam inúteis depois de 12 horas depois da poção feita, então eu tenho que fazer uma nova todos os dias só pra você.

Depois de ouvir isso, Draco levou suas mãos ao coração e fez um gesto dramático de gratidão.

- Oh, eu me sinto _tão_ especial. – ele disse sarcástico. Ginny sorriu.

- Você devia ser ator Malfoy. Você consegue ser _tão_ convincente. – ela zombou. 

Eles estavam sorrindo, bem Draco tinha seu famoso riso sarcástico, porque ele nunca sorria na frente das pessoas, quando uma batida na porta foi ouvida. Ginny pegou rápido sua mochila e foi se esconder no armário. Visto que Ginny tinha achado um esconderijo, Draco disse pro quadro abrir. Entrou Pansy Parkinson com seu cheiro forte de perfume e rebolando. Ela cruzou o quarto até Draco e sentou-se na cama se inclinando perto dele para ter certeza que ele podia reparar nos seus seios.

Os esforços foram em vão, já que Draco pegou seus braços e a levantou da cama e perguntou o que ela queria.

- Bem, Draco, eu estava pensando se você queria ir àquela festa secreta esta sexta à noite, sabe, aquela organizada pelo pessoal do sétimo ano para mostrar quem merece fazer parte da elite. Vai ser no segundo andar na antiga sala de poções à meia-noite e é restrita só a pessoas boas o bastante para ir. Então, você quer ir comigo? – Pansy piscou varias vezes e tentou sorrir sedutoramente.

- Vou pensar no seu caso, Parkinson. Isso é tudo? – ele respondeu com frieza.

Pansy pareceu um pouco desapontada então apenas balançou a cabeça afirmamente.

- Boa noite, então. – Draco olhou para seus livros e fingiu que estava ocupado com o trabalho. Pansy, entendendo a deixa, tomou seu tempo ao andar até o quadro e sair. Quando ela tinha finalmente ido embora, Draco respirou aliviado.

Ginny abriu o armário e saiu. Ela rapidamente foi até a escrivaninha de Draco e pegou uma de suas penas; escreveu alguma coisa num pedaço de pergaminho e o enfiou na mochila.

- O que você está fazendo, Weasley?

Ginny se virou e sorriu inocentemente para Draco.

- Nada.

Draco lhe lançou um olhar, quer certamente dizia 'Eu não acredito em você então é melhor me dizer a verdade'. Ginny suspirou.

- Ok. Eu estava escrevendo a hora e o lugar dessa festa que a Pansy Parkinson estava falando.

- Você quer ir nessa festa? – ele perguntou surpreso.

- NÃO! – Ginny gritou tão alto que era como se ela tivesse sentindo alguma dor ou coisa parecida. – Tem gente pagando um bom dinheiro para saber onde vai ser essa festa. Só os ricos e populares sabem onde e quando vai ser, então se você for, você se torna popular também.

- Você não quer ser popular, Weasley? – Draco estava muito curioso agora.

- Isso é uma pergunta, Malfoy?

Draco estava irritado.

- Claro que é, Weasley. Você não reconhece uma quando ouve?

Ginny sorriu sarcasticamente.

- Reconheço, é só que não respondo perguntas de graça. Se você quer uma resposta vai te custar um sicle. – Ginny estendeu a mão esperando o pagamento de Draco.

- Você não pode fazer isso. – ele falou sem acreditar.

- Ah, eu posso sim. Um sicle ou não tem resposta. – Ginny zombou.

Draco pensou por um minuto, mas a curiosidade ganhou, então ele cedeu.

- Tá bem. Vou te dar um sicle. – Draco fez menção de se levantar da cama, mas Ginny o parou levantando a mão.

- Não precisa, Malfoy. Eu mesma pego. – Draco congelou e se perguntou o que ela queria dizer com aquilo. Todo seu dinheiro estava.... no.... seu.... _Não. Ela não tem como saber..._

Ginny andou até um pequeno quadro de Salazar Slytherin e o abriu com se fosse uma porta. Atrás havia um pequeno cofre como os que existem em Gringots exceto que neste havia oito botões ao lado onde você devia digitar um código para abri-lo.

Ginny digitou o código que ela sabia e o cofre abriu revelando a não tão pequena fortuna de Draco. Ela pegou alguns sicles e fechou a porta do cofre e da pintura que o escondia.

Andou até o agora abismado Draco e colocou todas as moedas na sua mão. Pegou então uma e sentou-se na poltrona, que era ao lado da cama.

Draco saiu do transe e encarou Ginny.

- Sabe, Malfoy, é rude ficar encarando. – Ginny disse calmamente.

- Como você..? Eu nunca disse a ninguém. – Draco praticamente balbuciava. Isso não se via todo dia.

Ginny sorria.

- Respondendo sua primeira pergunta, Malfoy, eu não quero ser popular porque não há nada de bom que vem com isso.

Ela se inclinou e pegou outro sicle da mão de Draco.

- E sobre como eu sei sua senha. Se eu te disser, estaria fora dos negócios, ou não? Mas eu posso te dizer que não foi a primeira vez que estive no seu quarto. – Ginny sorria da cara de choque de Draco, mas depois de algum tempo, a ficha caiu e Draco só pode sorrir em deboche.

- Um tanto impressionante, Weasley. Vejo agora porque Zabini estava te elogiando tanto. Você realmente sabe bastante.

- Uau, eu devo ser boa mesmo. – Ginny disse, sua voz cheia de sarcasmo, - Não é fácil impressionar um Malfoy.

Ginny jogou sua mochila sobre os ombros e se encaminhou ao corredor.

- Te vejo amanhã à noite, então, Weasley. – Draco gritou enquanto Ginny saía pelo retrato.

- Vai dormir, Malfoy. – e o retrato se fechou.

.....................................................................


	11. Capítulo 11

Capítulo 11

Draco passava pelas grandes portas do Salão Principal para o café da manhã quando esbarrou em alguém. Olhou para ver quem era o idota e viu Hermione Granger. Ron e Harry vinham logo atrás.

- Olha onde anda, Sangue-ruim. – Draco previniu.

Hermione franziu as sobrancelhas, mesmo depois de tantos anos sendo chamada disto por Malfoy, ainda se aborrecia.

- Ora, desculpa Malfoy. – ela disse e saiu em direção à mesa da Grifinória. Ron estava quase socando Draco por ter chateado Hermione, mas Harry o segurou estendo o braço bloqueando a ida de Ron.

- Deixa isso comigo, Ron. – Harry disse enquanto dirigia um olhar mortal a Malfoy.

Ron viu que Harry não parecia muito 'amigável' e pensou que era melhor não estar por perto quando Harry estava com raiva.

- Claro. Eu vou sentar com a Hermione. – Ron saiu, deixando os dois garotos sozinhos e rapidamente foi até onde Hermione sentara.

- Onde está Harry, Ron? – Hermione perguntou assim que Ron sentou.

Ron apontou parar a entrada do salão onde Harry ainda encarava Malfoy. Os dois não se moviam e isso era o mais assustador.

- O que ele está fazendo? – ela perguntou enquanto olhava atentamente os dois garotos.

- Eu não sei. Mas ele parecia furioso quando eu saí. Disse que cuidava disso quando eu quis bater no Malfoy por te xingar.

Hermione corou ao pensar que Harry estava brigando por causa dela. Mesmo que toda vez que Malfoy a chamava de Sangue-ruim, Ron e Harry a defendiam, ela nunca tinha visto Harry tão furioso antes e não pôde evitar se sentir especial por ser ela o motivo de tudo. 

……………………………………………………………….

Ron tinha saído e Harry ainda olhava fixamente para Malfoy. Depois de um tempo, Harry finalmente falou.

- Precisamos conversar, Malfoy. – A voz de Harry era ameaçadora e cheia de raiva.

A expressão de Draco não mudou e sua voz era fria.

- Precisamos mesmo Potter.

- Que tal irmos a outro lugar, então. – Harry sugeriu.

- Por mim está ótimo. – Replicou Draco.

Os dois saíram e se encaminharam a uma área escondida do corredor. Era hora do café da manhã e os corredores estavam praticamente vazios, possibilitando uma conversa segura entre ambos.

- Nós tínhamos um trato Malfoy. Eu guardo o seu segredinho e você pára de xingar a Hermione.

- Sei..., bom, você obviamente não cumpriu a sua parte do trato Potter, por que eu deveria cumprir a minha? – Draco rebateu. Harry estava confuso.

- Do que você está falando, Malfoy? Eu não disse pra ninguém o que aconteceu. Nem pro Ron e pra Hermione, e Merlin sabe que eu geralmente digo tudo a eles.

- Talvez você _tenha_ dito a eles porque eu não acredito em você.

Harry gritou em frustração,

- O que eu tenho que fazer pra você acreditar em mim? Eu não falei pra ninguém, Malfoy! Eu juro pela vida de todas as pessoas que eu amo, não disse para uma alma sequer o seu maldito segredo.

Draco começava a acreditar nele. Sabia que Harry se importava mais com seus amigos que com sua própria vida, e se ele jurava pela vida deles, então talvez estivesse dizendo a verdade. Mas como Ginny sabia sobre a batalha contra Voldemort.

Draco ainda estava absorto em pensamentos quando ouviu passos corridos. Olhou pra cima pra ver de onde vinha o barulho e virando a esquina, correndo o mais que podiam estavam Ron e Hermione. Ginny também estava lá, só que ela apenas andava atrás deles.

- Harry? O que está acontecendo? Você não estava brigando com Malfoy, estava? – Hermione correu imediatamente para o lado de Harry e pegou seu braço pra ter certeza que ele não estava machucado.

- É, Harry, você tá bem, cara? – Ron também tinha ido até Harry e procurava por feridas.

Harry levantou as mãos e gesticulou para que Ron e Hermione se acalmassem.

- Calma aí, gente. Eu tô bem. Estava só tenho uma conversa com Malfoy, só isso.

Enquanto Hermione e Ron estavam em cima de Harry, fazendo perguntas sobre o motivo que o levou a ir conversar com Malfoy ali e esperando pra saber sobre o que conversaram, Draco e Ginny estavam se olhando.

Ginny não encarou Draco por muito tempo e logo desviou o olhar. Draco estava irritava porque Ginny o ignorava, então ele dirigiu sua atenção sobre Harry, que continuava com seus amigos em cima dele tendo certeza que o grande e mau Draco não tinha machucado ele.

- Eu estou bem, Hermione, de verdade... – Harry tentava confirmar.

- É Granger, ele tá bem, - Draco entoou – Se eu não soubesse de nada, eu pensaria que você é a namorada dele ou coisa parecida, com toda essa preocupação.

O queixo de Hermione caiu e ela rapidamente se afastou de Harry e abaixou a cabeça pra esconder a vermelhidão do rosto. Harry também se sentia desconfortável e brincava com os óculos evitando olhar pra Hermione. Draco sorriu sarcasticamente diante da timidez do dois e passou direto por eles de volta ao Salão Principal para tomar café.

_Se o Potter não falou, então como a Weasley soube?_

……………………………………………………………………….

Draco estava sentado na sua escrivaninha fazendo trabalho quando Ginny entrou no seu quarto. Ela foi até ele, colocou o frasco sobre a mesa e se virou para sair do quarto, mas Draco esticou a mão e a segurou pelo cotovelo.

- Hei, pra que a pressa, Weasley? – Draco perguntou a ela.

Ginny suspirou e se virou para encará-lo,

- Eu apreciaria, Malfoy, se na próxima vez que você quiser saber alguma coisa, você perguntasse pra _mim_ antes de fazer uma besteira como a que fez hoje com o Harry.

Draco se levantou e olhou pra Ginny admirado,

- O que eu disse de tão estúpido, Weasley? Foi só um mal-entendido.

- Claro, Malfoy, tão mal-entendido que você teve que lançar um olhar mortal pro Harry por dez minutos. Você sabia quantas pessoas estavam olhando pra vocês? E falando aquilo pro Harry no meio do corredor, e se alguém ouvisse vocês? Você tem idéia do que Harry iria pensar depois de você ter acusado ele de contar o seu segredo? Ele pode descobrir sobre mim. E depois?

Draco voltou a sentar,

- Calma aí, Weasley. Tenho certeza que Potter não suspeita de nada. – Ele moveu a mão para afastar o trabalho.

- Não subestime o desconhecido, Malfoy. – Ginny entoou. Ela estava tão furiosa. Não podia deixar Harry saber sobre a Fonte. Era muito arriscado.

- Bem, eu perguntaria a você se eu não tivesse que pagar por cada pergunta que eu fizesse. – Draco disse com seus braços cruzados sobre o peito.

Ginny levantou as sobrancelhas; então colocou a mochila no chão e puxou uma cadeira para se sentar em frente a Draco.

- Tá bom. – ela disse enquanto levantou um dedo em frente a Draco, - Uma hora. Eu vou sentar aqui por uma hora e nesse tempo você pode perguntar o que quiser que eu não vou te cobrar.

Draco se recostou na cadeira e sorriu,

- Sobre qualquer coisa que eu quiser?

Ginny enrugou a testa,

- Você pode _perguntar_ sobre qualquer coisa, mas eu posso não responder.

- Ok. É um trato. Agora, como você sabia da batalha que tivemos na Câmara Secreta? – foi a primeira pergunta de Draco.

- Eu estava lá. – Ginny respondeu friamente.

- Eu não te vi lá. Onde você estava?

Ginny balançou a cabeça negativamente,

- Eu não vou responder essa.

Draco franziu a testa,

- Ok. Quanto da batalha você viu?

- Toda ela. Desde que vocês oito entraram na Câmara até a Ala Hospitalar, onde você fez o trato com o Harry.

_~Flashback~_

Depois de Voldemort ter sido reduzido a uma pilha de cinzas e Lucius Malfoy desmaiar, outras pessoas da Ordem vieram para curar Dumbledore, Harry e os outros cinco da Ordem. Draco estava ainda sangrando do machucado que tinha e não podia se levantar porque tinha perdido muito sangue.

Os Medi-bruxos e bruxas não conseguiam fazer o sangue estancar.

Draco começava a perder a lucidez e iria morrer logo, quando neste instante entrou voando a fênix de Dumbledore, Fawkes. Fawkes pousou ao lado de Draco e chorou, gotas de lágrima caíram sobre o ferimento. Raios dourados eram vistos saindo do ferimento e num piscar de olhos, não sobrou nem cicatriz.

Harry e Draco estavam deitados em camas uma ao lado da outra na Ala Hospitalar e os dois olhavam para o teto. Imagens da batalha ainda estavam vivas em suas mentes e provavelmente nunca se apagariam pro resto de suas vidas.

Draco se virou para o lado e olhou pra Harry.

- É melhor você não dizer a ninguém sobre o que meu pai fez e disse. Potter. – Draco ameaçou.

Harry estava confuso, então virou a cabeça e olhou nos olhos de Draco.

- Por que, Malfoy? Você não quer que o mundo saiba que seu pai não era tão ruim assim?

- Não é da sua conta o que eu quero que o mundo saiba. – Draco rebateu.

Nesse momento Ron e Hermione entraram no quarto e foram direto até a cama de Harry.

- Harry, você tá bem? 

- _Ele_ está realmente morto?

- Dói muito?

- Como você acabou com ele?

Draco arregalou os olhos para eles,

- Dá licença! – ele gritou.

Três cabeças viraram pra Draco, que estava agora sentado esperando pela atenção deles.

- Se vocês não se importam, Sangue-ruim e Weasel, Potter e eu estávamos discutindo alguns assuntos.

Ron e Hermione olharam pra Draco abobalhados.

- Hã, pessoal, - os dois viraram e olharam para Harry que agora estava sentado, - Vocês podem sair um pouquinho? Têm algumas coisinhas que eu preciso falar com o Malfoy.

Ron e Hermione estavam hesitantes, mas deixaram o quarto. Depois que eles saíram, Harry encarou Draco e este o encarou de volta.

- Você entendeu, Potter? Você não dizer pra ninguém o que aconteceu hoje.

- Sob uma condição. Malfoy. – Harry disse e Draco franziu a testa. – Você tem que parar de provocar o Ron e a Hermione. Isso significa não chamá-los mais de Sangue-ruim e Weasel. E nada de comentários maldosos sobre o Ron ser pobre também.

Draco pensou sobre isso por um momento, pesando os prós e contras.

Harry estendeu sua mão a Draco,

- Temos um trato Malfoy?

Draco pegou sua mão e o cumprimentou,

- É um trato Potter.

_~Fim do Flashback~_

- Não tem como você saber sobre isso – Draco disse – Não tinha ninguém no quarto naquela hora. Tenho certeza disso. – Draco não estava seguro.

- Eu nunca disse que estava no quarto. Há outras maneira de descobrir as coisas, sabia? – Ginny respondeu casualmente.

- Como?

- Eu não posso responder isso.

Draco estava frustrado,

- Então o que você pode responder?

- Qualquer coisa que não envolva _eu_ dizendo a _voc_ como consigo minhas informações. 

- Tá bom. – Draco deixou-se cair na cadeira.

Eles estavam sentados em silêncio fazia minutos e Ginny estava ficando entediada.

- Seu tempo está correndo, Malfoy. É melhor pensar em algo logo ou você vai ter que pagar por o que quiser saber depois.

Draco pensou rapidamente,

- Quanto tempo você faz isso, Weasley?

- Isso o quê? – Ginny respondeu inocentemente.

- Essa venda de informação privada.

- A venda dura uns dois anos. Mas venho coletando material por três anos já.

- Pra que você quer todo esse dinheiro Weasley?

- Eu não vou responder essa.

- Por que não?

- Porque é sobre minha vida privada e eu não vou te contar sobre ela.

- Mas você sabe sobre a _minha_ vida privada. – ele praticamente gritou.

- Isso é diferente. Eu _descobri_ sobre a sua vida privada. Eu não te _perguntei_ sobre ela.

- Qual é a diferença? Você continua sabendo. – ele falou indignado.

Ginny apenas balançou a cabeça e olhou seu relógio,

- Hã, bem. Acabou seu tempo. Tenho que ir agora Malfoy.

Ginny pegou sua mochila e saiu pelo quadro deixando um Draco irritado pra trás.

…………………………………………………………………….


	12. Capítulo 12

Capítulo 12

Um mês passou e todas as noites Ginny ia aos aposentos de Draco para entregar-lhe seu remédio e responder algumas de suas perguntas, acaso ele tivesse alguma.

Ele nunca perguntava coisas muito importantes, geralmente só sobre as atuais fofocas que corriam por aí e os novos casais formados. Draco não estava realmente interessado, mas queria descobrir se existia algo que a Weasley não soubesse.

- Quanto você realmente sabe sobre mim, Weasley?

Ginny folheava um livro sobre poções no chão procurando a resposta de um pergunta. Tinha se tornado uma rotina ela fazer o dever de casa enquanto conversava e/ou respondia a Draco.

- Se você me der 1 galeão, eu te dou um relatório completo de você mesmo. – Ginny estava olhando para Draco deitada no chão e sorrindo inocentemente.

- Você realmente é uma mercenária, não é? – ele disse sentado na cama enquanto olhava pra baixo.

Ginny suspirou dramaticamente e voltou ao seu livro – Uma garota tem que sobreviver.

Eles permaneceram em silêncio por um tempo, então Ginny de repente gritou,

- ISSO! Achei!

Draco estava tão espantado pela explosão dela que caiu da cama direto no chão. Voltou engatinhando pra cama e arregalou os olhos para Ginny, que sentava no chão do outro lado.

- Por que diabo você fez isso? – ele ralhou.

- Eu estava procurando por essa página desde ontem – ela grunhiu – ela descreve como preservar raiz de debuxo. Este é o ingrediente principal do qual eu preciso pra fazer a cura da sua Vervexia.

Ginny estava tão feliz que sorria enquanto tomava notas num pedaço de pergaminho.

_Então o grito foi por mim_ – Draco pensou feliz.

Ginny fechou o livro e estava juntando todo seu material que estavam a sua volta. Draco sabia que ela estava se preparando para ir.

- Eu não virei trazer seu remédio amanhã, Malfoy.

Draco se levantou da cama e parou em frente a ela.

- Por que? – ele perguntou.

- Eu tenho um prova, não vou estar nem na escola amanhã à noite. Mas eu farei seu remédio antes de ir pra você poder ir pegá-lo amanhã na Ala Hospitalar.

- Que prova você vai fazer?

- O vestibular do 'Medica', a melhor faculdade de Medi-bruxo e bruxa de toda Europa.

Ginny colocou todo seu material na mochila e saiu pelo retrato.

- Hã..., Boa sorte então, Weasley. 

Ginny olhou por cima do ombro e sorriu – Eu te vejo quando eu voltar Malfoy.

E ela foi embora.

Ginny deixou o castelo no dia seguinte por volta das 10 am e não tinha voltado durante toda a noite. Ela prestaria o exame junto com outros do 6o e 7o anos e eles iriam passar a noite lá.

…………………………………………………………………….

Ginny voltou a Hogwarts no sábado de manhã e iria a Hogsmeade com o irmão, Ron, mas não ia ser por diversão. Ela estava indo a negócios.

Os dois chegaram em Hogsmeade de carruagem e deixaram Harry e Hermione para ir ao pequeno banco de Gringots no meio da vila. Ela uma pequena filial do Gringots que ficava no Beco Diagonal, mas ainda era grande o suficiente para intimidar qualquer um.

Ron e Ginny passaram por grandes portas e viram os outros cinco irmãos esperando por eles. Lá estavam Bill, Charlie, Percy, Fred and George. Todos os cinco vieram cumprimentá-los.

- Então, como foi a prova Ginny? – perguntou Percy.

- Fui bem. Um pouco difícil, mas não vamos falar disso agora. Onde está o Sr. Grouch?

- Disseram que ele estava numa reunião, mas que viria logo. – Bill falou dessa vez.

Os sete irmãos esperaram por mais dez minutos antes de um pequeno duende veio na direção deles.

- Venham comigo, por favor. – disse friamente.

Os Weasleys o seguiram até uma sala e todos se sentaram em volta de uma mesa redonda.

……………………………………………………………….

Draco estava sentado do outro lado da sala olhando, quando todos os Weasleys vieram de dentro da sala. Uma vez que saíram, ele se levantou e foi até o duende que estava com eles. O duende não andava muito rápido por ser pequeno, mas também porque carregava uma sacola cheia de dinheiro.

- Sr. Grouch. – Draco se dirigiu a ele.

- Ah, Sr. Malfoy. Veio pegar sua mesada semanal, suponho.

- Sim, mas eu gostaria de saber o que o clã dos Weasleys estava fazendo aqui?

- Ora, vieram pagar a dívida, claro.

…………………………………………………………………………..

Os Weasleys estavam lá fora e encontravam-se visivelmente relaxados. Eles odiavam fazer isso a cada três meses, mas tinha que ser feito. Fred e George foram os primeiros a falar.

- Vamos todos para a nossa loja – disse Fred

- É, beber um chá e comer um bolo. – George terminou.

Todos os irmãos se olharam procurando um acordo, mas Percy falou,

- Eu devo voltar pro Ministério. Talvez outra hora.

Ele então foi até Ginny e a abraçou, - Espero que você tenha ido bem na prova, Gin. – então deu adeus a todos e aparatou.

Bill foi o próximo a recusar a oferta, - Desculpa pessoal. Tenho que voltar o mais rápido possível. Compensarei vocês no Natal ou algo assim. – Ele também foi até Ginny e a abraçou. Também deu uma pancadinha nas costas de Ron antes de aparatar.

- Bom, só ficou nós cinco. Vamos. – Este foi Ron e ele já estava puxando Charlie e Ginny até a loja do Fred e do George.

- Desculpa, Ron, mas eu tenho que ir também. – Charlie disse se desculpando.

- Já? – Ginny choramingou. De todos os seus irmãos, Charlie era quem ela mais gostava, porque ele sempre se preocupava com ela desde que ela era pequena.

- É, Gin. Mas antes de ir eu quero falar com você sobre uma coisa, então que tal darmos uma voltinha?

- Ok.

Charlie se despediu dos outros três irmãos e guiou Ginny pela rua.

- Lá vão eles de segredinho de novo – disse Fred.

- Ela sempre foi a favorita dele – falou George.

- É – concordou Ron.

Eles se calaram e resolveram ir à loja dos gêmeos e deixar Ginny e Charlie com seus segredinhos.

……………………………………………………………….

- Então, o que foi, Charlie? – Ginny perguntou enquanto pulava pela rua. Ela amava quando estava com Charlie, ele sempre sabia o que dizer e como consolá-la quando ela precisava. Ela amava os outros irmãos também, mas Charlie era mais fácil de lidar.

- Eu encontrei seu chefe ontem, Ginny.

- Sério, ele disse alguma coisa especial?

- Não, não muito. Só que você não trabalha lá há mais de um ano.

Ginny parou de pular imediatamente e encarou Charlie. Seu ex-patrão tinha prometido que se alguém perguntasse se ela ainda estava trabalhando ele diria que sim.

- Seu antigo chefe pediu demissão dois meses atrás, Ginny, e este era o novo gerente da companhia. Quando eu perguntei sobre você, ele olhou a lista de empregados e viu que você não estava mais trabalhando lá há muito tempo.

_Agora sim_. – Ginny pensou.

- Gin, o que está acontecendo? Por que você não nos disse que você saiu do emprego? E onde você está trabalhando agora? De onde você arranja tanto dinheiro?

Charlie parou de andar e colocou as mãos nos ombros de Ginny – Diga-me Gin.

Ginny estava à beira das lágrimas, mas segurou o choro. Ela não choraria na frente da família, não queria preocupá-los.

- Eu não posso e dizer Charlie. Desculpe.

Charlie soltou os ombros de Ginny e tinha uma expressão triste no rosto.

Ginny foi e abraçou o irmão bem apertado enquanto enterrava o rosto no peito dele.

- Confie em mim, Charlie. Não estou fazendo nada perigoso nem degradante. Eu só não posso deixar ninguém saber. Não ainda. Mas depois que acabarmos de pagar aquela dívida, eu prometo que te conto. Eu juro. – Ginny suplicou.

Charlie levantou o queixo de Ginny para ela olhá-lo nos olhos.

- Ok, Gin. Eu confio em você. Mas tenha cuidado. Não quero que nada de mal te aconteça, tudo bem?

Ginny concordou e Charlie sorriu.

- Tenho que ir agora. – Ele beijou a testa de Ginny e aparatou.

………………………………………………………………..

Ginny tentou dar um jeito de ir ao quarto de Draco aquela noite e entregar a ele o remédio sem ter que falar uma palavra ou olhar pra ele.

Draco bebeu o líquido azul e devolveu o frasco.

- Por que você está tão quieta, Weasley? 

Ela estava jogada na poltrona de Draco perto da cama e ouvindo a pergunta olhou pra cima, mas só balançou a cabeça.

- Com o coração partido de ter que dar todo aquele dinheiro?

Ginny levantou a cabeça rapidamente e encarou Draco nos olhos. O rosto dela mostrava confusão por um tempo, mas depois pareceu entender. Ela se inclinou e suspirou.

- Eu devia saber. Você estava lá, não estava Malfoy? Pegando sua mesada semanal.

Draco sorriu sarcasticamente – Pensou rápido Weasley. É, eu estava lá. Para que você precisava do empréstimo?

Ginny cruzou as pernas na poltrona e olhou nos olhos de Draco. Ela estava muito cansada para implicar com ele, então ela simplesmente contou.

- Três anos atrás, meu pai teve um infarto. Os curandeiros precisavam realizar uma cirurgia porque era uma coisa que mágica não podia consertar. A operação ia custar uma fortuna, então tivemos que oferecer nossa casa ao banco em troca do empréstimo. Papai teve a operação e foi um sucesso.

- Ele logo voltou a trabalhar e estava pronto para pagar o banco depois que ele pediu o seguro de saúde, mas os duendes disseram que perdemos o prazo de pagamento do empréstimo e a casa agora pertencia a eles. Mamãe e papai estavam muito chateados, nós tínhamos justamente o necessário para pagar a dívida mais juros, porém os duendes queriam o dobro do que pegamos emprestado. Não tinha como nós pagarmos.

- Uma noite, então, meus irmãos e eu tivemos uma reunião e armamos um plano para ajudar a pagar o empréstimo pros meus pais. Bill e Charlie foram ao banco no dia seguinte e transferiram metade do empréstimo pro nome deles. Eles assinaram um contrato dizendo que a casa seria devolvida para nossos pais pelo preço que nós tínhamos pedido anteriormente, mas na verdade não seria totalmente nossa até que Bill e Charlie pagassem a outra metade. Mamãe e papai ficaram felizes quando eles tiveram a casa de volta e eu e meus irmãos pagamos por dois anos já, sem que nossos pais saibam.

Draco ouviu a história dela e sentiu pena. Ele nunca soube que a vida dela era tão difícil.

- Então foi por isso que você começou esse negócio da Fonte.

Ginny tinha a cabeça baixa e se contorcia, - Foi, era a única coisa que eu pude pensar no momento. Eu tive alguns empregos antes, mas eles não pagavam o suficiente. Eu precisava de muito dinheiro e rápido.

- Quanto dinheiro ainda falta pagar?

- Cerca de 1.000 galeões.

- E quanto vocês pagam sempre que vão lá?

- Meus irmãos e eu temos que pagar 200 galeões a cada três meses.

- Como vocês conseguem organizar isso? – Draco perguntou curioso.

- Bom, Bill, Charlie e Percy trabalham então cada um consegue 30 galeões se eles economizarem. Fred e George vendiam logros e brincadeiras na escola pra ganhar dinheiro e agora eles têm uma loja, então são mais 30 galeões cada. Ron entra em concursos de xadrez e ganhando o prêmio em dinheiro, mas quando ele não pode fazer isso, ele ensina xadrez e ganha alguma coisa. E enquanto a mim, eu acho que você já sabe.

O quarto ficou em silêncio por um bom tempo. Draco não sabia o que dizer, ele nunca teve que fazer nada parecido com o que Ginny fazia agora. Ele nunca sacrificou nada pela sua família.

Ginny se levantou e estava pegando sua mochila e ajeitando suas roupas vorazmente. Parecia que queria sair do quarto dele o mais rápido possível.

- O que você está fazendo, Weasley?

Ele tinha a cabeça baixa e não olhava pra ele.

- Eu… *snif* eu tenho que ir *snif*.

Ginny se virava e tentava ir embora, mas ele segurou-a pelo ombro e a sentou de volta na cadeira. Ajoelhou-se em frente a ela e segurou a face dela em suas mãos.

- Põe pra fora, Weasley. – ele sussurrou.

Ouvindo isso, Ginny cobriu o rosto com as mãos e começou a chorar. Draco ainda estava ajoelhado em frente a ela e ainda tinha as mãos nos seus ombros para que ela não tremesse muito. Ela chorava copiosamente agora, três anos inteiros de dor e tristeza sendo postos pra fora e era ainda mais agonizante para Draco assistir a isso.

………………………………………………………………………..


	13. Capítulo 13

Capítulo 13

Ginny acordou esfregando os olhos e deu uma olhada ao seu redor. Ela ainda estava no quarto de Draco e dormia na sua cama. Ginny começou a se assustar, mas sorriu ao ver que Draco não estava na cama com ela, ao contrário, estava na poltrona que ela sentava na noite passada e parecia dormir. Gin rolou na cama para poder olhar Draco melhor e admirou-o à distância.

Ele ainda estava com os robes e suas pernas estavam sobre um dos braços da poltrona. A cabeça recostada nas costas da cadeira e um dos braços em cima da barriga enquanto o outro estava pendurado e quase tocando no chão.

Ela olhou o relógio na mesinha de cabeceira e viu a hora. Sabia que ele iria acordar a qualquer momento e nesta hora Draco soltou um grunhido e acordou. A primeira coisa que tentou fazer foi se espreguiçar, mas do lugar onde estava, ele acabou caindo da cadeira direto no chão.

- Ouch! – Draco caiu com o quadril no chão e se sentou esfregando a região afetada furiosamente. Ouviu um risinho e levantou o olhar para ver Ginny tentando suprimir o riso.

Franziu o cenho – Bom saber que te dá prazer me ver machucado, Weasley. E pensar que eu deixei você ficar com a minha cama ontem à noite. – disse resmungando.

- Você pode ter ela de volta agora Malfoy. – Ginny se movimentava para sair da cama, mas foi impedida por Draco que balançava as mãos.

- Não, não se incomode. Teve uma boa e confortável noite de sono?

Draco sentava com as pernas cruzadas no chão e olhava na direção de Ginny.

- Deu pro gasto. Sua cama não é tão confortável quanto a do Harry, mas eu não posso reclamar. – Ginny sabia qual reação ele teria e quis se divertir um pouco. Qualquer menção ao Harry e ele explodia.

Como esperado, os olhos de Draco se arregalaram como dois pires e seu queixo caiu.

- Você dormiu com o Potter? – gritou abismado.

- Estava só brincando Malfoy. – ela disse tentando conter o riso.

Draco franziu o cenho, - Isso foi _tão_ engraçado, Weasley. – ele falou sarcástico enquanto cruzava os braços sobre o peito.

Ginny sorriu tristemente, - Você não tem que ter ciúme do Harry o tempo todo, sabia?

Ele a olhou com fúria, - Quem disse que eu to com ciúmes do Potter? Não há absolutamente _nada_ nele para eu ter ciúmes.

- Exatamente, então por que você o odeia tanto?

Draco não respondeu. A verdade era que ele realmente estava com ciúmes de Harry. Ele sentia ciúmes porque Potter tinha amigos verdadeiros, as pessoas gostavam dele, ele podia se divertir e Harry tinha uma meta na vida, salvar o mundo, enquanto ele não tinha nada.

Ginny saiu da cama e agachou para olhar nos olhos de Draco.

- Pense nisso Malfoy. – ela pegou sua mochila e saiu do quarto.

………………………………………………………………………………

O café da manhã no Salão Principal não tinha nada de especial, exceto pelo fato de que Draco não tinha vontade de comer e estava revirando sua comida com o garfo.

Ele estava pensando no que Ginny tinha dito. Ele sabia porque odiava Harry; era porque ele tinha o mundo inteiro olhando por ele todo vez que o perigo estava próximo. Harry Potter, o Menino-Que-Sobreviveu. Harry Potter, o mais poderoso bruxo do mundo. Harry Potter, melhor apanhador de toda Hogwarts. Harry Potter, o garoto que todos idolatram.

E ele era só Draco Malfoy, o sonserino nojento.

Draco nunca mostrou seu ciúme de Harry. Sempre agiu acima dos outros, o mais sabido, o mais rico, o mais bonito e o mais charmoso. Mas lá no fundo, ele era muito inseguro e tinha baixa auto-estima quando comparado a Harry Potter. E ele odiava Harry por isso.

Ruídos de asas batendo puderam ser ouvidos e Draco olhou pra cima e viu centenas de corujas entregando as correspondências. Ele colocou o garfo na mesa e esperou alguma coisa chegar pra ele.

_Ele não iria comer nada mesmo_. – pensou quando uma carta caiu em seu colo.

………………………………………………………………….

Ginny mordiscava sua torrada enquanto lançava olhares furtivos para Draco. Ela não queria que Draco e Harry fossem inimigos. De fato, eles teriam se tornado grandes amigos se não tivessem começado errado. Eles têm realmente muito em comum. São ambos grandes bruxos, ricos, bonitos e têm metade da escola atrás deles. Ambos são charmosos a sua maneira e os dois querem provar pros outros quem eles são. Ginny realmente acreditava que eles seriam ótimos amigos se tentassem. Mas Draco era muito teimoso e orgulhoso pra isso.

- Ei, Ginny, o correio chegou. – gritou Colin.

Ela olhou pra cima e havia muitas corujas entregando a correspondência. Ginny colocou a torrada no prato e esperou pra ver se tinha alguma coisa pra ela. Quando nada aterrissou em frente a ela, se virou no banco e se preparou pra sair do Salão Principal. Deu uma última olhada para a mesa da Sonserina e viu que Draco já tinha ido.

_Aonde é que ele foi?_ – ela se perguntou.

……………………………………………………………..

Draco apertava a carta fortemente enquanto ia em direção ao escritório de Dumbledore. Quando chegou na gárgula viu Harry ali também. Draco franziu o cenho.

- O que você está fazendo aqui, Potter? – debochou.

- Recebi uma carta do professor Dumbledore. Dizia que ela queria me ver. E você Malfoy, o que faz aqui? – Harry disse educadamente.

- Não é da sua conta.

Os dois estavam parados ao lado da estátua e não olhavam nem falavam um com outro enquanto esperavam por Dumbledore.

Depois de cinco minutos esperando, ele finalmente chegou, junto com Hermione e Ron.

- Ah, Harry, sr.Malfoy. Desculpem o atraso, tinha algumas coisas a fazer. – Hermione e Ron imediatamente foram para o lado de Harry e esperaram Dumbledore levá-los até sua sala.

Depois de dizer a senha 'chiclete de cereja', todos entraram.

- Por favos, sentem-se. – disse gesticulando para as cadeiras a sua frente.

- Chamei vocês aqui hoje para falar sobre um fato importante relativo ao incidente com Voldemort.

Harry estava esperando alguém se encolher, mas ninguém o fez. Eles não tinham medo do nome mais.

- Os conselheiros da Ordem expressaram para mim a admiração deles pelas fabulosas habilidades que vocês quatro mostraram na luta contra Voldemort. Pediram minha permissão para deixar vocês começarem o treinamento para Auror, que eu irei dar mediante o fato de vocês aceitarem a oferta.

Harry estava muito excitado, ele planejava se tornar um Auror de qualquer maneira e agora podia começar a fazê-lo. Isso era ótimo.

Ron estava estasiado também. Eu também queria ser um Auror e agora começaria a treinar mais cedo. Isso certamente encheria seus pais de orgulho.

Hermione estava feliz também, porém preocupada. Ela não queria que isso afetasse em seu rendimento escolar e seus deveres como Monitora-chefe.

Foi como Dumbledore lesse sua mente porque ele imediatamente assegurou a ela.

- Não precisa se preocupar srta. Granger. Seu treinamento substituirá a aula de Defesa Contra Artes das Trevas e no fim do ano você será testada e terá uma nota como se fosse uma matéria normal. Fora isso, não afetará nenhum dos seus outros deveres.

- E quem irá nos ensinar, Professor? – ela perguntou,

- Representantes da Ordem virão ensinar Harry e o sr. Malfoy técnicas de defesa. Haverá também alguém para ensinar o sr. Weasley sobre guerra e estratégicas de defesa, e outro estará ensinando você, srta. Granger, Feitiços avançados e encantamentos. Há alguma outra pergunta?

O trio todo balançou a cabeça negativamente.

Dumbledore sorriu, - "timo. A primeira aula de vocês será amanhã de manhã na antiga sala de feitiços.

O trio se levantou pra sair, mas pararam quando Draco falou.

- Desculpa professor, mas eu não estou muito interessado, então você pode me deixar de fora dessa.

Dumbledore ficou surpreso. – Você tem certeza sr. Malfoy? É uma grande oportunidade para você.

- Terei outras oportunidades – Draco se encaminhou até a porta e a abriu para sair.

Harry olhou para Dumbledore com uma expressão de choque. Ele não achava que alguém rejeitaria uma oportunidade tão boa.

- Eu vou falar com ele, professor. – Harry correu até a porta tentando alcançar Draco.

Quando Harry desceu as escadas ele olhou para todos os lados e avistou Draco andando devagar para sua esquerda. Correu até ele e o segurou pelo ombro.

- O que você está fazendo Malfoy?

Draco tirou a mão de Harry de seu ombro e se virou pra ele.

- Do que você está falando Potter?

- Por que você está abrindo mão de uma chance tão boa de melhorar sua mágica?

Draco bufou – Isso não é da sua conta Potter. Não é como se alguém se importasse se eu me tornasse Auror ou não. Tudo que eles pensam é em como o Garoto-que-Sobreviveu é fantástico. Mas eu não ligo, eu sei que sou melhor que você mesmo.

- Então prove. – Harry desafiou.

Houve um silêncio e Draco e Harry apenas se encaravam.

Harry realmente admirava Draco porque ele tinha se voltado contra o pai para ajudar a derrotar Voldemort, e ele foi de grande ajuda. Se não fosse por ele, Harry sabia que não conseguiria ter destruído o Lord das Trevas. Draco era um grande bruxo e Harry não queria que ele perdesse essa oportunidade só porque ele não queria trabalhar junto com Ron, Hermione e ele.

Hermione e Ron estavam correndo até os dois garotos e quando os alcançaram viram que Harry e Draco estavam apenas se encarando.

 Ron foi até Harry e puxava seu braço – Vamos Harry. Não gaste sua saliva. – disse ele – O idiota é provavelmente muito orgulhoso para aproveitar uma boa chance quando ela aparece.

Hermione também foi falar com ele – Harry, tenho certeza que o Malfoy sabe o que está fazendo. E será ele que irá se arrepender se perder essa oportunidade.

Harry olhou seus dois amigos e depois Draco.

- Espero ver você lá amanhã Malfoy. – se virou e saiu com os amigos.

……………………………………………………………………….

Draco estava deitado na cama olhando o teto quando Ginny entrou no quarto. Ela foi até a cama e o olhou.

- Por que Malfoy?

Draco manteve os olhos fechados quando respondeu – Por que o que, Weasley?

Ginny sentou na cadeira que estava próxima à cama. – Por que você não aceitou a oferta pra começar o treinamento de Auror com Harry e os outros?

Draco zombou – Você já está sabendo disso? Foi o Potter que te contou ou você teve que ouvir escondido a conversa deles?

Ginny ignorou seu tom de voz – Nenhum dos dois. A escola inteira sabe que Harry, Hermione e Ron estão treinando e que você recusou a proposta. E eu quero saber por quê.

- Visto que você sabe de tudo porque não me diz você? – Draco abriu os olhos e agora olhava para Ginny.

- Todo mundo diz que é porque você é um Comensal, então você não ia querer treinar para Auror. Eles não sabem que você estava na Câmara ajudando Harry, então eles acham que você sabe tanta Arte das Trevas que treinar para Auror ia ser brincadeira de criança pra você. – Ginny estava triste e demonstrava isso.

Draco riu friamente – Típico. A parte do Comensal era previsível, mas o negócio de Artes da Trevas é novo e bem criativo.

Ginny ainda tinha o olhar triste – Você vai deixar as pessoas pensarem isso de você?

Draco sentou e se apoiou nos cotovelos – Eu não vou deixar nada, Weasley. Você provavelmente pensa a mesma coisa, então por que você se importa que eu não tenha aceitado. A maioria sempre ganha. Potter pode ser o herói que todo mundo quer que ele seja. Eu não ligo, então me deixe em paz.

Ginny ficou brava. Como ele podia se sentir tão derrotado? Ele era tão bom quanto Harry, talvez até melhor. Ela não ia deixar ele perder essa grande chance de provar que ele não era mau só porque estava sentindo pena de si mesmo.

Ginny se levantou e tirou Draco da cama. Ela o arrastou pra fora do quarto e desceu alguns corredores. Por sorte era bem tarde e não havia ninguém, senão seria interessante ver um Malfoy sendo arrastado por uma Weasley como se fosse uma criança.

- Pra onde você está me levando, Weasley? – Draco ralhou enquanto se debatia.

Ginny virou outro corredor e parou na frente de uma parede. Ela bateu ritmado em alguns tijolos e eles se abriram como a passagem do Beco Diagonal. Ginny puxou Draco pra dentro e os tijolos se fecharam rapidamente. O quarto era escuro e frio e ela soltou Draco para ir a algum lugar. Ele tentava ajustar sua vista à escuridão e descobrir onde estava quando escutou Ginny murmurar um feitiço.

- Incendio! – Ginny pôs fogo numa tocha e agora ascendia o resto delas que estavam na parede.

A sala estava clara e não tão fria. Draco olhou em volta e estava maravilhado com o que via. Pendurado nas paredes estavam armas de todos os diferentes tipos e tamanhos. Havia espadas e machados, arcos e flechas, diferentes escudos e armaduras.

Draco passeou pela sala tocando e observando os fabulosos objetos.

- O que é isso Weasley? – Ele sussurrou. Estava tão impressionado com aquela sala que quase perdeu a voz.

Ginny estava ao lado dele e olhava o que ele estava olhando, a espada de Godric Gryffindor.

- Este é o Quarto Sagrado da Guerra.

Ele virou bruscamente a cabeça e olhou espantado para Ginny.

- Este é um dos lendários Quartos Sagrados? – ele gritou desacreditado.

- Uhum. Possui todas as armas usadas em guerras. Guerras tanto Mágicas quanto Trouxas.

Draco estava sem palavras. Aquela sala tinha qualquer arma que você pensasse. Para um bruxo poderoso isso seria o paraíso.

- Aqui. Vem comigo Malfoy. – Ginny levou Draco até o fim de um longo quarto retangular onde havia um pequeno palco e alguns degraus. Ginny subiu os degraus com Draco atrás dela e ele viu um altar com um prato prata em cima dele.

- Este prato – Ginny apontou para o prato que tinha um líquido prateado – contém imagens visíveis de todas as guerras que já existiram, tanto Trouxas quanto Bruxas. Até contém a mais recente que você teve com Voldemort e os Comensais.

Draco olhou dentro do prato e imagens começaram a se formar. Ele viu gente da Ordem chegar à escola. Viu Ron conversando com as pessoas a cargo das estratégias, tentando evitar que os Comensais chegassem à escola. Viu Hermione trabalhando com os experts em feitiços e encantamentos, colocando escudos protetores e fortes feitiços de restrição. E então ele se viu e viu Harry um ao lado do outro olhando por uma janela. Ele tinha os braços cruzados sobre o peito e Harry tinha as mãos nos bolsos. Ambos esperavam a última batalha começar.

Draco levantou a cabeça e parou de olhar o prato. Não queria ver a luta de novo já que ainda lembrava bem dela. Desceu do palco com Ginny e foi olhar mais algumas armas interessantes.

- Por que você me trouxe aqui, weasley? – finalmente perguntou.

- Pra te mostrar o que poderia ser possível – ela sussurrou,

Draco se virou para ela – O que você quer dizer?

- Cada item nesta sala pertenceu a um grande herói, guerreiro ou lutador contra o mau. Depois que eles morreram, suas armas foram colocadas aqui para serem preservadas e lembradas. Esta parte aqui é para varinhas de Aurores que morreram ajudando a defesa contra o mau e esta estante tem livros escritos o que eles fizeram para ajudar. Se Harry morrer um dia, ele também terá sua varinha e seu nome aqui nestes livros. Talvez, tomara, junto com o seu. – Ginny olhava Draco esperançosa.

- Por que eu ia querer minha varinha colocada aqui? – Draco ironizou.

- Porque provaria que você não é mau.

- E daí se eu for mau, Weasley. E se eu gostar de ser mau? – Draco gritou.

- Mas você não é e não gosta. – ela gritou de volta – Você só age desse jeito para irritar Harry e fazer todo mundo ter medo de você.

- Isso não importa Weasley. Eu realmente não me importo. O mundo inteiro quer que Harry Potter seja seu Herói e Salvador, então deixa ele ser e o público pode ter o que quer.

- Mas eu quero você. – Ginny disse

- O que? – Draco falou baixo.

- Eu quero que você seja o herói, Malfoy. Não porque parece bom, ou porque você será famoso, mas porque é a verdade. Você ajudou a destruir Voldemort e é tão herói quanto o Harry.

Draco estava surpreso. Havia realmente alguém no mundo que acreditava que ele, Draco Malfoy, o aluno perverso de Hogwarts, era e podia ser um herói.

- Não seja idiota Weasley. Não é possível. – Ginny estava prestes a argumentar, mas Draco mudou de assuntou logo – Então como estas coisas funcionam, hein? – Ginny deixou o assunto pra lá, ela sabia que ele não ia dar ouvidos e foi mostrar a Draco como uma pistola funcionava.

Eles ficaram lá por algumas horas, levantando espadas e brincando de lutar. Tentaram algumas armaduras, mas elas eram muito pesadas. Logo estavam muito cansados e decidiram ir embora.

Eles andaram em silêncio até a entrada do quarto do Monitor-chefe e Ginny ainda tinha um sorriso nos lábios devido a toda a diversão que tiveram. Draco também sorria, mas por dentro.

Eles ficaram ali se olhando até Draco falar.

- Está ficando tarde. É melhor você voltar.

Ginny concordou com a cabeça e tudo estava quieto de novo. Ginny enfiou a mão na mochila e retirou um frasco de remédio para colocar nas mãos dele. Quando olhou pra cima deu de cara com seus olhos cinzas.

- Sabe, Malfoy. O que eu sempre admirei em você foi a sua assombrosa habilidade de provar aos outros que eles estão errados. Não tem preço as caras que eles fazem quando você faz alguma coisa que ninguém espera. Eu só espero poder ver aquelas caras novamente.

Então ela virou e foi embora para seu próprio quarto.

........................................................................................


	14. Capítulo 14

Capítulo 14

Harry, Hermione e Ron estavam na velha sala de Feitiços na primeira hora da manhã, esperando seus professores chegarem. Eles conversavam casualmente quando a porta abriu e entrou Dumbledore junto com três outras pessoas.

- Ah. Vocês três já estão aqui. Isso é bom. Agora eu gostaria de apresentá-los seus professores. – Dumbledore se deslocou para o lado permitindo a visão de uma mulher e dois homens.

- Hermione – Dumbledore acenou para a mulher – Esta é a Srta. Lichtenstein. Ela irá lhe ensinar Feitiços e Encantamentos avançados.

A Srta. Lichtenstein tinha na casa dos trinta anos, era alta e magra com cabelos lisos castanhos escuros. Ela avançou alguns passos e apertou a mão de Hermione.

- Prazer conhecê-la Hermione. Tenho ouvido muito sobre as maravilhas que você fez enquanto ajudava a destruir o Lord das Trevas e estou muito feliz por ser sua professora.

Hermione corou enquanto cumprimentava a mulher. – Obrigada Srta. Lichtenstein. É um prazer conhecê-la também.

- Srta. Lichtenstein, você pode levar Hermione até a sala que eu separei para que vocês possam começar desde já. – Dumbledore pediu.

- Claro – ela respondeu.

A Srta. Lichtenstein e Hermione saíram da sala e Hermione acenou para seus dois amigos.

Dumbledore fez menção a um homem com cabelos enrolados castanhos e óculos.

- Ron, este é o Sr. Whiteman. Ele treinará você em estratégias de batalha e outras habilidades táticas necessárias em batalha.

- Olá, Ron. - Sr. Whiteman disse entusiasmado enquanto balançava a mão de Ron com vigor – Fiquei sabendo que você é um ótimo jogador de xadrez. Que tal uma partida um dia desses?

- Isso vai ser bem legal. – Ron respondeu feliz.

Os dois saíram da sala e Ron acenou para Harry.

A última pessoa que restou tinha um cabelo bem curto e parecia que estava no exército. Ele era alto e estava como em posição de sentido e seu corpo era forte.

- Harry, este é...

Dumbledore não pôde terminar a frase porque neste instante a porta se abriu e Draco entrou por ela.

- Desculpem o atraso. – Draco disse sem emoção.

Todos as três pessoas estavam surpresas, então ninguém falou por um tempo e só se olharam.

_Weasley estava certa. Ver as caras deles não tem preço_. – Draco pensou.

Dumbledore foi o primeiro a voltar ao normal e pigarreou.

- Que bom que você se juntou a nós, Draco. Agora, como eu estava dizendo, este é o Sr. Gilding. Ele ensinará a vocês todas as formas de defesa e muitas maldições diferentes.

O Sr. Gilding pegou a mão de Harry e balançou firme, depois fez o mesmo com Draco. Ambos os garotos se retraíram levemente ao forte aperto de mãos e discretamente esfregaram suas mãos depois que ele as soltou.

- Deixarei vocês então, Sr. Gilding. – Dumbledore disse antes de sair da sala e fechar a porta atrás dele.

Draco e Harry se olharam preocupados.

- ATENÇÃO!

Os garotos pularam por causa do grito e se viraram para o novo professor, o Sr. Gilding.

- Hoje vocês aprenderão a se proteger e refletir de feitiços e objetos. Agora peguem suas varinhas e repitam depois de mim. – gritou em um tom de voz que lembrava a de um sargento.

…………………………………………………………………

O Sr. Gilding ensinou-lhes os feitiços e tinha começado a encantar pequenas pedras pra voarem em direção a eles. Eles tinham que usam os feitiços que aprenderam para se protegerem e também repelirem as pedras.

Draco e Harry estavam no meio de uma sala vazia lançando proteções e feitiços para evitar que as pedras os atingissem quando Harry perguntou a Draco 'a pergunta'.

- O que fez você mudar de idéia, Malfoy? – Harry conseguiu dizer enquanto desviava de uma pedra.

Depois de repelir uma pedra, Draco deu uma rápida olhada para Harry e respondeu – Eu só não queria desapontar alguém.

Harry fez um rápido escudo para protegê-lo de ser atingido – Deve ser alguém muito especial então.

Draco sorriu com o canto da boca – Também é porque eu quero acabar com você, Potter.

Harry sorriu – Mal posso esperar para acabar com você, Malfoy.

………………………………………………………………….

Os dois primeiros períodos da manhã acabaram e o Sr. Gilding já tinha ido embora. Harry e Draco pegavam suas capas e as vestiam quando Hermione e Ron entraram na sala falando sem parar sobre o quão excitante tudo era.

Quando notaram que Draco também estava lá, eles se calaram e ficaram parados olhando.

Harry sorriu e o sorriso de Draco era sarcástico.

- Oi pessoal – Harry disse empolgado.

Hermione e Ron ainda encaravam Draco e tinham expressões de dúvidas no rosto.

Draco tinha terminado de colocar a capa e ainda sorria do mesmo jeito. – _Isso é realmente muito engraçado. Que pena que a pequena weasel não está aqui pra ver._

- Se não se importam, Granger e Weasley, eu gostaria de sair desta sala ainda hoje. – disse indiferente.

Hermione e Ron se desviaram e observaram Draco sair da sala. Uma vez que ele tinha saído, eles bombardearam Harry com perguntas.

- O que ele estava fazendo aqui? – Ron perguntou.

- Eu pensei que ele tinha dito que não estava interessado. – Hermione questionou.

Harry colocou os braços em volta dos ombros dos amigos e os levou pra fora da sala.

- Eu contarei pra vocês durante o chá. Agora vamos comer um pouco porque eu estou faminto.

……………………………………………………………….

Ginny já estava na mesa da Grifinória comendo uma maçã quando o trio chegou e sentou perto dela. Ron logo disse – Oi – para sua irmã e então virou sua atenção de novo para Harry.

- ... e vocês chegaram e ele saiu. – Harry terminava de contar o que tinha acontecido.

- O idiota simplesmente apareceu e só? – Ron perguntou.

- É, eu acho que ele mudou de idéia da noite pro dia. – Harry respondeu enquanto pegava um bolinho.

Hermione descascava uma banana e deu sua opinião – Deve ser alguém realmente importante pra ter um efeito tão drástico no Malfoy.

Harry e Ron afirmaram com a cabeça.

- E o que vocês aprenderam? – Hermione perguntou excitada.

Ginny parou de escutar a conversa e voltou a comer sua maçã.

Então ele acabou indo às aulas. – Ginny sorriu com a maçã ao se lembrar de Hermione dizendo que havia alguém que tinha influência sobre as decisões de Draco. Seus olhos zanzaram até a mesa da Sonserina e se pousaram em Draco. Ele tinha a cabeça baixa e estava concentrado em ler seu livro de Poções.

Deve estar estudando para o teste de Poções que eles vão ter depois. – Ginny se levantou e saiu do Salão Principal indo em direção à sua próxima aula, que era na cabana de Hagrid.

…………………………………………………………………….

Draco levantou os olhos do livro e acompanhou com o olhar Ginny sair do Salão. Ele sabia que ela estava olhando pra ele da Mesa da Grifinória. Podia sentir seu olhar, mas ele não queria que ela o visse olhando de volta, então ele fingiu estar lendo o livro.

Draco fechou o livro e pegou um bolinho do prato. Alguns sonserinos que estavam fofocando no fim da mesa correram até ele e se sentaram perto.

- E aí Malfoy, o boato é que você aceitou o treinamento de Auror com o Potter, o Weasel e a Sangue-ruim. É verdade?

Um bando de sonserinos o cercava e até umas pessoas de outras casas estavam em volta.

Draco se gabou da atenção que recebia – O que você tem a ver com isso? – respondeu calmo.

- Vamos Malfoy. – exclamou um setimanista de sua casa. Isso causou murmúrios de concordância das pessoas ao redor. Draco só aproveitou mais ainda toda a atenção.

Uma mão então deslizou pelo seu ombro e o olhar de Draco acompanhou até encontrar a cara de Pansy.

- É Draco. Você só tem que responder sim ou não. – ela disse bem perto de seu ouvido.

A multidão foi quieta e esperou a resposta dele.

Draco se sentia bem desconfortável. Não porque todos estavam olhando pra ele, mas por causa do toque de Pansy e a sensação da respiração dela no seu ouvido. Ele odiava isso.

Draco pigarreou e balançou os ombros para tirar a mão dela de cima.

- Sim, estou treinando com o Potter. – ele olhou cada um dos rostos e viu que todos estavam parados e olhavam pra ele sem reação.

Draco tinha uma expressão plácida, mas por dentro estava rindo.

_Eu devia tirar uma foto_. – Ele então se levantou e saiu do Salão para ir para Poções.

……………………………………………………………………………

Era o fim do sexto período e todos corriam para encontrar seus amigos antes do jantar, mas Ginny andava sozinha descendo os corredores em direção das masmorras porque o professor Snape queria vê-la.

Ginny bateu na porta da sala de poções e entrou. Snape escrevia alguma coisa no quadro e não se virou. Ginny esperou parada em frente à mesa pacientemente e quando Snape se virou foi tão rápido que deu um susto em Ginny.

- Srta. Weasley. Responda a pergunta que está no quadro em dois minutos ou eu vou tirar 50 pontos da sua casa. Seu time começa agora. – Snape gritou.

Ginny estava surpresa no começo, mas leu a questão e então sorriu. Era uma questão fácil. Andou até o quadro e começou a escrever a resposta com um giz. Ela terminou faltando 30 segundos.

- Está certo, professor? – perguntou com um sorriso.

Snape não respondeu. Ao invés disso jogou alguns papéis na mesa.

- Por favor, explique pra mim então, Srta. Weasley por que você pôde responder uma pergunta de prova do 7o ano, mas errou ao responder uma pergunta média do 6o?

Ginny olhou os papéis que estavam em cima da mesa e viu que eram a Prova que ela tinha feito alguns dias atrás.

Snape encarava Ginny – Eu era um dos examinadores da Medica, Srta. Weasley, e eu achei bem interessante em como você pôde responder uma simples pergunta sobre raiz de debuxo errada. Eu não gosto de alunos que vão prestar exames para reprovarem de propósito. Você sabe que é por causa disso que você não foi aceita no Medica?

Ginny estava extasiada e sorria como uma louca.

- Então quer dizer que eu acertei todas as outras professor? – perguntou excitada.

Snape estava confuso pela reação dela, mas respondeu mesmo assim – Sim.

Ginny ria ainda mais agora. – Você sabe se alguém de Hogwarts foi aceito no Medica, professor?

Snape franziu o cenho – Ninguém de Hogwarts foi aceito. Se você não tivesse respondido esta simples pergunta errada, Srta. Weasley, tenho certeza que você seria.

Ginny tinha a cabeça baixa agora, ela não queria olhar para o professor de Poções mais.

- Você pode ir agora, Srta. Weasley – Snape disse frio.

Ginny se virou e saiu da sala.

Snape sentou na cadeira e encarava a prova de Ginny. Draco botou sua cabeça para fora da salinha que ficava nos fundos e vendo que Ginny tinha saído, foi até o professor.

- Por que você acha que ela fez isso, professor? – Draco perguntou.

Snape olhou pra Draco, um dos seus preferidos e mais talentosos estudantes.

- Eu não sei, Sr. Malfoy. Eu não ignoro talento quando vejo um. E admito que a Srta. Weasley é muito talentosa em Poções. Mas a garota estúpida não quer mostrar isso por alguma razão. Ela poderia facilmente ter avançado para o 7o ano em Poções, mas ela recusou  quando Dumbledore ofereceu. Não sei o que essa garota pensa.

Snape respirou fundo – De qualquer forma, você terminou aquela poção, Sr. Malfoy?

- Sim, já terminei, professor.

…………………………………………………………….

Ginny sentava na confortável poltrona e encarava a parte de trás da cabeça de Draco enquanto sorria. Ela estava muito feliz que ela tinha aceitado o treinamento para Auror.

- Tira uma foto, vai durar mais. – Draco disse frio e então se virou na cadeira e olhou pra ela.

Ginny sorriu mais – Não preciso. Eu já tenho várias.

Draco levantou uma sobrancelha – Por que eu não me surpreendo com isso?

Ginny deu um risinho – Porque você já não deve se surpreender com nada que venha de mim a essa altura.

Draco arqueou um canto da boca – Então eu não devia estar surpreso com a sua proposital reprovação na admissão para o Medica, e ainda ficar feliz com isso.

Ginny franziu o cenho – Como você sabia disso?

Draco balançou a cabeça – Eu te direi como se você me disser por quê.

Ginny fez bico. Ela ficou sentada emburrada se negando a ser chantageada por Draco, mas ela não conseguia imaginar como ele sabia.

- 'Tá bem. – disse por fim – Eu respondi aquela pergunta errado de propósito porque eu queria saber o quanto eu sabia, mas sem ser admitida para o Medica.

Draco estava confuso. Ele pensou sobre isso por um momento e então soube. Ela não queria ir para o Medica porque seus pais não podiam pagar, mas ela também queria saber se era boa o suficiente para entrar. Esse era o motivo de ter respondido errado uma pergunta que ela _sabia_ a resposta. Então se não fosse aceita, não era porque não era boa o bastante, mas era porque ela escolheu não responder certo.

- Então como você sabia, Malfoy? – Ginny interrompeu os pensamentos de Draco.

Draco balançou a cabeça pra livrar-se dos pensamentos e a olhou – Eu estava no quarto dos fundos.

Ginny concordou – Então você ouviu tudo.

- Ouvi. – Draco disse suavemente. Ele pensou um pouco mais sobre isso e ficou frustrado, então se levantou e começou a passear pelo quarto. Ele realmente não entendia como ela tinha deixado passar essa grande chance.

- Sabe, Weasley; até o Snape disse que você tem talento em Poções. Você poderia ganhar tanto conhecimento se fosse pra aquela escola.

Ginny suspirou – Se eu fosse pra lá, Malfoy, eu não poderia fazer negócios aqui mais. Eu tenho que ajudar a pagar aquele empréstimo lembra? Não posso simplesmente esquecer da minha família.

- Por que você não deixa de se preocupar com sua família por uma vez na sua vida e faz alguma coisa por você mesma. – Draco disse intensamente.

- Por que minha família é minha vida, eu faria qualquer coisa por eles. – disse firme.

- Mesmo desistir do seu futuro.

- Eu desistiria da minha vida.

O quarto ficou em silêncio. O significado das palavras dela entrava na mente de Draco. Ela até morreria por eles. O pai dele também arriscou a vida pela família dele. Será que Draco também seria capaz de fazer isso?

Ginny sabia que Draco estava pensando seriamente sobre o que tinha dito.

_Ele provavelmente está pensando sobre a família dele._ – Ela não queria que ele se lembrasse de momentos tão tristes.

- Não é tão ruim assim, Malfoy. – ela disse suave – Se eu sou tão boa quanto Snape pensa que sou, então eu ainda posso ser uma grande Medi-bruxa, não importa onde vou estudar.

Draco olhou nos seus olhos e só assentiu. Ginny sorriu.

- Ok. Bem, onde está seu remédio. Tenho que ir agora, tenho clientes para atender.

Draco passou a noite inteira sentado em sua cadeira pensando sobre seu pai – _Será que posso ser tão bravo quanto você e morrer pela minha família?_

………………………………………………………………………..


	15. Capítulo 15

Antes de continuar com a fic, gostaria de agradecer a todos os comentários enviados, obrigada. Estou tentando traduzir o mais rápido que posso. Em resposta à pergunta que me fizeram, o nome da fic original é _The Source_.

Mais uma vez obrigada pelas reviews e enjoy.

Capítulo 15

Era início de Dezembro e os primeiros flocos de neve do ano começavam a cair hoje. Todo mundo estava muito animado e excitado porque o Natal estava perto.

O correio coruja chegou naquela manhã e Draco recebeu uma carta. Ele a leu e saiu o Salão Principal firme. Ninguém o viu durante toda a manhã, ele não foi às aulas e também não foi ao almoço. Ninguém pensou em ir procurá-lo, exceto por uma observadora e preocupada grifinória, Ginny.

Logo depois das primeiras aulas, Ginny foi até onde Draco geralmente fica, mas não pôde achá-lo. O último lugar que procurou foi no telhado e foi lá que o encontrou. Apesar de Hogwarts ter muitas torres, ainda há pequenas partes onde tem telhados planos que podem ser alcançados por velhas escadas empoeiradas. Este canto em particular tinha a vista para o lago e se você se levantasse e olhasse ao longe poderia ver Hogsmeade.

Draco estava sentado no meio do telhadinho com os joelhos contra o peito, abraçando as pernas. Ginny estava escondida atrás de um pequeno muro e viu que ele tinha um pedaço de papel amassado na mão.

- Você pode sair daí. – Draco disse, somente alto o suficiente para ela ouvir.

Ginny estava chocada por ele ter dito algo tão de repente, mas sabia que ele estava falando com ela. Saiu detrás do muro e foi até ele. Parou ao lado dele por um minuto e seguiu seu olhar até o lago.

- O que você quer, Weasley? – perguntou ainda com o olhar fixado no lago.

Ginny sentou ao lado dele – Eu não te vi a manhã inteira, nem no almoço. Também escutei que você não foi às aulas. Só queria saber o que há de errado.

Draco virou a cabeça para ela e a olhou. Seus olhos eram inexpressivos e sem vida. Não estavam nem frios ou duros, só inexpressivos.

Olhou o pedaço de papel nas suas mãos e entregou à Ginny. Ela desamassou e começou a ler.

_Caro Jovem Sr. Malfoy,_

_É com grande pesar que viemos a informar que seu pai, Sr. Malfoy faleceu. Aconteceu ontem à noite e foi de repente, não houve nada que pudéssemos fazer._

_Minhas mais sinceras condolências,_

_Curandeiro Kaplan._

Ginny não sabia como se sentir. Lucius Malfoy tinha morrido. O homem ruim que tinha quase causado sua morte em seu primeiro ano tinha morrido. Ela devia estar feliz, mas não estava.

Ela colocou a mão sobre o braço de Draco – Lamento Malfoy. – disse tentando confortá-lo.

Draco não olhou para ela e continuava a encarar o lago abaixo. De repente sentiu uma súbita vontade de falar com ela.

- Sabe, Weasley, ao contrário da crença popular; eu realmente me importava com meu pai. Apesar dele ser severo, ele esperava o melhor de mim porque ele acreditava que eu _podia_ ser o melhor e o melhor é o que eu deveria sempre dar.

Draco fechou suas mãos em punhos e endureceu a mandíbula. Ginny podia dizer que ele estava tentando desesperadamente não chorar.

- Eu sou o que sou hoje por causa dele, e nunca tive chance de dizer obrigado. Ele me levou até meu limite para que eu chegasse à excelência e também salvou minha vida. Ele morreu por nós Weasley. Ele morreu por mim e pela minha mãe, e eu nuca tive chance de agradecer.

Draco tinha a cabeça baixa e tremia levemente porque estava lutando tanto contra as lágrimas. Ginny gentilmente levantou a cabeça de Draco com as mãos e olhou em seus olhos.

- Você não tem que esconder suas lágrimas de mim, Malfoy. – disse suavemente.

Draco olhos nos olhos de Ginny e viu toda a preocupação que ela tinha por ele. Soube que o dizia era verdade e ele não tinha que se esconder, então deixou uma lágrima rolar pelo rosto. Quando chegou no dedo de Ginny, ela a enxugou rapidamente, era como se nunca estivesse ali antes.

O barulho de uma porta se abrindo causou que Draco virasse o rosto. Era Pansy Parkinson chegando pela porta no telhado. Ele voltou seu rosto pra Ginny, mas ela não estava mais ali.

- Malfoy, eu procurei você por toda parte. Dumbledore quer te ver em seu escritório agora.

Draco deu uma olhada em volta tentando ver se achava Ginny, mas depois de não achar nada ele desceu com Pansy.

……………………………………………………………………

Draco chegou à entrada do escritório de Dumbledore e a estátua imediatamente se abriu permitindo passagem. Quando ele abriu a porta da sala do diretor, notou logo Dumbledore sentado à sua mesa e sua mãe em uma das cadeiras.

Quando Draco entrou, ambos se levantaram para cumprimentá-lo.

Ninguém disse uma palavra e Draco somente encarava sua mãe. Narcissa também olhava seu filho intensamente.

Dumbledore pigarreou e foi pra trás de sua mesa – Acho que vou deixá-los sozinhos por um tempo. – e então saiu da sala.

Uma vez que tinha ido, o olhar plácido sumiu do rosto de Draco e Narcissa começou a chorar.

- Draco – ela falou engasgada e ele foi abraçar sua mãe – ele se foi, Draco. Ele realmente foi embora. – o choro dela tinha diminuído, mas ela ainda lamentava.

Draco deixou a mãe chorar tudo que queria até falar.

- Sinto muito, mãe. Eu sinto tanto. Foi tudo culpa minha e...

Narcissa não deixou que ele continuasse e segurou seu rosto firme para olhar em seus olhos – Draco, me escuta bem. Seu pai te amava e não se arrependeu do que fez.

- Mas eu traí ele, mãe. Eu lutei contra ele.

- Não importa. Você ainda é seu filho.

Narcissa tinha parado de chorar e simplesmente olhava seu filho. O único laço restante que ela tinha do marido. Draco sentou na cadeira ao lado dela e segurava sua mão.

- O que você está fazendo aqui, mãe?

- Eu vim aqui pedir se você podia sair da escola um pouco mais cedo para ir ao funeral de seu pai.

- O que Dumbledore disse?

- Ele disse que tudo bem. Mas você tem que pegar as matérias dos professores para que você possa ficar em casa. Este é um ano muito importante, Draco.

- Eu sei, mãe. Ele disse quando eu podia partir?

- Ele disse quando você estivesse pronto.

- Então vamos embora amanhã.

- Tudo bem, vou ficar em Hogsmeade nesse tempo, é vir me encontrar quando ficar tudo pronto.

Draco assentiu. Narcissa correu seus dedos pelo cabelo de Draco e olhou seu lindo rosto. Ele era a réplica exata de seu marido e era seu único e precioso filho.

O rosto dela aparentava sinais de pânico – Fiquei sabendo que sua Vervexia voltou, Draco. Você está bem? Como foi que isso aconteceu? – perguntou preocupada.

Draco pegou as mãos da mãe e apertou dando-lhe confiança – Estou bem, mãe. Isso está sendo cuidado. Não precisa se preocupar.

Narcissa suspirou – Nenhuma mãe do mundo pára de se preocupar com seu bebê. – ela disse afetuosamente.

Draco sorriu – Por favor, mãe, você está me envergonhando.

Narcissa sorriu de volta – Tudo bem, você pode voltar agora Draco. Ainda tenho que falar com Dumbledore sobre nossos planos.

Draco se levantou e saiu da sala. Dumbledore estava esperando fora da sala e falava com Fawkes, sua fênix.

- Professor, minha mãe queria falar com você.

Dumbledore assentiu – Eu sinto muitíssimo pela sua perda, Draco – disse sinceramente.

Draco apenas assentiu e saiu andando enquanto Dumbledore voltava para sua sala com Fawkes para encontrar Narcissa.

……………………………………………………………………….

Draco esperava em seu quarto à noite Ginny chegar. Ele precisava contar a ela que ele iria embora.

Ele finalmente ouviu Ginny entrando no quarto e olhou para cima para cumprimentá-la. Uma vez que a viu, fez menção para que sentasse na cadeira ao lado da dele.

- Onde você se escondeu, Weasley? – perguntou calmo. Ele se referia a como ela saiu do telhado tão depressa.

- Eu só fugi rapidamente, não podia deixar Pansy Parkinson me ver com você. Iria causar muitas perguntas.

Draco só assentiu – Eu vou ter que ir amanhã cedo. – disse devagar.

Ginny também assentiu – Eu sei. Você tem o funeral do seu pai.

Draco não se deu o trabalho de perguntar como ela sabia. Ela não ia falar mesmo. E ele já estava se acostumando a ela saber tudo o que acontecia.

Ginny tirou um pedaço de papel de seu bolso e deu a ele.

- Você vai ter que contratar um Curandeiro pessoal para fazer seu remédio toda noite. Aqui estão os ingredientes e os seus sintomas. Deve ser bem fácil encontrar alguém para fazê-lo. – Draco pegou e colocou o pedaço de papel no bolso.

- Obrigado, Weasley – disse suavemente.

Ela sorriu. Draco quase não agradecia ninguém a não ser que fosse algo que realmente merecesse sua gratidão.

- Não tem de quê, Malfoy.

Draco olhou e sorriu. Parecia um riso sarcástico, mas Ginny podia ver que era um sorriso sincero. Havia uma pequena diferença, que pouquíssimas pessoas podiam notar.

………………………………………………………………………

Na manhã do dia seguinte, antes que todos estivessem de pé, Draco tinha empacotado seus livros e roupas em um pequeno baú para levar pra casa. Ele saiu da escola e se dirigiu até o pátio de entrada, onde um carruagem estava esperando por ele para levá-lo até Hogsmeade. Ele colocou o baú dentro da carruagem e estava prestes a entra quando alguém veio correndo de dentro do castelo, batendo as portas no processo.

Era Ginny, e ela segurava um embrulho enquanto corria até ele.

Draco ficou parado esperando e quando ela chegou até ele, ele deu a ela um tempo para que recuperasse o ar antes de falar.

- O que você está fazendo, Weasley?

Ginny agora respirava melhor e olhava pra ele – Eu queria te dar isso. – e deu a ele o embrulho.

Ele aceitou, mas estava surpreso que ela estava lhe dando algo.

- Bem, eu vou indo agora, Malfoy. Te vejo quando você voltar. – Então voltou ao castelo.

Draco se sacudiu para voltar a si e entrou na carruagem.

Enquanto ia a Hogsmeade, Draco desembrulhava o pacote que Ginny tinha lhe dado.

O pacote parecia macio e leve e ele encontrou um cachecol verde escuro e uma carta. Colocou o cachecol ao lado e foi ler a carta.

_Malfoy_,

_Eu sei que você gosta do tempo frio, mas vai ser difícil curar sua Vervexia se você ficar doente, então por favor use esse presente com inteligência. Eu estava pensando em dá-lo a você antes do feriado de Natal, mas vendo que você não estará aqui nessa época, eu achei melhor te dar antes. Seja forte Malfoy. Eu acredito que você é mais do que capaz disso._

Draco pegou o cachecol e analisou-o. Era um cachecol feito a mão, o que queria dizer que provavelmente ela mesma o tricotou. O design era bom e a lã que usou parecia macia e quente.

_Ela deve ter corrido pra terminá-lo ontem à noite_. – pensou

Ele então o enroscou em volta do pescoço. Era realmente bem quente.

Draco encontrou sua mãe em Hogsmeade, de onde foram direto para a Mansão Malfoy via Flú.

Ginny ficou as duas semanas seguintes de aula fazendo o que costumava fazer antes de ter que se encontrar com Draco todas as noites, e não pôde evitar de achar aquilo muito chato.

………………………………………………………………………..


	16. Capítulo 16

Capítulo 16

Na manhã que Ginny estava indo pra casa passar o recesso de Natal e fim de ano, ela recebeu uma carta no café de Draco.

_Weasley,_

_Está no início do recesso de fim de ano e Natal e eu não vou voltar à escola até depois das festividades. Eu contratei um Curandeiro para fazer o meu remédio todos os dias e apenar de funcionar muito bem, por alguma razão não tem um sabor tão bom quanto os que você faz pra mim. O funeral do meu pai foi extravagante e muitos dos seus chamados amigos vieram se despedir e dar os pêsames. Obrigado pelas palavras de encorajamento, estou bem agora e estou usando seu cachecol com sabedoria assim não fico doente. Te verei depois do recesso._

Ginny sabia que ele não voltaria até depois do recesso, mas ainda achava que era fofo da parte dele em notificá-la sobre as coisas que aconteciam na vida dele.

Ela colocou a carta no bolso antes que alguém pudesse vê-la e então foi até o corujal para enviar o cachecol que ela tricotou para sua amiga por correspondência, Katie Moffat.

…………………………………………………………………………

Era a primeira semana do recesso e o Beco Diagonal estava cheio de gente fazendo compras de Natal. Ginny andava entre a multidão se desviando das pessoas para chegar ao seu destino o mais rápido possível.

Ela acho a entrada da Travessa do Tranco e parou para puxar o capuz da capa sobre sua cabeça. Uma vez feito isso, ela entrou na Travessa com a cabeça baixa e foi até o bar local de trocas.

Empurrou a velha porta que rangeu um pouco. Ginny entrou e examinou a sua volta, tudo era deprimente e escuro. Ela foi empurrada pra dentro da sala por outra figura que foi sentar-se em uma das mesas escondidas na escuridão, mas ele não ligou pois estava querendo encontrar uma pessoa. Havia mesas redondas por todo o lugar, onde tinham pessoas bebendo whiskey ou efetuando trocas. À sua esquerda havia um bar, onde um homem estava sentado em um banco e segurando seu drink. Era o homem que procurava.

Ginny caminhou até o bar e sentou em um banco ao lado do homem.

- Você tem as raízes de debuxo? – ela disse claramente.

Ginny não tinha medo de onde estava. Estava ali a negócios e enquanto negociava não havia lugar para o medo.

A grande criatura olhou Ginny de cima a baixo e caçoou.

- Você tem o que eu quero, _menininha_? – ralhou.

Ginny desdenhou. Ela sabia que ele gozaria dela.

- Sim, eu tenho. – Ginny pegou um frasco transparente do seu bolso e segurou em frente da cara do marmanjo.

O homem parecia que estava prestes a babar quando viu, mas logo colocou uma cara séria.

- Como vou saber que é de verdade? – falou desconfiado.

Ginny sacudiu o frasco para que seu conteúdo balançasse sob a luz da vela. Então o colocou em cima da mesa e pegou um canivete do bolso.

- Eu vou provar. – Disse antes de cortar seu braço com a lâmina. Sangue começou a escorrer de seu braço e o homem olhou a face impassível de Ginny com uma cara de choque.

Ginny cravou o canivete na mesa e pegou a tampa do frasco. Havia um conta-gotas na tampa que permitiu a Ginny pingar gota por gota do líquido no seu braço. Uma luz dourada apareceu do corte e então desapareceu. Ginny levantou a manga e mostrou ao homem seu braço ileso.

- Temos um trato então? – ela perguntou.

O homem pegou uma pequena caixa marrom e deu a Ginny. Ela abriu para ver o conteúdo e assentiu com a cabeça em aprovação.

Ginny se levantou e estava prestes a ir embora quando o homem falou, fazendo ela parar.

- Que tal nós fazermos um novo acordo, garotinha? Ainda preciso de mais lágrimas de fênix.

Ginny desdenhou – Eu acho que não. – Virou-se para ir embora, mas o homem segurou seu ombro e a fez sentar.

- Eu não aceito não como resposta. – ele gritou.

Ginny ainda não estava com medo e só encarou o homem – Bom, isso é uma pena.

O grandalhão tinha levantado a mão e já ia bater em Ginny quando uma mão bateu com força na mesa nos fundos e todos viraram para olhar um canto escuro. Uma figura se levantou e começou a caminhar lentamente até Ginny e o homem.

- O trato está feito, então por que não a deixa ir? – A figura veio até a luz e revelou-se Draco Malfoy.

Ginny estava levemente surpresa, mas ainda mantinha a calma. O homem viu quem era e largou Ginny. Draco pegou sua mão e a puxou para onde estava sentado.

Draco deu ao homem uma última olhada e saiu do Bar de Trocas. Uma vez fora, ele caminhava cada vez mais rápido até chegar a uma área reservada. Empurrou Ginny contra o muro e a segurou pelos ombros.

- Que diabos você estava fazendo lá, Weasley? – gritou.

Ginny empurrou ele pra longe dela e endireitou sua capa – Nada do seu interesse, Malfoy.

Draco ainda estava bravo – Você tem idéia o quão perigoso era você estar lá? Se eu não tivesse...

- Eu ia ficar bem, Malfoy. – Ginny cortou firme.

Agora Draco estava aborrecido – Como você ia ficar bem? – ralhou.

- Eu sei como me proteger, sabia. – Ginny gritou de volta. Então ela fez que ia embora, mas Draco agarrou sua mão e a puxou de volta.

- Não, se você pode estar tão certa disso, então eu quero saber como você pretendia se livrar daquele esquisito.

Ginny brigou para se soltar, mas era inútil. Ela finalmente levantou a manga para mostrar um bracelete de metal. O bracelete que tinha uma pedra safira azul no meio e rodeado por detalhes encravados.

Draco examinou de perto – Onde você arranjou isso?

Ginny puxou sua mão de Draco e desenrolou a manga – Sirius me deu. – então ela correu.

Draco não a parou nessa hora, porque ele estava certo que ela podia se proteger agora.

……………………………………………………………………

Draco estava sentado no seu quarto brincando com um objeto redondo de metal e pensando nos eventos acontecidos do dia.

Ele tinha visto Ginny parar na entrada da Travessa do Tranco para se cobrir com o capuz e acho aquilo esquisito. Quando ela resolveu entrar na Travessa, ele pensou que seria melhor segui-la. Ela acabou indo no Bar de Trocas, então Draco a seguiu pra dentro do bar e a observava ao longe em uma das mesas escondidas nos fundos. Ele viu ela puxar um frasco contendo um líquido transparente da mochila. Ela balançou o frasco um pouco e tirou um canivete do bolso e cortou o próprio braço. Ele, naquele momento, teve ímpetos de ir correndo ao encontro dela ver se ela estava bem, mas assim que a viu derramar gotas do líquido do frasco sobre o braço e seu corte começou a cicatrizar, Draco relaxou. Porém o homem agarrou Ginny e não a queria soltar. Isso realmente o enfureceu, então ele bateu com força na mesa.

Draco entendia agora porque Ginny não estava com medo e ainda estava muito segura de si ao entrar na Travessa do Tranco. O bracelete de metal que ela usava era o Legado da Família Black.

O Legado da Família Black era muito parecido com um que ele possuía. Sim, ele tinha um também, exceto que o Legado da Família Malfoy possuía uma esmeralda verde ao invés de uma safira azul. A maioria das famílias bruxas predominantes têm um, e usar o bracelete simboliza sua autoridade e status. Muitas pessoas na Travessa do Tranco reconheceriam o bracelete, pois eles adorariam possuir um. Eles não eram apenas um símbolo de poder, mas também _continham_ um magnífico poder dentro deles. Draco ganhou o dele quando lutava contra Lorde Voldemort e foi assim que ele ajudou Harry a derrotá-lo.

Mas agora a pergunta era – _Por que a Weasley tinha o Legado da Família Black e não o da sua própria família?_

……………………………………………………………………….

Draco viu Ginny sair doa Travessa do Tranco mais algumas vezes naquele recesso de Natal. Ele não ligava pro que ela estava fazendo lá, mas não gostava do fato que ela parecia tão à vontade indo num lugar como aquele. Ela andava por lá como as outras pessoas andam pelo Beco Diagonal. São e salvas, mas a Travessa do Tranco estava muito longe de ser tranqüila. Isso era o que o irritava. O modo como ela não ligava para a própria segurança. Mesmo que ela tenha uma arma poderosa, ainda era perigoso.

O Natal tinha passado e eles voltavam à escola. Havia o banquete de boas-vindas usual, exceto que desta vez havia uma surpresa.

Dumbledore se levantou e pigarreou. O barulho imediatamente parou e as cabeças se voltaram para ele.

- Eu gostaria de dar as boas-vindas a todos e espero que tenham tido um ótimo Natal e Ano-Novo. Queria aproveitar a chance para introduzir a vocês uma nova aluna que ficará em Hogwarts pelo resto do seu 7o ano. Seu nome é Felicity Lateris e espero que vocês todos a façam sentir em casa.

Uma porta atrás da mesa dos professores se abriu e por ela entrou uma garota. Ela foi até um banco, que estava colocado à frente, e se sentou graciosamente. O Chapéu Seletor foi colocado em sua cabeça e o Salão ficou quieto.

Felicity tinha cabelos ondulados castanhos soltos que chegam no meio das costas. Tinha a pele branca e olhos castanhos ovais. Era linda e metade dos garotos na escola estavam de queixo caído.

- Sonserina! – o chapéu gritou e a mesa da Sonserina explodiu em palmas. Felicity vagarosamente caminhou até a mesa e sentou-se perto de algumas garotas do 7o. ano. A maioria dos garotos do salão esticavam seus pescoços para poder dar uma olhada melhor, mas ela parecia não notar ou não se importar.

- Agora, vamos aproveitar o banquete. – A comida apareceu nas mesas e todos saborearam uma deliciosa refeição.

………………………………………………………………………..

Draco patrulhava os corredores aquela noite, fazendo seu trabalho de Monitor-chefe. Não havia muitos alunos fora esta noite, porque era a primeira noite de volta e a maioria estava nas suas salas comunais fofocando com os amigos sobre o recesso. Ela virava um corredor e estava surpreso quando viu Felicity perambulando por ali parecendo perdida.

- Ei. – Draco chamou.

Felicity olhou e sorriu. Ela correu até Draco e parou em frente a ele.

- Graças a Deus você está aqui. Estou meio perdida. Você pode me ajudar a chegar à sala comunal da Sonserina?

Draco deu uma olhada na garota e chegou a uma conclusão. Ela era bem bonita.

- Vem comigo. – disse naturalmente. Virou-se, mas de repente parou por um minuto antes de continuar novamente.

Andavam em silêncio, mas Felicity resolveu começar uma conversa.

- Eu sou Felicity Lateris. – disse cordialmente.

- Eu sei quem você é. – respondeu Draco friamente.

- E você é... – ela perguntou excitada.

- Malfoy. – respondeu com o mesmo tom frio.

- Você é frio assim com todo mundo? – Draco não respondeu. Ele não estava com humor para ter uma conversa com essa garota.

Felicity revirou os olhos. – Você tem um primeiro nome?

Eles viram outro corredor e Draco parou em frente a um retrato, que era a entrada da Sonserina. Draco disse a senha e o retrato se abriu.

- A próxima vez, leve alguém com você quando você for perambular pela escola – Felicity suspirou e apenas passou pela entrada. Ela não se virou para olhar Draco de volta, mas se ela o fizesse, teria visto ele agarrando alguma coisa no ar.

……………………………………………………………………….

Draco tinha uma mão esticada segurando alguma coisa no ar e a outra fechando o retrato. Ele puxou sua mão e Ginny de repente apareceu e Draco ficou com uma capa em sua mão.

Draco levantou a capa e a observou com um sorrisinho.

- Então, é assim que você se infiltra nos lugares Weasley.

Ginny pegou sua capa de invisibilidade de volta e jogou sobre o braço. – O que você está fazendo, Malfoy? – ela sibilou.

- Vendo o que você está fazendo, tentando entrar na nossa sala comunal. – Ginny arregalou os olhos pra Draco ferozmente.

- O que você pensa que eu tô fazendo? – disse sarcástica.

Draco deu mais um sorrisinho. Ele sabia que ela já estava pegando informação da nova garota.

_Ela trabalha rápido_. – pensou.

- Bom, se você planeja xeretar por aí, da próxima vez, não use o xampu que sempre usa. Eu pude sentir o cheiro a um quilômetro de distância, como você acha que eu sabia que era você?

Ginny fez bico – Eu geralmente não vou de encontro com pessoas que têm faro de cão.

Draco estava adorando a reação irritada de Ginny – Ora, obrigado pelo elogio Weasley. – Ginny colocou a capa de invisibilidade de volta, murmurou a senha da Sonserina e o retrato abriu.

- Era pra ser uma ofensa. – ela disse debaixo da capa. Estava quase entrando quando parou e puxou a capa da sua cabeça a revelando para Draco.

- Você já tomou seu remédio? – perguntou preocupada.

Draco secretamente sorriu pela súbita mudança de tom dela – Já, o Curandeiro me deu uma dose antes de eu sair de casa.

Ginny assentiu – Isso é ótimo, agora pare de atrapalhar o meu trabalho. – Ela cobriu a cabeça de novo e o retrato se fechou.

………………………………………………………………………..


	17. Capítulo 17

Capítulo 17

Nos dias seguintes, Ginny aproveitou todas as oportunidades que teve para espiar Felicity. Ela carregava a capa de invisibilidade na mochila (com a ajuda de um feitiço encolhedor) assim quando tinha tempo livre, seguia Felicity e a observava. À noite, Ginny ia até Draco para entregar seu remédio e saía imediatamente para o quarto da garota e a ouvia conversar com as colegas sobre seu passado. Ginny também descobriu que Felicity tinha um diário, o que veio a calhar. Certas éticas morais não valiam mais para Ginny. Para ela, ler diários de outras pessoas era como ler uma lista de supermercado, e não era o primeiro diário que ela lia.

Ginny se jogou na cadeira do seu 'escritório' (o quarto que Draco tinha encontrado com ela pela primeira vez) quando a porta se abriu. Ginny se levantou rapidamente, mas relaxou ao ver que era só Draco.

- O que você está fazendo aqui, Malfoy? – disse mal-humorada.

Draco se encolheu. Agora que sabia que ela era uma garota, a voz grossa e forte de homem não dava com ela. Ele foi até a cadeira em frente à mesa dela e sentou.

- Você pode para de fazer essa voz horrível e tirar essa máscara. Não é que eu já não sabia quem você é.

Ginny sentou direito e murmurou um feitiço trancando a porta, ela não queria que alguém entrasse e descobrisse quem era a Fonte. Então fez sua voz voltar ao normal e retirou a máscara. Ginny olhou pra Draco e ele pôde ver que ela estava muito cansada.

- Quanto tempo faz da última vez que você dormiu, Weasley? – perguntou com uma pontinha de preocupação.

- Três dias – murmurou ela.

- Você quer morrer ou coisa assim, Weasley? – ele gritou.

- Ei! – ela disse na defensiva – Eu tenho trabalho, você sabia? Metade dos garotos de Hogwarts querem saber sobre Felicity Lateris e se eu não responder suas perguntas logo, vou ter que pagar o dobro do dinheiro de volta. – Ginny pegou um frasco e preguiçosamente deslizou pela mesa até Draco.

- Toma. Você pode me poupar a viagem até seu quarto.

Draco pegou o frasco e guardou. Ginny tinha a cabeça na mesa e parecia que tirava uma soneca. Draco se inclinou para ver se ela estava realmente dormindo.

- Eu não morri ainda, se é isso que esta pensando. – Ginny disse ainda com a cabeça encostada na mesa. Draco sorriu.

- Não Weasley. Eu não estava pensando que você tinha morrido. Estou mais interessado em saber o que você fazia indo à Travessa do Tranco durante o recesso de Natal. – Ela levantou a cabeça e olhou pra ele com um sorriso torto.

- Por que Malfoy? Você estava preocupado comigo? – Draco estava um pouco surpreso, mas debochou.

- Não.

- Então, por que você se importa? – perguntou inocente. Draco estava com raiva agora. Era só uma simples pergunta, mas ela tinha que complicar.

- Porque eu não quero que você morra. – disse como se fosse a coisa mais óbvia do mundo.

Ginny estava muito surpresa com a resposta dele. Ela só estava brincando e não esperava que ele fosse dizer algo desse tipo.

- Você não quer? – ela sussurrou. Draco notou seu erro, mas logo o corrigiu.

- Não me entenda mal, Weasley. – disse frio – Eu só não quero que você morra, porque você ainda tem que cumprir a sua parte no nosso acordo. Não posso querer que você morra antes de curar minha Vervexia.

_Bela saída._ – Draco se cumprimentou e relaxou.

Ginny suspirou e balançou a cabeça – _Típico Malfoy. Nunca admitindo que ela realmente se importa_.

- Se você quer saber mesmo, Malfoy. Eu estava na Travessa do Tranco coletando os ingredientes para a _sua_ cura. – informou simplesmente.

- Oh. – foi tudo que conseguiu dizer enquanto mentalmente se xingava – _E eu pensando que ela ia lá pra se divertir, quando na verdade ela estava buscando a cura pra _voc_, seu idiota estúpido_.

Draco foi tirado de seus pensamentos por bocejos e Ginny se espreguiçando.

- Eu acho melhor ir dormir um pouco, Malfoy. – ela se levantou e arrumou suas coisas na mochila.

- Só mais uma coisa, Weasley.

Ela parou de guardar as coisas e olhou pra ele.

- Sim?

- Por que você não está usando o Legado da sua própria família?

- Porque o Ron ficou com ele. – ela respondeu e voltou a arrumar as coisas.

- Por que Sirius Black deu o dele pra você? Por que não pro Potter? O que ele é seu? – Ginny riu.

- Você já ouviu que a curiosidade matou o gato, Malfoy? Saber tanto pode ser ruim pra você. – ele provocou. Draco fez uma cara carrancuda.

- Acho, então, que você não vai me dizer. – suspirou. Ginny sorriu.

- Normalmente não responderia, mas como é você, vou te contar um pedaço. Sirius não deu a Harry porque Harry tem o seu próprio. Também porque ele sabia que eu precisava, então ele me deu pra me ajudar a ganhar mais dinheiro. Agora, sem mais perguntas. – e voltou a arrumar sua mochila.

Draco se levantou e ficou olhando ela arrumar suas coisas. Ron usando o bracelete parece lógico o suficiente. Ele estava sempre junto com Harry lutando contra o mal, então ele precisava de proteção. Mas Sirius dando o bracelete para Ginny era um pouco surpreendente. Isso significava que sabia o que ela fazia, e ainda aprovava. _Talvez eu devesse ajudar também ou algo assim_. – pensou.

- É... Weasley? – ele disse hesitante. Ginny parou e olhou pra ele.

- Eu disse sem mais perguntas. – Draco pigarreou inconformado.

- Não é isso... Eu… é… na verdade queria... é... fazer um pedido especial. – Ginny olhou pra Draco com dúvida. Ele parecia meio nervoso ou algo do gênero.

- Tudo bem, então. Que tipo de pedido?

_Pensa, Draco, pensa!_ – Draco olhou em volta da sala tentando achar uma idéia, e então viu um pergaminho com o nome de Felicity Lateris escrito. _É isso!_

- Eu quero um relatório completo de Felicity Lateris. Não somente um desses relatórios completos, mas um bem detalhado. Eu vou te dar 5 galeões por ele. – disse rapidamente.

Ginny levantou as sobrancelhas. Havia alguma coisa estranha sobre o modo como ele pediu. Ele pareceu gentil ou... encabulado?

- Claro, eu te darei amanhã, então. – respondeu num tom incerto. Draco suspirou.

- Muito bom, então eu te vejo amanhã à noite. – saiu pela porta sorrindo pra si mesmo.

Ginny ainda estava na sala arrumando suas coisas enquanto pensava no comportamento estranho de Draco. _Será que ele já estaria gostando da Felicity Lateris?_

………………………………………………………………………...

Draco lia um livro sentado em um de suas poltronas quando Ginny entrou. Ela marcou a página e levantou. Ginny colocou a mochila em cima de sua escrivaninha e a vasculhava procurando pelo que queria. Draco andou até ela e se sentou na cadeira da escrivaninha, esperando ela acabar o que estava fazendo. Tinha os cotovelos na mesa e tinha a cabeça apoiada em uma das mãos enquanto olhava pra ela.

Ginny finalmente achou o que procurava e tirou um bloco de folhas e entregou a Draco. Ele pegou o bloco das mãos dela e sem nem olhar, o colocou em cima da mesa e pegou 5 galeões dando a ela. Ginny franziu a testa depois de pegar o dinheiro.

- Você não vai nem dar uma olhada? – Draco balançou a cabeça.

- Eu vejo depois. – Ginny sacudiu os ombros e colocou o remédio na mesa pra ele.

- Tudo bem. Mas eu tenho que ir agora. Muitas cartas pra responder.

Draco só assentiu e observou ela saindo do quarto.

Quando Ginny saiu, ele pegou o relatório que ele tinha feito e jogou dentro de uma gaveta. Ele não estava interessado na nova garota; ele só queria uma desculpa para dar a ela algum dinheiro. Ele não podia simplesmente chegar e dar dinheiro a ela, ela podia confundir e achar que ele se importava.

………………………………………………………………………..

Umas semanas passaram e Ginny voltou à velha rotina de ficar no quarto de Draco durante vários períodos de tempo. A correria de cartas de garotas querendo saber sobre Felicity tinha cessado, e para Ginny, os negócios tinham voltado ao normal. Mas ela tinha ganhado bastante com informações sobre Felicity. Ginny achou estranho que Draco não tivesse demonstrado nenhum interesse mais em Felicity depois de comprar um relatório completo. Ele não parecia se importar que havia uma fila de garotos querendo sair com ela, mas ela só tinha olhos pra ele. Ginny sabia disso porque não muito depois que Felicity encontrou Draco no corredor, ela tinha vindo à Fonte e pedido um relatório completo dele.

A curiosidade ganhou e ela perguntou.

- Você gosta da Felicity Lateris?

Draco não estava preparado para esta pergunta e só a olhou inexpressivo. Ginny confundiu o olhar no rosto dele com vergonha e só soltou risinhos.

- Não sabia que você tinha tanta vergonha sobre essas coisa, Malfoy? Você deve realmente gostar dela se só a menção do nome dela faz você ficar sem saber o que dizer. – Draco saiu do transe e estava confuso com o que ela falava.

- O que faz você pensar que eu gosto dela, Weasley? – perguntou. Ginny suspirou.

- Bem, você quis um relatório _detalhado_ dela. E você parecia um pouco envergonhado quando me pediu, então eu assumi que você gostava dela ou alguma coisa do gênero.

Draco lembrou o que tinha feito e assentiu com a cabeça. Ginny de novo confundiu as coisas.

- Então você gosta dela? – perguntou de novo.

Draco pensou em dizer não, mas aí ela iria quer saber porque ele quis um relatório completo dela, então pra fazer ela esquecer o assunto ele concordou de uma vez.

- É, eu acho que sim. – ele disse. Ginny sorriu.

- Bem, eu acho que você vai ficar feliz em saber que ela gosta de você também.

- Sério? – Draco disse friamente e não muito interessado.

- Você não parece muito excitado. – ela disse. Draco suspirou. Ela estava ficando irritante.

- O que você tem a ver com isso, Weasley. – rebateu. Ginny fechou a cara.

- Bem, _desculpa_, Malfoy. Eu só tava curiosa. – então ela começou a arrumar as coisas com mau humor.

Draco se arrependeu de ter sido grosso e só observou ela sair de seu quarto.

_Estúpido idiota. Ela só queria saber_. – Se xingou mentalmente.

……………………………………………………………………….

Era início de Fevereiro e quase todos os alunos de Hogwarts estavam animados antecipando o Dia dos Namorados.

Era sexta-feira à tarde e Draco andava pelo corredor passando por garotas sorridentes apontando pra diferentes garotos. Também tinha garotos por aí conferindo as garotas e sussurrando pros colegas sobre elas.

Draco não se importava com a atmosfera alegre sobre Hogwarts nesta época do ano, mas não queria dizer que ele participaria de ocasiões tão triviais. Ele decidiu sair para tomar um pouco de ar fresco.

Chegou até o lago e viu Ginny encostada numa árvore, sentada numa manta que tinha esticado no chão. Ela não olhou pra ele, mesmo com ele parado bem do lado dela.

- O que você está fazendo aqui, Weasley? – perguntou tentando chamar sua atenção. Ela ainda não olhava pra ele e só respondeu calmamente.

- Só queria sair de lá. – ela então deu palmadinhas no lugar ao lado dela e disse a ele para se sentar. O que ele fez.

- Não compartilha da felicidade na escola? – Ginny sorriu tristemente e balançou a cabeça.

O Dia dos Namorados é para pessoas que têm alguém para amar e serem amadas. Pessoas como eu não podem curtir isso.

Draco deu um sorrisinho.

- Com ciúmes dos casais apaixonados, Weasley? – Ginny só manteve o sorriso triste.

- Não todos os casais, só um. – Draco franziu as sobrancelhas e pensou bastante. Daí pôs uma cara carrancuda.

- Potter – disse – Eu não acredito que você ainda não o esqueceu. – ele reclamou. Ginny riu.

- Eu já esqueci dele. Só invejo o maravilhoso relacionamento dele com a Hermione. – Draco agora estava confuso.

- O que tem pra ser invejado? – Ginny tinha um olhar esperançoso enquanto olhava para o lago.

- Você nunca quis ter alguém especial na sua vida, com quem você sempre pudesse contar e sempre estaria ali? Alguém que te viu nos melhores e piores momentos e não quer que você não seja nada além de você mesmo? Alguém que entenda você mais que você mesmo, e sempre colocará você em primeiro lugar? – Ginny virou para olhar pra Draco e ele viu o olhar desejoso dela.

- É disso que tenho ciúmes. – ela sussurrou. Draco só podia imaginar se um relacionamento desse existe.

- Então você está querendo demais, Weasley. – foi a única coisa que pôde pensar em dizer. Ginny gargalhou.

- Tô, não tô? – ela se levantou e Draco também.

Ele viu como ela dobrava a manta e jogava sobre o braço. Endireitou-se e olhou nos olhos dele.

- Se você quer realmente a Felicity, então chama ela pra sair, Malfoy. Eu acho ela perfeita pra você e você vai se arrepender se outra pessoa pedir primeiro. – Ginny disse antes de voltar ao castelo.

………………………………………………………………………..

N/T: Ok. Estou me desculpando aqui pelo H/H. Sei que há muitas pessoas que não gostam, eu sou uma delas. Cogitei a hipótese de mudar o par, mas se o fizesse, a história não faria sentido. Tentei, porém tem certas coisas que não se pode mudar. Desculpem desde já pelas futuras referências H/H. Não me matem, a culpa não é minha.

Mais uma vez, obrigada por todas as reviews. E quanto a pergunta que não quer calar... quando haverá D/G action. Bom, vai demorar um pouquinho, mas não percam as esperanças. Essa história é tão linda! Eu chorei quando a li.


	18. Capítulo 18

Capítulo 18

Era Sábado à tarde e faltavam três dias para o Dia dos Namorados. Hogsmeade estava cheio de estudantes de Hogwarts e as lojas locais cheias de pessoas comprando presentes pros namorados.

Ginny andava com Colin e Amy, outra grifinória do 6o. ano, enquanto via os alunos correrem de um lado pro outro. Colin e Amy estavam de mãos dadas e melosos um com o outro, fazendo Ginny se distanciar sem que percebessem. Foi até um espaço entre duas lojas e tirou do bolso sua capa de invisibilidade encolhida. Fez um feitiço para fazê-la voltar ao normal e se cobriu com ela. Ela ia para as lojas colher as informações.

Ano passado, depois do Dia dos Namorados, ela tinha recebido muitas cartas perguntando pra ela descobrir quem tinham sido os admiradores secretos. Muitos garotos deram presentes a garotas sem assinarem seus nomes e elas estavam curiosas, então perguntaram à Fonte quem haviam sido. Ela não estava preparada para isso, resultando em perda de muito dinheiro e ela não iria cometer o mesmo erro duas vezes.

Ginny arranjou várias estratégias que bruxos espiões profissionais usavam. Este particularmente era um pingente de prata que funcionava como uma câmera. Ginny colocou o pingente escondido no caixa de cada loja para que ele gravasse tudo que uma pessoa comprou. Ela iria pegar o pingente e levar pro quarto onde colocaria o 'filme' gravado dentro de uma bola de cristal. A bola era especialmente feita para mostrar o conteúdo gravado. Não havia muitas lojas de presentes em Hogsmeade, então Ginny não teve que comprar muitos 'caça-visão's, o que era bom pois aquilo não era nada barato.

Ela tinha ido a todas as lojas um pouco antes de fecharem para pegar os pingentes, mas tinha uma loja que ela não podia colocar o caça-visão, porque os presentes não eram entregues para o comprador imediatamente. A floricultura. Muitas pessoas foram à floricultura encomendar flores que eram enviadas pra escola no Dia dos Namorados. Colocar um caça-visão não iria adiantar nada. Ao invés disso, Ginny pegou o livro de encomendas, que tinha o nome da pessoa que tinha feito o pedido, as flores encomendadas, a mensagem e também o preço.

Estava ficando tarde e todos os alunos esperavam as carruagens de volta. Foi nessa hora que Ginny foi ao florista com sua capa de invisibilidade. O dono estava nos fundos e Ginny aproveitou e pegou o livro de encomendas do balcão e fez uma duplicata dele. Outro livro apareceu imediatamente e ela o colocou na bolsa. Pôs o livro original de volta no lugar e saiu da loja retirando sua capa e correu até as carruagens. Ela não notou uma figura entrando na floricultura enquanto corria.

…………………………………………………………………………..

O Dia dos Namorados chegou e todo mundo estava feliz e animado. As aulas foram encurtadas para celebrar a ocasião, então depois do almoço todos tinham tempo livre.

Foi também durante o almoço que as encomendas especiais do florista chegaram. Centenas de corujas com fitas vermelhas amarradas a elas voavam com flores a serem entregues, cartas de amor e caixas de chocolates. Todas as pessoas em volta de Ginny que receberam algo gritavam de alegria. Não era surpresa para Ginny porque ela já sabia o que as pessoas ganhariam; portanto ela só ficou sentada olhando as caras felizes a sua volta.

Ginny quase teve um ataque do coração quando uma caixa vermelha do tamanho de uma caixa de sapatos pousou ruidosamente em sua frente. Imediatamente ela pulou pra trás, colocando a mão no coração. A caixa ficou ali por um tempo porque Ginny estava muito surpresa e não sabia o que fazer. Resultado, ficou olhando pra caixa. De repente, a caixa de abriu e fogos vermelhos explodiram com uma música romântica. Todas as cabeças do Salão se viraram e borboletas rosas e vermelhas voavam em volta espalhando uma essência floral em volta dela. Ginny olhou pra cima e viu que as luzes dos fogos formavam uma mensagem no ar.

_Feliz Dia dos Namorados, Virginia!_

Ginny estava muito surpresa e levou sua mão à boca aberta, tapando-a. Depois que os fogos e as borboletas voltaram para a caixa, gritos de excitamento surgiram de todos os cantos. Garotas estavam à sua volta dizendo o quão sortuda ela era e perguntavam se ela sabia quem havia mandado. Ginny estava desconfortável devido a toda aquela atenção, acabou por ficar calada e corada durante toda a algazarra. Depois de um tempo, as meninas finalmente a deixaram em paz. Voltaram pros respectivos namorados para reclamar sobre o presente sem graça te tinham ganhado e algumas estavam com ciúmes do romântico presente que Ginny recebeu. Mas muitos olhos ainda estavam nela e até escutou-se algumas críticas.

- Quem diabos é ela para ganhar um presente tão extravagante?

- Eu sei, ela nem é linda nem nada.

- Você acha que ela mandou pra ela mesma pra chamar a atenção?

Ginny pegou a caixa vermelha e saiu do barulhento salão pra voltar pro seu quarto, enquanto muito olhos a seguiam. Hermione, Lavender e Amy também a seguiram. Quando chegaram ao quarto de Ginny, a viram na cama com as cortinas fechadas. Andaram até ela devagar e gentilmente abriram as cortinas revelando uma Ginny sentada na cama abraçando as pernas enquanto olhava fixamente para a caixa vermelha a sua frente. Ela não parecia muito feliz.

Hermione foi a primeira a falar.

- O que houve, Ginny? – perguntou gentilmente – Ainda um pouco chocada por receber um presente de Dia dos Namorados?

- Choque é uma ironia. – Amy gritou excitada – Vocês viram o presente? Foi fabuloso!

Hermione e Lavender a reprovaram, mas voltaram as cabeças para Ginny ao ouvi-la soltar risinhos.

- Está tudo bem, gente. Eu só não estava preparada pra receber um presente tão grande, é isso. Só preciso de um tempo pra registrar na minha cabeça o que aconteceu.

Todas as três suspiraram em alívio.

- Você sabe quem foi que te enviou ele? – Lavender perguntou com um brilho nos olhos.

Hermione e Amy também ficavam excitadas e morriam por saber. Ginny negou com a cabeça.

- Não, eu não tenho idéia quem mandou.

As três garotas pensaram por um tempo e não conseguiram pensar em ninguém também. Ginny não era uma garota muito popular. Ela era reservada e dificilmente se associava com outros meninos exceto Colin, Harry e seus irmãos. Era realmente um mistério quem havia mandado um presente de namorado, especialmente um tão grande.

Hermione. Lavender e Amy saíram do quarto depois que Ginny disse que queria um tempo para pensar. Mas ao longo do resto do dia muitas garotas vieram perguntar se podiam ver o presente. Quando ela abria a tampa, o que aconteceu no salão acontecia de novo só que em menores proporções e elas adoravam ver. Todas disseram como ela tinha sorte e que aquilo era muito romântico. Ginny só agradecia e esperava elas saírem. Teve que esperar até às 10 da noite para ter um tempo sossegada, e saiu para ir à Ala Hospitalar.

……………………………………………………………………….

Draco estava sentado na sua cadeira sorrindo consigo mesmo quando Ginny entrou. Ele escondeu o sorriso imediatamente e rodou em sua cadeira virando-se para ela.

Ginny estava parada e sua expressão não era muito boa. Ela bateu com o frasco de remédio na mesa.

- Foi você, não foi? – acusou-o. Draco fingiu estar confuso.

- Do que você está falando, Weasley? – Ginny ficou com mais raiva.

- Estou falando do presente de Namorados. Você sabe, aquele que _explodiu_ e chamou a atenção de _todo mundo_. – gritou. Draco levantou-se e olhou em seus olhos.

- Primeiro de tudo, ele não _explodiu_, aquilo se chama fogos de artifício. E segundo, o que faz você pensar que fui eu?

- Só você gostaria de me humilhar na frente de todos, e eu aposto que se divertiu muito também.

- Bem, sua expressão surpresa foi bem engraçada, mas duvido que tenha sido _humilhante_.

- Como você pode saber, você não era o centro das atenções de toda a escola e nem foi interrogado sobre isso durante o resto do dia. – Draco ficou com raiva.

- Você é realmente incrível, sabia? Qualquer outra garota que recebesse aquele presente estaria agarrada ao cara que o mandou.

- Então você admite que foi você?

- Foi, e se eu soubesse que você reagiria assim, mandaria pra outra pessoa, pelo menos ela iria gostar, como qualquer garota _normal_.

- Bem, me desculpe que eu não seja normal, mas eu não gosto do fato de você ter usado um presente de Namorado pra tirar sarro da minha cara na presença da escola inteira.

- Não te ocorreu que talvez eu tenha mandado o presente porque eu _gosto_ de você? – Ginny ficou mais furiosa.

- Isso tudo é muito engraçado pra você, não é? – ela nem esperou pela resposta dele e se virou para sair. Draco reagiu rápido e a segurou pelo braço prevenindo sua saída. Ele olhou nos seus olhos e viu o quão miserável ela estava. Ele não esperava que ela tivesse esse tipo de reação. Não estava mais com raiva e sua voz era suave.

- Me desculpa, tá bem? – ele sussurrou.

Os olhos dela se arregalaram e a raiva também passou. Draco quase nunca se desculpava com ninguém.

- Eu não quis te humilhar – continuou com o mesmo tom de voz – Só queria te dar algo em troca pelo cachecol que me deu de Natal. Pensei que fosse gostar.

Ginny olhava pra Draco e sentia vergonha. O presente realmente era maravilhoso, ela só estava com raiva por causa da surpresa, só isso. Depois de ser a Fonte, ela não tinha surpresas mais. Sabia de tudo em primeira mão e tinha se esquecido como era ser surpreendida.

- Eu... hã... quero dizer – enrolou – Foi bonito. Obrigada, Malfoy. Eu só não estou acostumada a surpresas, só isso. – Draco respirou aliviado.

- Então, não está mais brava? – perguntou. Ginny sorriu.

- Não, não estou mais brava. – Draco também sorriu um pouco.

- Estou feliz em ouvir isso.

Ficaram se encarando por um tempo até Ginny falar.

- É melhor eu ir andando. Tenho algumas coisas pra fazer. – disse suavemente.

Draco só assentiu e ela deixou seu quarto. Ele então se jogou na poltrona com um lindo sorriso estampado no rosto.

De volta ao seu quarto, Ginny deitava de lado na cama olhando para a caixa vermelha. Ela tinha um sorriso no rosto e uma gostosa sensação fluindo por ela logo antes de pegar no sono.

………………………………………………………………………..

Draco e Harry tremiam enquanto estavam fora do castelo na neve porque o Sr. Gilding os levara ao ar livre para treinar no clima frio.

- Hoje vocês irão defender meus ataques no clima frio. Quando forem Aurores, será esperado de vocês que dêem o melhor sobre quaisquer circunstâncias ou condições. Vocês têm que aprender a bloquear qualquer sentimento, que afetará sua habilidade de lutar. Até... – o Sr. Gilding foi impedido de terminar porque chegou um elfo doméstico e sussurrou algo em seu ouvido.

- Voltarei daqui a pouco, fiquem aqui. – disse e desapareceu dentro da escola.

Draco e Harry se olharam confusos e deram de ombros. Mesmo que Draco gostasse do frio, estando só de calças, camisa e suéter era congelante.

- Eu juro, se eu ficar doente eu _com certeza_ vou informar o diretor e ver ele ser demitido. – Draco disse.

- Você não p-pode pedir para demiti-lo. E-Ele é membro da Ordem. – Harry bateu queixo.

Os dois ficaram ali esfregando os braços para tentar se esquentarem.

- Ei, Malfoy, que tal praticar um pouco para aquecer?

Draco olhou pra Harry e deu um sorrisinho.

- Tô dentro, Potter.

Os dois se afastaram e tomaram posições de duelo. A excitação de duelarem um com outro bloqueava todo frio e agora adrenalina corria pelas veias e estavam prontos para a luta.

Feitiços eram lançados de um lado e de outro, defesas eram feitas e desfeitas. Esse duelo não era tão mortal quanto o que tiveram no segundo ano. Eles estavam se segurando um pouco e se divertindo. Draco lançou um feitiço que mandava uma onda de neve do chão em cima de Harry.

Harry estava enterrado na neve e depois de uns segundos conseguiu tirar a cabeça da neve. Seus óculos estavam tortos e ele tinha um olhar engraçado no rosto.

Draco segurou a barriga de tanto rir. Estava tão concentrado rindo que não reparou Harry saindo debaixo da neve e lançando um feitiço que fez com que um furacão de neve se formasse nos pés de Draco, o jogando pra cima e fazendo com que caísse de bunda no chão.

Era a vez de Harry riu de doer da expressão de Draco. Este se levantou e sacudiu a neve de cima de si. Harry tinha parado de rir, mas ainda tinha um largo sorriso no rosto enquanto andava até Draco.

- Que tal darmos um empate, hein. Malfoy? – Draco guardou a varinha.

- Tudo bem, Potter, mas só dessa vez. – e também sorriu.

Os dois foram em direção à escadaria da entrada do castelo e sentaram em silêncio.

- Ei, Malfoy – Harry disse e Draco se virou pra ele – Você lembra de como nos conhecemos no primeiro ano? – Draco deu um sorrisinho.

- Como poderia esquecer? O grande Harry Potter não quis se associar comigo. – Harry sorriu com tristeza.

- É, bem, o que você acha da gente tentar de novo então? – Harry esticou a mão.

Draco olhou antes de esticar a sua e apertar a de Harry, o indício de uma nova amizade.

………………………………………………………………………..


	19. Capítulo 19

Capítulo 19

Draco e Harry não eram 'melhores amigos' agora, mas eram o tipo de amigos que tinham respeito mútuo um pelo outro. Draco achou que seria bom ter um inimigo a menos e um colega a mais, esse foi o motivo dele ter aceito a proposta de Harry. Além do mais, ele só implica com Harry e seus dois amigos porque no seu primeiro ano, Harry recusou a amizade que Draco oferecera na frente da escola toda e isso era embaraçoso. Muitos anos de vingança era o plano de Draco, mas agora, ter quase um amigo uma vez na vida parecia legal, então ele aceitou.

Desde a derrota de Voldemort, Harry contemplava que tipo de pessoa Draco realmente era. Ele era sonserino, um esnobe e sempre implicava com ele e seus amigos, mas podia ser também muito nobre. Desafiar seu pai e os ajudar a destruir Voldemort exige muita coragem; Harry não achava que poderia traia sua família, mesmo que soubesse que ela era ruim, essa era a razão pela qual Harry admirava Draco. Ele foi quem recusou a proposta de Draco de serem amigos no primeiro ano e agora Harry queria voltar atrás e ser ele quem oferecesse um recomeço.

Harry disse a Hermione e Ron sobre a trégua entre ele e Draco. Hermione gostou da novidade e Ron ainda não acreditava, mas mesmo assim respeitou a decisão de Harry.

…………………………………………………………………….

Draco estava em seu quarto com Ginny e ambos faziam seus deveres. Draco porém não conseguia se concentrar, e olhava pro nada.

_Me pergunto se ela sabe? Ela deve ter ouvido sobre isso já. Potter deve ter dito a seus dois amigos e elas com certeza saberia. Por que não diz nada sobre isso? Será que ela não se importa?_

Ginny observava Draco e notou olhar concentrado que ele tinha, mas que não parecia ser nos estudos.

Abanou a mão na frente da cara dele, mas ele nem piscou.

- Malfoy! - gritou

Draco sacudiu a cabeça e olhou pra Ginny sem expressão.

- Hã? –disse. Ginny suspirou.

- O que houve com você hoje?

- Nada. – respondeu meio mal-humorado.

- Tudo bem, então. – disse relutante e voltou pros estudos.

Draco pensou por um tempo até não agüentar mais. Ele tinha que saber se ela sabia sobre sua trégua com Harry, mas não podia ser muito direto.

- Então, Weasley – começou casual – Aconteceu alguma coisa interessante ultimamente?

Ginny olhou pra cima e fez uma cara de pensativa antes de negar com a cabeça.

- Não. – disse e olhou pra Draco – Por que? Você quer saber alguma coisa em particular?

- Ah... Não, nada em particular. – disse miserável.

Ginny voltou pro trabalho por alguns minutos antes de Draco falar novamente.

- Então, não tem nada de novo acontecendo na Grifinória? – perguntou impaciente. Ginny virou o rosto e o olhou de novo.

- Não, só as coisas de sempre. – respondeu voltando ao dever.

- Sério? Nem nada novo aconteceu na vida do Potter? – disse sedento. Ginny soltou um risinho e olhou pra ele dando de cara com um Draco carrancudo.

- Sabia Malfoy, que você não é tão discreto quando quer saber alguma coisa. – Draco franziu a testa por ela estar rindo dele.

- Eu não sei do que você está falando, Weasley. – disse rapidamente. Ginny sorriu com o canto da boca.

- Se você quer saber se eu sei sobre sua trégua com o Harry, então a resposta é sim, eu sei.

Houve silêncio e Draco esperou algum comentário de Ginny, mas ela não disse nada.

- E... – disse impaciente.

- E o que? – falou casualmente.

Draco estava furioso que ela não demonstrava nenhuma reação.

- Nada. – disse aborrecido.

_Ela estava toda feliz quando eu aceitei o treinamento de Auror, mas agora que eu fiz as pazes com o Potter, ela não dá nem um sorriso nem nada._ – pensou nervoso.

Ginny sorria de como Draco agia como uma criança que queria recompensa por ter feito uma coisa boa. Ela soube a trégua quando escutou Harry comentar com Ron e Hermione. Ela estava tão feliz que foi dormir sorrindo e na manhã seguinte suas bochechas doíam.

Ginny começou a arrumar suas coisas e notou que Draco a ignorava.

_Que bebezão_. – pensou divertida. Depois que tinha terminado, Draco ainda estava com raiva e nem olhava pra ela. Ela andou até ele e tocou sua bochecha com as pontas dos dedos. Isso fez com que ele olhasse pra ela e ele pôde ver o lindo sorriso dela.

- Eu estou feliz por você, Malfoy. – disse e saiu do quarto.

Depois dela ter saído, um enorme sorriso se formou no rosto de Draco e ficou lá por um bom tempo.

………………………………………………………………………….

Por outro lado, enquanto Ginny saía da quarto de Draco com um grande sorriso, ela deu de cara com ninguém mais que Hermione Granger. Ginny imediatamente parou de sorrir e congelou.

Hermione viu Ginny e ficou chocada. Foi andando bem devagar até Ginny e ficou de frente pra ela.

- O que você estava fazendo no quarto do Malfoy. Ginny? – perguntou preocupada.

Ginny não tinha palavras. Ser pega por Hermione não era o que ela esperava. Ginny rapidamente pegou o braço da Hermione e arrastou pra longe da porta de Draco.

- O que você tá fazendo aqui, Hermione? – perguntou de volta. Hermione franziu a testa.

- Responda minha pergunta primeiro, Ginny. – disse firme. Ginny suspirou. Ela não ia se safar dessa.

- Não posso te dizer aqui Hermione. Pode ser em outro lugar? – disse desesperada.

A morena concordou e levou Ginny até seu próprio quarto privado.

Elas ficaram no quarto de Hermione por um bom tempo. Ginny contou sobre como ela acidentalmente fez a Vervexia de Draco voltar, deixando os detalhes sobre ela saber tudo sobre ele de fora. Ela mudou um pouco a história para esconder o que realmente aconteceu, porque senão acabaria com seu disfarce. Acabou dizendo pra Hermione que Draco era teimoso e não queria tomar o remédio então ela tinha que levar pra ele todas as noites. Também disse que queria curar a Vervexia dele para pesquisa e ganhar experiência.

Ginny pôde ver que Hermione ouvia a história e ao mesmo tempo pensava se tudo era verdade.

_Por favor faz ela acreditar em mim. Em parte é verdade, eu só deixei alguns detalhes de fora, só isso._

- É por isso que você tava no quarto dele?

- É.

- Por quanto tempo você faz isso?

- Desde as duas primeiras semanas de aula.

- Por que você não disse pra gente Ginny? – Hermione disse sentida. Ginny suspirou.

- Porque o Ron ia descobrir e teria um treco. Você sabe o quanto ele odeia o Malfoy. Por favor, não diga a ele isso, Hermione. – suplicou.

Hermione franziu a testa. Ela não gostava de mentir pros amigos.

- Bem…

- Por favor Hermione. Por favor, eu faço qualquer coisa. – implorou. Hermione suspirou.

- A Madame Pomfrey não pode levar o remédio pro Malfoy ao invés de você? Eu não confio nele sozinho no quarto com você. Você sabe como é que ele é.

Ginny deu um sorrisinho – _Claro que eu sei como ele é; são vocês todos que realmente não o entendem_.

- Mas Hermione, é bom pro meu treinamento – Ginny mentiu – Eu vou poder ver os reais sintomas da Vervexia e não só ler sobre eles. Por favor, Hermione, prometo que terei cuidado. – Ginny secretamente sorriu da última frase – _Malfoy é quem tem que ter cuidado comigo._

Hermione hesitou um pouco mas concordou.

- Tudo bem, Ginny, eu não vou te impedir, ou dizer a Ron sobre o que você está fazendo. Só estou preocupada com você, só isso. – Ginny se levantou e abraçou Hermione.

- Obrigada Hermione. Eu realmente agradeço. – Hermione a abraçou de volta.

- Só tenha cuidado Ginny. – Ginny se soltou e recolhia sua mochila.

- Vou ter. – falou enquanto saía do quarto de Hermione.

Merlin, essa foi por pouco. – Ginny pensou ao ir de volta pro seu quarto.

…………………………………………………………………………….

Draco sentava na biblioteca fazendo seu dever quando uma pilha de livros foi jogada em frente a ele. Ele olhou pra cima e viu o severo rosto de Hermione.

- O que você quer, Granger? – entoou ao voltar a ler seu livro.

Hermione sentou na cadeira ao lado de Draco – Eu vim aqui te dar um aviso Malfoy. É melhor você não fazer nada com a Ginny ou então você vai se arrepender. – disse ácida.

Draco fechou o livro e olhou frio pra Hermione.

- Não sei do que você está falando, Granger. O que a Pequena Weasley tem a ver comigo? – perguntou casualmente. Hermione o encarou brava.

- Pára de fingir, Malfoy. Ginny me disse tudo.

Os olhos de Draco se arregalaram – _Ela sabe que a Weasley é a Fonte?_

- É isso mesmo. – continuou – Ela me disse que tem que levar remédio pra você toda noite e que está procurando uma cura pra você. Eu prometi que não ia dizer ao Ron, mas eu não sei porque ela insiste em curar um idiota como você. Se fosse eu, eu deixaria você apodrecer. – Draco ficou com raiva.

- Bom, você não é ela, Granger, e eu não acho que é da sua conta o que acontece entre mim e a pequena Weasley. – disse na defensiva.

- É da minha conta porque a Ginny é minha amiga. – Hermione rebateu.

- Então ela é sua amiga agora, né? Tenho certeza que ela não sente isso quando vocês três propositalmente a deixam de fora dos seus planos e a ignoram. – entoou. Hermione estava chocada.

- Foi isso que ela te disse? Que nós a ignoramos propositalmente?

- Não, mas até um cego pode dizer que vocês não a tratam como amiga. Amigos de verdade não negligenciam uns aos outros.

- Nós não a negligenciamos. Só a protegemos. – Draco deu um sorrisinho.

- Bem, ela não precisa da proteção de vocês. Tenho certeza que é capaz de se defender sozinha.

Hermione estava prestes a discordar, mas Draco a interrompeu.

- A propósito, Granger. Você sabia que a pequena Weasley é inteligente o suficiente para avançar para o 7o. ano de Poções, mas preferiu recusar? – provocou.

Hermione franziu a testa. Ela nao sabia aonde Draco queria chegar, mas respondeu.

- Claro que sabia. – Draco sorriu.

- Deve ser _realmente_ devastador saber que você não é a bruxa mais inteligente da escola, né Granger? – Hermione não gostou do tom de voz de Draco.

- Desculpe desapontá-lo Malfoy, mas eu estou muito orgulhosa da Ginny. Eu luto por boas notas porque eu espero o melhor de mim mesma e não porque eu quero ser a mais inteligente. Há muitas pessoas no mundo que são mais inteligentes e melhores do que eu e os admiro por isso. Eu não os invejo como você.

Hermione se levantou e pegou seus livros da mesa.

- Só lembre-se Malfoy, se você fizer alguma coisa para machucar a Ginny, eu garanto que pessoalmente vou te amaldiçoar até a lua. – e saiu deixando Draco sozinho de novo.

………………………………………………………………………..


	20. Capítulo 20

Capítulo 20

Draco tinha terminado de patrulhar os corredores e voltava pro seu quarto. Quando entrou viu que Ginny já estava ali, sentada numa cadeira ao lado da cama e lendo um pedaço de pergaminho. Ela olhou pra cima e seus olhos se encontraram. Ginny sorriu.

- Como foram os deveres de Monitor-chefe? – perguntou feliz. Draco levantou uma sobrancelha. Ela nunca pergunta sobre coisas tão insignificantes.

- Tudo bem. – disse casualmente.

Draco foi até sua cômoda e pegava suas coisa pra tomar um banho. Estava mexendo nas suas coisas quando Ginny falou.

- Malfoy, por que você me defendeu hoje? – perguntou. Draco ainda vasculhava suas coisas.

- Do que você está falando, Weasley? Eu não te vi o dia todo, como poderia ter te defendido? Não que eu fosse defender você. – disse meio relutante.

- Que tal na biblioteca quando Hermione foi falar com você? – Draco parou o que fazia e se virou carrancudo.

_Não era para ela saber disso_. – pensou mal-humorado e estava ficando raivoso.

- Você estava me espionando de novo, não é? – falou e fechou a gaveta com violência. Ginny piscou. – Só porque eu sei que você é a Fonte não te dá o direito de saber tudo sobre a minha vida, Weasley. – Draco gritava – Eu não ligo que você fique espionando todo mundo, mas eu acho você irritante. Pára de aporrinhar e me dê um pouco de privacidade, tá?

Ele realmente olhava de cara feia pra Ginny e ela pôde ver fúria nos seus olhos. Ginny estava quase chorando, mas se conteve bem. Pôs uma cara de pedra.

- Eu não estava te espiando de propósito, Malfoy. – disse serena. Se levantou e colocou um pedaço de pergaminho na mesa dele. – Eu só estava recolhendo isso na biblioteca. Eu coloco um debaixo de cada mesa lá; eu não pretendia saber sobre sua conversa com a Hermione.

Ginny não podia olhar nos olhos de Draco e olhava alguns livros que estavam ao lado. Draco ainda estava bravo e foi até a mesa e puxou o pergaminho dela. Olhou pra ele e viu que estava escrito como uma peça de teatro exatamente o que ele e Hermione tinham conversado na biblioteca.

_Draco Malfoy: O que você quer, Granger?_

_Hermione Granger: Eu vim aqui te dar um aviso Malfoy. É melhor você não fazer nada com a Ginny ou então você vai se arrepender._

_Draco Malfoy: Não sei do que você está falando, Granger. O que a Pequena Weasley tem a ver comigo?_

O pergaminho continuou com a conversa toda escrita. Ele olhou pra Ginny que ainda mantinha a cabeça baixa. Ela respirou fundo e voltou a falar.

- É um feitiço que lancei nos pergaminhos que faz aparecer escrito tudo que qualquer um por perto disser. É o único jeito de eu saber das coisas secretas que acontecem pela escola. – explicou agora olhando pra Draco – Eu prendo eles em todos os lugares, até nas paredes, onde eu faço eles ficarem invisíveis. Eu estava recolhendo eles e lendo o que estava escrito quando me deparei com esse aí. Eu não tava te espionando de propósito, Malfoy, e eu só queria dizer obrigada. – Ginny logo pegou a mochila e correu pra fora do quarto.

Draco estava dividido entre correr atrás dela e continuar furioso. Ele não queria que a Weasley soubesse que ele a tinha defendido. Deixar alguém saber que ele tinha feito uma coisa boa pra alguém foi uma coisa que sempre evitou. Por isso ele explodiu com ela. Na hora que Draco voltou a si, ela já tinha ido há tempos e não adiantava ir atrás. Acabou sentado na poltrona a noite inteira segurando o frasco de remédio vazio enquanto pensava em Ginny e tentando descobrir o que eram os sentimentos que tinha por ela. Era mais tentando negar que sentia alguma coisa com ela.

………………………………………………………………………..

Ginny corria o máximo que podia. Virando um e outro corredor até que chegou numa parede particular. Ela bateu na parede num certo ritmo e uma porta dourada surgiu. Ela a abriu e entrou. A porta fechou por trás dela e voltou a ser uma parede de pedra. Ginny estava no Quarto Sagrado do Caráter.

O comprido quarto retangular era iluminado e suas cores variavam do dourado ao creme. O quarto continha 6 espelhos que iam do teto ao chão, três em cada lado do quarto. No meio havia um chafariz extravagante, jorrando uma água pura e cristalina. Atrás do chafariz tinha uma pequena plataforma coberta por lençóis dourados de seda e cheia de almofadas macias cremes.

Os espelhos revelavam cada um uma diferente característica da pessoa. E as seis características eram: Verdade, Conforto, Sonhos, "dio, Negação e Amor.

O espelho de Verdade sempre dizia que realmente estava na mente das pessoas.

O do Conforto fazia você se sentir melhor com palavras de incentivo.

O dos Sonhos falava o que uma pessoa queria e esperava que acontecesse.

O do "dio mostrava a raiva que a pessoas tinha dentro dela.

O da Negação ajudava a negar qualquer verdade dolorosa.

E o do Amor lembrava a pessoa daquilo que ela realmente amava.

Ginny foi sentar nos lençóis macios e se recostou numa enorme e fofa almofada. Ela estendeu a mão direita e alcançou um pedaço de chocolate em cima de uma pequena mesa cheia de frutas e doces. Colocou o chocolate na boca e foi até o espelho do Conforto. O espelho estava coberto por uma cortina. Ela puxou uma corda ao lado que abria a cortina para ver o espelho. O espelho era dourado, trabalhado à mão e possuía a palavra 'Conforto' escrita no topo. Ao lado estava o espelho da Verdade e depois o dos Sonhos. No lado oposto havia o Amor, "dio e Negação.

Ginny olhou no espelho do Conforto e viu sua própria imagem.

- Está bonita, Ginny, querida – a imagem disse a ela – Pega outro chocolate. Eles são 99% sem calorias.

Ginny se viu sorrindo das palavras do espelho, mas uma lágrima rolou pelo seu rosto e arruinou a imagem feliz. Deu as costas pro espelho e lágrimas jorravam pelas suas bochechas agora.

Todas as cortinas que cobriam os espelhos magicamente se abriram e o espelho da Verdade falou.

Ele me odeia. Não porque eu sou uma Weasley, mas por causa do que eu fiz disse a reflexão no espelho. Ginny chorava mais violentamente. A imagem do espelho dos Sonhos chamou do fundo do quarto.

Eu queria que a dor fosse embora

Controle-se, Ginny. E daí que o Malfoy te odeia. Ele é um Malfoy, ele sempre te odiou disse a imagem do "dio.

Você faz o que faz pela sua família, Ginny. Nada importa mais do que eles disse a imagem do Amor.

Todas as vozes faziam Ginny ficar confusa então ela levantou a varinha e fechou todas as cortinas e os espelhos estavam todos cobertos.

Ginny respirava profundamente e saiu da quarto. Tudo o que os espelhos falaram era verdade porque cada um refletia uma parte diferente dela.

Os Espelhos no quarto ajudaram a esclarecer o que Ginny sentia, especialmente o espelho do Amor – _Você faz o que faz pela sua família, Ginny. Nada importa mais do que eles_. Ela sabia o que fazer agora.

………………………………………………………………………..

Draco não pôde se concentrar o dia inteiro porque Ginny não saía de sua cabeça. Ele tinha gritado com ela e agora se sentia terrível.

_Não que ela seja importante ou algo assim._ – ele ficava dizendo a si mesmo. Mas não ajudava a tirá-la de sua mente ou de seu coração.

Finalmente estava anoitecendo e Draco esperava pacientemente por ela no seu quarto. Uma, duas, três horas. Ele esperou e esperou, mas ela nunca chegou. No início ele estava preocupado que ela não viesse porque ainda estava chateada com ele, mas duraste a última hora ele ficou com raiva por ela fazer ele esperar.

O retrato abriu e Draco encarou Ginny enquanto ela entrava. Ela encarou de volta e andou até a mesa dele e colocou a mochila. Vasculhou dentro dela e tirou um frasco com um líquido vermelho. Ela jogou pra ele que pegou facilmente no ar.

- O que é isso, Weasley?

- Seu novo remédio. – respondeu fria.

- O que aconteceu com o antigo? – perguntou curioso.

- Eu mudei.

Draco olhou o frasco e observou cuidadosamente. Ginny cruzou os braços e o olhava mortalmente.

- Se você tá pensando que eu vou te envenenar, você não precisa se preocupar. Só porque eu levo a vida descobrindo os segredos dos outros, não quer dizer que estou moralmente corrompida o suficiente para querer matar alguém.

Draco sem querer se encolheu diante das palavras duras. Ela claramente ainda estava com muita raiva do que ele disse na noite passada. Então ele se levantou da poltrona e andou até ela. Estendeu os braços um pouco e ia abraçá-la, mas Ginny se esquivou, pegou a mochila e jogou sobre o ombro. Draco se sentiu rejeitado.

- Olha, Malfoy – bufou – Seu remédio é diferente porque eu passei o dia todo criando um novo que pudesse prevenir seus ataques por uma semana inteira. Então bebe logo e eu não vou ter que vir aqui até semana que vem. – Ginny girou os calcanhares e se preparava para sair quando Draco esticou o braço e a puxou de volta.

- Weasley, por que você está fazendo isso? É por causa do que eu disse ontem à noite? – perguntou parecendo arrependido. Ginny puxou seu braço de volta e se virou para encará-lo.

- O mundo nem sempre gira a sua volta, Malfoy. O que eu faço não é necessariamente por causa de você. Eu, na verdade, foi ficar fora com Madame Pomfrey no S. Mungo uns dias e não estarei aqui. Esse é o motivo pelo qual troquei seu remédio.

- Então esse remédio é só por essa semana. – disse esperançoso.

- Não, você vai tomar esse de agora em diante, aí eu não tenho que vir aqui todas as noites. Eu não gostaria de _invadir_ a sua _privacidade_. – disse enfatizando bem as últimas palavras. Draco ficou com raiva.

- Ei, eu lamento pelo que eu falei ontem à noite, tá bom? O que mais você quer que eu faça? – gritou.

- Não você não lamenta – ela gritou de volta – Então não diga o que você não sente. Eu não quero que faça nada, Malfoy. Só não quero ter que vir aqui toda noite perder meu tempo com você. – Draco estava furioso agora. Ele tentava melhorar as coisas e ela só as tornava mais difíceis.

- Tá bom, Weasley. Faz logo a minha cura aí eu não vou ter que ver sua cara nunca mais. – Ginny tinha os punhos fechados em ódio.

- Tá bom, eu vou fazer o mais rápido possível aí eu fico livre de você de uma vez. – gritou.

Ginny saiu do quarto fumegando. Depois que ela saiu, Draco tirou a tampa do frasco violentamente e entornou o conteúdo goela abaixo. Pegou o frasco e jogou ele contra a parede, fazendo-o se estilhaçar.

………………………………………………………………………..

Ginny foi fiel a sua palavra e nos dias seguintes foi embora com Madame Pomfrey para o S. Mungo pra adquirir maior experiência de trabalho.

Draco viu pela janela de sua sala comunal como Ginny se afastava da escola com Madame Pomfrey. Ele a xingou por fazer ele se sentir tão desesperado. Ele quase nunca se desculpava e quando o fez na noite passada, ela jogou as desculpas de volta na cara dele como se não valessem nada.

_Bem, você também não é nada, Weasley. Você não significa nada pra mim_ – tentou convencer a si próprio. E funcionou, mas só por um curto espaço de tempo.

Ela foi tirado de seus pensamentos por uma mão em seu ombro. Olhou pra cima e viu que era de Felicity Lateris.

- Oi, Draco – disse docemente.

- Oi. – respondeu melancólico.

Felicity ignorou seu tom de voz depressivo e continuou com o que queria fazer: convidá-lo para sair.

- Você sabia que vai ter uma festa hoje à noite, no segundo andar numa antiga sala de aula, e eu estava pensando se você não gostaria de ir. Comigo. – disse nervosamente. Draco suspirou cansado.

- Claro, tanto faz. – respondeu indiferente. Felicity estava extasiada. Ela queria gritar e pular, mas se conteve.

- Legal. – disse lutando pra se manter calma – Eu te encontro hoje às 10, então.

Draco só assentiu e Felicity saiu pulando de alegria.

_Teimosa, irritante e incompreensível Weasley_ – Draco pensou rabugento – _Já estou sentindo sua falta_.

………………………………………………………………………..


	21. Capítulo 21

Capítulo 21

Draco estava sentado numa cadeira da sala comunal e esperava Felicity. Ele se vestia casualmente com calças pretas, camisa de gola alta cinza e jaqueta preta. O cabelo estava sem gel e meio despenteado porque constantemente passava a mão por ele, tentando parar de pensar em Ginny. A escada rangeu e Draco olhou para ver Felicity descendo. Ela vestia um vestido preto justo e saltos altos. O vestido ia acima dos joelhos.

Draco se levantou e olhava intensamente para Felicity. Ela foi até ele e parou para que a observasse.

- Então, pronto pra ir? – perguntou.

- Tô – Draco disse normalmente – Você está ótima, Lateris.

- Me chama de Felicity – disse sorrindo.

- Claro, vamos então? – estendeu o braço para ela pegar.

Felicity assentiu e agarrou o braço dele; saíram da sala comunal e foram à festa.

A festa era numa antiga sala abandonada no segundo andar. Era enfeitiçada para parecer uma boate, com mesas, cadeiras e namoradeiras. Também tinha um bar onde era servido suco e cerveja amanteigada. A música tocava alto e a sala tinha um feitiço silenciador nela ou então a escola inteira teria acordado.

Draco dançou com Felicity e tomou alguns drinks também. Durante o tempo que estava com ela, não pensou em Ginny nem um segundo. Eles estavam na festa por umas horas e agora se encontravam sentados olhando um casal se agarrando. Draco podia ler as palavras 'Mystical Starlight' brilhando numa das camisas deles até Felicity dizer que queria ir embora. Eles deixaram a festa e ela queria ir até a Torre de Astronomia.

Chegaram na torre e ambos olhavam pela janela. Estavam muito juntos e Draco podia sentir o cheiro do cabelo dela.

- Que xampu você usa? – perguntou de repente.

Felicity estava um pouco surpresa que Draco perguntava uma coisa daquelas, mas só sorriu.

- Você gosta? Uma garota na Ala Hospitalar me deu quando eu fui lá pegar uma embalagem nova do xampu normal. Cheira muito bem, não é? – disse enquanto brincava com seu cabelo.

Draco só conseguiu olhar pra ela e concordar com a cabeça. Ele sabia que Ginny usava o mesmo tipo de xampu porque quando ela dormiu na sua cama da última vez, o cheiro dela ficou e ele sentia o perfume quando ia dormir à noite. Foi também esse cheiro que o ajudou a saber que era ela que queria entrar escondida na sala comunal da Sonserina.

Ele foi tirado de seus pensamentos pela sensação de Felicity se aproximando. Ele olhou pra ela e viu dois grandes olhos castanhos.

- Sabe, Draco – sussurrou – desde que te vi na primeira noite aqui, eu não consegui te tirar da minha cabeça. – Felicity estava muito perto agora e tinha as mãos no peito dele.

Draco continuou olhando pra ela e não se mexeu.

- Eu só queria te dizer que eu realmente gosto de você. – Ela aproximou seu rosto até estarem milímetros de diferença – E eu queria saber se você gosta de mim também. – sussurrou sensualmente e o beijou.

Draco fechou os olhos e aceitou o beijo. Foi ficando mais passional e ele colocou as mãos na cintura dela. Ela puxou a cabeça dele mais pra perto. Mãos não paravam pelos corpos e o ar foi faltando. Depois de algum tempo, eles se afastaram e respiravam pesadamente.

- E aí, o que você acha? – Felicity conseguiu dizer entre as respirações.

- Acho você ótima. – Draco respondeu.

Felicity sorriu abertamente e puxou Draco para outro beijo.

………………………………………………………..

Nos dias que se seguiram, Draco passou o máximo de tempo que podia com Felicity e a escola toda logo chegou à conclusão que eles eram um casal. O tempo que passava com Felicity era bom, eles conversavam sobre coisas normais, que não eram importantes e na maioria do tempo ficavam se beijando. Draco não se importava com o relacionamento que tinha com Felicity, era bem parecido com os outros namoros que tinha tido com as outras garotas de Hogwarts. Felicity era linda, inteligente e gostava de quadribol, o que vinha a calhar pra Draco. Ela tinha opinião própria e não se exibia como Pansy, o que era bom, mas Draco sabia que apenas um jogo. Não ia durar. Ela provavelmente só o estava usando pela fama e dinheiro, mas ele não ligava porque ele precisava de alguém e ela precisava dele, era só uma troca.

_O que eu tenho com a Weasley também é só uma troca._ – Pensou triste.

Draco tinha treinamento para Auror naquela manhã com Harry, mas ele não prestava atenção e o Sr. Gilding toda hora gritava com ele.

- O que houve com você, Malfoy? – Harry sussurrou.

- Nada. – respondeu melancólico.

Harry olhou pra Draco com preocupação, mas o deixou quieto sozinho. Draco começou a se concentrar mais para esquecer Ginny por um tempo.

Depois de um pouco de ataques e defesas com o Sr. Gilding, Draco via que alguma coisa não estava certa. Lançou um olhar significativo para Harry entre um ataque e outro; este retornou o olhar assinalando que também havia notado alguma coisa estranha. O Sr. Gilding estava atacando com mais força hoje e eles mal conseguiam se defender.

Harry achou que seria melhor dizer ao Sr. Gilding para aliviar um pouco porque ele e Draco já tinham recebido alguns cortes e queimaduras.

O Sr. Gilding apenas riu maquiavelicamente  - Por que eu aliviaria os ataques quando eu tenho a chance de me livrar de dois garotos irritantes que são vocês? – ele então jogou um feitiço muito forte que mandou Harry e Draco voando para o outro lado da sala fazendo com que eles batessem com força na parede.

Draco e Harry ficaram caídos por pouco tempo, mas logo se levantaram. O Sr. Gilding lançava outro ataque em cima deles e ambos levantaram as varinhas para fazer os feitiços de proteção que aprenderam. Não eram fortes o bastante para fazer os ataques se voltarem contra o agressor, mas eram fortes o suficiente para se protegerem.

- O que faremos agora, Malfoy?

- Como é que eu vou saber?

- Nós não podemos segurar este escudo de proteção pra sempre. Temos que ir chamar Dumbledore ou outro professor.

- Tudo bem, você pode segurar o escudo sozinho alguns segundos enquanto eu lanço um feitiço nele? – Draco perguntou. Harry estava lutando para manter sua varinha em punho.

- Vou tentar. Mas você vai ter que ser rápido. – disse Harry com os dentes cerrados.

Draco assentiu. Ele tinha que agir com rapidez. Parou de fazer o escudo e no mesmo instante, a força do ataque do Sr. Gilding empurrou Harry pra trás. Draco agachou e fez o feitiço.

- _Locomater_ _mortis!_

Isso prendeu os pés do Sr. Gilding juntos e o ataque  parou porque ele caíra no chão. Draco usou esse tempo para ajudar Harry a se levantar e ambos correram pra porta.

Gilding esticou a mão e pegou o pé de Draco fazendo com que este caísse. Harry se virou para ajudar Draco, mas este o interceptou.

- Vai achar o Dumbledore, rápido!

Gilding livrou os pés e puxava a perna de Draco. Ele também tinha a varinha apontada para Harry, pronto para amaldiçoá-lo, mas Draco chutou sua mão e a varinha voou longe.

- Vai, Potter! – gritou.

Harry correu para buscar Dumbledore. Draco conseguiu se livrar de Gilding e se levantava, mas quando estava de pé, Gilding lhe deu uma chave-de-braço e tentava sufocá-lo.

- Seu traidorzinho patético. Não era para eu te matar, mas acho que vou fazê-lo como bônus. – Gilding sibilou.

- Você não vai se livrar dessa. – Draco disse enquanto lutava para respirar. Gilding riu malevolamente.

- Eu vou sim, mas só depois de pegar o que eu vim buscar. – começou a levar Draco pra fora da sala e ia em direção ao dormitório de Monitor-chefe de Draco. No caminho deram de cara com alguns estudantes e Gilding estuporou todos.

Chegaram à entrada do quarto e Gilding forçou Draco a dizer a senha. Dentro do quarto, Gilding jogou Draco numa cadeira e o manteve preso amarrado por um feitiço.

- O que você quer? – perguntou. Gilding vasculhava o quarto em busca de algo.

- A caixa que seu pai deixou pra você. – Draco se contorceu entre as ataduras.

- Pra que você quer ela e como você sabia que estava comigo? – Gilding ficava frustrado pois não achava a caixa. Ele se virou e se aproximou sua cara na de Draco.

- Diz, jovem Malfoy. Onde está a caixa? – ralhou. Draco curvou o canto da boca.

- Como se eu fosse te falar isso.

Gilding deu um tapa na cara de Draco e sangue escorria do canto de sua boca. Draco continuava com seu sorriso.

- Você pode me bater o quanto quiser, Gilding. Eu nunca vou te falar onde está. – Gilding estava furioso. Ele pegou o rosto de Draco e encarava seus olhos cinza.

- Você realmente é o filho de Lucius Malfoy. Os dois são dois tolos arrogantes – Draco cuspiu na cara de Gilding.

- Quem é você para ofender meu pai? – sibilou. Gilding limpou o cuspe do rosto e socou Draco no olho.

- Seu monte de bosta. Não há nada que uma pequena tortura não resolva.

Gilding empunhou a varinha e lançou o Cruciatus em Draco.

…………………………………………………………………………..

Enquanto isso, Harry corria o mais rápido que podia até a sala de Dumbledore. Quando ele chegou na estátua, Dumbledore estava parado do lado de fora falando com vários professores.

- Levem todos os alunos para a ala oeste do castelo. Não deixem ninguém vir para este lado até que eu diga o contrário. Está claro? – Dumbledore os instruía. Depois logo se virou e viu Harry.

- Eu já sei de tudo, Harry. Precisamos correr.

Harry assentiu e foi em direção à sala deles. Dumbledore, Snape e McGonagall seguiram atrás.

Eles chegaram à sala, mas Draco e Gilding não estavam mais lá. Dumbledore olhou em volta e decidiu avançar pelo corredor. Não demorou muito e eles começaram a achar estudantes estuporados, caídos no chão. Dumbledore instruiu Snape e McGonagall a ajudá-los enquanto ele e Harry seguiam o rastro de alunos.

Harry e Dumbledore chegaram ao quarto do Monitor-chefe e se entreolharam. Dumbledore agitou a varinha e o retrato abriu abruptamente. Eles entraram no quarto e viram Gilding segurando uma faca contra o pescoço de Draco.

- Ora, olá Dumbledore. – Gilding disse arrogante.

- Deixe o Draco, Gilding. – Dumbledore falou. Gilding riu.

- Não posso deixá-lo ir. Ele vai garantir a minha fuga. – Gilding puxou Draco da cadeira com a faca tão firme contra sua garganta que fez o sangue escorrer.

Draco estava fraco depois do Cruciatus e tinha problemas para andar. Dumbledore e Harry recuavam para que Gilding pudesse sair do quarto.

Dumbledore e Harry seguiam Gilding e Draco a uma certa distância. Gilding ainda mantinha a faca no pescoço de Draco e ameaçava matá-lo se Dumbledore fizesse qualquer movimento.

Eles chegaram aos jardins da escola e Gilding parou. Ele levantou a varinha com seu outro braço e chamou sua vassoura. Ela veio como uma bala e ele colocou Draco sentado na frente dela.

- Voe Malfoy, ou vou cortar sua garganta.

Draco segurou a vassoura enquanto Gilding sentou-se atrás dele com a faca ainda em seu pescoço. Para ficar seguro, Gilding usou sua outra mão para segurar a parte de trás da vassoura.

Eles levantaram do solo enquanto Dumbledore e Harry olhavam. Harry chamou sua própria vassoura e montou nela rapidamente. Ele levantou vôo e ia atrás de Gilding e Draco.

Harry os alcançou e apontava sua varinha para a cabeça de Gilding.

- Deixe o Malfoy ir. – gritou. Gilding sorriu cinicamente.

- Tudo bem, já que você quer. – Ele então empurrou Draco pra fora. Harry ia mergulhar para buscá-lo, mas Gilding usou sua varinha para suspender Harry no ar, o impedindo de voar para pegar Draco.

- Malfoy! – Harry gritou ao debater-se para se mover. Gilding ria maleficamente.

………………………………………………………………………..


	22. Capítulo 22

Capítulo 22

Draco estava caindo, mas estava muito fraco pra gritar. – _Eu vou morrer_ – pensou tristemente.

Fechou os olhos e esperava o impacto com o chão. Ouviu um barulho de algo voando ao seu lado e se sentiu ser puxado. Abriu os olhos e olhou pra cima. Era Fawkes, tinha suas garras presas aos ombros de Draco e o levava de volta a Hogwarts. Draco sentiu-se aliviado já que estava salvo e sucumbiu à escuridão.

Fawkes voou de volta a Hogwarts e pôs Draco no chão para que Dumbledore e os outros pudessem assisti-lo. Fawkes então voou de volta para ajudar Harry.

Depois que Gilding viu Fawkes salvar Draco, ele liberou Harry do feitiço de suspensão e fugiu o mais rápido que podia. Harry logo tinha controle de sua vassoura de novo e começou a voar atrás dele.

Harry jogava feitiços e maldições em Gilding, mas este sempre se esquivava. Gilding virou a cabeça pra trás e desarmou Harry. Então começou a rir.

- Esse será seu fim Harry Potter. – gritou uns feitiços, mas Harry escapou de todos.

Gilding começou a fazer feitiços mais perigosos e mais freqüentes, Harry estava ficando cansado e diminuía sua velocidade porque ainda sangrava devido a alguns cortes.

Quando Gilding mirava diretamente para Harry, Fawkes o empurrou de sua vassoura. Sua varinha escapou e ele caía direto no chão. Harry mergulhou para pegá-lo e quando estava perto o bastante, Fawkes veio e afastou Harry dele.

- Fawkes, o que está fazendo? Ele vai morrer se cair no chão. – gritou. E foi buscar Gilding de novo, mas novamente Fawkes o afastou com sua asa.

Harry estava em pânico. Só faltavam apenas uns 30 metros até Gilding se espatifar no chão e Fawkes não o deixava salvar Gilding.

Quando faltavam apenas poucos metros, Harry teve que empinar a vassoura ou quem se espatifaria seria ele, deixando Gilding para Fawkes salvar ou não.

Foi no último minuto que Fawkes segurou Gilding pelos ombros e evitou que se tornasse uma panqueca. Harry suspirou aliviado. Ele e Fawkes voaram de volta a Hogwarts onde Gilding foi jogado em uma poça de lama antes de Fawkes ir embora.

Snape fez um feitiço de restrição total em Gilding e o professor Flitwick o levitou até a escola.

………………………………………………………………………..

A Ala Hospitalar estava cheia de gente. Na maioria estudantes que tinham sido estuporados e agora acordavam, mas gemiam e reclamavam de dores nos braços e pernas. Ginny tinha voltado justo naquela manhã e tomava conta dos estudantes enquanto Madame Pomfrey foi tratar de Harry e Draco. Colocaram os dois nos seus respectivos quartos pois a enfermaria estava muito barulhenta, e Ginny não pôde ver se estavam bem.

Demorou até tarde da noite até que Ginny conseguisse fazer os alunos pararem de reclamar e fossem dormir. Madame Pomfrey tinha voltado de cuidar de Draco e Harry e parecia muito cansada indo apenas para seu escritório. Ginny não queria aborrecê-la, mas estava louca pra ter notícias de Draco. Ela descobriu que ele era quem estava mais machucado, enquanto Harry só tinha pequenos cortes.

Ginny foi até a entrada do quarto do Monitor-chefe e notou que ela não abriu automaticamente quando disse a senha.

_Ainda deve estar quebrada._ – pensou, pegando a borda e abrindo com um ruído para que pudesse entrar.

O quarto de Draco foi arrumado e tudo estava no seu devido lugar. Ginny o viu deitado na cama e seu peito subia e descia acompanhando sua respiração. Ela sentiu um imenso alívio por ver que ainda estava vivo. Ginny soube por Hermione que uma faca foi posta contra a garganta de Draco.

Ela foi até Draco e puxou um pouco os lençóis para poder examiná-lo melhor. Levantou seus braços um pouco e viu que não havia cortes nem hematomas.

Madame Pomfrey deve já ter curado. – Ela sabia disso, mas precisava checar por ela própria. Cobriu suas mãos com os lençóis de novo e foi inspecionar seu pescoço. Correu a mão por ele e não sentiu nenhuma cicatriz. Isso era esperado, porém ela só estaria satisfeita se pudesse pessoalmente ter certeza de que ele estava bem.

Ginny sentou na cadeira ao lado de Draco e olhava seu peito subir e descer com sua respiração. Mas de repente ela parou. Ginny estava na cadeira apertando os braços desta esperando seu peito subir, mas isso não aconteceu. Ela se levantou da cadeira e foi para o lado da cama dele em segundos. Começou a sacudi-lo, tentando acordá-lo.

- Malfoy, acorda. – disse em pânico – Malfoy? Tá me ouvindo? Acorda. – falou com mais urgência. Mas ainda nada.

Ela checou pra ver ele estava respirando e ele não estava. Ginny puxou as cobertas para ver se ele tinha pulsação. Não tinha.

- Eu tenho que chamar a Madame Pomfrey. – disse se virando pra sair do quarto, mas foi parada de repente por algo segurando sua mão. Ela deu a volta rapidamente e viu Draco sentado na cama sorrindo.

As mãos deles seguravam as dela e ele puxou uma Ginny surpresa de volta, mais perto da cama.

A outra mão de Ginny tapou sua própria boca.

- Surpresa. – Draco disse enquanto sorria.

Ginny não conseguia falar nada e começou a chorar. Lágrimas rolavam pelas suas bochechas e Draco perdeu o sorriso do rosto. Se levantou da cama e colocou as mãos sobre os ombros de Ginny.

- Ei, era só brincadeira. Não leve tão a sério. – disse gentilmente, tentando fazê-la parar de chorar.

- Isso _não_ teve graça. – Ginny soluçou – Eu pensei que você tinha morrido. – ela chorou mais. Draco se sentiu tão culpado por fazer ela chorar e a abraçou. Apertou sua bochecha contra a dela e falava suavemente no seu ouvido.

- Desculpa. Me perdoa. – disse enquanto fazia carinho em suas costas para diminuir os soluços. Ginny tinha os braços em volta dele e bateu nas costas dele com as mãos devagar.

- Seu grande idiota. – disse entre soluços – Não tem graça nenhuma brincar com a morte. – e bateu nele de novo. Draco sorriu.

- Oh, ok. Nunca mais vou fazer isso novamente. Prometo. – sussurrou no seu ouvido – Agora, não chore. Shh... – e a apertou mais.

Ginny enterrou o rosto no ombro de Draco e o abraçava forte para confirmar que ele não estava morto. Depois de um tempo, Ginny se acalmou e parou de chorar. Se deu conta de que estava nos braços de Draco e se afastou rapidamente. Draco se surpreendeu com a reação dela e sentiu um vazio depois dela ter se afastado.

Ginny tinha todas essas diferentes emoções passando pela sua cabeça e não pôde pensar em nada pra dizer. Olhou nos olhos de Draco e viu sua decepção.

- Você devia voltar pra cama, Malfoy. – disse suave – Tem que descansar.

Draco andou pra trás em direção à cama, mas sem retirar os olhos de Ginny. Quando se sentou na cama, levantou os pés e Ginny o cobriu.

- Como você escondeu sua pulsação, afinal?

- Seu eu prender a respiração, ela fica muito fraca. Sempre foi assim.

Ginny assentiu. Ela teria descoberto isso se não entrasse em pânico.

O barulho do retrato abrindo fez Ginny olhar e se levantar, ir pra longe da cama de Draco. Felicity entrou e viu Draco na cama enquanto Ginny estava parada estranhamente ao seu lado.

Felicity lembrou ter visto Ginny na Ala Hospitalar e a reconheceu como um membro dos Weasley's. Todos seus amigos sonserinos falavam o quão patéticos eles eram.

- O que você está fazendo aqui? – Felicity perguntou.

- Bem, mandaram eu vir aqui checar o Malfoy. Ele está bem agora, então é melhor eu ir indo. – disse e depressa saiu do quarto.

Felicity olhou enquanto Ginny saía e foi para o lado de Draco.

- Como você está se sentindo? – perguntou docemente e o beijou apaixonadamente. Draco interrompeu o beijo logo.

- O que houve? – Felicity perguntou preocupada.

- Estou cansado.

Felicity concordou e sentou-se numa cadeira ao lado da cama.

- Você conhece ela? – Draco perguntou. Felicity riu.

- Não pessoalmente, mas sei que é uma Weasley. Bastantes vergonhosos, não são? Com os cabelos vermelhos e roupas velhas.

- É... – Draco disse meio relutante.

Não demorou muito para Felicity sair de quarto de Draco e voltar para seu próprio quarto e Draco foi dormir aquela noite com um sorriso nos lábios. Feliz que Ginny tinha voltado.

………………………………………………………………………

Na manhã seguinte, Harry e Draco foram chamados para ver Dumbledore em seu escritório. Se encontraram em frente à estátua e pararam antes de entrar.

- Você está bem, Malfoy?

- Tô, e você? – Harry assentiu.

- Estou bem.

Ficaram em um silêncio incômodo e Draco estendeu a mão para Harry. Este apertou a mão de Draco e a sacudiu. Sabia que o meio de Draco demonstrar gratidão e Harry também demonstrou a sua. Não era preciso palavras, ambos sabiam o que o outro queria dizer.

Sentaram de frente pra Dumbledore e esperavam o diretor chegar. Fawkes estava no seu lugar e Draco foi até ela para fazer-lhe carinho.

- Essa é a segunda vez que você me salva, Fawkes. – Draco disse ao pássaro. Harry também levantou e foi até Fawkes.

- Também pegou Gilding pra nós. Apesar de parecer que ia deixá-lo morrer.

Draco olhou pra Harry estranhamente e Harry explicou como Fawkes agiu ontem.

Dumbledore entrou na sala quando Harry acabou de contar a história.

- Draco, Harry. Estão se sentindo bem hoje?

Ambos assentiram.

- Sinto muito pelo incidente ocorrido ontem. Contatei a Ordem e notifiquei sobre as ações de Gilding. Eles o levaram para o quartel-general e estão tentando descobrir para quem ele trabalhava. Sei que este ataque foi armado pra te pegar Draco, e queria saber se você tem alguma idéia do que ele estava procurando?

- Tudo que eu sei foi que ele disse algo sobre uma caixa que meu pai deixou pra mim. Olhei o que tinha na caixa, mas não tem nada nela exceto alguns pergaminhos e livros, então eu não sei o que ele queria com ela.

- Bom, está tudo bem agora e podemos deixar isso pra lá. Por causa desse incidente eu tive que fazer arranjos especiais para o treinamento de Auror. Fui forçado a considerar o cancelamento...

- Não, por favor – Harry gritou enquanto Draco dizia,

- O que?! – Dumbledore sorriu.

- Acalmem-se garotos. Eu estava dizendo que fui obrigado a considerar cancelar porque não estava achando um instrutor confiável e apropriado para ensinar vocês. Mas agora o candidato perfeito foi encontrado e suas aulas não serão canceladas.

Harry e Draco relaxaram.

- Quem será nosso novo professor? – Harry perguntou. Dumbledore sorriu mais ainda.

- Você ficará muito feliz em saber, Harry, que será seu padrinho, Sirius Black.

Fawkes chilreou nessa hora e todos os três se voltaram para ela. Fawkes se acalmou e eles voltaram a falar sobre Sirius.

- Sirius chegará daqui a algumas semanas, então vocês têm o tempo livre para descansar e melhorar o que já aprenderam. Informarei vocês quando as aulas recomeçarem.

Ambos concordaram e Dumbledore gesticulou dizendo que já podiam ir.

…………………………………………………………………………

Mais tarde, naquele dia, Draco estava andando pela entrada da Ala Hospitalar e Ginny ocupou sua mente na hora. Parou do lado de fora e decidiu entrar e ver se ela estava.

Realmente ela estava e viu que ela estava fazendo uma poção em um caldeirão pequenino. Parou na porta observando ela preparar a poção, estava tão concentrada que nem o notou parado ali. Draco reconheceu o cheiro e concluiu que era seu remédio. Viu como ela pegava alguns jasmins frescos e os colocava pouco a pouco.

- Não lembro de Jasmim ser um dos ingredientes da lista.

Ginny virou o rosto e viu Draco. No início sua expressão era vazia, mas depois sorriu.

- É só uma coisinha extra que eu coloco para ter um gosto melhor. – respondeu e voltou sua atenção ao pequeno caldeirão.

Draco entrou na sala e olhou sobre os ombros de Ginny. – Então por que você não colocou na lista para que o Curandeiro que contratei pudesse melhorar o gosto também? – Ginny balançou a cabeça.

- A maioria dos Curandeiros profissionais não aprovam colocar ingredientes desnecessários para fazer o remédio ter um gosto melhor. Ele iria desaprovar a lista que eu te dei e fazer uma outra, e aí teríamos problemas.

Draco só concordou com ela. Ele estava bem perto dela e conseguia sentir o cheiro de seu cabelo. Ele reconhecia esse cheiro agora. Era Jasmim. Ele agora tinha se dado conta que adora o cheiro de Jasmim.

- Como você sabia que eu gosto do cheiro de Jasmim? – Ginny soltou um risinho.

- Você só descobriu que gostava agora? – ela provocou. Draco sorriu.

- Exatamente, só descobri agora, então como você sabia antes de mim? – Ginny se virou pra ele.

- Pelas pequenas coisas. Sua loção pós-barba tem uma leve essência de Jasmim. Você pede para que suas roupas sejam lavadas com o feitiço 'Clenzo' e isso deixa um aroma de Jasmim. Sua mãe quando faz sua mala coloca saches que contêm Jasmim, e o marcador de livro que você usa é feito com fragrância de Jasmim. Você sempre gostou, só nunca tinha notado.

Ginny voltou ao remédio e se espreguiçou.

- E você intencionalmente deu a Felicity um xampu de Jasmim. – Draco disse. Ginny sorriu.

- Eu não dei intencionalmente nada a ela. Outra aluna deu acidentalmente. Mas parece que funcionou para chamar sua atenção. – Draco deu um de seus sorrisinhos.

- Então _voc_ usa de propósito xampu de Jasmim para atrair minha atenção. – provocou. Ginny riu.

Não se gabe, Malfoy. Acontece que eu gosto de Jasmim também.

Draco se sentiu um pouco desapontado, mas não demonstrou. Ginny se virou e deu a ele um frasco com líquido azul.

- Toma, aqui está seu remédio.

- O que houve com o vermelho, uma vez por semana?

- Oh, aquele tinha efeitos colaterais, então estou suspendendo ele. – disse casualmente.

- Que tipo de efeitos? – perguntou preocupado consigo mesmo. Ginny abanou a mão.

- Não é nada. Só faz seu cabelo ficar vermelho.

- O que?! – Draco gritou. Procurava desesperadamente por um espelho enquanto passava a mão pelo cabelo. Ginny o segurou pelo braço para acalmá-lo.

- Só vai acontecer isso se você tomar por muito tempo. Não tem efeito se você só tomou uma vez. – Draco relaxou, mas ficou uma fera.

- E você queria me dar mesmo assim? – gritou incrédulo. Ginny ficou na defensiva.

- Bem, você gritou comigo, lembra? Aquilo me deixou com raiva o suficiente para pensar no assunto. – bufou e cruzou os braços. Draco não queria que Ginny ficasse brava com ele novamente, então deixou tudo pra lá.

- Tá bom, tá bom. Estamos quites, então. – disse e Ginny sorriu.

- Tudo bem. – ela disse animada.

Draco balançou a cabeça derrotado, mas estava feliz que Ginny estava falando com ele civilizadamente outra vez.

………………………………………………………………………..


	23. Capítulo 23

Capítulo 23

Draco olhava o mapa que Ginny tinha dado a ele enquanto caminhava pelo corredor. Ele olhou para o papel e depois pro corredor.

_Deve ser por aqui_ – ele dobrou a esquina e, como no mapa, ali estava uma pequena escada. Colocou o mapa no bolso e subiu a pequena escada empoeirada. Lá encima havia uma porta que ele abriu.

A sala era bem iluminada comparando com a sombria escada. Havia uma janela enorme que ia do chão até o teto, o que permitia a luz do luar penetrar e iluminar a sala inteira. Ginny estava sentada de frete pra janela e abraçava as pernas. Ela se virou e olhou pra Draco.

- Está atrasado.

Draco foi até ela e sentou-se ao seu lado.

- A gente tem mesmo que se encontrar aqui?

- Claro que tem. Você tem uma namorada agora, deve querer ter privacidade no seu quarto. Não seria apropriado eu entrar lá de repente. Nos encontrarmos aqui é mais adequado.

- Mas é tão frio e sujo aqui. – reclamou Draco.

Ginny sorriu pra ele e pegou algo que estava em sua mochila. Era o cachecol que ela tinha dado a ele de Natal. Ginny se inclinou e enrolou o cachecol no pescoço de Draco.

- Sabia que você pararia de usar depois que voltasse para Hogwarts, então eu peguei do seu quarto esta tarde para que você o usasse agora.

Ela voltou a sua posição original e pegou um cobertor fino e o jogou sobre as costas. Depois deu a Draco seu remédio. Ele pegou o frasco e tomou.

- Eu estava pensando, Weasley, quantos Quartos Sagrados você conhece?

- Por que? Você quer conhecê-los? – disse enquanto olhava pra ele.

- É, queria, e por que nós não podemos nos encontrar em um deles ao invés daqui? O Quarto da Guerra era bastante interessante. – disse entusiasmado. Ginny balançou a cabeça.

- Eles são quartos lendários, Malfoy. Não podem ser usados assim, só para que nos encontramos e eu possa te dar seu remédio. Se você realmente não gosta daqui, pode pegar seu remédio na Ala Hospitalar. – disse. Draco suspirou.

- Tá bom. Aqui está bom. – disse aborrecido. Ginny sabia que ele não estava feliz com isso e riu do seu comportamento infantil. Draco a encarou.

- O que é tão engraçado?

Ginny controlou o riso – Nada.

Draco a olhou desconfiado e ela de repente se levantou, então Draco também o fez.

- Venha comigo, Malfoy. – disse e correu pela porta.

Draco correu atrás dela, tentando alcançá-la. Dobrando aqui e ali eles foram pelos corredores até ela parar.

Ginny sorriu pra ele e bateu na parede de pedra em um certo ritmo. Cada batida emitia um som musicado. Depois que parou, luzes brilhantes pareciam formar um retângulo e Ginny passou por ele. Draco a seguiu.

O quarto que estavam era grande e iluminado. O teto era em forma de cúpula e tinha lindos afrescos pintados nele.

- Bem-vindo ao Quarto da Música. – Ginny disse animada.

Draco observou à sua volta e viu instrumentos por toda a parte. Havia harpas, órgãos, tambores, flautas, sinos, xilofones, violinos, violoncelos e muito mais. Alguns instrumentos ele nem sabia o nome. Ginny pegou a mão de Draco e o levou ao centro do quarto.

Ela o colocou em frente a um grande objeto coberto por uma capa de veludo. Ela puxou a capa e revelou-se um grande e lustroso piano preto. Draco estava sem fala enquanto circulava o piano correndo a mão sobre ele.

- Você pode tocar alguma coisa pra mim? – Ginny pediu.

Draco parou de examinar o piano e olhou Ginny nos olhos. Ele assentiu e levantou a tampa das teclas. Pegou a mão de Ginny e a levou até o banquinho. A sentou ao lado dele e se posicionou para começar a tocar.

Ginny olhava enquanto os dedos de Draco percorriam as teclas tão naturalmente. A peça que tocava era radiante e magnética, levando Ginny a fechar os olhos e sentir a música. Ele aproveitou a oportunidade e passou a mão por trás dela para tocar as teclas do outro lado. Ginny riu da sua malícia e Draco sorriu. A peça acabou e Draco suspirou contente.

- Isso foi lindo!

- Eu quase me esqueci como é bom tocar. – disse triste. Ginny reparou sua tristeza e teve uma idéia para animá-lo.

- Que tal um dueto? – disse alegre. Draco a olhou e levantou a sobrancelha desconfiado.

- O que você toca?

Ginny sorriu e se levantou. Foi até uma bancada e pegou um violino.

- Qualquer coisa que você toque. – respondeu ao colocar o violino em posição.

Draco sorriu e começou uma peça composta para duetos. Ginny conhecia a peça e logo se juntou a ele.

Tocaram música atrás de música, algumas vezes curtinhas e engraçadas; eles até tiveram uma competição para ver quem conseguia tocar mais rápido. O tempo voou e ambos ficaram cansados. Draco colocava a capa sobre o piano enquanto Ginny devolvia o violino ao seu lugar.

Saíram do quarto e a porta brilhante voltou a ser uma parede de pedra.

- Por que pareceu que você não tocava piano há anos? – Ginny disse enquanto caminhavam pelo corredor. Draco colocou as mãos no bolso.

- Porque eu não tocava há anos.

- Por que?

- Acho que tinha acabado o encanto. Mas você o trouxe de volta pra mim esta noite. – disse e sorriu pra ela.

Ginny também sorriu de volta. Andaram em silêncio até chegarem à escada principal que levava às torres.

- Tenho que descer – Draco apontou para as masmorras.

- Boa noite, Malfoy – ela disse e se virou pra subir.

- Boa noite, Weasley – ele disse suave e voltou pro seu quarto.

……………………………………………………………………….

Draco entrou em seu quarto e imediatamente sentiu que havia alguém nele. Andou discretamente pra dentro do quarto e viu Felicity mexendo na gaveta de sua mesinha. Ela deve ter ouvido ele entrar, porque logo fechou a gaveta e sorriu pra ele.

Felicity se endireitou e se afastou da mesa pra sentar na cama.

- Onde você estava?

- Estava patrulhando os corredores. – respondeu e foi até sua mesa – Como você entrou aqui, afinal? – perguntou enquanto verificava o conteúdo de sua mesa e o resto de seu quarto para ver se havia alguma mudança.

- Tenho meus meios de conseguir a senha. Por que? Você não me quer aqui? – pretendia estar chateada e fez beicinho.

- É isso mesmo, não quero. – disse frio. Felicity estava surpresa com a resposta.

- P-Por que?

Draco foi até ela e pegou suas mãso para que ela se levantasse da cama. Ele não gostava que ela sentasse na sua cama e a colocou numa cadeira.

- Porque não gosto que os outros mexam nas minhas coisas.

- Ah, Draco, desculpa. – se desculpou – Prometo que não virei novamente a não ser que você queira, tá bem? – pediu. Draco suspirou.

- Tudo bem. – disse e foi fazer algum dever.

Felicity estava sentada no quarto por 20 minutos enquanto Draco fazia o dever. Estava ficando entediada, então foi até ele e o abraçou por trás pelo pescoço. Ela pôs os lábios perto da orelha dele e sussurrou.

- Você quer que eu fique esta noite, Draco? – perguntou sedutoramente. Draco riu. Virou-se na cadeira e retirou os braços de Felicity do seu pescoço.

- Acho que isso não será necessário. – disse indiferente.

Felicity  franziu a testa.

- Foi bom enquanto durou, Lateris. – Draco respondeu ao seu olhar. – Mas você sabe como é o jogo. É só pela curtição do momento, mas o momento acabou, então eu acho que é hora de terminar. – Felicity ficou furiosa.

- O que você quer dizer; foi só curtição de momento? – gritou. Draco sorriu debochadamente.

- Você realmente não espera que eu acredite que você realmente gosta de mim só depois de ter me encontrado uma vez, espera? Você mal me conhece, Lateris. Ser um casal por uns dias foi divertido, mas você não pode achar que eu iria te levar a sério.

Felicity ficou calada por um tempo e respirou profundamente para conter a raiva. Sabia que se reclamasse, só ia afastá-lo mais. Não, ela ia achar outro modo de atingi-lo.

- Tá, Malfoy, então acabou. Mas eu posso te dizer que eu não vou desistir tão fácil. Você vai ser meu, de um jeito ou de outro. Jogou o cabelo pra trás e saiu do quarto.

Draco balançou a cabeça com nojo.

_Como se algum dia eu fosse ser seu_. – pensou.

…………………………………………………………………….

Draco e Harry estavam sentados na sala vazia onde eles supostamente tinham aula, mas já que Sirius ainda não tinha chegado, eles estavam fazendo nada.

- Ei, Malfoy!

- Oi.

- O que você dá de presente pra uma garota?

Draco olhou pra Harry estranhamente.

- Por que você tá perguntando pra mim? – Harry suspirou.

- É aniversário da Ginny na semana que vem e eu não tenho idéia do que dar pra ela. Talvez você pudesse me ajudar.

_É o aniversário da Weasley na semana que vem? Ela nunca me falou. Talvez eu devesse dar algo pra ela também? O que vou dar? Do que ela gosta?_

- Malfoy, tá me ouvindo? – Harry disse dando um empurrão em Draco.

Draco parou de pensar e olhou pra Harry.

- Hã..., ah sim, tô ouvindo.

- Bem, então? O que eu dou pra ela? – perguntou com urgência.

- Eu não sei. Por que não vai perguntar pro irmão dela ou um dos seus outros amigos?

- Não posso, eles não conseguem pensar em nada. – Draco suspirou.

- Do que ela gosta?

- Não faço idéia.

Draco franziu a testa. - _E ela costumava gostar de você também_.

- Bem, você sabe alguma coisa sobre ela que possa te dar uma idéia do que ela gosta?

Harry pensou por um tempo, um bom tempo e nada.

- No que ela é boa? – Draco estava desesperado.

- Ah, ela está treinando pra ser Curandeira.

- Então dê a ela algo que tenha a ver com Curandeiros.

Harry pensou sobre o assunto e assentiu.

- Obrigado, Malfoy. Acho que sei o que vou dar a ela agora.

……………………………………………………………………….

Draco não falou pra Ginny que tinha terminado com Felicity porque pensou que ela provavelmente já soubesse, e ele não achava isso algo importante o bastante para falar sobre. Agora que ele estava solteiro de novo, Ginny podia vir ao seu quarto à vontade.

Ela estava sentada no chão com os livros em volta dela e Draco sentava na cama com seus livros em volta também. Ele estava cansado de estudar e se inclinou sobre o travesseiro para relaxar.

- Soube que seu aniversário está perto. – disse casualmente. Ginny continuou lendo seu livro ao responder.

- Pelo Harry, suponho. – disse sem ligar.

- É, ele me perguntou que presente ele deveria te dar.

- Sério? – disse no mesmo tom sem importância. Draco franziu o cenho com a falta de emoção dela.

- É, eu sugeri lingerie – disse tentando tirar alguma reação diferente dela. Funcionou, pois ela riu.

- Claro, Malfoy, eu já sei o que o Harry vai me dar. – virou a cabeça para olhá-lo. – Sua sugestão de algo que tenha a ver com Curandeiros o ajudou bastante a decidir. – Draco sentou-se.

- Então você já sabe o que vai ganhar de aniversário?

Ginny assentiu.

- Qual é a graça disso? – Ginny suspirou.

- É o preço que se tem que pagar por seu a Fonte. – disse triste. Houve um silêncio curto antes de Draco falar novamente.

- Bom, pelo menos você pode dar dicas do que você não gosta do que eles vão te dar antes deles te darem. Aí você pode mudar por outra coisa. – sugeriu. Ginny sorriu tristemente.

- O que eu quero não é fácil de ter. – disse suavemente.

- Sério? Me diz. Aposto que eu consigo. – disse arrogante. Ginny levantou a sobrancelha pra ele.

- Você está propondo uma aposta, Malfoy? – disse sorrindo. Draco arqueou o canto da boca.

- Sim, estou.

- Quais são os termos, então? – Draco estava bastante interessado agora.

- Simples, se eu conseguir te dar o que você quer de aniversário, você vai ter que me mostrar outro Quarto Sagrado.

- E se você não conseguir?

- Impossível. – disse confiante.

- Mas e se for o caso. – disse sorrindo.

- Tudo bem, se eu não conseguir, farei qualquer coisa que você quiser. – Ginny pensou um pouco e concordou.

- Tudo bem, apostemos Malfoy.

Ela estendeu a mão e Draco a apertou.

- "timo, agora, o que é que você quer de presente, Weasley? – Ginny sorriu maliciosamente.

- Um conto de fadas. – Os olhos de Draco se arregalaram.

- O que? Mas eu mal sei o que é isso, como é que eu vou ter dar um? – gritou. Ginny apenas sorriu.

- É você quem tem que descobrir. – pegou seus livros e saiu.

………………………………………………………………………

Ginny saiu do quarto de Draco e pegou sua capa de invisibilidade encolhida da mochila. Ela o aumentou ao tamanho normal e se cobriu com ele. Ginny ia até seu escritório para encontrar Felicity Lateris.

Felicity estava sentada numa cadeira em frente à mesa da Fonte, esperando pela mesma. Ela tinha vindo um tempo atrás para pegar um relatório sobre Draco, e agora queria mais informação. A Fonte entrou por uma porta secreta que havia atrás da mesa e emergiu das sombras.

Ginny, usando seu disfarce, sentou e olhou Felicity nos olhos.

- Como posso ajudá-la, Lateris? – Ginny disse na sua voz grossa.

- Quero saber tudo sobre Draco Malfoy. – Felicity disse com um ar de raiva.

Ginny inclinou-se na cadeira e olhou Felicity friamente.

- O que você que dizer tudo, Lateris? Tem que ser mais específica. – Ginny disse casualmente. Felicity inclinou-se pra frente e encarou Ginny.

- Quero dizer, quero saber todas as suas fraquezas e o que ele mais ama. Sei que ele tem um cofre secreto no quarto e eu quero saber onde é e qual é a combinação. Tem também uma passagem secreta pro quarto dele e quero saber onde e como usá-la. Quero saber quem gosta dele agora e se ele gosta de alguém. Preciso saber que tipo de garota ele gosta, quantas namoradas já teve e quem foram. – Felicity terminou, e respirou fundo. Ginny sorriu debochadamente.

- Essa informação toda vai te custar muito. Vale a pena, só porque ele terminou com você? – perguntou. Felicity a encarou.

- Isso não é da sua conta. Agora me diz quanto vai custar e quando vou ter a informação. – Felicity ralhou. Ginny só suspirou.

- Não posso te dar essa informação.

- O que? – Gritou – Você disse que podia me dizer qualquer coisas que eu quisesse, sobre qualquer um em Hogwarts. E agora você me diz que não pode me dar a informação que eu quero. Por que?

- Porque Draco Malfoy me pagou para manter as informações sobre ele secretas. – Ginny mentiu.

- Te pagarei o dobro se me der a informação. – Felicity gritou. Ginny balançou a cabeça.

- Acordo é acordo. Além do mais, não creio que você possa pagar.

- Como você sabe o que eu posso ou não pagar? – Felicity gritou. Ginny riu dela.

- Você não é tão estúpida, é Lateris? Abra os olhos e olhe com quem está falando. Sei exatamente quanto você tem naquele pequeno cofre em Gringots e confie em mim, não é o bastante. – Felicity chiou e bateu o pé.

- Obrigada por nada, sua lamentável desculpa de Fonte. – disse e saiu da sala.

Uma vez que Felicity tinha ido, Ginny trancou a porta com um feitiço e removeu o disfarce. Deixou a cabeça cair na mesa e gemeu em frustração.

- Não acredito que deixei passar uma chance de ganhar _galeões_, só pra salvar a pele de Malfoy. – Ginny balbuciou pra si mesma em censura, mas sorriu.

Ela levantou a cabeça de novo e pegou um livrinho de anotações. Folheou até achar sua última inscrição.

_Lisa Hutchins, Corvinal  sexto ano – Duas semanas_

Ginny pegou uma pena e escreveu mais alguém.

_Felicity Lateris (aluna transferida), Sonserina sétimo ano – Uma semana_

Ginny fechou o caderninho e suspirou.

_Quando você vai parar de brincar e se comprometer com alguém sério?_

………………………………………………………………………..


	24. Capítulo 24

Capítulo 24

Draco tinha três dias para descobrir o que Ginny queria dizer com um conto de fadas e sua cabeça doía pela falta de idéias. A única história que ele conhecia era do Cavalo de Tróia. Ele a conhecia porque estava lendo histórias de guerra quando pequeno e se deparou com ela acidentalmente.

Draco estava sentado no meio da reunião dos monitores murmurando consigo mesmo. – Conto de Fadas? – estava perdido no seu próprio mundo e não ouviu Hermione o chamar.

- Malfoy! – gritou no seu ouvido.

Draco se levantou bruscamente da cadeira por causa do susto.

- Você quer me deixar surdo ou coisa parecida, Granger? – ralhou. Hermione balançou a cabeça e suspirou.

- Realmente, Malfoy, pensei que você se tornaria mais responsável depois de se tornar Monitor-chefe, mas está aí sonhando acordado durante toda a reunião. – Hermione recriminou-o. Draco a encarou emburrado.

- Eu não estava sonhando acordado. Estava pensando em assuntos muito importantes. – discutiu e saiu da sala em direção à biblioteca.

Draco foi até a seção de livros trouxas secretamente e procurava por livros de conto de fadas.

_Sei que deve haver algum por aqui. _– pensou e puxou um livro e leu sua capa.

_O que diabos é Cinderela?_ – e colocou o livro de volta na estante bruscamente, mas foi surpreendido por alguém pigarreando atrás dele.

Virou a cabeça e viu Hermione parada atrás dele com uma expressão irritada no rosto.

- Sendo um Monitor-chefe, você deveria tratar os livros da biblioteca com mais respeito. – disse ácida. Hermione passou por DRaco empurrando-o e foi colocar o livro no lugar direito.

- O que você está fazendo na seção de trouxas afinal, Malfoy? – Draco franziu o cenho.

- Não é da sua c...

_Peraí, Granger é de família trouxa, ela vai saber sobre conto de fadas_. – Draco então pigarreou.

- Uh, quero dizer nada muito importante, só procurando alguns contos de fada. Você saberia onde eles estão?

_De jeito nenhum eu vou perder essa aposta, mesmo que eu tenha que pedir ajuda pra Granger._

Hermione olhou Draco estranhando-o, mas agachou e pegou alguns livros na parte de baixo da estante.

- Toma, Malfoy, são todos os contos de fada que a biblioteca tem. – e jogou os livros nos braços dele – O que você quer com eles afinal?

_Não tem problema em dizer a verdade, eu acho._

- É pra ganhar uma aposta. – respondeu e saiu rapidamente.

Hermione sacudiu os ombros e também deixou a seção trouxa.

………………………………………………………………………..

Ginny passou pelo retrato do quarto de Draco, mas foi impedida de entrar por ele parado na frente dela.

- Diabos, Malfoy. O que você tá tentando fazer, me matar do coração? – Ginny disse colocando a mão no peito.

- Não, é só que você não pode entrar no meu quarto nos próximos dias. Estou me preparando para a nossa aposta e você não pode ver nada. – Ela levantou uma sobrancelha.

- Sério? Você já descobriu o que eu quero? – Draco deu um sorrisinho.

- Talvez, agora sai daqui, eu vou pegar meu remédio na Ala Hospitalar nas próximas noites, mas você tem que vir aqui na noite do seu aniversário, tá bem? – Ginny suspirou.

- Tudo bem, aqui, toma seu remédio. – deu a ele o frasco e saiu.

Depois que Ginny se fora, Draco relaxou. Seu quarto tinha papéis por toda parte. Eram cópias dos contos de fada que Hermione tinha dado a ele; ele os copiou e levou pro quarto para analisá-los. Até agora ele descobriu que a maioria tinha príncipes que salvavam donzelas em perigo. Sempre tinha um problema no começo, mas aí o herói, que era o príncipe, resolveria o problema matando o bandido e viveria feliz para sempre com a garota.

_Eu não acredito que a Weasley gosta deste tipo de coisa. Bem , aposta é aposta, e eu não vou perder._

………………………………………………………………………..

A festa 'surpresa' de aniversário de Ginny tinha terminado e ela finalmente teve uma chance de ir até o quarto de Draco e ver o que ele tinha planejado. Disse a senha e entrou.

Ginny tinha certeza que Draco iria perder a aposta. Ele provavelmente nem sabia o que era conto de fadas, ainda mais dar um pra ela. Ora, ela nem sabia como ele poderia dar um conto de fadas pra ela. Ela tinha pedido isso porque quando era criança, seu pai lia histórias para ela dormir e ela tinha sonhos lindos sobres príncipes em cavalos brancos. Era maravilhoso.

Draco estava sentado na cadeira esperando por ela e no momento que a viu, se levantou para cumprimentá-la.

Ginny sorriu vitoriosa. Não parecia que Draco lhe daria o presente que ela desejava.

- Então, Malfoy, está preparado pra perder? – Draco deu um sorrisinho.

- Não, na verdade, estou preparado pra ganhar. – disse arrogante. Ginny arqueou uma das sobrancelhas.

- Sério? Agora eu realmente quero saber como você planeja ganhar nossa aposta.

- Simples. – Draco disse e pegou um livro de capa de couro vermelha de cima de sua mesa e deu a Ginny. – Acho que isto me qualifica como vencedor.

Ginny pegou o livro e viu a capa. Impresso em letra cursiva dourada estava escrito a palavra _Rosalie_.

Ginny passou os dedos sobre a palavra abismada – Como você soube que este é o meu segundo nome? – perguntou surpresa. Draco sorriu.

- Vi Granger escrever um cartão de aniversário pra você.

Ginny abriu o livro e leu as primeiras linhas_. Era uma vez, uma terra muito distante, onde vivia um fazendeiro que tinha uma esposa, seis filhos e uma adorável filha chamada Rosalie._

Ginny não pôde se segurar mais e sentou em uma das cadeiras perto da mesa de Draco.

- Você escreveu um conto de fadas pra mim? – disse maravilhada e desacreditada.

- Era o que você queria, não era?

- É mais do que eu queria, é absolutamente maravilhoso! – disse animada e voltou a ler _seu_ conto de fadas.

_Era uma vez, uma terra muito distante, onde vivia um fazendeiro que tinha uma esposa, seis filhos e uma adorável filha chamada Rosalie. Este trabalhador e sua família viviam numa pequena fazenda longe da cidade. O fazendeiro e sua família trabalhavam juntos para manter a fazenda e assim eles poderiam comprar comida para alimentar a família toda._

_Infelizmente, durante um certo ano, a terra do fazendeiro não produziu suficiente trigo para vender e pagar pela comida e outras necessidades. Então o fazendeiro teve que pedir dinheiro emprestado do malvado cientista, Gobbing. O fazendeiro prometeu pagar de volta o dinheiro no ano seguinte, quando ele esperava que a terra melhorasse e produzisse mais trigo._

_Por um ano mais, o fazendeiro e sua família viveram felizes juntos, mas quando era hora de colher o trigo para vender e ganhar dinheiro, o fazendeiro descobriu que não era suficiente para pagar o malvado cientista. O fazendeiro estava muito preocupado, e na noite que vendia o prazo, o malvado cientista veio e exigia seu dinheiro de volta._

_- Desculpe, senhor – o fazendeiro falou – Por favor, me dê mais um ano, e darei seu dinheiro de volta. – suplicou._

_O cientista ficou com raiva e mandou o fazendeiro voando para o outro lado da sala. O barulho acordou a casa inteira e sua mulher e seus filhos vieram correndo para a sala._

_O cientista viu a única filha do fazendeiro, Rosalie, e a capturou nos braços._

_- Manterei sua filha comigo até você arranjar dinheiro para pagar o que me deve. – e o malvado cientista saiu da casa arrastando Rosalie que gritava._

_O cientista fez com que Rosalie o ajudasse com suas poções todos os dias e durante à noite, para impedir que ela fugisse, a transformava numa Rosa Vermelha, e a colocava no batente de sua janela._

_Todos os anos o fazendeiro vinha e implorava ao cientista para devolver sua filha, mas o cientista recusava porque era ambicioso e sempre dizia que o fazendeiro não tinha dinheiro suficiente._

_Anos se passaram e Rosalie tinha agora 16 anos. Ela era alta e magra com sardas nas bochechas e um longo e sedoso cabelo vermelho. Rosalie era uma garota feliz, mas não tinha amigos porque durante o dia o cientista sempre a mantinha presa na sua escura e sombria casa fazendo poções e à noite a transformava numa Rosa Vermelha para impedir sua fuga._

_Foi num dia claro de sol que o Príncipe Drake..._

Ginny deu risadinhas e olhou pra Draco que estava sentado na cadeira oposta a ela esperando pacientemente.

- Príncipe Drake? – provocou.

- Bem, não acho que exista outro nome no mundo melhor que este. – disse ele sorrindo.

Ginny sorriu de volta e voltou à leitura.

_Foi num dia claro de sol que o Príncipe Drake estava andando pelos arredores da cidade em seu cavalo e veio ao encontro da sombria casa do cientista. Ele tinha ouvido das pessoas do vilarejo sobre todas as ótimas poções que este cientista podia fazer e queria visitá-lo. O Príncipe Drake bateu na porta e esperou pacientemente alguém atender._

_O cientista estava fora fazendo negócios, então Rosalie ficou sozinha na casa, mas um feitiço a impedia de passar pela porta da casa. Rosalie abriu a porta e viu a bela face do Príncipe Drake. Ele era alto, tinha os cabelos louros e olhos cinza-prateados._

_- Como posso ajudá-lo, senhor? – perguntou educadamente._

_- Esperava falar com o grande cientista e saber se pode me ajudar. – respondeu educado._

_- Meu mestre está fora no momento, mas pode entrar e esperar por ele se quiser. – informou ao príncipe._

_O príncipe assentiu e entrou na casa. Rosalie indicou uma cadeira para o príncipe sentar e ele assim o fez._

_- Posso perguntar o que você quer com meu mestre? – perguntou educada._

_- Esperava que pudesse me ajudar a curar uma doença que tenho por muitos anos. – contou a ela._

_- Talvez eu possa ajudar o senhor._

_- Sério? – disse feliz – É uma doença que me faz tossir, se eu respirar poeira me dá falta de ar. – Príncipe Drake disse a Rosalie seus sintomas._

_Rosalie assentiu e começou a pegar ingredientes das prateleiras e gavetas._

_- O que está fazendo?_

_- Fazendo sua cura, senhor._

_Príncipe Drake sentou em sua cadeira e observou Rosalie agilmente misturar ingredientes num caldeirão. Depois dela ter terminado, colocou um pouco da poção numa garrafa e deu ao príncipe. Ele pegou a garrafa e olhou Rosalie._

_- Isto irá curá-lo, senhor._

_O príncipe acreditou nela e bebeu a poção rapidamente. Ele não sentiu nenhuma diferença, era incapaz de dizer se funcionou ou não._

_Rosalie pegou um punhado de poeira e assoprou no rosto de príncipe. Ele abanou as mãos para clarear a visão e parou._

_- Ainda estou respirando! – disse animado. Rosalie sorriu._

_- Então isso prova que está curado. – disse. O príncipe estava muito grato._

_- Há alguma coisa que possa fazer para recompensá-la por ter me ajudado? – Rosalie sorriu triste._

_- Gostaria de ser livre novamente. Pode me ajudar com isso? – perguntou em tom de súplica._

_Rosalie então contou ao príncipe sua história e como o cientista era mau e mesmo quando sua família tinha dinheiro suficiente para pagá-lo, ele não a deixava ir._

_O príncipe ouviu sua história e armou um plano para salvá-la. E a única maneira de fazer isso era matar o malvado cientista._

_Montou um esquema de voltar à noite e matar e malvado cientista enquanto dormia, pediu para Rosalie fazer uma poção que fizesse ela se transformar de rosa de novo em gente._

_Era meia-noite e Príncipe Drake entrou na velha casa silenciosamente. Rosalie disse a ele onde o cientista dormia e ele foi direto ao quarto deste. O cientista estava realmente dormindo e não notou quando o Príncipe Drake empunhou sua espada no alto e a atravessou no coração do bruxo. Os olhos do cientista abriram e olharam para o príncipe enquanto sua mão agarrava a espada cravada em seu peito. O Príncipe Drake estava surpreso, mas com toda coragem empurrou mais fundo a espada. O cientista soltou a espada e fechou os olhos._

_O príncipe embainhou a espada novamente e desceu as escadas procurando Rosalie. Olhou a casa inteira e finalmente a encontrou no batente da janela da cozinha. Príncipe Drake foi até ela e pegou a poção que Rosalie tinha feito à tarde. Jogou em cima da flor e observou enquanto esta se transformava de volta na garota que conheceu naquela manhã._

_- Obrigada, Príncipe Drake._

- Acabou? – Ginny disse desapontada. Draco pigarreou inconformado.

- Bem, eu não sabia como terminá-la. Todos os finais das histórias que eu li eram melosos e chatos, sem mencionar muito clichê. – Ginny suspirou.

- Eu sei, mas mesmo assim, tem que ter um final feliz ou não seria conto de fadas.

- Por que você não me diz como quer que termine, é seu conto de fadas, afinal. – sugeriu.

Ginny pensou por um tempo e concordou. Ela deu o livro a Draco, que o pôs sobre a mesa e pegou uma pena, pronto pra escrever.

- Já que você não quer nada meloso, talvez o Príncipe Drake deveria levar Rosalie de volta para a família dela. – disse – E aí ela viveria feliz para sempre.

Draco pensou na idéia e concordou. – É bem melhor que o príncipe casar com ela, e os dois viverem felizes para sempre. – disse. Ginny assentiu.

- É, agora isso é original o bastante e não muito clichê? – Draco sorriu.

- É bom, mas acho que posso fazer melhor.

Virou-se e começou a escrever a história.

_Príncipe Drake tirou Rosalie da sombria e escura casa e disse que a levaria de volta à sua família. Ela subiu no cavalo do príncipe e sentou na frente dele e eles deixaram a casa do malvado cientista._

_Príncipe Drake e Rosalie finalmente chegaram à fazenda e ele a ajudou a descer do cavalo._

_- Obrigada, senhor, por me libertar e devolver à minha família._

_- Era o mínimo que podia fazer em troca de ter curado minha doença._

_Rosalie sorriu._

_Príncipe Drake pegou um amuleto de seu bolso e colocou na mão de Rosalie._

_- Não sei se algum dia nos encontraremos de novo, mas gostaria de lhe dar isto para que se lembre de mim._

_Príncipe Drake beijou Rosalie na bochecha e montou seu cavalo. Olhou uma última vez pra ela e foi embora._

_Rosalie olhou a maravilhosa jóia que tinha nas mãos e viu o príncipe desaparecer no horizonte. Ela então entrou em sua casa para ver sua família novamente e viver feliz pra sempre._

Draco parou de escrever e deu o livro aberto para Ginny. Ela ficou lá lendo e não notou Draco indo até seu cofre secreto. Quando estava de volta ao lado de Ginny, ela tinha terminado de ler e estava sorrindo.

- Essa foi uma linda história, Malfoy. Acho que venceu a aposta.

- Sabia que iria vencer. – disse confiante – E agora, seu presente de aniversário.

Ginny estava confusa e mostrou o livro – Este era meu prese...

- Não, esse era pra ganhar a aposta. – DRaco cortou. Então pegou a mão de Ginny gentilmente e detrás de suas costas produziu um amuleto prata. – Este é seu verdadeiro presente. – Deslizou a jóia na mão dela.

Ginny segurava o livro firme em uma mão enquanto na outra, que tinha o amuleto, estava parada no meio do ar.

- Mas, Malfoy, não posso aceitar isso. É...

- É só um presente de aniversário – Draco terminou por ela.

Ginny olhou pra Draco e viu que ele era sincero e aceitou o presente.

- Obrigada, Malfoy. – disse sorrindo.

- Feliz aniversário, Weasley.

………………………………………………………………………..


	25. Capítulo 25

Capítulo 25

Draco ganhou a aposta, então Ginny o levou até um dos Quartos Sagrados, como prometeu. Ela acabou levando ele para o Quarto do Caráter e fez questão das cortinas estarem fechadas cobrindo todos os espelhos. Ela não queria que eles revelassem seus pensamentos pra ele e tenho certeza que ele não gostaria que os dele fossem revelados pra ela.

- Bom, esse quarto teria sido mais interessante, se você deixasse eu ver pelo menos um espelho. – disse enquanto ele e Ginny voltavam pro seu dormitório. Ginny estava ficando irritada porque Draco não parava de falar.

- Eu já te disse, Malfoy, não quero que fique sabendo o que estou pensando e tenho certeza que você também não quer eu saiba o que você pensa, então ter mantido as cortinas fechadas foi a melhor coisa.

- E o espelho do ódio? Eu não ligo se você souber o que eu odeio. – Draco sugeriu.

- Mas eu não quero que saiba o que eu odeio. Agora, dá pra você esquecer isso?

- Você não pode me mostrar outro quarto mais interessante? – reclamou. Ginny suspirou.

- Não era pra te mostrado nenhuma delas em primeiro lugar. Você tem sorte de ter visto três.

- Por que não era pra eu ter visto? E como você os encontrou, afinal? – Ginny perdia a paciência, mas remanescia calma.

- Não posso te contar. Você não precisa saber, então pare de perguntar. Sabe que não vou te dizer mesmo. – Draco franziu o cenho.

- Não é justo que você possa saber tudo sobre mim quando eu não sei nada sobre você.

- Você já sabe mais sobre mim que qualquer outro que eu conheça. – Ginny disse tristemente.

Draco suspirou de novo. Não adiantava discutir com ela. Ela sempre tinha uma desculpa.

Eles chegaram à escada principal e foram para lados separados. Ginny subiu para a torre e Draco desceu até a masmorra.

…………………………………………………………………….

Era início de Março, o que significava começo da primavera. O jogo de quadribol entre Grifinória e Sonserina era em dois dias, então Draco levou o time para treinar.

Ele o seu time chegaram ao campo e viu o time da Grifinória já lá. Draco disse ao seu time para esperar por ele fora do campo enquanto ia falar com Harry, o capitão da Grifinória.

- Potter! – gritou.

Harry girou a cabeça e viu Draco andando até ele.

- Malfoy. – disse de volta – O que está fazendo aqui? – Draco franziu a testa.

- Isso era o que ia perguntar a você. Nós já tínhamos agendado o campo pra hoje. – Harry franziu a testa.

- Mas Ron disse que estava livre. – então virou e chamou Ron. Ron ouviu Harry e foi até ele. Quando viu Draco imediatamente arregalou os olhos.

- Sim, Harry. – Ron disse.

- Pensei que tivesse dito que o campo estava livre hoje?

- Bem, está livre agora. – Ron disse confiante e pegou um pedaço de papel do robe e deu a Draco. Draco leu a nota e a amassou com a mão.

- Seu desgraçado. – ralhou. Harry estava confuso.

- Ei, o que houve, Ron? O que a nota dizia? – Ron tinha um sorriso no rosto enquanto encarava Draco.

- Nada demais, só uma nota da McGonagall dizendo ao Malfoy aqui para sair do campo para podermos treinar. – Harry estava chocado.

- Então eles tinham agendado o campo antes?

- Claro que tínhamos, Potter. – disse – Não ligo pro que um professor diz. Nós agendamos o campo primeiro, então não vamos sair. – seu tom era letal e era dirigido a Ron.

- Vamos Ron – Harry disse colocando a mão sobre o ombro do amigo – Eles agendaram o campo primeiro, treinamos amanhã.

Ron tirou a mão de Harry de seu ombro – Não, Harry. Temos permissão de um professor, então vai embora, Malfoy! – Ron gritou. Draco ficou furioso.

- Bem me tirar, Weasel!

- Eu vou! – gritou e sacou sua varinha. Mirou a caixa de quadribol e a tampa abriu e os balaços saíram voando. Ele usou sua varinha para controlar um deles e o mandou direto para a cabeça de Draco. Draco viu o balaço e se esquivou facilmente.

- Se você quer brincar, Weasel, vamos brincar. – debochou e pegou sua varinha para controlar o outro balaço para voar na direção de Ron.

Os dois garotos mandavam os balaços voando pra todo lugar tentando atingir a outra pessoa. Harry e Hermione gritaram para que parassem enquanto todos no campo estavam ocupados se desviando das perigosas bolas.

Madame Hooch veio até o campo e viu os dois garotos tentando atingir um ao outro.

Ela assoprou o apito alto e atraiu a atenção de todos no campo. Draco e Ron se distraíram com o som e foram atingidos pelos balaços. Ron foi atingido pelas costas, perto do pescoço e Draco foi atingido na barriga. Ambos caíram no chão gemendo de dor e seus colegas vieram ao socorro. Madame Hooch balançou a cabeça em desgosto.

- Tudo bem, alguém ajude a levar os dois para a Ala Hospitalar, agora.

Hermione e Harry colocaram os braços de Ron sobre os ombros e o arrastaram na direção do castelo. Dois colegas do time de Draco também fizeram o mesmo com Draco.

Passaram por Madame Hooch, mas ela os parou por um momento. Ambos gemiam de dor e tinham os rostos contorcidos.

- Por causa desse comportamento horrível, os dois estão suspensos do próximo jogo.

Ambos esbugalharam os olhos. Eles queriam protestar, mas a dor não permitia.

Chegaram à Ala Hospitalar e entraram pela porta. Uma vez dentro, Ginny correu até eles imediatamente.

- o que aconteceu? – perguntou à Hermione enquanto indicava para deixar Ron numa cama.

- Atingido por um balaço. – respondeu rápido.

Ginny só concordou e saiu pra mostrar onde deveriam colocar Draco.

- Você também foi atingido por um balaço? – perguntou suavemente a Draco. Ele só assentiu e abraçou a barriga.

Ginny usou a mão para mover gentilmente uma das mãos de Draco de sua barriga para que pudesse vê-la, mas a voz de Ron a fez parar.

- Ginny, por que você não está cuidando de mim? Eu sou seu irmão. – disse manhoso.

- Estou indo. – gritou pra ele. Então suspirou e cobriu Draco com um lençol.

- Voltarei logo. – disse a ele e Draco assentiu.

Ginny foi até o outro lado da sala onde Ron estava e começou a atendê-lo enquanto Hermione explicava o que tinha acontecido.

Ron não estava muito machucado, mas ficava reclamando de dor de cabeça, então Ginny deu a ele uma poção e o mandou embora da enfermaria.

Enquanto Ginny atendia Ron, Madame Pomfrey foi atender Draco e ainda não tinha terminado. Havia muita bagunça vindo deles então Ginny foi até lá para checar.

Draco estava deitado e segurando sua camisa sobre a barriga. Madame Pomfrey tentava desesperadamente tirar as mãos de Draco para poder levantar a camisa e cuidar dos ferimentos, mas ele recusava.

Ginny parou ao lado de Madame Pomfrey e olhou Draco e de novo Madame.

- Qual é o problema, Madame? – esta deu um longo suspiro.

- Oh, Ginny, foi bom você chegar. Atende o sr. Malfoy pra mim. – disse e voltou ao escritório.

Ginny deu a Draco um olhar interrogatório.

- O que? – disse na defensiva Draco e afrouxou a mão que segurava a camisa. – Ela era muito bruta e fazia os machucados doerem mais.

Ginny balançou a cabeça e tirou a mão de Draco da barriga.

Levantou a camisa e viu a grande mancha roxa no meio da sua musculosa barriga. Ela apertou os dedos sobre a mancha e ele se contorceu.

- Desculpa. – e foi até a despensa pegar um pote de creme.

Ela sentou numa cadeira ao lado da cama dele e começou a aplicar o creme no machucado.

Os toques dela eram suaves como pluma e com a ajuda do creme, fez a dor passar. Ginny tirou a mão e olhou pra Draco.

- Sente-se melhor?

- Sinto, obrigado.

Ginny sorriu e se levantou. Draco puxou a camisa pra baixo e sentou na cama.

Ela tampou o pote de creme e suspirou. Draco olhou pra ela.

- O que aconteceu, Malfoy? – perguntou preocupada. Ela queria saber os dois lados da história, mas tinha quase certeza que Hermione tinha dito toda a verdade.

- Foi só uma discussão que foi um pouco longe demais, só isso. – disse frio.

- Não acho que nenhuma discussão vale perder um jogo. – disse severamente. Draco reclamou.

- Droga, Hooch disse que eu estava suspenso do jogo.

- E Ron também. Se você tivesse seguido as ordens da professora não entraria nessa confusão.

- Por que deveria? Foi o idiota do seu irmão quem foi babaca e pegou o time... – Draco não continuou porque Ginny estava indo embora.

- Ei, ainda estou falando com você. – chamou.

- Eu sei, mas eu não quero ouvir. – disse de volta. – Você pode ir agora, seu machucado vai sarar logo.

Draco levantou resmungando da cama e saiu da enfermaria.

…………………………………………………………………………

Draco ainda estava de mau humor quando Ginny veio ao seu quarto à noite. Ela colocou o frasco de remédio na mesa e estava indo embora. Draco se levantou rápido e impediu sua passagem.

- Ei, você pode ouvir o que tenho a dizer? – Ginny cruzou os braços.

- Se você vai insultar alguém da minha família, eu não quero ouvir. – Draco franziu o cenho.

- Eu não estava insultando seu irmão. Estava apenas falando a verdade. Ele não é exatamente perfeito, sabia? E ele é um... – Ginny levantou a mão para calá-lo.

- Não ligo pro que pensa de Ron. Só não tenho de ouvir isso. Eu sei que ele não é maravilhoso, mas ainda é meio irmão e se você insultar ele mais uma vez, eu vou fazer você calar a boca. Não me force a fazer nada contra você, Malfoy. – Draco resmungou em frustração.

- Por que você tem que ser tão protetora em relação a ele? Eu realmente não te entendo. Ele não vale a pena.

- O que Ron vale pra mim não é da sua conta. Só não diga nada de ruim sobre ele na minha frente e você está salvo. – Draco resmungou consigo mesmo.

- Tá bom.

- Bom. – disse Ginny – Tenho que ir. – então ela saiu do quarto.

_Estúpido irmão mais velho Weasley. Não sei como pode ter uma irmã como ela quando ele é um grande e gordo idiota. Ainda por cima nem reconhece o que ela faz e só a ignora._ – Draco pensou irritado.

………………………………………………………………………

Hoje era o dia do jogo entre Grifinória e Sonserina. Todas as arquibancadas estavam cheias de gente e Draco estava sentado no banco do lado de fora do campo esperando o jogo começar. Ele esperava tanto por esse jogo, queria ganhar de Harry e pegar o pomo primeiro, mas agora era impossível.

Alguém veio e sentou ao lado dele e Draco olhou pra ver quem era. Ficou chocado ao ver Harry.

- O que está fazendo aqui, Potter? – perguntou – Não deveria estar se preparando para jogar? – Harry sorriu.

- Não vou jogar hoje, Malfoy. Convenci Madame Hooch que já que sou o capitão, então deveria ser o responsável pelo comportamento dos meus jogadores. Então, eu deveria ser punido.

- Por que diabo você fez isso? – disso desacreditado.

- Bem, esse jogo significa muito para Ron, então pensei em ajudá-lo a jogar. E ainda, não seria um jogo muito bom sem uma boa competição. – disse enquanto olhava pra Draco sorrindo. Draco sorriu levemente de volta.

- Não sabia que era tão competitivo, Potter.

- Bem, uma saudável competição faz a vida mais interessante. Não acha? É uma pena nós não pudermos jogar um bom jogo juntos. – disse triste.

- Talvez possamos organizar um pequeno jogo nosso. – sugeriu Draco. O rosto de Harry imediatamente iluminou.

- Diga onde e quando, e estarei lá.

Draco arqueou o canto da boca – Claro.

Sentaram em silêncio e observaram os jogadores voando pelo campo. Harry então pegou uma caixinha do bolso e abriu.

Draco se inclinou e olhou dentro da caixa.

- O que é isso? – perguntou – Parece plástico.

- São lentes de contato. – Harry respondeu – Eu as uso para poder jogar sem os óculos. Fred e George fizeram alguma coisa nelas alguns dias atrás e disseram que me ajudaria a ganhar, então eu queria testá-las agora e ver o que eles queriam dizer.

- Como um pedaço de plástico pode ajudá-lo a ganhar e onde você o coloca?

- Não sei como pode me ajudar, mas elas ficam nos meus olhos.

- O que! Você tem que enfiar essa coisa dentro do olho?

- É, não dói nada. Quer testar uma? – perguntou e passou a caixinha pra ele.

DRaco só olhou com nojo.

- Você não está com medo, está Malfoy? – Harry provocou.

- Não. – Draco falou alto e pegou a caixa de Harry – Ok, agora como eu boto isso, Potter?

Harry pegou uma das lentes e colocou na parte branca do olho, depois empurrou delicadamente para o meio. Draco fez o mesmo e a lente ficou no seu olho. Surpreendentemente não doeu e ele ainda via tudo claramente.

- Ei, Potter, por que ainda consigo enxergar? Não deveria ver tudo embaçado?

- O Curandeiro colocou um feitiço nelas para que se ajustassem à sua visão, então qualquer um pode usar.

- Bem, ainda não vejo como um pedaço de plástico no seu olho te ajudaria a ganhar.

- É, eu também não sei. Talvez eles não fizeram nada e só estavam brincando. Típico do Fred e do George.

Eles estavam sentados no banco quietos vendo o jogo quando depois de um tempo, Hermione desceu para ver como Harry estava. Ela veio das arquibancadas e estava na entrada do campo na grama. Chamou por Harry.

Harry se virou para olhar pra ela quando escutou sua voz e seu queixo caiu. Ele piscou algumas vezes e fechou os olhos. Seu olho direito, que estava com a lente, via agora Hermione usando um ótimo tipo de roupa. Estava com uma mini saia preta, de salto alto e um top vermelho justo. A roupa era insinuante, mas ela estava maravilhosa.

Harry conseguiu fechar o olho direito e abriu o esquerdo, nele via Hermione fora de foco, então colocou os óculos mantendo o olho direito fechado. Desta forma Hermione estava usando sua roupa normal de escola.

Hermione estava parada na frente de Harry agora e olhava pra ele estranhamente.

- Tem alguma coisa errada com seu olho Harry?

- Não, nada de errado. O que você está fazendo aqui Hermione?

Ela não prestava atenção em Harry porque estava se sentindo desconfortável com o olhar de Draco. Harry lembrou que Draco estava com a outra lente e tapou o olho esquerdo dele.

Draco e Hermione estranharam a reação de Harry.

Draco de debatia para tirar a mão de Harry do olho e Hermione também tentava puxar Harry longe de Draco.

- Tire suas mãos de mim Potter. – Draco reclamou enquanto segurava a mão de Harry.

- É Harry. Por que você está tapando o olho do Malfoy afinal?

Harry manteve sua mão firme no olho de Draco e virou sua cabeça para olhar Hermione com só seu olho esquerdo aberto. – Nada Hermione. É uma coisa de garoto. Talvez você devesse voltar lá pra cima e ver o jogo, falo com você depois, tá bom?

Hermione ouviu a urgência na voz de Harry e não o questionou. Se virou para sair.

- Tudo bem. Falo com você depois, Harry. – acenou um adeus e subiu.

Uma vez que Hermione estava fora de vista, Draco conseguiu tirar a mão de Harry do seu olho.

- Que diabo, Potter. O que você estava tentando fazer? Arrancar meu olho fora?

- Não, eu estava impedindo você de olhar pra Hermione de um jeito impróprio. Agora devolva a lente.

Draco esticava o pescoço para ver se conseguia ver Hermione de novo e irritar Harry. Este puxou Draco de volta ao banco de forma agressiva.

- Devolve agora, Malfoy, ou vou arrancar seu olho. – Harry ralhou.

Draco sentou e retirou a lente do olho. Ele não queria realmente ver Hermione naquela roupa de novo, estava só implicando com Harry.

Harry pegou as lentes de contato e pôs as duas na caixinha.

- Foi uma bela surpresa que os gêmeos te prepararam, não? – Draco comentou enquanto ria.

- Cala a boca, Malfoy. Se Hermione descobre isso ela irá matá-los.

- Não tema, Potter. Se você não disser, eu não digo e ninguém fica sabendo. Apesar de parecer que os Gêmeos Weasley já sabem da sua quedinha pela Granger.

Harry ficou vermelho e quieto. Draco riu da timidez dele.

- Não acredito que você consegue enfrentar Voldemort, mas morre de medo de admitir que gosta dela.

- Há muito em jogo se eu admitir que gosto dela. – Harry disse na defensiva. Seu tom mudou para curiosidade – E o que há com essa sua repentina mudança, Malfoy? É a influência de alguém especial?

Draco só franziu a testa e Harry perguntou mais.

- Então quem é essa pessoa que trouxe você de volta à terra? – Draco estava confuso.

- O que quer dizer, Potter?

- Bem, alguém tinha que trazer você de volta do planeta Ego que estava. Quem é afinal? Adoraria conhecer a pessoa que consegue ter tanta influência sobre você. – Draco arqueou o canto da boca.

- Mesmo que ela estive parada ao seu lado, Potter, você não saberia quem ela é. Eu mesmo quase não sei.

Todas as pessoas da arquibancada de repente começaram a comemorar e ambos os garotos olharam pro céu. O jogo de quadribol tinha acabado e eles esperavam o comentador anunciar o placar.

- E a Grifinória vence a Sonserina por 10 pontos com um placar de 250 a 240.

Draco se levantou primeiro, seguido de Harry. Eles olharam pra cima de novo e viram seus times descendo voando até seus capitães. Draco se virou pra Harry.

- Parabéns, Potter. - disse

- Obrigado, Malfoy.

………………………………………………………………………..


	26. Capítulo 26

Capítulo 26

Estava tendo uma grande festa na sala comunal da Grifinória aquela noite para celebrar a vitória. A festa tinha acabado de começar quando a professora McGonagall entrou na sala comunal com alguém atrás dela.

Ela pigarreou alto para atrair a atenção de todos. – Parabéns à Grifinória pelo bom jogo. Por favor mantenham o barulho num nível satisfatório e srta. Granger, por favor não deixe essa festa ir até muito tarde. Tem alguém aqui querendo lhe ver, sr. Potter.

A professora McGonagall se desviou e Sirius estava parado atrás dela.

- Sirius! – Harry gritou e foi abraçar o padrinho. Se abraçaram de um jeito masculino, com batidinhas nas costas e se afastaram. Hermione também o abraçou Sirius e Ron deu batidas no seu ombro.

- Quando você chegou, Sirius? – Hermione perguntou.

- Esta manhã. Eu estava nas arquibancadas com esperanças de ver meu afilhado em ação no campo, mas ele estava sentado no banco desta vez.

Harry sentiu como se tivesse desapontado Sirius e baixou a cabeça – Mas depois de saber que ele tinha ajudado um amigo, fiquei muito orgulhoso. – Sirius sorriu pra Harry e este sorriu de volta.

Os quatro sentaram num sofá e falavam e curtiam a festa. Contaram como estavam indo na escola, o que Sirius esteve fazendo e até sobre ele dar aulas pra Harry e Draco.

Sirius esteve de fato a serviço da Ordem investigando alguns Comensais e já que tudo tinha que permanecer confidencial, ele deixou os detalhes de lado e só disse que estava trabalhando.

Estava ficando tarde e Hermione teve que parar a conversa pra fazer a ronda e ter certeza que todos estavam em suas camas.

Não muito depois, Ron disse que estava cansado depois de jogar um grande jogo, então foi pra cama. Harry e Sirius conversaram um pouco mais antes de Ginny entrar na sala comunal. Ginny viu Sirius e sorriu imediatamente.

- Sirius. – disse excitada e correu para abraçá-lo com força. Sirius também a abraçou forte.

Quando se separaram Harry falou – Acho que irei pra cama agora. Te vejo amanhã de manhã Sirius. Boa noite Ginny.

Ginny e Sirius assentiram e olharam enquanto Harry subia pro quarto.

Ginny sentou excitada com Sirius.

- Então, como vai minha aluna favorita? – ele disse.

Ginny riu – Sou sua única aluna, Sirius.

- Não por muito tempo. Estarei ensinando Harry e Draco Malfoy logo.

- Oh, devo ter cuidado, então. Não quero que tomem meu lugar de 'aluna favorita'.

Ambos riram.

Ginny encontrou com Sirius pela primeira vez durante o Natal do segundo ano dela. Ela tinha acabado de passar por tudo aquilo com o diário de Tom Riddle e não estava ainda muito bem. Ela não fazia amigos facilmente e só tinha Colin e Amy, foi durante o feriado de Natal que ela encontrou Sirius em uma caverna perto da casa dela. Ele estava sob a forma de cachorro e estava machucado. Ginny sentiu pela dele e vinha todos os dias trazer comida pra ele, tratar dos machucados e também abrir o coração para aquele que ela achava ser só um cachorro. Quando ela voltou a Hogwarts depois do recesso de Natal, ela estava triste pois tinha que deixá-lo, mas quando o achou perto da Floresta Proibida, ela pensou que ele a tivesse seguido, e continuava a trazer comida pra ele. Foi só no final do ano escolar que ela descobriu que seu cachorro era na verdade Sirius Black, o padrinho de Harry.

Ela descobriu que Harry tinha ajudado Sirius a escapar e ficou triste porque ela não teve chance de se despedir. Mas quando ela foi de férias de verão, ela encontrou Sirius escondido na mesma caverna que ela o tinha conhecido. Ele ainda era um cachorro então ela o levou para um lugar secreto perto da casa dela que ninguém conhecia. Ele se transformou em gente e nesse momento agradeceu a Ginny. Ele queria recompensá-la por ajudá-lo e já que sabia da situação dela, com o empréstimo do banco, eles formaram um plano para ajudá-la. Sirius era muito talentoso em espionagem e coisas do tipo, então ensinou a ela o que sabia para que ela usasse em sua vantagem. Foi assim que começou uma grande amizade.

No quarto ano de Ginny, Sirius foi inocentado e ele podia ser visto em público. Ele ainda dava aulas pra ela e a tratava como filha. Isso surpreendeu a todos, pois ninguém sabia o que eles passaram juntos. Ele descobriu que ela às vezes ia a lugares perigosos, então já que ele tinha controle sobre seu próprio cofre em Gringots de novo, decidiu dar a ela seu Legado de Família para que possa se proteger. Harry já tinha o seu e já que Ginny era como uma filha pra ele, quis que ela o tivesse.

O riso parou e Sirius falou seriamente.

- Como você está Ginny? – perguntou preocupado.

Ginny sorriu – Estou bem. Tudo indo.

Sirius assentiu. – Quanto tempo falta para que você pare? – perguntou triste.

- Não muito. Ainda posso dar conta até lá.

Sirius suspirou – Posso te dar o dinheiro, Ginny. Quero ajudar você.

Ginny balançou a cabeça – Você já ajudou bastante, Sirius. O conhecimento que me proporcionou e mais do que suficiente. Sem falar dos anos que você me ouviu reclamar sobre minha vida. – Ginny sorriu pra ele.

Sirius acariciou a mão de Ginny, ele sabia que ela era muito orgulhosa e teimosa então não adiantava tentar persuadi-la – Tudo bem, faça o que tem de fazer, então. Mas se precisa de alguma coisa, é só pedir.

Ginny assentiu. Ambos levantaram e se abraçaram rapidamente antes de Sirius sair e ir ao seu quarto.

………………………………………………………………………..

Depois do fim de semana, Sirius pediu que Harry e Draco tivessem lições extras depois das aulas para recompensar o tempo perdido. Harry e Draco entraram na sala e viram Sirius parado no meio só de calça e camiseta.

- Entrem, Harry, Draco.

Ambos entraram e fecharam a porta atrás.

- Por que está vestido assim Sirius? – perguntou Harry.

- Bem, decidi ensinar vocês a lutarem desarmados. Às vezes, você pode estar desarmado e ainda ter que pegar um suspeito então quero que estejam fisicamente preparados para capturá-los com ou sem magia.

Os dois concordaram.

- Agora, sei que os dois fazem parte do time de quadribol então devem estar em forma. Estarei ensinando a vocês alguns movimentos de artes marciais para fazer uso das suas habilidades físicas. Tirem suas capas e suéteres. Devem ficar só de calça e camiseta.

Harry e Draco obedeceram e se livraram das capas, suéteres e gravatas.

Sirius comandou que fizessem igual a ele.

………………………………………………………………………..

Draco se jogou na cama ainda com o uniforme. Estava muito cansado para trocar de roupa e tudo que queria era dormir. O retrato abriu e Ginny entrou no quarto. Ela viu Draco na cama ainda com o uniforme e achou estranho.

- O que houve, Malfoy? – perguntou olhando pra ele enquanto estava parada ao lado da cama.

Draco resmungou – Aquele padrinho do Potter, Sirius Black, nos fez aprender arte marcial hoje depois da aula e agora todos meus músculos estão doendo demais pra eu me mover.

- Ah, as aulas de artes marciais. Elas sempre são difíceis. – Ginny disse compreendendo ao sentar numa cadeira ao lado da cama.

Draco estava com dor, mas ainda conseguiu rolar de lado para vê-la.

Suas sobrancelhas estavam quase juntas – Por que parece que você já aprendeu com ele antes?

Ginny sorriu – Isso é porque aprendi, e ainda aprendo com ele. Quem você acha que me ensinou a conseguir informações?

A ficha de Draco caiu – Isso explica muita coisa. Então você é uma das alunas dele.

- Sim, eu sou. Aqui está seu remédio. – disse e estendeu o frasco a ele.

Draco resmungou enquanto levantava a mão para pegar o remédio. – É uma pena que não tenha um feitiço para curar músculos doídos. – disse e bebeu.

Ginny sorriu. – Pode não haver um feitiço, mas não significa que eu não saiba como curar dor muscular de outro jeito.

Ele levantou as sobrancelhas – Você sabe um jeito?

Ginny assentiu e se levantou. Tirou a capa e arregaçou as mangas – Senta um pouco, senta. – Estava tento problemas para fazer isso e ela o ajudou.

Quando estava sentado, ela o ajudou a tirar o suéter e a gravata.

- O que está fazendo, Weasley? – Draco disse curioso com um toque de excitamento.

- Deita de barriga pra baixo e vai ver.

Draco fez como foi dito e agora estava deitado com as mãos embaixo do queixo.

Ginny sentou ao seu lado na cama e colocou as mãos nos seus ombros. Começou a massageá-los e lentamente descia pelas costas e subia novamente.

Draco gemeu e Ginny sorriu. Ela moveu as mãos dos ombros dele para os braços e voltou.

- Isso é perfeito, Weasley. – disse suavemente.

Ginny continuou massageando enquanto falava com ele – Isso não é perfeito. Se você quer perfeição devia experimentar as massagens do Colin. A técnica dele é maravilhosa.

Uma imagem de Ginny deitada na cama com uma camiseta justa e Colin passando as mãos pelas costas dela apareceu na mente de Draco e ele ficou tenso.

- Os dedos dele são tão suaves e a pressão que ele aplica é do tamanho certo. Realmente parece o céu. – Ginny continuou.

Draco estava apertando a colcha da cama e apertava os dentes.

Ginny podia senti-lo ficar tenso e sorriu maldosa – Bem, isso foi o que ouvi da Amy, afinal. – terminou.

Draco imediatamente relaxou e sabia que ela estava brincando com ele, então ele se virou rapidamente fazendo com que Ginny caísse em cima dele. Draco não esperava isso e congelou, assim como Ginny. As mãos dela eram as únicas coisas segurando a cabeça dela longe da de Draco e seus olhos estavam presos um no outro. Draco sentiu o corpo dela em cima do seu e engoliu em seco.

Ginny foi a primeira a sair do transe e sentar rápido. Draco também se apoiou nos cotovelos e olhou pra ela com um estranho sentimento.

Ginny saiu da cama e rapidamente desenrolava as mangas – Acho que vou indo. – disse logo enquanto colocava de volta a capa.

Draco pigarreou – Ah, é. Obrigado pela, um, massagem. – disse estranho.

- De nada. – Ginny disse suave e saiu do quarto depressa.

O coração de Draco batia rapidamente ao deitar novamente na cama e ele esfregou o rosto com as mãos. – _O que diabo há de errado comigo? Foi só uma massagem. Deixa isso pra lá._

Draco puxou as cobertas sobre sua cabeça e se forçou a dormir.

………………………………………………………………………

Ginny fechou o retrato e se encostou nele. Ela tinha seus olhos fechados e a mão sobre o peito tentando fazê-lo parar de pular. – _Controle-se Ginny_.

Alguém pigarreou e Ginny virou a cabeça bruscamente.

- Sirius. – sussurrou. Ginny ficou de pé e foi até ele.

- Acho que precisamos conversar, Ginny. – disse. Ginny concordou e o seguiu até seu quarto.

Sentaram numa mesinha que tinha no quarto de Sirius e duas xícaras de chá estavam em frente a eles. Sirius estava encostado na cadeira, bem relaxado, mas Ginny estava reta e rígida na cadeira. O silêncio a estava matando então pensou que era hora dela começar a explicar.

- Eu só fui lá para dar o remédio dele. – disse honestamente.

Sirius se endireitou na cadeira e olhou Ginny nos olhos. – Eu sei. Hermione me falou o que você está fazendo por Draco. – disse casualmente.

Ginny relaxou – Bom, então você sabe que não é nada demais. – disse esperançosa.

Sirius olhou pra ela desconfiado – Não minta pra mim, Ginny.

- Não estou mentindo – disse, seu tom de voz um pouco agudo.

Sirius levantou a sobrancelha – Eu te conheço há quatro anos, Ginny, e também sou teu professor. Não mereço a verdade? – disse sentido.

Ginny sentiu vergonha e baixou a cabeça. Sirius colocou a mão em seu ombro, reconfortando-a.

- Sabe, eu sempre me perguntei que tinha feito você deixar de gostar do Harry. Mas acho que sei agora. – disse gentil.

Ginny olhou pra Sirius e balançou a cabeça. – Não foi por causa dele – ela disse – Deixei de gostar do Harry porque vi que não ia funcionar entre a gente. Não temos muito em comum e ele só me vê como uma irmãzinha.

- E o Draco? Eu posso garantir que é mais do que dar a ele o remédio. Você gosta dele? – perguntou gentilmente. Apesar de Sirius estar na escola apenas há alguns dias, ele era um mestre na espionagem e conhecia Ginny bem o suficiente para saber o que estava acontecendo.

Ginny respirou profundamente – Isso não importa. Eu já sei que não ia funcionar. – disse incerta.

Sirius a puxou pra um abraço e tentou confortá-la. – Você é muito dura consigo mesma, Ginny. Como você sabe que não vai funcionar se não tentar? – disse em seu ouvido.

Ginny se afastou e olhou pra ele. – Somos muito diferentes, Sirius. Ele é um sonserino, eu uma grifinória. Ele é rico, eu sou pobre. Ele é popular e eu só normal. A sociedade não iria aceitar e o mais importante é que nossas famílias se odeiam. Não ia funcionar, mesmo que tentássemos. Então pra quê perder tempo?

- Mas não seria justo com ele se ele gosta de você também. – Sirius raciocinou.

Ginny riu triste. – Ele não gosta de mim. Eu sou uma Weasley. Nossa relação é estritamente negócios. Ele descobriu que eu sou a Fonte e para impedir que contasse à escola inteira eu prometi que curava a Vervexia dele. Uma vez que ele esteja curado, será o fim dos nossos encontros e nada jamais existirá entre a gente. – ela falou com certeza.

Sirius suspirou. Ele não podia convencer Ginny a fazer nada, especialmente se fosse algo que a família não gostaria. E ter um relacionamento ou amizade com o inimigo deles não é uma coisa que a família dela aprovaria.

- Tudo bem, Ginny, acho que sabe o que está fazendo.

- Eu sei o que estou fazendo, Sirius. Não se preocupe, tudo está sob controle. – Ginny disse e saiu do quarto.

Sirius acompanhou triste Ginny sair – _O problema é que o amor não pode seu controlado_. – pensou.

………………………………………………………………………..

Era três horas da manhã e suas companheiras de quarto estavam dormindo e as cortinas estavam fechadas, então Ginny pôde ver algo privado. Ela teria ido até seu escritório, mas muitos alunos gostam de ir pra lá essa hora e colocar as cartas com as perguntas na gaveta, então ela não podia ir pra lá.

Ginny ligou o abajur da mesinha com uma caixa de metal em frente a ela. Ela abriu a fechadura, que era enfeitiçada para abrir só com suas digitais e levantou a tampa. Dentro da caixa havia um livro com capa de couro verde, que também tinha uma fechadura e Ginny foi pegá-lo. Ela empurrou a caixa de lado e colocou o livro em cima da mesa. Ginny passou os dedos sobre um D dourado, que estava impresso na capa e apertou o botão, que destrancou o livro. Este também era enfeitiçado para abrir só com suas digitais.

Ela abriu o livro e dentro havia alguns pergaminhos, que estavam entre as páginas. Ela pegou os pergaminhos e os olhou.

Havia uma foto de um Draco de 13 anos no topo da página e embaixo alguma coisa escrita.

_Nome__: Draco Malfoy ou chamado de Mestre Malfoy._

_Nascimento__: 17 de maio_

_Casa__: Sonserina_

_Cores Favoritas: __Preto, Azul, Verde e Prata._

_Comida Favorita__: Torta de Ma_

_Bebida Favorita__: Limonada._

_Esporte Favorito__: Quadribol_

_Ambições__: Ser o homem mais rico do Mundo Mágico_

_            Ser um Auror_

_            Ser um famoso Apanhador_

_Talentos__: Brilhante aluno de Poções_

_            Grande pianista_

_            Fluente em Latim e Francês_

_            Maravilhoso Apanhador_

_            Excelente mente para negócios_

_            Bom intimidador_

_            Arrasador de corações_

_Personalidade__: Frio pra fora, mas muito carinhoso por dentro._

_            Charmoso e romântico com quem se importa_

_            Respeita as pessoas que vê que são talentosas e merecem respeito._

_            É um gentleman com as mulheres_

_            Mantém seus sentimentos pra si e não os expressa facilmente_

_            Absolutamente perfeccionista e maníaco por limpeza._

_            Corajoso e destemido_

_Pode ser sensível_

_Família e Relacionamentos__: Mãe que o ama e mima_

_            Pai que tem orgulho dele e o incentiva a ser o melhor (mas morreu recentemente)_

_            Um tio chamado Edward Malfoy_

_            Sem primos_

_            Avós todos mortos_

_Residência__: Mora numa mansão e tem seu próprio quarto, banheiro e sala de estudo_

_            Tem seu próprio quarto em Hogwarts porque é Monitor-chefe_

_            Tem 3 casas no seu nome, uma em Paris, outra nas montanhas nos Alpes e uma na Irlanda no meio do campo._

_Responsabilidades__: Herdeiro da Família Malfoy_

_Cuidar de sua mãe_

_            Cuidará dos negócios da família e tem controle sobre todas as finanças da Família Malfoy_

_            Gerar um herdeiro._

_Segredos__: Gosta do escritor trouxa Shakespeare e possui todas as suas peças_

_            Quer encontrar um amigo verdadeiro_

_             Gostaria de viajar pelo mundo todo um dia_

_            Quer plantar um jardim_

_Medos__: Ratos_

_            Desapontar pessoas que respeita, como seu pai._

Havia outros pergaminhos e todos continham as várias coisas que ela sabia sobre Draco. Três anos de conhecimento foi colocado nestes pergaminhos e eram a coisa mais valiosa que Ginny possuía. Ela colocou os pergaminhos de lado e olhou o conteúdo da caixa. Era um álbum de fotos, mas com uma diferença. Abaixo de cada foto tinha a data e uma anotação ilustrando os pensamentos dela.

No topo da primeira página estavam as palavras QUARTO ANO

(N/A: quarto ano de Draco)

Então tinha uma foto de Draco sentado na mesa da Sonserina com o olhar de tédio e bocejando.

Abaixo da foto estava escrito.

_1o de Setembro de 1998_

_Ele foi nomeado como monitor pela sua casa, mas sequer parece feliz. Me pergunto se ele alguma fica feliz._

Ginny lembrou que esta foi a primeira foto secreta que tirou. Sirius tinha lhe dado a primeira aula em como fazer as coisas sem que as pessoas notem, e Draco foi a primeira pessoa da qual Ginny quis descobrir os segredos. Ela lembrou pensar que seria útil para chantageá-lo algum dia.

Depois uma foto dele gritando com um primeiro-anista no corredor.

_5 de setembro de 1998_

_As aulas começaram há alguns dias só e ele já está abusando da sua autoridade de monitor. Será que realmente lhe agrada machucar os outros?_

Ginny sorriu. Ela sabia a resposta agora. Não. Ela não sabia isso naquela época, mas agora ela sabia que algumas vezes Draco fazia coisas para que os outros o temessem e impedissem que se aproximassem. Ginny pulou algumas páginas.

Ela chegou a uma foto de Draco ajudando um primeiro-anista a achar um livro na biblioteca. A foto mostrava ele empurrando brutamente o livro nas mãos do garoto e esperando ele sair, depois a boca de Draco se curvou um pouco.

_16 de outubro de 1998._

_Não tenho certeza se foi um sorriso, mas acho que há mais em Draco Malfoy do que ele aparenta. Ele pode não ser tão mau._

Ginny lembrou que foi a primeira vez que ela pensou em Draco sendo alguém diferente daquilo que seus irmãos falavam. Ela precisou de três anos pra descobrir a verdade sobre ele e estava maravilhada em saber que ele era realmente diferente do que todos acreditam, ele era especial.

Então tinha uma foto de Draco olhando as decorações de Natal e sorrindo.

_20 de dezembro de 1998._

_Finalmente vejo ele sorrir, mas é triste porque ele só faz isso quando ele pensa que ninguém está olhando._

Ginny sorriu ao comentário que escreveu. Com o passar dos anos, ela foi capaz de ver secretamente Draco sorrir mais e ela também tinha descoberto as diferenças entre seus sorrisinhos e um sorriso leve. Estava muito orgulhosa que conseguia fazer isso.

Ginny folheou mais as páginas rapidamente e de vez em quando dava um riso suave.

Havia uma foto de Draco coberto de creme e outras comidas enquanto estava no Salão Principal. A foto mostrava ele jogando comida e sorrindo feliz.

_30 de outubro de 1999_

_Uma guerra de comida começou e ele se juntou a ela. Não é sempre que vejo ele se divertindo e deixando a linha de perfeccionismo e rigidez._

Ginny não se lembrou de outros momentos depois onde Draco agiu desse jeito, então esta foto era preciosa pra ela.

Então tinha um foto dele em sua vassoura e voando pelo campo de quadribol com o pomo nas mãos.

_24 de junho de 2000_

_Finalmente ele conseguiu o que queria por anos, que era pegar o pomo antes de Harry._

Ginny lembrou que gritou de alegria discretamente e teve vontade de ir parabenizá-lo, mas nunca o fez pois teria sido muito esquisito.

Ginny foi até o meio do livro e acho sua última anotação.

Era uma foto de Harry e Draco sentados juntos no banco do campo de quadribol e parecia que conversavam.

_5 de março de 2002_

_Apesar de não poder competir com Harry pelo pomo em seu último ano em Hogwarts, não acho que isto seja muito importante para ele vencer o Harry mais_.

Ginny sorriu e pegou uma foto, que tinha tirado recentemente com sua câmera de espiã. Foi esta câmera que a ajudou a capturar os vários momentos especiais na vida de Draco ao longo desses três anos.

Era uma foto de Sirius, Harry e Draco praticando movimentos marciais só de calças e camisetas.

Ginny colou a foto no livro e pegou um pena para escrever.

_8 de março de 2002_

_Ele realmente está gostando do treinamento de Auror com Harry e Sirius. É um passo a frente para conseguir uma de suas ambições de ser Auror. E talvez alguns amigos também._

Ginny suspirou feliz e fechou o álbum de fotos. Ela então se levantou e olhou pra caixa de metal onde viu o conto que Draco tinha escrito pra ela. Sorriu antes de colocar os pergaminhos e o álbum de volta e trancar a caixa. Tirou a caixa de metal da mesa e a colocou de volta no fim do seu baú antes de empurrá-lo pra debaixo da cama e dormir.

………………………………………………………………………..


	27. Capítulo 27

Capítulo 27

Ginny andava pelo corredor sozinha. Estava indo para a Ala Hospitalar. Não tinha pressa porque saiu do café da manhã mais cedo e tinha bastante tempo antes da primeira aula.

Pulava pelos corredores de bom humor pois tinha tido um sonho maravilhoso com Draco na noite anterior. Era um dos sonhos mais freqüentes que tinha, nesse ela e Draco patinavam num lago congelado _sozinhos_.

Os sonhos dela com ele sempre começavam com ela parada sozinha no lago e de repente Draco chegava por trás, a agarrava pela cintura e a girava. Eles se davam as mãos e ele a guiava pelo lago, patinando feliz, mas esta não era a melhor parte. Era quando paravam de patinar e ele soltava a mão dela e a olhava intensamente. Ela olhava fundo nos olhos cinza dele e ouvia ele dizer 'Eu te amo'. Ela dizia também e depois se beijavam. Normalmente Ginny acordava logo antes do beijo, mas dessa vez ela conseguiu beijá-lo no sonho. Mesmo que fosse só um sonho, era o bastante.

Ginny sorriu ao lembrar do sonho. Eles eram o que mantinham o amor dela por Draco sob controle e impediam dela ir até ele e beijá-lo. Ela sabia que nunca ficaria com ele, então nem pensava em tentar. O observava por anos e estava satisfeita em só saber o que estava fazendo. Sim, era como se fosse uma psicopata obsessiva, mas saber tudo sobre ele era o mais perto que podia chegar. Esse novo desdobramento com a Vervexia dele era tudo que Ginny podia pedir. Não por ele estar doente, mas pela chance de passar um tempo com ele antes dele ir embora.

No entanto, o que aconteceu na noite passada estava preocupando Ginny e fazendo-a pensar se deveria continuar indo vê-lo tanto. Estava com medo dele desenvolver sentimentos por ela, e se tivesse isso complicaria as coisas. Ela sabia que se ele acabasse apaixonado por ela, ele faria tudo para tê-la ao seu lado, mesmo que isso significasse dar as costas pra sua família, amigos e sociedade. Ela não podia permitir que ele arruinasse o futuro dele por algo que nunca poderia acontecer.

Ginny estava tão absorta em seus pensamentos que não notou que poeira e pedrinhas do teto estavam caindo em volta dela. Um braço envolveu sua cintura e a puxou pra trás, evitando que uma enorme pedra caísse encima dela. Ginny acordou de seus pensamentos e olhou para encontrar um par de olhos cinzas.

- Malfoy? – sussurrou. Ainda não tinha entendido o que tinha acontecido e estava admirada.

- Merlin, Weasley. Olha por onde anda. – disse irritado.

Ginny olhou pro chão e viu um grande pedaço do telhado somente alguns centímetros longe dos pés dela.

Draco começou a sentir o calor de Ginny contra seu corpo e involuntariamente a abraçou mais forte. O movimento repentino de Draco tirou Ginny de seu transe e ela o olhou novamente.

- Malfoy! – uma voz alta ecoou no corredor.

As cabeças de Ginny e Draco viraram e viram Ron indo ao encontro deles, com Harry e Hermione logo atrás. Ron parou bem em frente a eles e puxou Ginny dos braços de Draco.

- Que diabo você está fazendo com minha irmã? – perguntou furioso.

Draco não gostou que Ginny fora removida dos seus braços, mas não demonstrou – Estava salvando ela de um pedaço que caiu do teto – respondeu frio.

O jeito de Draco deixou Ron mais furioso, mesmo que soasse lógico, Ron ainda não acreditava e achou que Draco tinha outros motivos. Estava preste a gritar com Draco novamente, mas sentiu Ginny puxar seu braço.

- Ron – sibilou com vergonha – Malfoy só estava me ajudando, podemos sair daqui logo. – praticamente suplicou enquanto o puxava pra longe.

- É Ron, - Hermione concordou – vai se atrasar pra aula se não correr.

Ron hesitou, mas deu a Draco um último olhar mortal antes de se virar e resmungar sobre Malfoy's estúpidos. – Vamos, gente. – Ron disse e gesticulou para seus dois amigos.

- Vou só limpar essa sujeira antes. – Hermione disse.

Ron assentiu e começou a andar pra longe com Ginny e Harry. Ginny girou a cabeça rápido para dar a Draco um olhar arrependido antes de virar a esquina.

Hermione não perdeu isto e voltou pra olhar pra Draco.

- Ajude-me a limpar isto, Malfoy.

Draco não disse uma palavra e só conjurou uma vassoura e pá. Também conjuraram barreiras para prevenir outros de vir para o corredor perigoso.

……………………………………………………………………….

Draco andava de um lado pro outro de seu quarto e não parava de pensar. Era a segunda vez que sentia algo especial quando Ginny estava perto dele e não conseguia saber o que era.

- Bem, definitivamente não é amor – pensou alto – nunca senti isso com minhas outras namoradas, e eu nunca sentiria isso por uma Weasley.

Draco franziu o cenho – Então o que é? – e andou mais.

- Talvez eu esteja passando muito tempo com ela. Mas aí, é bom quando ela está por perto. Mas por que isso?

Draco gemeu em frustração. – Isso não vai me levar a nada, e ainda estou falando comigo mesmo e agindo feito idiota.

- Quem está agindo como idiota? – disse outra voz.

Draco virou a cabeça e viu Ginny parada no quarto dele. Draco foi pego com a boca na botija.

- Ah... ninguém em particular – disse meio engasgado.

Ginny concordou e deu a ele seu remédio. Draco pegou e bebeu logo.

Ginny pegou o frasco de volta, mas ainda ficou parada na frente de Draco, como se estivesse esperando alguma coisa.

- Malfoy? – Ginny disse suave.

- Sim? – Draco respondeu devagar.

Ginny olhou pra cima e seu rosto demonstrava confusão e tristeza ao mesmo tempo.

- Acho que  talvez seja melhor você ir pegar seu remédio na Ala Hospitalar a partir de agora.

- O que? Por que? – Draco estava em pânico. Ele não sabia porque, mas não queria ir até a enfermaria pegar seu remédio.

Ginny apertava as mãos. – Bem, não acho que seja... – lutava pra encontrar uma palavra – _apropriado_ eu vir no seu quarto à noite, é isso. Ainda vou fazer sua cura, só não virei te dar seu remédio todos os dias pessoalmente.

Draco absorvia cada palavra que ela dizia e franziu a testa – É por causa da noite passada?

Ginny não conseguia olhar nos olhos dele enquanto ele a olhava intensamente – É... não exatamente. Quer dizer, me fez pensar um pouco, mas... ah, eu não sei. Não parece certo. – disse, mas por dentro sentia o oposto. – _Parece tão certo estar com você que estou com medo que você fique muito ligado a mim._

Draco estava confuso. Ginny sempre sabia o que dizer e pensar, mas agora estava perdida. – Bem, eu acho que parece bom. A noite passada não foi nada, Weasley, eu não estou interessado em você, então não tem com o que se preocupar. – ratificou.

Ginny sentiu uma dor no peito ao ouvir a declaração do não-interesse de Draco por ela, mas seu cérebro disse que era o que queria: ele não estar interessado nela.

- Então por que é importante eu vir ou não te trazer seu remédio? – Ginny o desafiou. Era seu coração que tinha feito ela falar isso e não sua lógica.

Draco não sabia o que dizer. Era algo que tentava descobrir, mas ainda não tinha resposta. Sentia que gostava de vê-la todas as noites, mas não entendia porquê. Sabia que não pensava nela de forma sexual, o que fazia tudo ser tão estranho.

Esperava pacientemente por uma resposta e pôde ver que ele estava pensando.

- Bem, Malfoy? – apressou.

- Eu... é... gosto da sua companhia. – disse – É interessante te ter por perto, porque tenho acesso aos segredos de todo mundo. Este é o motivo pelo qual quero que venha trazer meu remédio. – _Isso parece razoável_. – Draco se parabenizou e esperou que Ginny acreditasse nele.

Ginny pensou por um tempo. – _Então ele curte a minha companhia. Mesmo que seja por causa dos segredos, ainda é bom. Ele vai embora este não e não terei outra chance de estar com ele, deveria aproveitar essa oportunidade._

Draco observava o rosto de Ginny tentando decifrar o que ela estava pensando, mas não pôde. Começava a entrar em pânico, mas ela sorriu.

- Tudo bem, Malfoy. Continuarei trazendo seu remédio, mas Hermione e Sirius já sabem sobre isso e dois já são demais. Se alguém mais descobrir, você vai ter que pegar seu remédio sozinho. Certo?

Draco sorriu – Certo. _– Desde de que ela esteja aqui, e isso pareça certo, quem se importa em saber que sentimento é esse?_ – pensou. Então parou de tentar descobrir o que era e só curtiu esse tempo ao lado dela.

…………………………………………………………………………

Ginny descia as escadas para a sala comunal na manhã seguinte e viu Hermione sentada numa mesa com papéis espalhados por toda parte. Era muito cedo, mesmo para Hermione, então Ginny foi até ela ver o que estava fazendo.

- Bom dia, Hermione. – saudou.

Hermione levantou a cabeça e sorriu. – Bom dia, Ginny. Dormiu bem?

- Dormi. – respondeu e sentou-se – O que está fazendo?

Hermione suspirou pesadamente e se jogou pra trás na cadeira. – Tenho que arrecadar fundos para ajudar a reparar o teto que caiu. Você sabe, o teto do corredor que você estava ontem.

Ginny assentiu – Vai ser muito caro? A escola não tem dinheiro?

Hermione balançou a cabeça – Reparar um prédio velho custa caro e a escola não tem dinheiro suficiente no momento. Parece que falta 200 galeões e precisamos do dinheiro logo. Se não concertarmos o teto rápido, pode desabar mais.

Ginny franziu a testa – Isso é mau.

Hermione suspirou de novo – Você não faz idéia. Agora o problema é conseguir os 200 galeões, e como Monitora-chefe, é meu dever ajudar.

Ginny não sabia o que dizer. 200 galeões não era pouco e não seria fácil arrecadar esse dinheiro.

- Ei, Ginny, estava pensando em usar uma idéia trouxa para levantar o dinheiro. Você acha que funciona?

- Depende do que?

Hermione sentou-se reta e começou a explicar – Bem, na escola dos meus primos, eles têm um dia em que leiloam os professores para os alunos por um dia. Quem dá o lance maior, compra o professor e passa um dia inteiro com ele para fazer o que quiser. Geralmente querem uma aula particular numa matéria, mas ainda funciona para arrecadar dinheiro. Você acha que funcionaria aqui?

Ginny pensou na idéia e sorriu – Acho que seria legal. Apesar de que não acho que os professores iriam querer ser leiloados.

Hermione concordou – É, por isso estava pensando em leiloar alguns alunos especiais. Como monitores e capitães de quadribol.

Ginny concordou também – É, isso seria bom. Você vai organizar isso agora?

- Eu já tenho os nomes de todos os monitores e capitães, então tudo o que tenho que fazer é perguntar se eles querem participar.

- Tenho certeza que vão querer, vai ser tão divertido. – Ginny sorriu.

Hermione também o fez – Espero que funcione. Obrigada Ginny, você foi de grande ajuda.

……………………………………………………………………….

Hermione passou amanhã toda percorrendo a escola perguntando às pessoas se queriam cooperar. Todos concordaram, mas alguns precisaram de mais persuasão que outros. A última pessoa da lista era Draco Malfoy e Hermione sabia que ela seria difícil.

- Por que você não faz o leilão sem ele, Hermione? – Ron perguntou no almoço.

- Por que ele é o Monitor-chefe, então ele devia contribuir para a causa.

Ron só resmungou e voltou a comer. Hermione viu Draco saindo do salão e se levantou para segui-lo.

O parou no corredor e pediu alguns minutos para conversar com ele sobre o que queria fazer.

- Não. – foi a resposta dele.

- Vamos, Malfoy, você é o Monitor-chefe. Deveria participar disto e ser um exemplo para os alunos menores.

- Eu disse que não, Granger. Não serei vendido num leilão idiota de colégio.

- Você não vai ter que ficar com a pessoa pra sempre, são só 24 horas.

Hermione  insistia com Draco e tentava persuadi-lo a aceitar.

Ginny estava virando o corredor quando viu Hermione tendo uma discussão com Draco.

- Você não faz nada, isso é o mínimo que pode fazer pra ajudar.

- Bem, o que eu posso fazer se você quer fazer todo o trabalho sozinha.

Ginny andou até ficar ao lado de Hermione e tentava entender a situação. No momento que ela chegou, Draco parou de gritar e ficou quieto. Hermione estranhou a mudança repentina no comportamento dele.

- O que está acontecendo, Hermione?

- Nada demais, Ginny. É só que o Malfoy aqui está sendo um imbecil e não quer cooperar.

- Ei, quem você está chamando de imbecil?

- Você, claro, furão. – A voz de Ron veio detrás deles.

Draco franziu o cenho quando Ron se juntou à conversa, Harry também ficou parado ao lado deles.

- Vamos, Hermione. – Harry disse ao colocar uma mão sobre o ombro dela – Se Malfoy não quer ajudar, esquece. – E puxou Hermione para ir embora.

Ron também colocou a mão sobre o ombro de Ginny e estavam indo embora também.

- É melhor ficar longe _dele_, Ginny – Ron dizia no ouvido dela – Esse idiota não é flor que se cheire.

Draco fechou as mãos em punhos ao ouvir o que Ron dizia – _Como esse imbecil ousa me diminuir na frente dela e dizer pra ela ficar longe de mim!_

E saiu andando furioso.

……………………………………………………………………….

Ginny entrou no quarto de Draco e o encontrou lendo um livro sentado. Depois de colocar sua mochila no chão, Draco se levantou da cadeira e a olhava sem expressão.

Ginny jogou pra ele o remédio que ele pegou facilmente e bebeu.

- Por que você não quer ajudar a Hermione?

Draco suspirou. Ele sabia que ela iria perguntar isso. – Porque não quero ser feito de bobo na frente da escola inteira.

- Como você acha que isso vai acontecer? É só um leilão inofensivo para ajudar a escola.

- Ter um preço estipulado pra mim é insultante. Gosto de pensar em mim não tendo preço. E eu não tenho. Ninguém pode comprar um Malfoy. – disse arrogante.

Ginny virou os olhos – Isso é sobre seu ego de novo, não é? – disse exaltada.

- Não é sobre meu ego, é sobre orgulho e dignidade. Me recuso a ser vendido.

Ginny sorriu debochada – Você está com medo que ninguém queria comprar você, ou que alguém seja vendido por um preço mais alto.

- Eu não estou com medo. – disse na defensiva.

- Prove, então. – desafiou.

Draco ficou quieto, mas sorriu debochado – Bela tentativa, Weasley, mas não vou cair no seu truque.

Droga! – pensou – Tá bem, então não seja leiloado.

Draco sorriu pela vitória – Por que é tão importante pra você que eu entre neste leilão?

- Porque você pode ajudar a escola a arrecadar muito dinheiro.

- Como? – perguntou curioso.

- Todas as garotas da sua casa são na maioria ricas, elas adorariam ter a chance de passar um dia inteiro com você, por um alto preço, claro.

Draco entendia agora. Ginny estava dizendo que ele valia muito.

- Então você vai participar? – perguntou esperançosa.

- Vou pensar.

………………………………………………………………………

O leilão vai ser nesta quinta-feira e as regras são:

_Alunos serão vendidos para quem der o maior lance e vão ficar com seu comprador por 24 horas. Essas horas serão divididas em duas partes. As primeiras 12 vão começar na sexta às 9:00h e vai até às 21:00h. Todos os alunos comprados seguirão seus compradores às aulas e ficarão com eles depois das aulas até acabar o tempo._

_As outras 12 horas serão no sábado e também vão das 9:00h às 21:00h. As atividades feitas neste dia serão por conta do comprador._

_NOTA: As regras da escola ainda serão aplicadas durante este leilão._

Todos os alunos e professores estavam no Salão depois das aulas na quinta e Dumbledore iria começar o leilão.

- Obrigado a todos por estarem aqui hoje – disse em voz alta – O Leilão de Alunos hoje foi organizado pela nossa Monitora-chefe, Hermione Granger, e toda renda será convertida no reparo do teto da Ala Leste, então espero que dêem lances altos. Isso é tudo, vamos começar o leilão.

Houve gritos e palmas pelo salão. Lee Jordan, amigos dos gêmeos Weasley, soube do leilão e se candidatou para ser o anfitrião. Ele era, afinal, muito bom com as palavras.

- Tudo bem, senhoras e senhores. Hoje estaremos leiloando alunos que têm posições especiais na escola e começaremos com os monitores.

Os monitores foram convidados a subir no palco e serem leiloados enquanto Lee dizia ao público quem eles eram e o que faziam.

Depois de um tempo veio o grupo de pessoas famosas.

- E agora temos Ronald Weasley. – A Grifinória aplaudiu e assobiou. Ron foi até o palco e ficou parado lá, esperando pelos lances enquanto Lee o introduzia.

- Aqui temos Ronald Weasley, filho mais novo da Família Weasley. Ron é capitão do time de Xadrez de Hogwarts e também goleiro da Grifinória. Agora comecemos os lances.

- Um sicle – gritou uma primeiro-anista da Grifinória.

- Dois sicles – uma garota da Lufa-Lufa.

- Cinco sicles – uma gritou do outro lado do salão.

Lances eram feitos e ficavam cada vez maiores, até que uma quito-anista loira da Corvinal que deu o lance de 2 galeões e 8 sicles. Se ninguém desse lance mais lato seria vendido pra ela.

- Dois galeões e 8 sicles, dou-lhe uma – Lee gritou – 2 galeões e 8 sicles, dou-lhe duas. Vamos gente. Nós temos o Capitão do clube de Xadrez aqui e também um ótimo goleiro. Pela última vez: 2 galeões e 8 sicles...

- Três galeões – veio uma grito. Todos viram e viram Lavender Brown.

- Bem, temos 3 galeões. Alguém mais que 3 galeões? Alguém? – Lee olhava em volta, mas ninguém se manifestou. – OK, 3 galeões, dou-lhe uma. 3 galeões, dou-lhe duas. 3 galeões, dou-lhe três. – Lee bateu o martelo na mesa – Vendido para a adorável srta. Lavender Brown.

Houve gritos e aplausos enquanto Ron descia do palco até Lavender e a beijava na bochecha.

- Agora, a próxima é nossa Monitora-chefe, Hermione Granger! – novamente houve gritos e aplausos da Grifinória enquanto Hermione caminhava para o palco.

- A srta. Granger é Monitora-chefe este ano em Hogwarts e também fundadora do F.A.L.E.. Ela tem sido a melhor aluna por seis anos diretos e têm muitos conhecimentos em Transfiguração. Dê um lance para ela e ela poderá lhe dar uma aula particular.

Depois dessa, muitos alunos que tinham dificuldade em transfiguração davam lances.

- 2 sicles!

- 5 sicles!

- 10 sicles!

- 1 galeão!

- 1 galeão e 2 sicles!

- 1 galeão e 12 sicles!

Lee seguia todos os lances e Hermione estava vermelha com os lances que davam por ela. Pelo que podia ouvir já tinha chegado a 5 galeões.

- 5 galeões e 5 sicles!

- 5 galeões e 7 sicles!

- 5 galeões e 11 sicles!

- 10 galões! – gritou uma voz. Todos os lances pararam e as pessoas se viraram para ver quem era que tinha feito um lance tão alto. Harry levantou a mão. – 10 galeões por Hermione Granger.

Lee arregalou os olhos, mas pigarreou – Ok, alguém tem algum lance maior? – olhou em volta e nada – 10 galeões dou-lhe uma, duas e três. – O martelo bateu de novo – Vendido para Harry Potter por 10 galeões.

Hermione tinha um belo sorriso estampado no rosto ao descer do palco e ir abraçar Harry.

- Harry, você não precisava dobrar o preço num lance só – sussurrou rápido.

Harry simplesmente sorriu – Ei, você vale muito mais que 10 galeões. Acho que te consegui por uma pechincha.

Hermione bateu de leve em Harry e ele sorriu mais ainda.

- O próximo é nosso Monitor-chefe, sr. Draco Malfoy! – muitos gritos e aplausos vieram da Sonserina enquanto Draco ia pro palco.

- Draco Malfoy é Monitor-chefe este ano em Hogwarts e também capitão de quadribol da Sonserina. Ele... – Lee não pôde terminar pois lances já eram feitos.

- 10 sicles!

- 1 galeão!

- 2 galeões!

- 2 galeões e 7 sicles!

- 3 galeões!

- 5 galeões!

- 6 galeões!

Lances eram feitos muito rápido e Lee virava de um lado pro outro do salão tentando acompanhá-los.

Draco estava pardo ali, entediado. Ele só concordou com isso porque Hermione ficou enchendo o saco dele sobre seus deveres como Monitor-chefe e ter que contribuir com a escola. Mas era também porque Ginny tinha pedido pessoalmente a ele. Falando nela, ele estava tentando achá-la no meio da multidão. – _Será que ela vai dar um lance?_ – pensou, mas sabia que ela não o faria pois ela não tinha tanto dinheiro.Mesmo que tivesse o usaria para pagar o empréstimo da família ao invés de comprá-lo.

- 11 galeões  8 sicles!

- 12 galeões e 9 sicles!

- 13 galeões e 5 sicles!

Draco estava ficando de saco cheio de todas essas garotas dando lances por ele. Ele não queria passar tempo nenhum com nenhuma delas.

- 20 galeões! – ele gritou.

Lee Jordan olhou para ele chocado. Draco só olhou de volta.

- Não há nenhuma regra dizendo que não posso dar um lance pra mim mesmo. – disse – Eu quero me comprar.

Lee ponderou a idéia por um tempo e assentiu – Verdade, não nenhuma regra dizendo que você não pode se comprar. Só tenho que vender pelo preço maior, então há alguém querendo oferecer mais que 20 galeões?

Todas as garotas suspiraram e sentaram derrotadas. Até Pansy desistiu porque ela sabia que Draco só iria aumentar seu próprio lance até se comprar. Merlin sabia que ele podia pagar.

- Tudo bem então, dou-lhe uma, duas e três. – Lee bateu o martelo – Vendido para o próprio sr. Malfoy!

Houve aplauso da platéia masculina da Sonserina, pois eles concordavam com a atitude de Draco de não ser vendido para uma garota por um dia.

O barulho diminuiu e Lee continuou no próximo aluno – O próximo é Harry Potter.

Houve gritos e aplausos da Grifinória e de garotas de outras casa.

Harry subiu no palco e olhou a multidão. Ele olhava nos olhos de Hermione Granger e sorriu pra ela docemente.

- Harry Potter é o capitão de quadribol da Grifinória e também destruiu o Lorde das Tr...

- Lee – Harry gritou ao dar um olhar mortal para que Lee calasse a boca. Ele odiava que as pessoas falassem dele derrotando o Lorde das Trevas.

- Tudo bem, desculpa aí, Harry – Lee desculpou-se. Ele estava a ponto de falar outras coisas, mas os lances começaram.

Os lances eram tão freqüentes como foram os de Draco e tão altos quanto. Durou uns dez minutos e as garotas estavam a procura nos bolsos por cada nuque que tinham. Agora era entre uma sexto-anista da Corvinal e Hermione.

- 17 galeões, 8 sicles e 15 nuques – a corvinal gritou.

- 17 galeões e 9 sicles – Hermione gritou de volta.

Lee Jordan olhou para a corvinal esperando seu lance, mas ela segurava as amigas e parecia estar implorando algo.

- Mais algum lance maior que 17 galeões e 9 sicles? – A corvinal balançou a cabeça e Lee suspirou em alívio. Harry finalmente ia ser vendido.

- 17 galeões e 9 sicles dou-lhe uma, duas e... três – e bateu o martelo – Vendido para Hermione Granger!

Harry desceu do palco e foi até Hermione e pegou sua mão para beijá-la. Ambos se sentaram e esperaram o leilão acabar.

Os outros dois capitães da Lufa-Lufa e da Corvinal foram leiloados por 8 e 10 galeões respectivamente. Agora só faltava uma pessoa.

- Agora, para nosso último leilão, temos a srta. Virginia Weasley.

Draco, Harry, Ron, Lavender, Colin e Amy, todos ficaram surpresos. Não sabiam que Ginny iria ser leiloada. Só Hermione sabia.

Todos a seguiram com os olhos enquanto subia no palco. Ela contorcia as mãos e olhava a multidão.

- Todos vocês conhecem Virginia como Ginny. Ela trabalha na Ala Hospitalar e ajuda vocês quando estão doentes, deve ter curado alguns de vocês. É uma ótima aquisição para aqueles que estão doentes e cansados. – Lee a elogiou e Ginny ficou vermelha.

Ron estava muito orgulhoso de sua irmãzinha então fez o primeiro lance.

- 1 sicle!

- 2 sicles! – Dean falou depois dele. Ron se virou e olhou Dean com um olhar interrogativo. – Ginny me ajudou quando meu nariz sangrou, então achei que seria legal ficar com ela por um dia.

- 3 sicles! – disse Colin. Ron e Dean olharam pra ele – Ei, ela é minha amiga sabiam?

- 4 sicles! – Amy gritou – Só quero um tempo com minha amiga, só isso.

Todos os quatro fizeram uma competição amigável pra ver quem ficava com Ginny.

- 5 sicles!

- 6 sicles!

- 7 sicles!

- 8 sicles!

- 9 sicles!

- 10 sicles!

- 11 sicles!

- 12 sicles!

Foram aumentando um sicle cada um até que alguém os fez parar e olhar.

Draco Malfoy ofereceu 5 galeões por Ginny.

Ginny, Ron, Hermione, Harry, Dean, Colin e Amy todos olharam para Draco, chocados.

Draco olhou de volta especialmente para Ron e sorriu debochado. Um garota ao lado de Draco se inclinou e sussurrou em seu ouvido.

- O que você quer com a Weasel, Malfoy?

- É uma ótima maneira de irritar o Weasley mais velho. – Draco sussurrou de volta. O garoto riu e voltou a sentar.

Enquanto isso Ron, Dean, Colin e Amy estavam se perguntando o que Malfoy estava fazendo.

- Eu não ligo. Malfoy não pode ficar com a Ginny. Ele vai torturá-la ou algo do gênero. – Ron disse.

- É. – Colin concordou.

- Que tal se juntarmos nosso dinheiro e tirar Ginny daquele idiota. – sugeriu Dean.

Todos os quatro aceitaram e colocaram o dinheiro junto.

- 5 galeões e 10 sicles! – Ron gritou.

- 6 galeões! – Draco disse.

Dean, Colin e Amy estavam juntando o dinheiro e depois do lance de Draco, Colin disse a Ron um novo valor.

- 6 galeões e 8 sicles! – Ron disse.

- 7 galeões! – Draco gritou.

Ron estava ficando nervoso a cada minuto. Colin disse a ele um novo valor.

- 7 galeões, 5 sicles!

- 8 galeões!

- 8 galeões e 3 sicles!

- 10 galeões!

Ron estava espumando agora. – Vamos gente, temos mais alguma coisa? Não vou deixar aquele idiota ficar coma minha irmã! – Ron gritou.

Dean, Colin e Amy balançaram as cabeças.

- Nós não temos mais dinheiro, Ron. – Dean disse.

Ron fechou o punho com raiva.

Hermione se inclinou sobre Harry e sussurrou – Harry, por que você não dá um lance pra ver até onde o Malfoy está disposto a ir?

Harry sorriu e assentiu. Lee estava prestes a bater o martelo quando Harry levantou o braço – 12 galeões!

Draco virou a cabeça para olhar pra Harry. Harry sorriu pra ele e mimicou uma mensagem.

- _Vamos ver o quanto você está disposto a pagar, Malfoy_. – Draco entendeu e sorriu debochadamente.

- 13 galeões! – Draco ofereceu.

- 15 galeões! – Harry falou.

- 17!

- 20!

- 25!

- 30!

- 35!

- 40!

- 50! – Draco gritou.

Harry não respondeu. Olhou para Hermione e sussurrou em seu ouvido.

- Quer que eu continue? Ele está disposto a pagar 50 galeões. Você realmente acha que ele vai fazer alguma coisa ruim?

Hermione estava observando Draco intensamente – Deixe-o ter Ginny. Acho que ela vai ficar bem.

Harry e Hermione sorriram um pro outro.

- Algum lance maior que 50 galeões? – Lee disse. Claro que não tinha nenhum então ele bateu o martelo. – Vendido para o sr. Malfoy por 50 galeões. – e foi o fim do leilão.

Todos estavam se preparando pra sair e Ron agarrou o braço de Harry.

- Ei, por que você não continuou o lance, Harry?

Harry olhou para Ron com culpa – Desculpa Ron, mas o Malfoy só iria aumentar mais e mais, não adiantava. Ele estava decidido a ter a Ginny.

Ron suspirou – É, você tá certo, Harry. Não queria culpar você. Só estou preocupado com o que aquele idiota quer com ela.

Hermione foi até Ron e colocou a mão em seu ombro – Não se preocupe, Ron. Tenho certeza que Ginny pode cuidar de si mesma.

Ron só concordou. Ele então viu Ginny falando com Draco e foi até lá.

Ele puxou Ginny de lado e ficou entre ela o Draco, o encarando. – Malfoy, o que você pensa que está fazendo, dando lances pela minha irmã? – gritou.

Draco só sorriu – Ei, eu só quero ser dono de uma Weasley por um dia, só isso. E eu não estou vendo sua irmã reclamar.

Ron estava prestes a dar um soco nele, mas Ginny o impediu.

- Ron, foi um leilão justo, e nada de mau vai acontecer. Os professores e Hermione podem garantir.

Hermione foi até eles e também ajudou a segurar Ron – É, Ron, vamos para a sala comunal e vou te explicar como isso é seguro.

Ron hesitou e ainda encarava Draco mortalmente, mas acabou indo com os amigos.

Ginny seguiu atrás, mas virou a cabeça para olhar Draco uma última vez. Ela não estava feliz com o que ele fez hoje.

………………………………………………………………………..


	28. Capítulo 28

Capítulo 28

Ginny estava sentada na sala comunal e resmungava em frustração. Harry e Hermione estavam justos não muito depois de Sirius ter vindo para dar aulas e agora estavam sentados juntos num sofá. Já que o leilão fez sucesso e arrecadou 213 galeões, o que era mais do que suficiente para consertar o teto da escola, eles estavam muito contentes. Isso irritava Ginny porque eles ficaram dando risinhos sem parar. Não pensem mal, Ginny não estava com ciúmes, ela só não gostava de ver o grude que eles ficavam na frente de todo mundo.

E tinha Ron que ficava andando de um lado pro outro na frente dela resmungando xingamentos pro Malfoy e tentando pensar numa maneira de poder matá-lo antes da manhã chegar.

Dean, Colin e Amy também estavam perto e discutiam sobre o que achavam que Draco queria fazer com ela.

Ginny se fartou de tudo e levantou. Ia sair da sala comunal.

- Aonde você vai, Ginny? – Ron perguntou.

- Pra Ala Hospitalar. – disse por cima do ombro.

Ginny ia, de fato, até o quarto de Draco. Ela iria matá-lo por fazer isso com ela. Mas por que ele tinha que ter feito um lance por ela? Se fosse qualquer outro, não seria grande coisa. Mas um Malfoy dando um lance por uma Weasley atraía a atenção de muita gente, e por 50 galeões, com certeza ia ter problemas, não muito pra Draco, mas pra ela.

Ginny recebia olhares de inveja de várias garotas depois do leilão e uma grande bronca de Ron dizendo a ela pra ter cuidado e blá, blá, blá. E tudo era culpa de Draco.

Ela entrou no quarto e jogou o remédio pra ele antes de sentar na cadeira e olhar pra ele com raiva. Draco pareceu não notar a raiva de Ginny e só olhava para ela inocentemente.

- De todas as maneiras que você tinha pra irritar meu irmão, por que você tinha que me usar?

- Por que você sempre pensa o pior de mim, Weasley? – perguntou inocente.

Ginny olhou com mais fúria – Pára de fingir, Malfoy, porque eu sei exatamente por que você fez um lance por mim. Por acaso "É uma ótima maneira de irritar o Weasley mais velho" soa familiar pra você?

Draco deixou o olhar inocente e xingou baixo – Ok, eu disse isso, mas não significa que seja o que eu penso.

Ginny levantou uma sobrancelha desconfiada – Então o que você queria fazendo um lance por mim?

Draco pigarreou inconformado – Ah… porque tenho prova de poções amanhã e eu queria sua ajuda? – disse esperando ser uma boa desculpa.

Ginny só o encarou mais – Você está tentando insultar minha inteligência? Você já é bom o bastante em Poções, não precisa da minha ajuda.

Draco suspirou – Tá bem, então eu comprei você pra irritar teu irmão, mas só porque ele ousou te dizer pra ter cuidado comigo e que era melhor você ficar longe de mim. – terminou nervoso.

- Você me envergonha na frente de toda a escola só por causa de uma coisinha que meu irmão falou? Quantos anos você tem? Seis? – gritou.

Draco ficou na defensiva – Por que toda vez que faço alguma coisa, você diz que eu te envergonho?

- Por que é isso que você faz. Não podia parecer mais óbvio que você me queria, e por 50 galeões! Sabe quantos olhares eu recebi hoje? Sem mencionar os insultos?

- A idéia de comprar num leilão é de comprar pelo maior preço. Não me culpe por comprar você por um preço tão alto, culpe o Potter por ir aumentando. E daí que você recebeu alguns olhares, você não vai morrer por isso.

Ginny só resmungou aborrecida. Ela fechou o punho e respirou fundo.

Draco olhava pra ela estranhamente. Não sabia o que ela estava pensando.

- Ok. – Ginny disse, estranhamente calma – Não posso fazer nada agora, então não adianta discutir. São só 24 horas. Posso lidar com 24 horas sendo vista ao seu lado em público.

- Ei, você faz parecer tortura. – disse se sentindo insultado – Sabe quantas garotas fazem fila só pra passar uma horinha comigo?

- Bem, por que você não deu um lance por elas? – falou com a raiva voltando.

DRaco suspirou – Tá bem, tá bem. Podemos esquecer isso? Prometo que não vou te envergonhar, só quero irritar teu irmão, só isso.

- Tá ótimo. – bufou – Mas eu não vou te ajudar de jeito nenhum. Só vou seguir as regras do leilão.

- Claro. – Draco disse. Ginny saiu de seu quarto.

……………………………………………………………………

Ron, Harry, Hermione e Ginny estavam indo para o Salão Principal para o café da manhã na manhã seguinte quando esbarraram em Draco e sua gangue. Draco e Ron encaravam um ao outro enquanto Harry só olhava para Crabbe e Goyle, e Hermione estava olhando feio para Pansy e Blaise.

Draco uma hora desviou o olhar e sorriu debochado – Venha aqui, pequena Weasley. – fez com a mão para que Ginny fosse até ele – Quero que você me sirva no café. – disse arrogante.

Ron fechou a mandíbula e tinha os punhos fechados. Ginny lentamente foi até Draco e deu a Ron um sorriso reconfortante. Draco pôs uma mão sobre o ombro de Ginny e deu a Ron um sorriso vitorioso. – Não se preocupe, Weasley. Vou cuidar _muito_ bem da sua irmã. – e entrou no salão com Ginny e seu grupo.

Ron estava furioso e ficava cada vez mais vermelho. Harry e Hermione tentavam desesperadamente acalmá-lo e levá-lo até o salão.

Na mesa da Sonserina, Ginny sentou ao lado de Draco enquanto Crabbe e Goyle sentaram do outro lado. Pansy e Blaise sentaram de frente pra eles.

Todos os sonserinos podiam ver como as ações de Draco irritavam Ron e curtiam os olhares que recebiam do outro lado do salão. Ginny se sentiu desconfortável sentada na mesa da Sonserina, mas não estava intimidada por eles.

- Weasley – Draco disse – Acho que quero uvas de café da manhã. Pega umas pra mim. – Draco só ficou sentado no seu lugar esperando ser alimentado.

Ginny suspirou e pegou um cacho de uvas da fruteira. Ela pegou e deu a Draco.

- Toma.

Draco balançou a cabeça – Não gosto da casca – disse casualmente.

Ginny quietamente resmungou e começou a descascar uma uva. Os sonserinos que estavam por perto vendo isso soltaram risinhos e Draco sorriu debochadamente ao ver o olhar de Ron ao ver sua irmã descascando a uva pra ele.

Ginny acabou de descascar e deu a Draco – Toma, sem pele.

Draco só abriu a boca.

- Você só pode estar brincando. – sibilou enquanto segurava a uva.

- Claro que não estou. Você praticamente minha escrava pelas próximas 12 horas, sabia? Por que devo fazer alguma coisa se você pode fazer por mim? – disse e abriu a boca novamente.

Ginny resmungou e colocou a uva na boca de Draco. Os sonserinos riram de novo e Ginny pôde ver que Ron estava furioso. Ela continuou a descascar e alimentar Draco durante o café até faltar só dez minutos para as aulas. Nessa hora não havia muitos alunos no salão. Mesmo Ron, Harry e Hermione tinham saído pois não queriam chegar tarde.

Vendo o salão quase vazio, Draco disse a Ginny que ela podia parar de alimentá-lo.

Ginny suspirou e limpou os dedos num guardanapo. Draco podia dizer que ela estava chateada então pegou uma maçã e começou a descascá-la com seu canivete. Depois deu a maçã à Ginny.

- Toma, você ainda não comeu nada. – disse gentil e ofereceu a maçã a ela.

Ginny fechou a cara e recusou a maçã. Draco olhou pra ela com cara de arrependimento, então ela pegou a maçã e começou a comer. Draco sorriu.

- Olha, Weasley – disse suave – Tive que fazer aquilo para que as pessoas da minha casa saibam porque comprei você no leilão. Ajudaria a diminuir a atenção sobre você porque eles sabem que você é minha única ferramenta para irritar seu irmão.

Ginny pensou por um tempo e aliviou sua expressão – Ok, eu entendo.

- Bom. – disse e se levantou – É melhor a gente ir indo ou chegaremos atrasados para Transfiguração. Mesmo que eu não ligue, uma McGonagall irritada não é como eu quero começar minha manhã.

Ginny assentiu e se levantou também. Draco pegou seu livros e jogou nas mãos de Ginny. Ginny estava prestes a desabar, mas Draco fez um feitiço para que os livros não pesassem quase nada.

Ele se inclinou e sussurrou no ouvido dela – Devemos manter as aparências, mas eu nunca faria uma dama carregar livros pesados.

Ginny enrubesceu pela atenção de Draco para com ela e sorriu. Eles então foram para a aula.

…………………………………………………………………………

Chegaram à aula justo a tempo e sentaram numa mesa longe de onde Hermione estava sentada. Havia sussurros de como Draco estava tratando Ginny como uma empregada, primeiro servindo comida na boca dele e agora carregando seus livros. Os sonserinos estavam vibrando por Draco enquanto os grifinórios sentiam pena de Ginny. Lufa-lufas e corvinais permaneciam neutros.

Hermione olhava Ginny quando ela entrou na sala e colocou os livros na mesa. Ela pôde ver que um feitiço foi feito para que os livros ficassem mais leves e sorriu – _Acho que Malfoy não é tão cruel quanto pensei._

- Muito bem, turma. – McGonagall disse – Hoje vocês irão transformar uma matéria de um estado em outro. Em outras palavras, transformar líquido em sólido e vice-versa. Por favor peguem o que precisem e repitam comigo.

Draco se inclinou na cadeira e esperou por Ginny pegar todo o material que precisaria pra essa aula. Depois que ela fez isso, Ginny sentou quieta com Draco e escutou a professora ensinar a eles o encantamento para fazer a transformação.

McGonagall tinha terminado de falar e deixou seus alunos praticarem sozinhos. Draco segurava sua varinha e se concentrava enquanto Ginny estava entediada. A professora foi até ela e sorriu para a mesma. Ginny olhou para a professora e sorriu de volta.

- Srta. Weasley, talvez você possa tentar fazer essa aula. Tenho certeza que o Sr. Malfoy não iria se importar. – e saiu.

Ginny olhou pra Draco e ele sacudiu os ombros – Vai, eu não ligo. – disse voltou ao que estava fazendo.

Ginny não tinha mais nada pra fazer então pegou a varinha e pensou em transformar um pedaço de pergaminho numa poça d´água. Ela repetiu o que McGonagall disse e se concentrou bem, mas nada aconteceu. Estava ficando frustrada, desistiu e se jogou pra trás na cadeira.

- Desistindo tão facilmente, Weasley? – Draco implicou no meio de sua transformação de uma xícara de suco em algo sólido.

Ginny bufou e cruzou os braços – É muito difícil, vou aprender isso ano que vem mesmo, não tem porque ter pressa.

Draco balançou a cabeça e virou para encará-la ao pegar sua mão que segurava a varinha e posicionou certo para ela – Seus movimentos com a mão estão errados, só isso. – disse com tom de professor – Tente agora, e lembre de sacudir um pouco mais.

Ginny assentiu e tentou de novo. Ela bateu no pergaminho e sacudiu a varinha enquanto dizia o encantamento. Que se transformou numa poça d´água. Ginny sorriu abertamente e olhou pra Draco pra ver se ele viu que ela conseguira.

Draco olhou rapidamente e disse – Bom. – sem importância, mas Ginny pôde ver que o canto de sua boca estar curvado pra cima.

_Este dia pode não ser tão ruim assim, afinal._ – ela pensou.

………………………………………………………………………

A próxima aula era de Artimancia e Hermione e Harry estavam nessa aula. Novamente Draco entrou na sala com Ginny atrás carregando seus livros 'pesados'. Draco sentou lá atrás enquanto que Harry e Hermione sentaram na frente.

Draco estava sentado relaxado na cadeira enquanto Ginny copiava todas as anotações e perguntas que precisavam fazer. Ginny cutucou Draco para acordá-lo quando estava perto do fim da aula e ele se assustou, causando que toda a sala virasse e olhasse pra ele.

Ginny ficou vermelha e abaixou a cabeça – O que vocês estão olhando? – Draco rebateu e todos voltaram a olhar pra frente.

Draco e Ginny foram os últimos a saírem da sala e Draco bocejava enquanto iam para o Salão para comer algo.

Draco se espreguiçava enquanto andavam e falou – É legal ter uma escrava. Não tenho que escrever as anotações chatas das aulas o que dá tempo pra eu dormir.

Ginny murmurou – Eu poderia ter anotado tudo errado pra você aprender as coisas erradas. – disse arrogante.

Draco riu – Ah, claro, você não teria coragem.

- E por que não? – Ginny perguntou um pouco ofendida.

Draco sorriu pra ela – Porque você não é esse tipo de pessoa.

Ginny não sabia o que responder então deixou pra lá e voltou a andar em silêncio.

……………………………………………………………………...

Depois de comerem algo, Draco tinha aula dupla de treinamento para Auror com Harry e Sirius. Ginny estava muito excitada e sorria durante todo o percurso até a velha sala que usavam.

Entraram e viram Sirius já lá dentro esperando por eles, mas Harry ainda não tinha chegado.

- Olá, Ginny, Draco – cumprimentou.

Draco deu um simples "Oi" e sentou numa cadeira.

Ginny estava mais empolgada e sorria – Oi, Sirius. – disse animada – O que você vai ensinar hoje? Alguma coisa que eu possa participar?

- Você vai ter que esperar pra ver. – disse misterioso.

Harry entrou na sala e saudou a todos.

- Tudo bem, agora que estamos todos aqui – começou – Hoje faremos feitiços fortes de chamamento. Esses feitiços permitem que vocês chamem objetos muito grandes, que estão a uma curta distância, até vocês.

A aula dupla era um saco para Ginny. Mesmo que eles tenham ido pra fora do castelo, para ter mais espaço para praticarem, tudo que ela fez foi ficar sentada olhando.

Sirius deixou Harry e Draco tentando trazer grandes pedras até eles e foi sentar ao lado de Ginny.

Os dois sentaram em silêncio observando Harry e Draco tentar fazer as pedras moverem, mas elas ainda não se moviam um milímetro.

- Quanto tempo vai demorar para eles conseguirem fazer as pedras se movimentarem? – perguntou cansada.

- Não sei – respondeu – Depende da pessoa. Alguns demoram dias, outros, meses.

Ginny suspirou – Isso significa que vou ficar aqui pelo resto da aula olhando eles apontarem as varinhas para aquelas pedras.

Sirius riu – Bem vinda ao meu mundo – disse e Ginny também riu.

Ginny via que Draco se concentrava bastante pois suas sobrancelhas estavam quase juntas e sua testa franzida. _Por favor, faz ele conseguir, faz ele conseguir_. – ela repetia em sua mente.

O pedregulho se mexeu um pouco e Ginny prendeu a respiração. A pedra sacudiu mais e Draco começava a sorrir. Ele ia conseguir fazer a pedra vir até ele.

Mas parou. Draco perdeu o sorriso e voltou a franzir a testa enquanto Ginny suspirava em desapontamento. Ela ficou sentada vendo ele tentar de novo.

- Ele é um bom garoto. – Sirius disse de repente.

- Hã? – ela disse. Não ouviu Sirius pois estava concentrada em Draco.

- Eu disse que Draco é um bom garoto. Uma vez que você o conhece, claro. E é muito talentoso também.

Ginny concordou e sorriu – Ele é, não é? – disse orgulhosa e voltou a observá-lo.

……………………………………………………………………….

Depois veio o almoço e Ginny de novo sentava ao lado de Draco cortando a comida pra ele. Ele não pediu para ela dar na boca dele, porque ele viu que não daria tempo pra ela comer.

Quase todos os sonserinos ignoravam Ginny enquanto ela comia silenciosamente e ela estava grata por isso. O plano de Draco funcionou e ninguém reparava nela a não ser que estivesse fazendo alguma coisa óbvia para Draco e atraindo a atenção da Grifinória. Draco falava com algum outro sonserino do sétimo ano e não prestava atenção em Ginny, então ela estava observando as pessoas a sua volta.

_Posso ver se consigo descobrir alguns segredos_. – pensou. Ela então 'acidentalmente' deixou a faca cair no chão e foi pra debaixo da mesa para pegá-la. Enquanto estava debaixo da mesa, colou alguns pergaminhos especiais debaixo de algumas pessoas populares para ver o que estavam dizendo ou planejavam fazer.

Draco notou que Ginny tinha ido pra debaixo da mesa pra pegar sua faca, mas achou estranho o tempo que estava demorando. Ele baixou a cabeça e viu ela colando pergaminhos debaixo da mesa.

Balançou a cabeça – Ela nunca pára, não é? – pensou triste.

Ginny finalmente 'pegou' sua faca e sentou de volta na cadeira. Notou que Draco não sentava do lado dela e já estava de pé esperando por ela. Rapidamente se levantou e parou ao lado dele segurando seus livros.

- Vamos indo, Weasley. – disse e começou a andar.

Ginny seguiu logo atrás.

Ginny estava temendo a aula de Poções porque era a única que só duas casas aprendiam juntas. As turmas permaneciam as mesmas desde o primeiro ano. Isso significava que Grifinória e Sonserina tinham aula juntas.

Draco sentou no seu lugar de sempre no lado direito da sala enquanto Ron, Hermione e Harry sentaram-se à mesa ao lado.

Draco lançou a Ron um olhar de 'eu-sou-superior-a-você' antes de sentar com Ginny ao lado dele. Ela não queria olhar o irmão e seus companheiros de casa então começou a pegar o material de Draco.

Ron não estava feliz com o que estava vendo e tinha os punhos fechados e os dentes rangendo.

- Ron – Hermione tentava aclamá-lo – Ginny só está ajudando ele a copiar as anotações e coisas do tipo. É normal, um monte de alunos que compraram as pessoas estão pedindo ajuda nas aulas. Nada de mau vai acontecer. – assegurou.

Ron conseguiu se acalmar um pouco, mas ainda encarava Draco de cara feia. Draco não deixou de reparar nos olhares de Ron e estava adorando tudo aquilo.

- Ei, Weasley – disse a Ron – Eu sei que sou gostoso, mas você não precisa ficar me olhando o dia todo.

Todos os sonserinos gargalharam e Ron virou seu rosto vermelho pro outro lado.

- Isso vai fazer ele para de encarar. – Draco sussurrou pra Ginny e ela sorriu secretamente.

Snape entrou na sala e todos dirigiram sua atenção a ele. Escreveu as poções que os alunos estariam fazendo hoje no quadro e disse para que esteja tudo pronto no fim da aula ou teriam uma semana de detenção. Teriam que trabalhar em dupla e já que Snape conhecia as habilidades de Ginny, deixou que ela fosse a dupla de Draco.

A poção era bem difícil, mas se você se concentrasse seria possível terminá-la. Draco já era bom em poções e com a ajuda de Ginny sabia que seria ainda melhor.

Todo mundo estava preocupado com sua própria poção para notar que Draco e Ginny estavam se dando bem juntos. Eles dividiram o trabalho, isso ajudaria na eficiência e Snape sentou observando seus alunos. Enquanto Draco estava encarregado de pegar os ingredientes, Ginny ficou na mesa cortando-os do tamanho certo e separando os montinhos certos. Depois que todos os ingredientes foram preparados e colocados em pratos separados, Draco pegou um caldeirão e fervia um pouco de água.

Enquanto esperavam a água ferver, Ginny sentou e copiou a poção num pergaminho para Draco usar depois. Quando a água ferveu, Draco chamou Ginny para ajudá-lo. Apesar de ser capaz de fazer sozinho, sentiu vontade de fazer isso com ela. Parecia ser mais divertido.

- Agora o próximo é o olho de guaxinim – Ginny disse e Draco colocou o olho de guaxinim.

- Quando isso afundar até o fundo adicionamos o carvalho seco e está feito. – Ginny disse feliz.

Draco esperou o olho afundar e colocou o carvalho seco. A poção começou a borbulhar rapidamente e saiu um pouco de fumaça. Draco pegou uma concha e pôs um pouco da poção num frasco. Examinou e assentiu em aprovação. Mostrou pra Ginny e esta sorriu.

- Acabamos! – disse excitada.

- É acabamos, e antes que todo mundo também.

Snape foi até eles e olhou para a poção deles. Ele só assentiu e se virou para ver o resto dos alunos. – Vocês também têm que responder todas as perguntas do quadro e me entregarem até o fim do dia. – disse pro resto da classe.

Snape saiu enquanto todos reclamaram. Todos exceto Draco, que estava sentado respondendo as perguntas com a ajuda de Ginny.

…………………………………………………………………………

Quando o sinal tocou, anunciando o fim da aula, só duas pessoas estavam prontas pra sair, enquanto a maioria ainda terminava sua poção ou de responder as perguntas. Draco estava radiante porque foi capaz de terminar a poção e perguntas hoje. Ele não tinha certeza se conseguiria responder todas as perguntas sem a ajuda de Ginny, mas nunca iria dizer isso a ela.

- Vamos guardar esses livros no meu quarto. – Draco disse a Ginny.

Ela só concordou e o seguiu. Logo que entraram no quarto, Draco pegou os livros da mão de Ginny e os colocou na mesa.

- O que a gente faz agora? – ela perguntou.

Draco levantou a sobrancelha e sorriu debochado – O que você quer fazer? – perguntou sugestivo.

Ginny sorriu. Ela sabia que ele não faria nada com ela e só estava brincando.

- Que tal nós irmos pegar o meu dever? – ela sugeriu.

Draco franziu a testa – Supõem-se que você seja _minha_ escrava e não o oposto.

Ginny suspirou – Nós não temos mais nada pra fazer. E se você realmente não quer vir, eu irei sozinha – Ginny começou a sair, mas Draco correu até ela.

- Tudo bem, mas só porque você tem que ficar comigo até às 9 da noite e isso eu posso fazer num piscar de olhos. – disse casual.

Ginny sorriu secretamente das desculpas que ele arranjou, mas ainda estava feliz que ele a estava acompanhando.

Na hora que eles pegaram todos os deveres de Ginny já era hora da janta, então Draco e Ginny foram para o Salão Principal.

Draco se serviu sozinho e Ginny pôde curtir seu jantar e comer despreocupadamente. Muitos sonserinos do sétimo ano estavam fazendo o trabalho do Snape enquanto comiam e Draco sorriu debochado pra eles.

Ginny terminou sua janta e puxou a manga de Draco para chamar sua atenção.

- Tenho que ir para a Ala Hospitalar – disse baixinho – Posso ir sozinha ou você tem que ir comigo?

Draco pegou um guardanapo e limpou a boca – Vou com você. – disse – Eles não têm tempo pra mim, afinal. – Ele mostrou seus amigos que estavam fazendo dever.

Eles se levantaram e saíram para a enfermaria. Entraram e Madame Pomfrey os saudou.

- Boa noite, Madame – Ginny disse educada.

- Olá, Ginny, como foi seu dia? – Madame Pomfrey perguntou e olhou pra Draco que tinha se sentado para esperar.

Ginny sorriu – Foi bem interessante. – respondeu.

Madame Pomfrey assentiu e voltou ao seu escritório.

Ginny foi até os fundos da sala e pegou os ingredientes para fazer o remédio de Draco. Ela estava no meio da poção quando Draco entrou no quartinho e parou ao lado dela.

- Isso é pra mim?

- É. – respondeu e pôs mais alguns ingredientes. A poção borbulhou e parou. Ginny colocou a poção num frasco e deu a Draco.

- Aqui está. – disse e esperou que ele bebesse, mas ele não o fez.

- Bebo isso depois. – disse respondendo seu olhar confuso. – Você quer dar um pulo lá fora? – fez menção aos jardins da escola.

- Claro. – disse o acompanhando pelo corredor até a saída do castelo.

Ficaram sentados na escada que dava pra entrada do castelo. Ficaram quietos por um tempo antes de Ginny começar a rir levemente.

Draco olhou pra ela com o rosto interrogativo – O que é tão engraçado?

Ginny balançou a cabeça – Nada demais – disse casualmente – É só estranho como eu não tenho que ter uma desculpa para estar sentada aqui com você. Por um dia, tenho permissão de estar perto de você sem ter que responder perguntas.

Draco também riu um pouco ao que ela disse – É, e depois de amanhã você vai ter que voltar a ficar com o Time dos Sonhos e vou ter que fazer minhas poções com um idiota de novo.

Ginny sorriu – Terminar antes dos outros é muito bom, não é?

- É, mas não sem você. – Draco disse e tapou a boca coma mão.

_Não era pra você falar isso alto! Seu idiota. O que ela vai pensar agora?_

Ginny ficou chocada por alguns segundos, mas sorriu e tirou a mão de Draco da boca do mesmo. – Não se preocupe, Malfoy. Eu sei o que você quis dizer, não vou pensar mal.

- Você sabe? – perguntou surpreso. – _O que eu quis dizer, afinal?_

- Sei. – respondeu – Você quis dizer que sem a minha ajuda você não seria capaz de terminar primeiro.

- Ei, eu podia muito bem ter feito aquela poção sozinho. – disse na defensiva.

Ginny riu pela reação séria dele. Draco viu que ela estava brincando com ele, então ele relaxou e também riu.

O riso morreu e eles sentaram em silêncio de novo.

- Você quer ir pra Hogsmeade comigo amanhã? – Draco perguntou de repente.

O coração de Ginny quase pulou do peito e ela olhou pra Draco. – _Ele está me chamando pra sair?_ – Ela se perguntou esperançosa – _Não. Você _deve_ ficar com ele por 12 horas amanhã, lembra?_

- Eu não tenho que ir aonde você for de qualquer jeito?

- Tem, mas eu pensei que seria educado eu perguntar. Só isso. – disse hesitante.

- Ah, então, é... Claro. Vou com você pra Hogsmeade.

- Muito bem. Vou... é… esperar por você na saída do retrato da Grifinória. – disse nervoso.

- Ok. – Ginny conseguiu falar.

Houve silêncio enquanto Ginny acalmava seu coração que batia rapidamente e Draco apertava as mãos tentando ficar menos nervoso.

Ginny olhou seu relógio e viu que eram 21:30h. Ela queria ficar ali pra sempre, mas sabia que seria estranho se alguém os visse agora que não era para estarem juntos mais, então Ginny se forçou a dizer.

- Malfoy, são 21:30h agora – disse triste.

Draco pegou seu relógio de bolso e viu a hora – É verdade. O tempo voou, não foi?

- É, foi. – Ginny disse suave. – Tenho que voltar. – e se levantou.

Draco também se levantou – Te espero em frente ao retrato da Mulher Gorda. – disse.

Ginny concordou e saiu logo. Draco também voltou pro seu quarto.

………………………………………………………………………..


	29. Capítulo 29

Capítulo 29

Eram 7:00h e Draco já estava acordado. Ele já tinha levantado e voltado do banheiro e agora procurava alguma coisa para vestir.

Pegou uma calça cinza, uma camisa branca e um suéter preto.

- Não, acho que não. – disse a si mesmo – Parece que ainda estou de uniforme. – e descartou as roupas.

Pegou então uma calça jeans, uma blusa cinza e uma jaqueta verde.

- Muito esportivo – disse enquanto franzia a testa – E muito trouxa também. – descartando-as também.

Roupa atrás de roupa foi jogada de lado, eram muito simples ou muito coloridas, muito poucas e sentiria frio ou muita roupa e parecia gordo.

Finalmente decidiu por uma calça preta de montar dragões, botas pretas, camisa branca e uma capa cinza.

Olhava-se no espelho e estava feliz. As calças e a capa o manteriam aquecido e não eram muito para fazê-lo sentir-se gordo. Viu a hora e já eram 8:30h, pegou sua varinha e saiu até a torre de Grifinória.

………………………………………………………………………..

Na torre, Ginny também procurava algo para vestir. Não podia vestir qualquer coisa, porque iria ser vista com Draco e ele sempre se vestia bem.

Ginny não podia ficar experimentando roupa após roupa porque suas colegas ainda estavam no quarto. Por isso teve que fazer isso no último minuto, quando todos foram tomas café. Depois que todo mundo saiu, Ginny logo abriu seu baú e remexeu em busca de algo.

Jeans – Não – Blusa – Não – Jaqueta azul – Não – Calça kaqui – Não – Top – Não – Suéter – Não.

Ginny tinha tirado todas as roupas do baú e jogados encima da cama até achar uma boa combinação. Era um vestido preto que ia até o joelho, uma camisa vermelha de manga ¾ e sua capa usada preta desbotada.

Ginny foi até o espelho e prendeu o cabelo num rabo-de-cavalo. Depois de mais uma olhava no espelho e uma volta, colocou umas botas pretas de salto alto e pegou sua varinha. Desceu então para a sala comum.

Ginny desceu e viu Hermione parada na entrada da sala comunal com o retrato aberto e expulsando alguns grifinórios da torre. Sentiu que alguma coisa estava acontecendo e se escondeu para ver o que era.

Ron e Draco estavam discutindo ferozmente, Harry estava tentando segurar Ron enquanto Hermione distanciava as pessoas da discussão privada.

- O que você pensa que está fazendo, levando minha irmã pra Hogsmeade? – Ron gritava.

- No caso de ter esquecido, Weasley, ela _tem_ de vir comigo. Eu a comprei, lembra? E até às 9:00h da noite não é da sua conta o que eu faço com ela. – Draco gritava de volta.

- Seu monte de bosta. Se você fizer alguma coisa, eu juro que vou...

- Vai o que? Me matar? Por favor, weasley, como se você fosse capaz.

- Mas eu vou mesmo. Se você machucar a Ginny ou fizer alguma coisa imprópria.

- Acorda, Weasley. Sua irmã não exatamente uma beldade então não se preocupe comigo dando encima dela. – Draco disse com nojo na voz.

Ron não sabia se sentia alívio ou raiva pelo que Draco disse sobre Ginny.Ele não teve chance de descobrir, pois Ginny escolheu essa hora para aparecer e olhar pra eles.

- Vocês já acabaram de brigar? – disse calma, mas encarava Ron e Draco. Nenhum disse uma palavra.

- Não precisa se preocupar, Ron – Ginny disse se virando para o irmão – Sou muito bem capaz de me proteger sozinha, se não acredita pergunte ao Sirius.

Ela então se virou pra Draco e ainda o encarava – Vamos logo?

Draco só concordou e começou a andar; deixando Ron, Harry e Hermione parados ali olhando eles irem.

………………………………………………………………………

Draco não levou Ginny para tomar café no salão porque queria tomar café com ela em Hogsmeade. Mas agora estava preocupado com o que ela ouviu da conversa pra pensar em café da manhã.

Ginny não mais o encarava e notou como ele estava desconfortável, então decidiu falar. Pegou um pequeno objeto em forma de cone com um fone de ouvido que tinha uma correntinha que podia ser presa na orelha e mostrou pra Draco.

- Sabe o que é isso? – perguntou. Draco sacudiu a cabeça.

- É um Sono-fone. – começou a explicar – Você aponta essa parte em forma de cone para uma pessoa e consegue escutar o que ela está dizendo através deste fone. Alcança até 15 metros de distância e você ouve como se a pessoa estivesse do seu lado. – depois colocou o objeto de volta no bolso e ficou quieta.

- Isso significa que você ouviu tudo que seu irmão e eu dissemos?

- Ouvi.

- Você está chateada?

- Não.

- Não tá chateada? – perguntou surpreso.

- Por que deveria? Não acho o que você falou um insulto. – disse num tom mais casual.

- Não acha? – disse de novo, surpreso.

- Não. Acho que ter inteligência é melhor que ter aparência, e seus comentários sobre beleza sempre foram muito críticos. Você pode fazer uma super-modelo se sentir feia, eu não ligo.

Draco não sabia o que dizer, então só continuou andando. Eles eram as primeiras pessoas a chegar às carruagens, subiram em uma e foram para Hogsmeade.

Ginny não parecia chateada durante a ida a Hogsmeade, então Draco pressupôs que ela realmente não ligava pro que ele disse. Apesar dele ter dito isso, não significava que ela achava isso. Ginny também sabia disso, mas mesmo assim se sentiu triste.

Eles entraram nos Três Vassouras e pegaram uma mesa lá atrás. Draco puxou a cadeira para Ginny se sentar, como um perfeito cavalheiro, antes de se sentar em frente a ela. Ginny sorriu pelas maneiras de Draco e ele estava feliz de vê-la sorrindo novamente. Ordenaram um café típico com bacon, ovos e conversaram sobre o que fariam hoje.

Já estavam terminando o café quando um monte de alunos de Hogwarts entrou no restaurante. Ginny se sentiu nervosa e não levantou os olhos enquanto Draco permaneceu calmo e reservado. Pessoas olhavam pra eles enquanto eles passavam. Draco viu o quanto Ginny não estava à vontade e terminou logo seu café.

- Vamos indo, prefere? – disse e se levantou para puxar a cadeira de Ginny.

- Obrigada. – disse reservada enquanto Draco colocou alguns sicles na mesa e saiu do restaurante deixando pra trás desdenhosos sonserinos, revoltados grifinórios e surpresos corvinais e lufa-lufas.

Uma vez lá fora, Ginny respirou fundo para se aclamar; ela realmente odiava toda a atenção que estava recebendo. Este era exatamente o motivo pelo qual que Ginny tinha medo e era uma das razões dela não admitir que gosta dele. Junto com outras complicações também, mas ficar com ele atrai muita atenção desnecessária.

- Aonde vamos agora? – ela conseguiu perguntar.

- Hum... Que tal na Zonko? Podemos ver se eles têm alguma coisa nova. – sugeriu Draco.

- Vamos. – disse e começaram a andar.

Draco e Ginny andaram por Hogsmeade vendo pra tudo e qualquer coisa. Pareciam atrair muitos olhares, a maioria dos sexto e sétimo-anistas. Especialmente Ron, que teve que ser segurado por Harry e Hermione toda vez que os via juntos na rua. No início ela não sentia bem, mas depois tentou ignorá-los e curtir essa uma vez que estaria com Draco e fingir que era um encontro.

Draco e Ginny estavam andando pela rua indo para o Três Vassouras para o almoço quando Draco falou baixo pra Ginny.

- Você também está sentindo? – sussurrou para que ninguém os ouvisse.

- Estou. – sussurrou de volta.

- Quanto tempo você acha?

- Logo depois que saímos da Zonko. Estão seguindo a gente desde então.

DRaco concordou. Sentia que era seguido por um bom tempo, primeiro pensou que eram só os olhares, mas estava ficando mais óbvio e pensou em perguntar a Ginny. Afinal, ela era uma espiã bem treinada e podia sentir essas coisas fácil.

- Você sabe quem é? – Ginny sussurrou.

- Não – disse – Mas saberemos logo, logo. – e abriu a porta para o Três Vassouras para Ginny entrar. Aproveitou a oportunidade para olhar a sua volta e descobriu quem era seu perseguidor.

……………………………………………………………………….

Felicity Lateris estava parada na calçada oposta ao Três Vassouras e tinha a testa franzida. Algumas garotas do sétimo ano estavam perto dela e ela pôde ouvir a conversa.

- Draco é tão bonito.

- Eu sei. É um desperdício ele estar com aquela ruiva.

- Não sei por que ele perde tempo com ela.

- Você não sabe? É pra irritar o irmão dela, eu acho.

- É isso. O irmão dela é Ron Weasley, não é?

- É, isso mesmo. E você sabe o quanto Draco odeia aquele grupo.

- Claro, e ele faria quase tudo para irritá-los.

- O que é melhor que sair com sua irmãzinha e ele não poder fazer nada para impedir?

O grupo de garotas riu e Felicity bufou. Isso fez com que elas virassem as cabeças na direção dela e olhassem estranhamente. Felicity foi até elas e sorriu debochada.

- Vocês não vêem, não é? – disse superior – Draco não está só usando aquela garota, ele realmente, na verdade, gosta dela. – terminou com nojo.

As garotas ouviram Felicity e depois caíram na gargalhada.

- Tá bom, Lateris – uma falou – Você não esteve muito tempo por aqui, então não posso te culpar por não conhecer Draco.

- É, mas não se preocupe, nós explicaremos pra você.

- Primeiro, a briga Malfoy-Weasley existe há muito tempo então não tem chance de Draco gostar de uma Weasley.

- Segundo, Draco só gosta de garotas muito bonitas. Aquela ruiva é horrível. Eu posso imaginar o sofrimento que Draco está passando só de olhar pra ela.

- Terceiro, Draco odeia trouxa e amantes de trouxas. Todo mundo sabe que a família Weasley ama trouxas, então Draco não pode gostar daquela ruiva.

Felicity ouviu o que elas falaram, mas ainda não estava convencida. O comportamento de Draco com a garota Weasley era diferente, e ela podia dizer que não era só pra perturbar o irmão dela.

Draco e Ginny saíram do Três Vassouras e Felicity olhou pra eles e observou. Ela começou a andar pra trás porque Draco ia em direção a ela enquanto Ginny ia pela rua. Ele tinha uma expressão aborrecida ao se aproximar dela.

- Lateris – disse frio.

- Oi Draco – disse docemente.

Draco não se enganou com o olhar inocente de Felicity – Não gosto de ser seguido, Lateris. – sibilou ao inclinar e invadir o espaço de Felicity – Se você sabe o que é bom pra você, vai parar com isso imediatamente. Entendeu? – seu tom de voz era ameaçador e Felicity sabia que não devia desafiá-lo.

Ela concordou e Draco foi embora. Deu a ela um último olhar de ameaça antes de ir alcançar Ginny.

Ginny esperava por Draco na carruagem e segurava uma cesta. Viu ele se aproximando e foi até ele.

- Quem era então? O que você fez? – mas ele não respondeu imediatamente.

Draco levou Ginny até a carruagem e abriu a porta pra ela entrar. Quando se sentaram e a carruagem começou a andar, ele explicou.

- Era só uma garota, mas eu disse pra ela parar de seguir a gente. Ainda mais que estaremos em Hogwarts então ela vai ter que parar.

- Era Felicity, não era? – disse mais do que perguntou.

Ele olhou pra ela por alguns segundos e depois confirmou – Era, mas não temos que nos preocupar com ela. Pedi a Madame Rosmerta pra preparar um piquenique pra gente, aí não vai ter ninguém olhando enquanto comemos.

Ginny sorriu abertamente e os dois ficaram em silêncio o resto da volta.

Draco sugeriu que fizessem o piquenique no telhado, lá ninguém saberiam onde estavam. Ele lançou um escudo para proteger do vento, assim as coisas não iam sair voando. Era um piquenique normal com toalha, salada, bebida, sanduíches e bolo pra sobremesa. Ambos sentaram ali, comeram e conversaram sobre o cenário que podiam ver de onde estavam sentados.

Estavam guardando as coisas quando um monte de carruagens voltam de Hogsmeade. Ginny olhou o relógio e viu que eram 4:00h da tarde. Ginny sabia que daqui a 5 horas não poderia mais ficar com Draco como estavam agora e ficou triste. Draco viu o rosto triste de Ginny e perguntou o que estava errado?

- Nada demais – disse – Mas por alguma razão, haveria janta nessa cesta assim nós não temos que ir ao Salão Principal pra comer. – perguntou esperançosa.

Draco sorriu pra ela – Não tem janta na cesta, mas posso arranjar pra gente jantar aqui se quiser.

- Você não se importa? – Ginny perguntou excitada.

Draco balançou a cabeça – Eu não ligo. Seria bem gostoso na verdade. Jantar sob as estrelas na companhia da primeira e única Fonte de Hogwarts. Que experiência maravilhosa. – Draco disse exagerado.

Ginny riu suave – Ah Malfoy, não seja tão romântico ou não haverá estÔmago que resista para a janta.

Draco sorriu pra Ginny e se levantou – Por favor fique aqui Milady enquanto vou preparar nossa noite maravilhosa. – disse como um mordomo e até se curvou quando saiu.

Ginny apreciou seu comportamento e olhou ele se retirar. Depois de um tempo, Ginny lembrou que tinha que fazer o remédio de Draco e rápido correu até a Ala Hospitalar para prepará-lo, na esperança de conseguir antes de Draco voltar.

Draco estava assobiando enquanto caminhava pelo corredor até a cozinha e tinha as mãos nos bolsos. Estava de muito bom humor porque hoje tinha sido um dia ótimo pra ele. Ele se sentia de uma maneira especial perto de Ginny. Especial porque não sentia isso na companhia de nenhuma outra garota, e sentia que podia ser uma pessoa diferente perto dela. Nunca  antes na vida dele ele iria imitar um mordomo na frente de uma garota só pra fazê-la rir ou ainda vir e pegar comida só porque ela queria comer no telhado. Ginny aflorou uma diferente pessoa nele e ele gostava disso. Draco chegou até a entrada da cozinha e fez cosquinha na pêra.

…………………………………………………………………….

Ginny estava na enfermaria fazendo o remédio de Draco tão rápido quanto podia porque ela queria estar lá para quando ele voltasse. Não queria perder tempo nenhum, pois queria passar cada minuto que ainda tinha com ele. Hoje era especial e ela não queria estragar nada.

Depois de terminar ela correu o mais rápido que pôde até a escada que levava ao telhado. Quando chegou ao pequeno corredor, viu Draco vindo da outra direção carregando uma cesta. Ela conseguiu para justo antes de colidir com ele e respirava rápido. Draco estava confuso, por que ela não estava no telhado ao invés de estar correndo rápido desse jeito?

- Eu... – Ginny ofegava e tinha problemas para falar – Eu – 'respira' – Estava – 'respira' – Fa... – 'respira' – Fazendo.

Draco não entendia uma palavra que Ginny dizia – Weasley, recupera o fôlego primeiro. Me diz depois. – e ajudou Ginny subir as escadas até o telhado. Ele a sentou na toalha e pôs a cesta no chão.

Ginny recuperou o fôlego e agora estava pronta para explicar – Tive que descer pra fazer seu remédio porque eu não queria ir mais tarde e já que não queria que você esperasse por mim quando voltasse, eu fiz o mais rápido que pude e eu tive que correr de volta pra chegar antes de você. – disse numa vez só.

Draco escutava intensamente pois ela dizia tudo muito rápido e surpreendentemente, ele entendeu tudo e sorriu.

- Tudo bem. – disse – Bem, trouxe nossa janta. Não sabia o que você gostava então peguei um pouco de cada coisa do que teríamos pro jantar hoje.

Draco começou a desembrulhar a comida e Ginny viu que era muita.

- Aí tem muita comida – Ginny disse sorrindo – Como vamos comer isso tudo?

- Bem, nós temos a noite toda – respondeu – Pode virar até nosso lance da meia-noite.

Eles começaram a comer um pouco de cada vez enquanto falavam qualquer coisa que vinha à mente. Dando nota para o professor mais chato e falando sobre a última fofoca da escola, eles conseguiram acabar com quase toda comida. Acharam que falar gasta muita energia por isso comeram tudo aquilo.

Estava escuro agora e as estrelas brilhavam no céu. Draco lançou um feitiço aquecedor sobre seu prévio escudo de vento, assim eles não ficariam resfriados. O resto da comida e os talheres foram guardados e Draco e Ginny estavam sentados na toalha olhando pras estrelas.

- Você vê aquelas estrelas ali? – Draco disse apontando pro céu – Aquela é a constelação de Orion.

Ginny riu e olhou estranho pra Draco – Não é, não. – disse – Orion está do outro lado. – falou e apontou para outro lugar longe de onde Draco tinha mostrado.

- Oh. – Draco disse e sacudiu os ombros – Eu não sei. Vejo um monte de garotos que apontam para o céu e dizem uma besteira qualquer e as garotas babam pelo romântico que isso é. Pensei em fazer isso.

- Draco Malfoy está tentando ser romântico para com minha pessoa? – Ginny provocou.

- Bem, você é uma garota, e todas as garotas não gostam de ser cortejada? – Draco disse arrogante.

- Não gostam, não. – protestou.

- Gostam sim.

- Como você pode saber, você não é uma garota. – argumentou ainda sorrindo.

- Mas estive com bastante delas pra saber do que gostam – disse como se fosse um expert.

- Bem, essa garota não gosta de ser cortejada – respondeu – E especialmente não por você. – e torceu o nariz brincando.

Draco coçou o nariz e fez bico o que fez Ginny rir.

- Bem, isso é porque você é esquisita.

- Que bom que sou esquisita. – disse ainda rindo.

Houve um confortável silêncio antes de Draco falar de novo.

- Ei, Weasley. Posso perguntar uma coisa? – disse bem sério.

- Claro.

- Estava pensando. Você ainda concordaria em ir comigo a Hogsmeade se você não fosse obrigada? – perguntou enquanto olhava nos olhos dela.

Ginny não esperava essa pergunta e não sabia o que responder. Draco esperava ansioso a resposta e estava ficando nervoso. Não sabia porque a resposta dela era tão importante, mas era.

- Você me pediria pra ir com você se não fosse para irritar meu irmão?

Draco olhou pra Ginny sem expressão enquanto pensava numa resposta. Ele não sabia e só olhava pra ela. Ginny viu que ele não tinha uma resposta e sorriu triste pra ele.

- Apesar de que nós tivéssemos que passar o dia juntos, mesmo assim me diverti muito Obrigada, Malfoy. – disse sincera.

- Disponha.

……………………………………………………………………….

Draco acompanhava Ginny de volta à sala comunal dela e andava o mais lento possível. Faltava ainda alguns minutos para às 21:00h e ele queria usá-los. Ginny disse que ela estava cansada depois de um longo dia, então eles desceram do telhado mais cedo.

Chegaram ao retrato da Mulher Gorda e era hora de se separarem. Pararam em frente ao retrato olhando um pro outro, mas Ginny sabia que tinha que ir.

- Obrigada de novo, Malfoy e boa noite. – Ginny disse antes de entrar na sala comunal.

- Boa noite. – Draco sussurrou e virou pra descer pras masmorras.

Logo que o retrato fechou atrás dela, Ginny foi bombardeada por perguntas pelo seu irmão.

- Onde você estava? Pra onde ele te levou? Ele fez alguma coisa? Você tá bem?

Ginny levantou a mão para calar Ron e disse a ele para se acalmar – Estou bem, Ron. Malfoy não fez nada comigo e nós só demos uma volta.

- DERAM UMA VOLTA? – gritou – Com Malfoy e a essa hora da noite?

- Bem, não pude recusar ir e só foi uma volta, Ron. Era bem seguro. – Ginny disse enquanto tentava manter a calma.

Ron estava a ponto de protestar de novo, mas Harry e Hermione o puxaram de volta. Ginny aproveitou a chance para subir pro seu quarto onde era agradável e aconchegante.

………………………………………………………………………..


	30. Capítulo 30

Capítulo 30

Ginny estava sentada em seu escritório e pra sua desgraça esperando por Felicity Lateris. Ela tinha recebido uma carta de Felicity que requisitava uma reunião com a Fonte para discutir alguns negócios. Ginny estava sentava atrás de sua mesa quando a porta do escritório abriu e entrou Felicity.

Ela andou até a mesa e sentou numa cadeira em frente a Ginny.

- O que posso fazer por você, Lateris? – Ginny perguntou na sua voz rouca.

Felicity sorriu. Ela tinha tido uma experiência ruim com a Fonte da última vez. Mas desde que lhe disseram que ela era a melhor, quis usá-la novamente.

- Quero algumas informações detalhadas de alguém.

- Vá direto ao ponto, Lateris. – disse um pouco irritada.

- Quero informações de Ginny Weasley.

Ginny estava muito surpresa. Mas anos de negócios a treinaram para permanecer calma durante quase todas as situações. Ela pensou rápido em como ia lidar com isso e também se proteger ao mesmo tempo.

- Claro. – respondeu – Alguma coisa específica que queira saber?

- Sim. – disse desesperada – Além do geral, quero saber o que ela tem a ver com Draco Malfoy.

Ginny levantou a sobrancelha atrás da máscara. – Pelo que sei, – disse – ela não tem ligação alguma com Malfoy fora a conhecida disputa Weasley-Malfoy.

Felicity sorriu sarcástica – Eu sei que tem mais coisa aí. E não me diga que não me pode dar a informação. Tenho certeza que os Weasley não podem pagar pelo sigilo. Então significa que as informações sobre eles não são protegidas. Estou esperando uma boa resposta. – disse esnobe.

Ginny estava muito irritada pelo tom que Felicity usava, por isso não pensou ao responder.

- Bem, se ela realmente tiver qualquer relação com Draco Malfoy, então o pagamento dele também protegeria esta informação e eu não poderia dá-la a você. – disse arrogante.

Felicity sorriu de novo – Então você quer dizer que _h_ alguma coisa entre a garota Weasley e Malfoy?

O punho de Ginny fechou e ela se chutou mentalmente pelo seu erro, mas o corrigiu logo. – Não. Não estou querendo dizer nada. Você receberá o relatório em alguns dias.

- Bom. – Felicity disse e colocou alguns galeões na mesa antes de sair.

Depois que ela saiu, Ginny deu um soco na mesa e xingou – _Maldita Felicity Lateris. Ela significa problema e tenho que dar um jeito nela antes que ela faça alguma coisa. Acho que uma averiguação mais profunda no histórico dessa garota é necessária_.

…………………………………………………………………………

Levaria tempo para que as fontes de Ginny descobrissem mais sobre o passado de Felicity, por enquanto, nesse meio tempo, Ginny deu a Felicity o mínimo de informação que podia sobre ela mesma.

Todas as coisas normais sobre ela mesma, como história familiar, amigos e hobbies que ela podia contar a Felicity sem preocupações. Ginny obviamente deixou de lado o fato dela ser Fonte e se gostar de Draco. Nenhuma alma viva poderia saber sobre isso, além de Hermione e Sirius, e especialmente a Felicity nunca poderia saber.

Felicity aceitou a informação, mas não estava muito feliz com isso e voltou para gritar com a Fonte. Ginny conseguiu convencê-la que realmente não havia ligação entre ela e Draco, então Felicity teve que aceitar.

Ginny estava sentada no quarto de Draco pensando no problema que Felicity pode vir a se tornar. Sua fonte externa ainda não havia entrado em contato e ela não tinha o histórico de Felicity. Ginny tinha um mau pressentimento sobre ela. Mesmo que Felicity tenha um diário, Ginny não achava que aquilo era de muita informação sobre seu passado.

Draco já observava Ginny por um tempo e imaginava no que ela estava pensando.

- Ei, Weasley.

Isso chamou a atenção de Ginny e ela voltou de seu transe.

- Oi. – disse meio confusa ainda.

Draco sacudiu a cabeça – O que está acontecendo nessa sua pequena mente? – perguntou curioso.

Ginny sorriu – Minha mente não é pequena. – disse – E o que acontece com ela não é da sua conta. – e voltou aos seus livros.

Draco a deixou sozinha por um tempo e depois falou de novo – Acho que devo te comunicar que não vou estar na escola neste fim de semana.

Ginny olhou pra Draco curiosa, mas depois assentiu com a cabeça entendendo – Você tem de ir para a sua corrida anual de Dragões, não é?

Draco assentiu.

- Deve ser excitante. – Ginny disse entusiasmada.

- Pode se dizer que sim. – Draco disse enquanto sorria – Você já esteve em uma?

Ginny balançou a cabeça – Mas ouvi muita coisa sobre ela do Charlie. Parece interessante, mas perigoso também. – disse preocupada – Tem certeza que será seguro?

Draco assentiu – Não se preocupe, Weasley – disse confiante – Tenho treinado com Dragões desde os meus seis anos, também tenho corrido por alguns anos já...

- Eu sei, eu sei. – interrompeu – E você sabe muito bem como se proteger. Mas não se pode ser sempre precavido. – e ela olhou pra ele de um jeito que ele não pôde discutir com ela. Ao invés disso teve uma idéia.

- Por que você não vem comigo? – perguntou de repente.

- O que? – disse surpresa.

- Eu disse pra vir comigo. – repetiu.

- Eu sei o que você disse, mas... eu... nós...

- Então, isso é um sim, você vem? – disse esperançoso.

- Não. – respondeu – Quero dizer, não posso. Tenho aula e tudo mais. E ainda o que eu diria às pessoas?

- Só diga que você vai pro São Mungo's fazer uma experiência de trabalho. – disse com esperança. Ele estava realmente gostando da idéia de Ginny ir vê-lo correndo.

- Isso é só pra enganar os alunos. O que vou dizer ao Professor Dumbledore? E à Madame Pomfrey? E os outros professores? Eles não acreditariam nessa mentira e descobririam a verdade e aí? A escola inteira descobriria e aí seria um desastre!

- Acalme-se Weasley. – disse exasperado – Você sempre se preocupa tanto assim? – disse enquanto sorria de soslaio pra ela.

Ginny olhou com raiva pra ele – Claro que me preocupo. Sabe quanto problema vai causar se espalhassem que nós...

Ginny não conseguiu terminar porque Draco tapou sua boca com a mão.

- Shhh Weasley – falou calmo – Se eu conseguir arranjar isso pra você, você vem comigo?

- Como você pode conseguir arranjar isso? – protestou – O que você vai fazer, o que vai dizer, com quem você...

De novo Draco a calou. – Só deixe as coisas complicadas comigo e prometo que vou achar uma boa desculpa pra você – disse confiante – Agora responda minha pergunta. Você quer vir pra corrida de Dragões comigo?

Ginny pôde ver que estava muito esperançoso e não podia dizer não a ele e desapontá-lo. E ainda ela nunca tinha visto uma corrida de Dragões antes e esta seria uma experiência maravilhosa.

Ginny deu a braço a torcer e concordou – Seria um prazer. – falou sorrindo.

Draco também sorriu – Tudo bem, vou arrumar isso o mais rápido possível.

………………………………………………………………………..

Bem cedinho a manhã seguinte, Draco acordou e correu até o escritório de Dumbledore. Ele sabia que o diretor se levantava cedo, então quando chegou até a estátua encontrou Dumbledore indo em direção a sua sala.

- Professor – chamou Draco.

Dumbledore se virou e sorriu pra Draco – Bom dia, Draco. Você levantou cedo esta manhã. – falou animado.

- Bom dia, professor – saudou. Apesar de estar impaciente não significava que iria esquecer suas maneiras. – Eu gostaria de discutir algumas coisas com o senhor.

- Muito bem. – respondeu – Iremos ao meu escritório, então.

Draco sentava em frente a Dumbledore e esperava seu diretor sentar depois de pegar uma xícara de chá. Finalmente Dumbledore sentou-se e Draco estava impaciente pra começar.

- Professor – começou – Você sabe que eu tenho a corrida anual de Dragões este final de semana.

- Sim. – disse um pouco excitado.

- Bem, estava pensando se eu posso levar alguém da escola comigo.

Os olhos de Dumbledore brilhavam e um sorriso se formou em sua boca.

- Posso perguntar quem é essa pessoa?

- É... – foi a única coisa que Draco disse, ele tentava desesperadamente evitar responder essa pergunta. Ele sabia que precisava da permissão do diretor pra tirar qualquer pessoa da escola, mas ao mesmo tempo ele não queria que ninguém soubesse que ele estava levando Ginny a um evento bruxo mundialmente conhecido. Essas Corridas de Dragões são como as olimpíadas trouxas, mas ainda mais emocionantes porque apenas um número limitado de pessoas tinha permissão para ir e os ingressos custavam uma fortuna.

Dumbledore notou o desconforto de Draco e seu sorriso aumentou.

- Muito bem, Draco. – disse e a atenção de Draco voltou para o diretor – Darei permissão para levar um aluno de Hogwarts à Corrida de Dragões. Mas só um aluno.

Draco imediatamente sorriu e estava muito excitado – Obrigado professor. – disse muito animado e se encaminhou até a porta.

- Mas Draco – Dumbledore disse fazendo Draco parar e virar-se para olhá-lo. – Eu tomaria muito cuidado para não deixar os grifinórios saberem disso. Especialmente o irmão da srta. Weasley. Não gostaria que acontecesse nenhum problema por causa dessa permissão especial que te dei.

Draco estava no mínimo surpreso, mas ainda foi capaz de concordar coma cabeça – Serei cauteloso, senhor. – e saiu, mais uma vez surpreso com seu diretor.

Dumbledore sorriu consigo mesmo. Nada acontece nessa escola sem seu conhecimento. Especialmente algo tão grande como a Fonte, cujo conhecimento seria capaz de arruinar a vida de alguns estudantes. Mas Dumbledore tinha fé em Ginny que ela nunca iria fazer uma coisa tão drástica.

Fawkes voou até o ombro de Dumbledore e cantou.

- Parece que nossa pequena Ginny cresceu. – Dumbledore disse para o pássaro e afagou suas penas.

……………………………………………………………………….

Mais tarde, Madame Pomfrey foi falar com Ginny e disse que Dumbledore tinha achado uma boa oportunidade pra ela de ter mais treinamento. Ginny estava curiosa do por que isso de repente, mas Madame Pomfrey explicou que aconteceria este fim de semana e que ela deveria ir à sala de Dumbledore no sábado de manhã, ela sabia que devia ter algo a ver com Draco e a corrida de Dragões.

Ginny só prosseguiu com a história e disse a todos seus amigos que ela estava indo a mais um treinamento este final de semana. Ninguém suspeitou de nada, o que não surpreendeu muito a Ginny. Qualquer coisa que Dumbledore organizasse nunca seria suspeita.

Naquela noite quando Ginny foi ao quarto de Draco, ele explicou a ela o que Dumbledore tinha dito e enquanto Draco disse o quanto estava surpreso que Dumbledore sabia que era ela de quem Draco falava, Ginny não estava nem um pouco surpresa. Ela sabia que Dumbledore era muito bem informado e também sabia que ela sabia que ela era a Fonte.

Ginny conseguiu fazer com que Draco parasse de se preocupar em como Dumbledore sabia tudo e disse a ele para se concentrar na corrida. Ginny também parou de se preocupar porque tinha uma boa desculpa para ir agora e estava muito excitada a ir num evento tão maravilhoso.

Sábado de manhã chegou rápido e Ginny já estava na sala de Dumbledore esperando pela chegada de Draco. Quando este chegou, viu que Ginny já estava lá e acariciava Fawkes.

- Desculpe o atraso.

- Claro que não, Draco. – Dumbledore disse ao se levantar.

- Eu cheguei cedo. – Ginny falou e foi ficar ao lado de Draco.

Dumbledore indicou uma pequena estátua de metal de uma gárgula que estava encima de sua mesa e falou.

- Essa é a chave de portal que levará vocês à corrida. Tenho certeza que sabem como uma chave de portal funciona, então não vou explicar. Boa sorte na corrida Draco e espero que se divirta Ginny.

Draco e Ginny agradeceram Dumbledore antes de tocar a estátua e desaparecerem.

………………………………………………………………………

Ginny abriu os olhos quando sentiu a chão sob seus pés e viu um cenário lindo a sua frente.

Ela estava parada na margem de uma rua empoeirada enquanto havia movimento em volta dela. A rua parecia alguma rua de algum lugar da Itália e havia lojas em todo lugar e pessoas andando e conversando. Havia carroças que se moviam sem serem puxadas por nada e algumas pessoas fazendo mágicas no meio da rua. Ginny chegou a conclusão que estava na parte mágica da Itália.

Ela foi tirada de seus pensamentos quando Draco puxou seu braço – Vem Weasley, ou nos atrasamos.

Draco segurava seu pulso e a puxava e Ginny o seguia enquanto ele zigue-zagueava entre as pessoas como uma verdadeira cobra.

Depois de alguns minutos, eles pararam na frente de um redondo e grande estádio. Ginny olhou pra cima com admiração, mas Draco a puxou por uma porta e ela não pôde mais apreciar a construção. Os guardas assentiram para Draco enquanto este guiava Ginny pra dentro e pela primeira vez em tempos ela não sabia pra onde ir.

- Draco – uma voz chamou por trás deles.

Ele parou e se virou rápido. Uma mulher com uns vinte e poucos anos corria até eles e Draco suspirou aliviado.

- Francesca – disse – Procurei você por toda parte.

- Eu também. – Francesca disse com um forte sotaque italiano. Ginny olhou pra mulher e a analisou. Ela tinha uma corpo bem torneado, um rosto bonito e cabelos castanhos presos num rabo-de-cavalo. Usava botas marrons, short bege com um cinto grosso e uma camiseta marrom clara. Parecia que estava vestida para uma caçada, mas isso não interferia com a beleza que emitia.

- É melhor você correr, Draco – disse e isso tirou Ginny da sua análise.

- É melhor mesmo. – Draco falou com pressa. Estava prestes a correr quando se lembrou de Ginny. – Quase me esqueci. Francesca, esta é Virginia Weasley, ela é uma das minhas convidadas. Você pode cuidar dela pra mim?

- Claro. – disse e sorriu pra Ginny. Ginny sorriu de volta.

- Otimo. As verei depois então. – gritou enquanto corria.

- Boa sorte – Ginny gritou pra ele.

- Não vou precisar de sorte. – falou por cima do ombro e desapareceu no meio da multidão enquanto Ginny sorria à arrogância dele.

- Virginia Weasley, né? – Francesca falou chamando a atenção de Ginny.

Ela virou e sorriu pra mulher – Você pode me chamar de Ginny.

- Ok, Ginny. – disse sorrindo. – Meu nome é Francesca Capadino e sou a treinadora de dragões de Draco bem como sua personal trainer. Venha comigo e vou te preparar pra corrida.

Ginny seguiu Francesca enquanto ela caminhava na direção oposta a que Draco foi.

- O que você quer dizer com me preparar?

- Não precisa se preocupar – tranqüilizou Francesca – só quero dizer que você vai ter que trocar seu uniforme escolar. Eles não são muito boas de usar com o calor que faz aqui.

- Ah. Tá bom, então. – Ginny disse e seguiu Francesca. Elas chegaram a uma porta que Francesca abriu e entraram. O quarto era decorado em tons de marfim e ouro em um estilo europeu de luxo. Havia detalhes encravados na parede que iam do chão ao teto e também cortinas de seda decorativas.

Francesca pegou um vestido que estava numa cadeira e deu a Ginny. Draco tinha dito que ia trazer uma convidada então ela já tinha escolhido um vestido pra ela.

- Você pode colocar este, será mais confortável e você não vai se sentir deslocada tanto quanto sentiria com seu uniforme.

Ginny agradeceu e foi se trocar atrás de um biombo.

Francesca sorriu da timidez de Ginny. Todas as garotas que conhecia não tinham vergonha de mostrar seus corpos às outras garotas.

Francesca também trocou de roupa e colocou uma calça bege e uma camiseta larga mesclada. Terminou por colocar suas botas e um cinto por cima da camiseta.

Ginny saiu detrás do biombo e Francesca estava surpresa. Ginny usava um vestido branco longo com decote em V que ia até seu tornozelo e sandálias.

Francesca sorriu devido ao olhar nervoso de Ginny – Você está linda, Ginny.

- Obrigada. – disse sem graça.

- Vem cá, vamos ver se posso fazer alguma coisa nesse seu lindo cabelo.

Ginny andou até Francesca e sentou numa cadeira. Francesca pegou a varinha e fez um feitiço em seu cabelo. Ginny acabou com o cabelo um pouco encaracolado, com uma parte presa num coque com gravetos em volta dando um visual básico e o resto caía pelas costas.

Francesca olhou pra Ginny e sorriu – Vamos. Melhor eu te levar pro camarote pra você ver o Draco.

Ginny subiu um lance de escada e no topo havia uma plataforma com somente dois lugares e uma mesa cheia de frutas e bebidas. Ginny e Francesca sentaram cada uma em uma cadeira até que Francesca gritou.

- Ali. – disse e apontou.

Ginny se inclinou na cadeira para poder olhar pra baixo e viu Draco. Ele estava parado ali com alguns outros homens e estava vestido com botas, calça de couro marrom e uma camiseta justa que mostrava seu torso. Ginny sorriu à figura de deus grego que Draco parecia e suspirou.

…………………………………………………………………………………………

O estádio onde Draco estava tinha o formato oval e os muros do estádio eram de pedra. Os muros possuíam metros e metros de comprimento e eram onde a platéia podia sentar e olhar a corrida.

Draco olhou pra cima procurando pelo camarote que tinha reservado e quando o achou, viu o rosto sorridente de Ginny olhando pra ele. Seus olhos se encararam e ele acenou. – Tenha cuidado - Ginny falou só movendo os lábios e Draco assentiu.

Ginny sentou em sua cadeira e olhou Francesca. Ela estava sentada relaxada e comendo uvas.

- Meu irmão é um treinador de dragões também.

Francesca sorriu – O nome dele é Charlie. Charlie Weasley?

- É, é ele, você conhece?

- Conheço, já trabalhei com ele algumas vezes. – respondeu feliz – Ele é um treinador de dragões muito talentoso e muito bonito também.

Ginny sorriu, estava muito orgulhosa do irmão.

- Você já veio a uma corrida de Dragões antes?

Ginny sacudiu a cabeça – Não. Acho que foi por isso que Mal... quer dizer Draco me trouxe hoje.

Francesca sorriu – Muitas pessoas nunca viram uma corrida de Dragões antes, mas Draco não as trouxe.

Ginny estava confusa com o que Francesca tentava dizer e olhou-a intrigada.

Francesca notou e começou a explicar o que quis dizer – Draco tem vindo ver essas corridas desde os seis anos. Ele começou a correr três anos atrás, mas além dos pais, ele nunca trouxe ninguém mais pra ver antes. Você deve ser uma namorada muito especial se ele te trouxe a esta corrida.

- Não sou sua namorada. – foi a resposta imediata de Ginny – Sou só...

Ginny não podia terminar sua frase porque ela realmente não sabia o que era.

_O que sou pra ele?_ – se perguntou – _Amiga? __Perseguidora? Fonte? Chantagista?_

- Só o que? – perguntou curiosa.

- Só sua auxiliar médica. – disse triste – Só estou aqui porque ele precisa tomar o remédio que eu faço todas as noites.

- Oh. – foi tudo que Francesca falou e a corrida começou.

Uma Corrida de Dragões é um evento bruxo anual. Os dragões que participam não são adultos ainda, são jovens e não tão grandes. Têm aproximadamente 2 ou 3 anos e são um pouco maiores que um cavalo. Há selas especiais desenhadas para os corredores sentarem e a corrida é feita com voltas pelo estádio passando por obstáculos.

Esta corrida não só testa a velocidade dos dragões como também a habilidade do corredor de controlar seu dragão e usar as habilidades dos dragões para combater outros competidores.

Há corridas menores de dragão que são feitas do período de alguns dias, testando jovens corredores e diferentes habilidades dos dragões, mas hoje, a corrida era a Grande Corrida e testava corredores muito habilidosos.

Havia um total de sete competidores este ano e todos estavam enfileirados prontos pra começar. Um apito foi escutado e os dragões começaram a voar.

O primeiro obstáculo era um aro em chamas que o dragão e seu controlador tinham que passar por dentro dele.

Ginny sentou em sua cadeira e se contorcia enquanto rezava para que Draco não se queimasse. Ela seguiu com os olhos como ele era o terceiro a passar pelo aro a salvo e só depois que deixou escapar um suspiro aliviada.

Francesca estava sorrindo pela preocupação que Ginny demonstrava, enquanto ela só sentava relaxada. Sabia muito bem do que Draco era capaz e Draco ia definitivamente vencer essa corrida porque era o melhor. – _Eu não acredito que esta garota é só uma auxiliar médica para o Draco. Vou ter que perguntar mais tarde pra ele_. – pensou, mas voltou sua atenção para a corrida.

O próximo obstáculo era um labirinto com muros de plantas espinhentas que os dragões tinham que passar. Este obstáculo era pra testar a habilidade de controle sobre o dragão.

Mais uma vez Ginny estava na beira da cadeira rezando pra Draco não se machucar. Draco segurou a baia do dragão e o guiou entre as plantas espinhentas. Atrás dele ele ouviu um grito e só pôde deduzir que um dos corredores se feriu, ou seu dragão não estava sob controle e se chocou contra um muro.

O obstáculo seguinte era um bando de pássaros bicudos que voavam na direção dos dragões tentando atingir seus olhos. Os pássaros não eram reais e o propósito disto era testar o controle dos corredores sobre as habilidades dos dragões.

Ginny soltou um grito quando um pássaro passou pela cabeça de Draco enquanto ele estava ocupado ordenando seu dragão a queimar os pássaros com seu hálito de fogo. No entanto, um dos dragões foi atacado por um pássaro e se espatifou no chão.

Ginny agradeceu a Merlin que o dragão que caiu no chão não era o de Draco, mas não teve tempo de celebrar porque o próximo obstáculo que atirava projéteis tinha começado e Ginny estava de novo em pânico.

Um por um, os competidores saíam por causa da dificuldade dos obstáculos e agora só restava Draco e um outro competidor.

O último obstáculo era o mais perigoso e Draco tinha que se concentrar muito. Enquanto ele voava ao lado do último competidor, um vulcão de repente surgiu do solo. Draco agiu rápido e guiou seu dragão pra cima para evitar ser atingido pelo vulcão. Enquanto estava se endireitando em seu dragão, o vulcão começou a lançar bolas de lava. Draco teve que se esquivar delas e ao mesmo tempo passar pelo vulcão para chegar à linha de chegada. Esquivando-se das bolas de lava, Draco estava rumando para a boca do vulcão e viu que o outro competidor fazia o mesmo. Ambos chegaram à boca do vulcão e enquanto voavam sobre ela, um jato de lava foi lançado. Draco foi rápido e conseguiu escapar da substância escaldante, mas o outro competidor não foi tão rápido e seu dragão foi atingido e caiu no solo.

Draco desceu até o outro lado do vulcão rápido e alcançou a linha de chegada onde ele aterrissou com seu dragão e o desmontou. Aplausos foram escutados por todo estádio e ele sorriu e acenou como um vencedor.

………………………………………………………………………..


	31. Capítulo 31

Bom, gostaria de agradecer imensamente todas as reviews que mandaram. Eu as leio todas.

Este capítulo é um muito esperado por todas vocês, creio eu. Atendendo a pedidos, ofereço-o a PatyAnjinha-Malfoy e a todos que acompanham a fic.

Beijos.

Capítulo 31

Havia uma festa no estádio naquela noite e tinha muita música, comida, bebida e conversa. As mesas estavam dispostas em círculos que davam para o meio do estádio e todos os competidores sentavam na parte de dentro do círculo. Ginny estava ao lado de Draco porque era sua convidada e Francesca sentou do outro lado.

Já tinham terminado de comer há muito tempo e Draco tinha ido conversar com alguns conhecidos. Sendo um bom jogador, foi conversar com os outros competidores. Também foi falar com os juízes, pessoas conhecidas no mundo mágico que eram os fundadores do evento, treinadores e claro, muitas garotas que o idolatravam nunca ficavam mais do que poucos metros de distância.

Ginny só ficou sentada na mesa olhando as pessoas em volta. Ela estava curtindo e gostava de ver Draco ir conversar com pessoas que ela não conhecia. Apesar de agora ele estar cercado de muitas fãs, e todas falavam alto e gargalhavam.

- Por que você não vai lá e se junta a eles? – Francesca disse a Ginny ao se sentar ao lado da mesma.

Ginny olhou pra Francesca e balançou a cabeça – Acho melhor não. – disse e parou de olhar pra Draco.

- Draco é muito popular com as mulheres.

- Eu sei. – disse olhando pra Draco de novo – Também é assim na escola.

Francesca queria arrancar alguma reação de Ginny – Ele nunca trouxe uma convidada antes. – falou – E geralmente só vem pra corrida e depois encontra com várias garotas e se diverte bastante. – _Vamos ver que reação ela vai ter agora._ – pensou.

- Bem, estou certa que minha presença não mudou as coisas – disse fria – Ele certamente parece estar se divertindo muito.

Francesca sorriu – _Acho que senti um ciúme_. – Draco é bem como seu nome, sabia? – falou a Ginny – Bem como um dragão, não pode ser domado por alguém que ele não escolheu.

- Bem, tenho certeza que ele tem muitas escolhas – respondeu curta, mas logo forçou um sorriso. – Desculpa, Francesca, mas sabe onde posso encontrar meu uniforme, preciso pegar algo nele.

Francesca apontou uma porta a sua direita e Ginny agradeceu antes de ir naquela direção.

Ginny entrou no quarto que estava naquela manhã e achou seu uniforme. Pegou sua varinha junto com uma caixinha e acendeu as luzes. Foi até uma mesa e botou a caixa encima enquanto fez o feitiço para voltar as coisas ao tamanho normal, para poder pegar o material e fazer o remédio de Draco.

Draco finalmente deu um jeito se ver livre do bando de garotas e conseguiu voltar pro seu lugar. Viu que Ginny não estava e perguntou a Francesca onde ela foi.

- Está preocupado com ela, Draco?

Draco notou o tom na voz de Francesca e franziu a testa – Não. É só que ela não conhece ninguém por aqui e tenho medo que se perca.

- O que ela é pra você, Draco? – perguntou como uma devotada irmã mais velha.

- Ninguém – respondeu um pouco irritado – Agora pode me dizer pra onde ela foi?

- Ela foi com um garoto pr'aquele quarto ali. – e indicou a mesma porta que mostrou a Ginny.

- Vou ir atrás dela. – disse bruscamente e saiu logo na direção que Francesca indicou.

Ginny tinha terminado a poção e estava arrumando as coisas quando a porta se escancarou de repente. Ela levantou a cabeça com susto e viu Draco indo em direção a ela com uma expressão raivosa.

Draco revistou o quarto rápido enquanto foi até Ginny e viu que não tinha ninguém ali além dela e dele. Ele viu a expressão confusa no rosto de Ginny e sorriu reconfortando-a.

- Você sempre tem que fazer uma entrada triunfal não importa aonde vá? – disse agitada ao começar a arrumar as coisas de novo.

_Maldita Francesca, ela me enganou._ – pensou – O que você está fazendo aqui, Weasley? – perguntou só pra ter certeza.

- Fazendo seu remédio. – disse e deu a ele o frasco. Draco pegou e bebeu rápido.

Olhou enquanto Ginny arrumava as coisas junto com seu robe dentro de uma caixa de madeira. Depois que havia ganhado a corrida, ele viu Ginny pela primeira vez desde a manhã e ficou maravilhado com o bela que ficou com o vestido e o cabelo preso. Claro que havia belas mulheres a sua volta, ele tinha acabado de se desvencilhar de um grupo inteiro delas há pouco, mas Ginny era diferente. Ela não se jogava encima dele, e tinha vergonha de sua beleza, o que fazia tudo mais bonito e adorável. Não sexy e glamurosa como a maioria das garotas que conhecia.

Ginny terminara de arrumar as coisas e tinha encolhido a caixa para caber em seu bolso. – Quando vamos embora? – perguntou.

- Amanhã. Ficaremos aqui esta noite. Tudo bem pra você? – perguntou, um pouco preocupado de ela não estar gostando e esteja querendo ir embora.

- Claro, tudo bem. Eu só queria saber. – disse com um sorriso.

- Tá bom. Você quer voltar à festa agora?

Ginny assentiu e saiu do quarto com Draco voltando para a festa.

Eles voltaram e viram que todas as mesas estavam no canto do estádio, então no meio havia muito espaço. Tocava música e pessoas estavam dançando enquanto outras só olhavam, mas todos se divertiam.

Draco pegou a mão de Ginny e a levou para o meio.

- O que você tá fazendo, Malfoy? – perguntou enquanto era arrastada.

Ele virou e olhou pra ela dando-lhe um sorriso – Dança comigo. – falou e a girou.

Ginny sorriu, mas o olhou apreensiva – Mas eu não sei como.

- Não importa, só sinta a música e deixe ela te levar. – e a empurrou e puxou de volta.

Já que Draco insistia, Ginny pensou 'e daí' e dançou também. Draco fazia a maior parte dos movimentos, às vezes dizia a ela o que fazer, mas a maior parte só a puxava e a rodava.

Parceiros estavam sendo trocados o tempo todo, mas Draco não queria trocar de parceira e só dançou com Ginny a noite inteira. A festa já estava no fim e a maioria já tinha ido pro seus quartos, que ficavam no estádio, para dormir. Draco levou Ginny para os fundos, os todos os dragões ficavam e mostrava a ela seu dragão.

- O nome dele é Dover. – disse enquanto acariciava a cabeça do dragão. – Só tem dois anos, mas é uma raça maravilhosa.

Ginny esticou a mão e acariciava o nariz de Dover – Olá Dover. – disse docemente. Dover lambeu a mão de Ginny e ela deu risadinhas.

Draco sorriu – Ele gostou de você. – falou e ela sorriu pra ele.

- Gostei dele também. – e acariciou o dragão um pouco mais antes de remover a mão.

Dover estava cansado e logo deitou pra dormir como os outros dragões no estábulo, então Ginny e Draco saíram para ver o céu.

- As estrelas são mais brilhantes aqui. – Ginny falou e olhou pra cima.

- Sim, elas são. – concordou e apontou a uma constelação de estrelas – E aquela é a constelação de Centaurus.

Ginny sorriu ao olhar – Alguém fez o dever de casa. – disse provocando.

Draco sorriu – Claro.

- Draco – chamou outra voz.

Ginny e Draco olharam e viram um grupo de três garotos e quatro garotas andando na direção deles.

Draco sorriu e os saudou – Oi.

Um dos garotos colocou o braço em volta do ombro de Draco e sorriu – Parabéns pela vitória.

- Brigado. – respondeu – O que vocês estão pensando em fazer?

Ginny não ouvia a conversa de Draco com seus amigos mais porque eles tinham se afastado, mas também porque as quatro garotas agora falavam com ela.

- Quem é você? – uma perguntou.

- Oi. Sou Virginia Weasley.

- O que você estava fazendo com Draco? – outra perguntou.

- É... Ele só estava me mostrando seu dragão, Dover.

As garotas a olharam desconfiadas, mas o riso vindo do grupo dos garotos chamou a atenção delas.

Os quatro garotos iam em direção a elas. Draco balançava a cabeça, mas ainda sorria enquanto os outros três sorriam com malícia.

- Muito bem. – um dos garotos gritou. Ginny estava confusa, não entendia o que estava acontecendo, mas quando Draco parou ao lado dela, não sentiu medo mais.

- Tradição é tradição e não será quebrada. – outro disse – Então Draco irá receber agora o 'bacio di vittoria' de quem ele escolher.

Os rapazes gritaram comemorando e as garotas deram risinhos. Ginny não sabia do que estavam falando e se virou pra perguntar pra Draco.

- Então, quem será Draco? – um deles interrompeu e Ginny não pôde perguntar.

- Ela – Draco disse sorrindo e apontando para Ginny.

Os garotos se animaram enquanto as garotas resmungavam e encaravam Ginny com raiva.

Ginny sacudiu a manga de Draco – O que está acontecendo? – perguntou desesperada.

Draco sorriu – É só um jogo. Todo ano o vencedor da corrida ganha um 'bacio di vittoria' de uma garota. Significa um beijo de vitória, e escolhi você pra me dar um.

- O que? – disse ansiosa. – Não. Não, eu não posso. – protestou.

Draco segurou as mãos de Ginny e olhou em seus olhos – É só um jogo, Weasley. Não tem que significar nada, só um estalinho. É pela tradição.

Ginny olhou e viu as garotas rindo pra ela e os garotos esperando ansiosos.

- Ok, então. – Ginny disse tímida e se inclinou lentamente e deu um beijo em Draco, na bochecha.

Os garotos vaiaram e as garotas riram da inabilidade de Ginny dar um beijo direito. Ginny enrubesceu e olhou pra baixo.

Draco sorriu depois que Ginny o beijou. Ele achava a timidez dela adorável e não se importava que ela só tinha o beijado na bochecha.

- Tudo bem, garotos. – disse – Vocês tiveram seu show, agora saiam daqui. – disse animado e os enxotou.

Depois que saíram, Ginny olhava para uma rachadura na parede muito interessante e Draco pôde dizer que ela ainda se sentia estranha. Ele parou ao lado dela e olhou pra onde ela estava olhando.

- Deve ser um muro muito interessante pra prender sua atenção por tanto tempo. – provocou.

Ginny parou de olhar o muro e olhou pra ele arrependida.

- Anime-se Weasley. – disse gentilmente, tentando confortá-la – Você não tem que se preocupar com eles. Era só um jogo estúpido, e pra dizer a verdade, eu pessoalmente não liguei...

Draco não podia continuar a frase pois Ginny pegou seu rosto e apertou seus lábios contra os dele.

Draco ficara sem reação durante os primeiros segundos, mas a sensação dos macios lábios de Ginny fez com que ele correspondesse o beijo. As mãos dele circularam a cintura de Ginny, puxando-a mais pra perto enquanto as mãos dela foram até a nuca dele e o beijo se aprofundou. O mundo em volta deles desapareceu enquanto os sentidos deles estavam todos voltados pras sensações criadas pelo beijo. Quando o ar faltou, Draco relutava em parar, mas terminou o beijo devagar para poder saborear o gosto dela.

Ginny respirou profundamente e olhou nos olhos de Draco. Ela não sabia o que tinha acontecido com ela para beijá-lo, e tão apaixonadamente, mas tinha sido maravilhoso e ela queria mais, mas sabia que não podia. Tirou as mãos da nuca de Draco e lentamente se desvencilhou dos braços dele.

Draco sentiu Ginny se afastando e não queria deixá-la ir, mas era tarde demais e ela já tinha se afastado.

Houve um momento de silêncio antes de Ginny falar – Você pode me mostrar onde é meu quarto? Estou um pouco cansada. – disse suave e evitou olhar em seus olhos.

- OK. – disse ainda confuso, e começou a andar. Ginny andava ao lado dele, mas estava muito tensa e não falou uma palavra.

Eles chegaram à porta e Draco a abriu pra ela. Ginny entrou no quarto e começou a fechar a porta, mas Draco impediu.

- Estarei no meu quarto na terceira porta à direita. – disse – Venho pegar você pela manhã, ok?

Ginny assentiu e fechou a porta. Ela se encostou na porta e tocou os lábios – _Eu o beijei_. – pensou surpresa e suspirou feliz – _Finalmente o beijei_.

……………………………………………………………………….

Draco deitou na cama olhando para o teto porque não conseguia dormir. Ele achou difícil de acreditar que um beijo de Ginny o afetasse daquela maneira. Era provavelmente porque todas as garotas que havia beijado antes, tinham demonstrado que queriam antes, como dar mole, ficar tocando nele, mas ela tinha pego ele de surpresa. E pra piorar ela só o beijou uma vez, e muito rápido. Normalmente, ele ficaria beijando a garota até de manhã ou pelo menos a maioria da noite, mas não, ela foi embora. Ela ignorou como se fosse nada.

_Mas não significou nada. Não é? Quer dizer, podia significar alguma coisa?_

Draco sabia que não conseguir dormir então levantou da cama e saiu. Ao botar os pés pra fora do quarto, viu Ginny à sua esquerda debruçada sobre a sacada olhando pro céu. Draco foi até ela e quando ela ouviu passos se virou pra ver quem era.

Ginny estava com a saia e a camisa do colégio porque não sabia o que mais vestir e quando ela virou a cabeça, viu que era Draco, vestido só com a calça do pijama de seda verde escuro.

- O que você está fazendo aqui fora? – Draco perguntou a ela.

- Podia perguntar o mesmo pra você.

- Não conseguia dormir – foi a simples resposta dele.

- Nem eu.

E houve silêncio. Essa situação estranha estava começando a irritar Ginny então ela decidiu falar.

- Olha Malfoy – disse e se virou pra ele. Quando ela o encarou, deu de cara com seus olhos cinzas profundos e um nó se formou na sua garganta. Ela sabia que não conseguiria dizer o que queria se olhasse pra ele nos olhos, então desviou o olhar para o céu.

Pelo pouco tempo que Draco viu os olhos de Ginny, notou que tinha desejo neles, mas ela desviou e ele não pôde dizer mais.

- O que aconteceu antes. – ela continuou ainda olhando pro céu – não significou o que você acha que significou. Eu só me senti culpada por não te dar um beijo de vitória apropriado, então aconteceu. – explicou.

Draco sentiu dor. Dor que nunca tinha sentido antes, mas ele não podia apontar a causa, então a escondeu.

- Claro que eu sabia que era só um beijo de vitória Weasley. Você não achou que eu levei a sério, achou? – tentou desesperadamente soar indiferente.

Ginny sorriu fracamente pra ele. Ela podia olhá-lo agora, já que a parte difícil tinha passado. – Isso é bom. Então por que não podia dormir? – perguntou mudando de assunto.

Draco estava feliz pela mudança de assunto e respondeu – Você sabe com eu gosto do frio – disse – como eu vou conseguir dormir nesse calor. Realmente prefiro as masmorras de Hogwarts. E por que você não conseguiu?

Ginny sorriu e mostrou sua roupa – Não tenho nada confortável pra dormir.

- Que tal nada? – disse sorrindo debochado.

Ginny contorceu o nariz – Isso é nojento.

Draco levantou uma sobrancelha – Se você acha isso nojento, você pode ter muitos problemas no futuro. – disse suprimindo seu riso.

- Cala a boca. – disse e também sorriu – É diferente _nesse_ _caso_.

- Que _caso_? – ele falou provocando.

Ginny corou e não respondeu. Draco viu e sorriu – _Ela é tão linda_. – pensou. Draco então pegou sua mão e começou a levá-la pro seu quarto.

- Onde você está me levando Malfoy? – disse enquanto o seguia.

- Só vem comigo. – falou e entrou no quarto.

Ginny estava nervosa por estar no quarto de Draco, mas ele soltou sua mão quando entraram, e agora remexia seu baú. Ginny parou esperando Draco acabar e ele finalmente parou.

Pegou um pijama azul marinho de seda e deu a Ginny.

- Minha mãe os mandou esta manhã junto com um baú cheio de roupa – explicou – Ela não sabia que eu trouxe minhas roupas, então você pode vestir essas.

Ginny as aceitou e sorriu – Obrigada Malfoy. – disse e se virou pra sair do quarto.

- Boa noite, Weasley.

- Boa noite, Malfoy. – respondeu e saiu.

Draco se jogou na cama com alguma explicação para o beijo. Pelo menos ele sabia que tinha algum tipo de significado nele e foi dormir, enquanto seu subconsciente revivia uma e outra vez o beijo.

………………………………………………………………………..

Ginny mudou a roupa e colocou o pijama de Draco e caiu na cama. O pijama tinha o cheiro dele, mesmo que estivesse limpo e Ginny foi dormir sonhando com um mundo onde ela podia beijar Draco quando quisesse.

………………………………………………………………………..


	32. Capítulo 32

Capítulo 32

Na manhã seguinte Ginny se levantou cedo e pronta pra ir embora. Ela não tinha que empacotar nada e estava vestida com seu uniforme escolar e com a caixinha de ingredientes encolhida no seu bolso. Ginny dobrou o pijama de Draco e ia levá-lo de volta.

Ela chegou ao quarto de Draco e bateu levemente. – Entre – ela ouviu e abriu a porta pra entrar. Draco estava meio vestido, isto é, só tinha posto a calça do colégio e a camisa estava por cima do ombro. Ele estava correndo de um lado pro outro do quarto tentando arrumar seu baú.

Ginny estava no mínimo surpresa em como Draco podia desarrumar tanto o quarto quando ele só ficou por lá uma única noite.

- Queria devolver seu pijama. – disse e o deu a Draco.

- Ok. Você pode colocá-lo encima da cama. – disse rápido e correu pra jogar uma camisa no baú enquanto tentava colocar uma meia e pentear o cabelo ao mesmo tempo.

Ginny suspirou e o fez parar um pouco – Malfoy – disse firme – Vai se arrumar e eu arrumo suas coisas, tudo bem?

Draco olhou em volta e concordou – Tá. Obrigado. – e entrou no banheiro para escovar os dentes e se arrumar.

Ginny tirou a maioria das roupas do baú e começou a dobrá-las rapidamente. Só roupas dobradas caberiam num baú daquele tamanho e Ginny era bem eficiente no seu trabalho. Depois de alguns minutos, todas as coisas de Draco estavam empacotadas no baú e prontas pra ir.

Draco saiu do banheiro dando nó na gravata e falando com Ginny sem olhar pra cima. –Obrigado Weasley, mas eu posso termi... – Draco tinha olhado pra cima e visto que seu baú estava pronto e o quarto arrumado.

- Uau, Weasley. Você deveria ser uma profissional de limpeza. – disse surpreso.

- AHAM – Ginny pigarreou alto – O que _isso_ quer dizer, Malfoy? – e olhou com raiva pra Draco.

- Ah, nada. – disse rápido e voltou a amarrar sua gravata, mas Ginny começou a rir.

- O que é tão engraçado? – perguntou olhando pra ela.

Ginny apontava pra ele e suprimia o riso. Draco olhou pra baixo pra ver que todos seus botões estavam nas casas erradas e ele soltou um ruído frustrado.

Ginny suspirou e sentiu pena dele. – Esta realmente não é uma boa manhã pra você, não é Malfoy? – disse e caminhou na direção dele para ajudá-lo a consertar os botões.

Draco deixou Ginny vesti-lo enquanto ficou parado massageando sua têmpora com os dedos. Sua dor de cabeça passou logo e ele aproveitou a sensação de ser vestido por Ginny e como seria ótimo se ela pudesse fazer isso todas as manhãs.

Ginny terminou de arrumar seus botões e também deu nó na sua gravata, então bateu de leve no seu peito para mostrar que havia terminado.

Ginny deu a Draco seu suéter e ele o colocou. Depois que terminou, Ginny segurou sua capa para que ele deslizasse pra dentro dela. Draco ajeitou a capa e ordenou que alguém viesse e levasse seu baú.

- Tenha certeza que será entregue à Mansão Malfoy. – Draco disse ao ajudante e guiou Ginny pra fora para que voltassem à escola.

Eles chegaram às portas de onde Draco tinha entrado ontem e foram recebidos por Francesca.

- Bom dia – disse animada.

- Bom dia – Draco e Ginny responderam.

- Sua chave de portal está pronta Draco – Francesca disse e deu a Draco uma pequena caixa de madeira. – Aqui está, você sabe como usá-la.

- Obrigado Francesca. – falou ele.

- Brigada. – Ginny também falou.

- Tudo bem, vejo vocês por aí. – Francesca disse deixando os dois sozinhos.

Draco se virou pra Ginny e sorriu. – Pronta pra voltar pra escola agora?

Ginny apertou os lábios, um contra o outro, e sacudiu a cabeça – Podemos dar uma olhada por aí? Eu nunca estive na Itália antes e queria ver como era. Por favor? – pediu com olhos suplicantes.

Draco sorriu e assentiu calmamente. Como ele poderia dizer não pra Ginny?

- Eba! – gritou – Obrigada, Malfoy. – disse animada.

- Vamos indo então. – Draco disse e começou a caminhar pra fora do estádio.

Ginny estava fascinada com todas as coisas diferentes que via e achou interessante como os bruxos e bruxas na Itália usavam suas mágicas.

Ginny ia de loja em loja olhando os artefatos e ornamentos, enquanto Draco só a seguia com um pequeno sorriso constante emplastado na sua cara. Ginny chegou a uma loja que estava coberta por um manto preto e não se podia ver o seu interior do lado de fora.

- O que há lá dentro? – ela perguntou.

Draco parou ao lado de Ginny e falou no seu ouvido – Esta é a loja de poções. Ninguém entra aí porque vocês só pode comprar coisas deles com partes do corpo.

Draco pegou Ginny pelo cotovelo e a puxava pra longe, mas Ginny não se movia e continuava olhando pra loja.

- Weasley – disse avisando-a – É bom que não esteja pensando o que eu acho que está pensando.

Ginny manteve os olhos grudados na loja e sorriu debochada – O que você está pensando, então?

- Nós não vamos entrar naquela loja. – sibilou.

Ginny se virou para encará-lo com um olhar determinado – Ok. Eu vou entrar sozinha então. – puxou o braço que Draco segurava e andou até a loja.

Draco resmungou frustrado e foi atrás dela – _Essa garota vai me matar um dia_.

Ginny empurrou o manto preto, que era a porta, pro lado e entrou na loja com Draco logo atrás. A loja era iluminada e Ginny podia ver jarros e jarros de ingredientes e também garrafas com líquidos coloridos diferentes. Ginny foi até uma das estantes e vasculhava os ingredientes secos procurando algo.

- Você realmente quer comprar alguma coisa? – ele sussurrou.

Ginny assentiu e continuou procurando.

- Você não paga as coisas com dinheiro aqui. – sibilou gentil.

- Eu sei. – sussurrou de volta – Não se preocupe, tenho tudo sob controle. Agora fica quieto, estou tentando encontrar algo.

Draco bufou indignado e ficou parado esperando Ginny acabar o que estava fazendo. Ele a ouviu gritar um 'achei' leve e viu o que ela estava segurando. Era uma espécie de graveto ressecado e Ginny sorria enquanto olhava pra ele. Ela se virou e foi em direção ao balcão.

- Quanto quer por isto? – Ginny perguntou pra uma senhora enrugada. A senhora pegou o graveto e sorriu pra Ginny.

- O que você pode me dar, pequena? – a velha senhora disse com sotaque italiano.

Ginny sorriu e pegou um frasco elegante de cristal cheio com um líquido vermelho do seu bolso. Ela abriu a tampa e colocou o frasco sob o nariz da velha senhora para que ela pudesse cheirá-lo. A senhora inalou a essência e depois parecia que estava no céu.

Ginny sorriu debochada e colocou a tampa de volta – Esse pagamento seria suficiente? – disse arrogante.

A velha senhora riu – Você é uma garota talentosa. – disse e riu mais. Draco estava muito confuso, mas só observou enquanto Ginny esperava pacientemente a senhora se acalmar.

Depois que a senhora se acalmou, ela embrulhou o graveto de Ginny num pedaço de pano e colocou no balcão. Ginny, em câmbio, também colocou o frasco sobre o balcão e pegou o graveto. – Obrigada. – Ginny disse educada e se virou para ir embora com Draco a seguindo.

Uma vez que estavam fora, Ginny colocou o graveto a salvo no seu bolso e sorriu. Draco não deu tempo de Ginny dizer nada e saiu arrastando ela para perto de um café. Ele sentou Ginny numa cadeira e disse ao garçom para voltar depois.

- Muito bem. – disse severo – É melhor me explicar que diabos aconteceu lá, Weasley.

Ginny sorriu inocente – E se eu não quiser te contar? – disse provocando.

- Então vou deixar você sozinha na Itália. – ameaçou.

Os olhos dela se arregalaram e suspirou em derrota – Tá bom, eu conto. – disse relutante. – Aquele graveto que comprei era o último ingrediente que precisava para começar a fazer sua cura, e eu tenho procurado por isso há meses. É muito difícil de achar na Inglaterra e já que passamos por uma loja de poções aqui, pensei que poderia dar uma olhada pra ver se encontrava e encontrei.

Draco estava esperando para ela continuar, mas ela não o fez. – E aquele frasco que você usou para comprá-lo. O que era aquilo?

Ginny parecia desconfortável e tentava evitar a pergunta.

- Vou deixar você aqui se não me contar. – ameaçou.

Ginny fez bico e olhou feio pra Draco – Era sangue. Sangue de fênix, pra ser exata.

- Fawkes? – gritou incrédulo.

- NÃO! – disse com repulsão – Nunca machucaria Fawkes.

- Então, onde você arranjou aquilo?

- Do mercado negro, agora você pode parar o interrogatório? – disse com raiva – Eu tenho todo esse trabalho para achar os ingredientes pra sua cura e você fica me recriminando como se eu fosse uma criminosa. – cruzou os braços e desviou dos olhos de Draco com raiva.

Draco se sentiu mal, mas não se arrependeu de interrogá-la. Tudo que ela fazia era cheio de perigo e ele se preocupava com ela. Especialmente quando ele não sabia o que ela estava fazendo, o que geralmente era tudo que ela fazia. Entretanto, na loja, ele estava com medo que ela fosse perder um dedo ou algo do gênero. Ginny ainda estava com raiva de Draco e não olhava pra ele, olhava pela janela o lado de fora.

Draco viu que ela ainda estava brava, então pensou numa idéia para animá-la. Se levantou bem devagar e já que Ginny estava tão brava, ela não notou ele saindo.

_Estúpido Malfoy. Eu faço tanta coisa por ele e ele ainda tem a audácia de me interrogar. Eu devia deixar ele morrer de um ataque e isso ia ensiná-lo._ – pensou com raiva.

De fato, Ginny esperava passar por aquela loja. Ela tinha ouvido sobre ela uma vez e já que iria à Corrida de Dragões com Draco, preparou uma garrafa de sangue de fênix por precaução. As fênix são pássaros muito raros e especiais. Só existiam 3 que eram conhecidos no mundo mágico, e alguns selvagens. Suas lágrimas podiam curar praticamente qualquer ferimento e seu sangue fazia qualquer poção que precisasse de sangue de animal dez vezes mais poderosa. Apesar de Ginny saber que esta loja em particular só aceitava pagamento com partes do corpo, _ninguém_ recusaria sangue de fênix.

Ginny tinha se acalmado um pouco e podia sentir alguém parado ao lado dela. Olhou e viu Draco parado com uma enorme taça de sorvete nas mãos.

Draco colocou o sorvete na frente de Ginny e sentou de frente pra ela. Ginny só olhava para a taça e não movia um dedo.

- Você podia pelo menos provar um pouquinho e aceitar minhas desculpas? – disse sincero.

Ginny viu em seus olhos que ele estava arrependido e sua raiva passou. Ela sorriu pra ele e começou a tomar o enorme sorvete. Draco sorriu quando Ginny começou a tomá-lo e ficou olhando pra ela.

……………………………………………………………………….

A chave de portal que Francesca deu a Draco transportou-os de volta à porta da frente da escola e eles voltaram justo antes do almoço.

Eles subiram as escadas e quando Ginny estava prestes a entrar, Draco a parou.

- Ei, Weasley. – disse nervoso. – Só queria dizer que fiquei muito feliz que você foi pra Corrida de Dragões comigo.

Ginny sorriu abertamente – Eu estou muito feliz por você ter me convidado. Foi um prazer ir com você.

Draco adorou ouvir o que ela disse – É melhor eu ir indo então. – disse e entrou na escola junto com Ginny – Vejo você à noite. – e foi embora logo.

Ginny o observou ir embora e foi até a Ala Hospitalar.

Nas sombras das paredes de pedra estava uma figura que presenciou toda a conversa entre Draco e Ginny e não estava nem um pouco contente.

……………………………………………………………………....

Ginny passou o resto do dia escondida na enfermaria preparando a cura de Draco. Ela precisava começar o mais cedo possível porque levaria um mês para a poção ficar pronta, mas isso não era tudo. Depois do primeiro mês, ela daria a Draco sua primeira dose, mas tinha que manter a poção no fogo porque um mês depois ela daria a ele outra dose. O ciclo se repetiria até Draco receber quatro doses do remédio e só aí estaria 100% curado da Vervexia.

Ginny tinha terminado de colocar todos os ingredientes num caldeirão especial, que ela poderia trancá-lo longe dos outros quando ouviu alguém entrando e fazendo barulho na Ala Hospitalar. Ginny levitou a poção fervente até uma caixa de metal para estar protegida e a trancou. Então foi até a sala principal para ver quem havia chegado.

Madame Pomfrey ajudava Felicity Lateris a subir na cama quando Ginny entrou.

- Ginny – Madame a chamou pelo ombro – Você pode trazer a poção '_Scalier'_ pra mim?

- Ok. – disse e foi à sala dos fundos para pegar a poção. Ela voltou e andou até a cama para dar a poção à Madame Pomfrey. Mas na mesma hora as portas da enfermaria se abriram e dois alunos carregavam uma garota que gemia. Parecia que a garotinha tinha quebrado o braço, pois ela o segurava protegendo-o.

- Vou ter que atendê-los, Ginny. – Pomfrey disse – Pode cuidar da srta. Lateris. – e saiu deixando Ginny com a poção.

- Oi, - disse Ginny educada a Felicity – pode me dizer o que aconteceu? – perguntou e levantou o braço de Felicity.

- Uma poção caiu no meu braço – respondeu fria.

Ginny notou a falta de emoção na voz da garota e se perguntou se sentia dor. A maioria de seu braço direito estava vermelha e sangrava de leve devido à pele que havia se descamado. Ginny estremeceu só de olhar e se espantou como Felicity podia permanecer tão calma.

Ginny não pensou mais nisso e pegou sua varinha para fazer um feitiço de limpeza no machucado. Era extremamente gentil ao levantar a mão de Felicity, muito cuidadosa para não fazer o ferimento doer mais. Mesmo que Felicity parecia não sentir dor, ainda era sua política tentar não infligir dor enquanto cura.

- _Cle-infectum_ – disse apontando sua varinha para o ferimento de Felicity. Uma fumaça branca saiu de sua varinha e cobriu o machucado da garota. A fumaça evaporou e o sangue e resto da poção desapareceram do braço dela. O braço ainda estava vermelho e sua pele estava descamada, então Ginny baixou o braço bem devagar e pingou algumas gotas da poção no ferimento. Felicity sibilou à sensação de ardência e Ginny assoprou o machucado para melhorar a dor. Ginny pegou alguns esparadrapos e enrolou no braço da garota cuidadosamente.

- Pronto. – disse depois que terminou – Não tire o curativo até amanhã de manhã porque só aí é que seu braço vai estar totalmente curado. – instruiu à garota.

Felicity sorriu debochada e olhou feio pra Ginny – Agora entendo como você consegue. – disse maliciosa. – Você é bem esperta, Ginny Weasley.

Ginny franziu o cenho – Do que você está falando? – perguntou confusa.

Felicity também franziu o cenho – Não se faça de inocente. – ralhou – Sei que você é aquela por quem Draco está obcecado, e também sei os truques sujos que você usou para que ele gostasse de você.

Ginny olhava Felicity como se ela estivesse maluca – Eu não sei do que você está falando. – disse e começou a ir embora, mas Felicity se esticou e agarrou o braço de Ginny. Ginny se debatia para se soltar, mas Felicity era muito forte e suas unhas se cravavam no braço dela.

- Você é patética, sabia? – sibilou – Se fazendo de atenciosa e gentil quando Draco estava vulnerável para que ele se abrisse pra você e começasse a gostar de você. Era seu plano tê-lo nas mãos e controlá-lo. Bem, deixa eu te dizer uma coisa pequena Weasley, ele não vai ser seu, não vou deixar.

A expressão de Felicity era de puro ódio e Ginny estava ficando com medo. Ela apertou mais o braço de Ginny e suas unhas a penetraram tirando sangue. Ginny gritou pela dor e conseguiu puxar o braço.

Felicity lançou um diabólico olhar pra ela e saiu da enfermaria. Ginny pegou seu braço e um pano para limpar o sangue. _Tem alguma coisa muito errada com ela. É melhor descobrir o passado dela logo._

………………………………………………………………………..

Ginny não contou a Draco sobre o que aconteceu na enfermaria e durante a semana seguinte, Felicity não havia feito nada, então Ginny deixou pra lá.

Ginny caminhava pelo corredor depois da aula um dia quando alguém pegou seus cabelos e a puxou pra um corredor deserto. Esta pessoa tapava a boca de Ginny para que esta não gritasse e a jogou contra a parede. Ginny pôde ver seu raptor agora e era Felicity Lateris. Felicity ainda cobria a boca de Ginny enquanto a outra mão a mantinha fortemente presa contra a parede.

- O aviso que eu dei não foi suficiente pra você, Weasley? – sibilou bem perto do rosto de Ginny. – Por que você ainda vai ao quarto de Draco à noite?

Ginny não podia responder, pois tinha sua boca ainda tapada e parecia que Felicity não ia deixar Ginny falar também.

- Talvez eu tenha que lembrá-la qual é seu lugar. – ralhou e pegou um canivete. – Alguns cortes aqui e ali ajudarão você a lembrar o que disse. – falou maldosa e tinha a faca pressionada contra o rosto de Ginny. Ginny não ia agüentar mais isso e deu uma joelhada na barriga de Felicity. Mas não pareceu afetar muito Felicity porque esta só riu e ficou irada.

- Você vai me pagar por isso agora, Weasley. – e começou a pressionar o canivete mais forte contra o rosto de Ginny.

………………………………………………………………………..


	33. Capítulo 33

Capítulo 33

Ginny podia sentir a lâmina começando a violar sua pele. Se Felicity apertar um pouco mais, a lâmina iria realmente lacerar sua pele e cortá-la.

- O que você está fazendo? – uma voz ecoou no corredor.

Felicity ainda manteve Ginny contra a parede, mas tinha guardado o canivete e Ginny aproveitou para empurrar Felicity pra longe e se afastou.

Draco andava rápido até Ginny e segurou seu braço. Deu uma olhada rápida nela para ver se estava ferida e já que não encontrou nada, olhou com raiva para Felicity.

- Vai me explicar o que estava fazendo, Lateris? – ralhou furioso.

Felicity olhou pra Draco inocente e sorriu – Só estava tenho uma pequena conversa com ela, só isso. – disse doce.

- Não pereceu só uma pequena conversa pra mim. – sibilou e começou a avançar nela.

Ginny o puxou de volta e olhou em seus olhos – Era só uma conversa. – disse desesperada.

Draco estava prestes a protestar, mas foi calado por Felicity.

- Eu não disse?. – disse arrogante e se virou pra ir embora.

Depois que ela saiu da vista, Ginny soltou um suspiro de alívio.

- Você pode me dizer o que realmente aconteceu agora? – Draco perguntou preocupado.

Ginny apenas sorriu fracamente pra ele – Não foi nada, sério. Ela só estava me enchendo o saco porque eu sou uma grifinória e uma Weasley. – disse tentando confortá-lo.

Draco olhava pra ela desconfiado que claramente dizia que não acreditava nela, mas suspirou e sorriu um pouco.

- Tudo bem. – disse gentil – Você vai poder voltar pra Torre da Grifinória sozinha?

Ginny assentiu e foi embora.

…………………………………………………………………….

Draco estava sentado na sala comunal se sentindo um pouco irritado porque Ginny não contou pra ele o realmente aconteceu. Ele não acreditou que era só um simples 'sonserino implica com grifinório', já que aquilo mais parecia uma ameaça. Ele já havia feito muitas na sua vida e sabia a diferença entre implicar e ameaçar e o que ele viu era definitivamente uma ameaça.

Draco também estava irritado porque não tinha provas e informações suficientes pra dizer a Felicity para ficar longe. Ele não podia simplesmente ir até ela e dizer 'não chegue perto da Weasley caçula ou eu te mato', ia soar estranho e ele não tinha nenhum direito de fazer aquilo. Mas se ele descobrir que Felicity machucou Ginny, ele não hesitaria em se vingar.

………………………………………………………………………..

Eram os últimos dias de março e Ginny estava muito ocupada com os negócios. As brincadeiras do 'primeiro de abril' estavam sendo planejadas e todos queriam saber se seriam alvo de alguma brincadeira, então a Fonte estava cheia de trabalho.

Primeiro de abril chegou e quase todos na escola agiam como sonserinos. Se escondendo por aí e armando brincadeiras. Ginny achou algumas delas bem divertidas e era boa coisa ela saber onde estava cada um porque assim ela evitava as mais desastrosas, como uma que alguém colocou tinta encima da porta e quando a porta era aberta, jogava tinta pra todo lado e atingia mais do que uma pessoa só.

Sendo a Fonte e assumindo que ela sabia tudo o que acontecia na escola, Ginny não sabia que tinha uma pessoa que planejou secretamente um piada de Primeiro de Abril especialmente pra ela.

Aconteceu no Salão Principal durante o jantar, quando todo mundo já tinha passado pelas piadas e estavam rindo e se divertindo delas. Ginny estava sentada ao lado de Colin e Amy e oposta ao Harry, Ron e Hermione. Seus amigos tinham aprontado algumas uns pros outros durante o dia e agora recontavam as histórias e rindo.

A sobremesa dessa noite era um pedaço de bolo de chocolate e aparecia em frente de cada um. Quando o pedaço de Ginny apareceu ela estava muito feliz, porque adorava bolo de chocolate, mas também tinha um pedaço de papel ao lado. Ginny o pegou e leu '_Eu amo seu cabelo de fogo_', ela pensou que era só uma piada então só deixou o papel de lado e começou a comer a sobremesa. Assim que o garfo dela tocou o bolo, Ginny recebeu uma descarga elétrica percorrer seu corpo até sua cabeça. Seu cabelo começou a pegar fogo.

Tudo aconteceu muito rápido. Assim que o cabelo de Ginny pegou fogo, todos em volta dela gritaram e se afastavam. Os amigos de Ginny também se levantaram enquanto ela rolava no chão gritando. Tocou seu cabelo com as mãos, mas só conseguiu queimá-las. Amy e Colin estavam em choque, mas pegaram seus copos para jogar água no cabelo de Ginny, mas isso não era o suficiente para apagar o fogo. Hermione subiu na mesa assim que Ginny começou a rolar no chão e agora estava segurando sua varinha fazendo algum feitiço de resfriamento sobre o cabelo de Ginny. Funcionou e o fogo apagou, mas Ginny estava muito queimada e sua cabeça estava preta.

Depois que o fogo apagou, Ginny desmaiou devido à dor insuportável, não só na cabeça, mas também nas mãos e nas costas.

Os professores chegaram para tomar controle da situação. A professora McGonagall conjurou uma maca para Ginny se deitar e o professor Flitwick a levitou até a Ala Hospitalar.

- Por favor, será que todos os monitores podem levar os alunos para os dormitórios? – ordenou Dumbledore. Todos os alunos estavam chocados com o que aconteceu e só seguiram seus monitores pelos corredores.

Draco disse aos monitores de sua casa para levarem os alunos. Enquanto isso, ele ficou pra trás pra tentar descobrir o que havia acontecido. Os professores tinham ido para a sal de reuniões para discutir como esse incidente iria ser investigado e o salão estava agora vazio. Draco foi até onde Ginny estava sentada antes e procurava por alguma pista do culpado.

Depois de alguns minutos procurando, ele notou alguma coisas saindo do pedaço de bolo de Ginny. Draco cuidadosamente puxou e viu que era uma pedaço de papel. '_Eu amo seu cabelo de fogo_' leu e Draco reconheceu a letra imediatamente.

………………………………………………………………………..

Madame Pomfrey ficou devastada quando Ginny foi trazida pra enfermaria. Enquanto ela cuidava da pele seca e queimada de Ginny por trás das cortinas, Colin, Amy, Ron, Harry, Hermione e Sirius esperavam ansiosos do outro lado. Amy apertava forte o braço de Colin ao pensar em toda a dor que Ginny sentia e Hermione segurava a mão de Harry tentando não chorar. Ron andava de um lado pro outro com os punhos fechados e Sirius estava sentado na cadeira com suas mãos apertadas desejando que Ginny fique bem.

Madame Pomfrey finalmente saiu detrás das cortinas e parecia muito triste. Todos correram até ela logo e queriam saber sobre Ginny.

- Shhh. – Pomfrey disse a eles – Ginny precisa descansar. – e andou alguns metros longe de onde Ginny estava.

- Ela ficará bem. – começou a explicar e todos relaxaram – As queimaduras não dão risco de vida, mas são muito dolorosas. Ela vai ter que ficar aqui por um tempo para que eu possa curá-las e talvez faça seu cabelo crescer de novo. Coitada, não sei quem faria uma brincadeira tão horrível em uma menina tão inocente. – disse enquanto sacudia a cabeça desgostosa.

Todos estavam aliviados que Ginny não corria risco de vida, mas ainda estavam preocupados.

- Não acho que Ginny deva receber visitas agora, é melhor vocês irem descansar e voltarem amanhã. – sugeriu.

Ron e Sirius hesitavam a irem embora, mas Madame Pomfrey assegurou que ela tomaria conta de Ginny muito bem e então eles saíram e pensavam em voltar amanhã de manhã.

………………………………………………………………………

Draco descia as escadas até a sala comunal da Sonserina e quando ele chegou ao retrato ele o abriu com tanta força que este se chocou contra a parede. Todas as cabeças da sala se voltaram para ver quem era, mas assim que viram que era Draco, voltaram imediatamente para o que estavam fazendo. Draco olhou pela sala rápido procurando por ela e a achou sentada num canto com outras garotas. Ele foi até ela e a olhou com raiva. Felicity finalmente olhou pra cima e sorriu pra ele.

- Olá Draco. – disse docemente.

- Quero falar com você, Lateris – disse com uma calma mortal – Em particular.

Felicity sorriu arrogante pras garotas e se levantou para seguir Draco pra fora da sala comunal. Assim que saíram pelo retrato e longe o bastante a sala, Draco se virou rápido e jogou Felicity contra a parede. Seu braço estava apertando a garganta dela, ameaçando quebrá-la ou sufocá-la. Agora, porém, ele estava perto de sufocá-la e Felicity segurava o braço dele tentando tirá-lo, mas não conseguia.

Draco afrouxou um pouquinho para que ela pudesse respirar de novo, mas ainda a segurava firme no lugar.

- O que você está fazendo, Lateris? – sibilou com raiva.

- Não sei do que você está falando. – conseguiu responder enquanto tentava empurrar Draco.

Ele estava ficando furioso e pegou o pedaço de papel e mostrou a Felicity. – Esta é a sua letra. – ralhou – E eu encontrei isso no prato da caçula Weasley. Você foi quem botou fogo no cabelo dela.

Felicity riu e Draco não entendeu por que ela estava rindo numa hora dessas. – Por que você está tão preocupado, Draco? – disse arrogante – Você gosta da Weasley por acaso?

Draco ficou mais furioso e apertou seu braço mais forte contra o pescoço de Felicity e ela engasgou, mas Draco afrouxou um pouco. – Isso não te interessa. – ameaçou.

- Ah, mas é. – disse arrogante – Se você não tivesse me deixado por aquela porcaria, eu não teria que lembrá-la que você é meu.

- Eu não sou seu. – gritou – Enfia isso na sua cabeça oca. Parei de sair com você porque eu não gosto de você, não foi por causa de ninguém.

- Não – gritou ela – Você era meu até ela chegar e fazer você gostar dela.

Draco suspirou, ela obviamente não entendeu – Fique longe dela, Lateris. – avisou – Se você fizer mais alguma brincadeira com ela, você _vai_ se arrepender. – Draco retirou o braço e saiu.

Lançou a ela mais um olhar raivoso e foi embora enquanto Felicity deslizou até o chão com a mão no pescoço. _Estúpida Weasley. Vou pegar voc_. – pensou.

…………………………………………………………………………

Draco entrou na Ala Hospitalar tarde da noite e andou pelo quarto a procura de Ginny. Ele a encontrou atrás de uma das cortinas e a visão que teve fez seu estômago revirar.

Ali estava Ginny, deitada na cama com sua cabeça toda amarrada com gaze e só sua cara descoberta. Draco pôde ver que a gaze ia até seu pescoço e podia adivinhar que seus ombros também estavam com curativos. Draco sentou na cadeira ao lado da cama e foi segurar a mão dela, mas notou que elas também estavam enroladas.

- Desculpa – sussurrou ao tocar gentilmente as bochechas de Ginny.

As cortinas então se abriram e Draco se virou para ver quem era.

- Madame Pomfrey – disse enquanto se levantava.

- O que você está fazendo aqui a essa hora, sr. Malfoy? – perguntou curiosa.

- Ah, bem. Weasley geralmente traz meu remédio, mas vendo que ela não pode, pensei em descer e vir pegar. – _Nossa, pensei rápido_.

- Oh. – respondeu – É melhor você vir comigo, então. Ginny não pode receber visitas ainda. – disse e o levou até o quarto dos fundos.

Draco esperou pacientemente no quarto enquanto Madame Pomfrey fazia seu remédio.

- Então... – disse tentando soar casual – Como está ela?

- Está falando da Ginny? – perguntou sem se virar.

- É. – Draco respondeu.

- Ela está bem queimada, mas não corre perigo de vida, apesar de ser uma pena todo aquele cabelo ter queimado. – suspirou triste.

- O que? – gritou sem querer.

Madame Pomfrey se virou para olhá-lo estranhamente, mas sorriu – Não se preocupe, sr. Malfoy. Tenho uma poção que pode ajudar o cabelo da Ginny crescer mais rápido.

Draco pigarreou inconformado – Não que eu me importe, nem nada. É só que é mais fácil encontrá-la com aquele cabelo vermelho. – disse parecendo casual.

Madame Pomfrey sorriu consigo mesma. Apesar dela não saber muito sobre a amizade/relacionamento entre Ginny e Draco, ela podia dizer que Ginny tinha muita preocupação com Draco. Era por causa dela saber que Ginny sentia algo por Draco que permitiu que ela cuidasse da doença dele, ela tinha capacidade pra isso e daria à tímida garota um pouco de diversão na vida.

Pomfrey terminou a poção e sorriu lembrando que Ginny tinha trancado a cura de Draco numa caixa. A garota checava pelo menos três vezes ao dia para ter certeza que não tinha nada de errado e que ninguém tinha mexido nela.

- Aqui está. Sr, Malfoy. – disse e deu a ele o frasco.

- Obrigado. – falou e saiu do quarto. Foi até Ginny para dar uma última olhada antes de sair da Ala Hospitalar.

………………………………………………………………………..

Ginny acordou na manhã seguinte se sentindo muito cansada. Levantou as mãos para esfregar os olhos, mas sentiu que elas estavam enroladas e os acontecimentos do dia anterior voltaram à sua mente. Ginny sentou na cama e notou que estava na enfermaria.

- Ginny – disse Madame Pomfrey ao entras pelas cortinas.  – Como está se sentindo querida? – perguntou sorrindo.

Ginny queria falar, mas sua mandíbula não se movia porque ela estava amarrada junto com toda a cabeça.

Madame Pomfrey sorriu timidamente e veio e começou a tirar a gaze. – Desculpe querida, esqueci que não pode falar com sua mandíbula presa.

Depois que toda a gaze foi removida, Ginny exercitou a mandíbula para poder falar de novo e levantou as mãos para examiná-las. Ela não sabia o quão queimada ela estava ontem, mas não importava agora porque não tinha sequer uma cicatriz. Ginny levou as mãos até a cabeça e tocou na sua careca.

Mordeu o lábio para não chorar. Ela não tinha nenhum cabelo.

- Ah, Ginny. – Pomfrey disse com ternura – Você não precisa se preocupar, te darei uma poção e seu cabelo vai crescer rapidinho.

Ginny fungou, mas forçou um sorriso – Obrigada, Madame Pomfrey.

- De nada, querida. – respondeu – Você deve estar com fome. Pedi o seu café, deve chegar logo.

- Obrigada – disse – Você acha que eu posso tomar um banho? Estou me sentindo um pouco suja.

Pomfrey assentiu e Ginny saiu da cama e foi até o banheiro da enfermaria.

Depois que Ginny tomou banho, ela ainda teve que usar uma das roupas da enfermaria, porque sua roupa tinha sido queimada e foi jogada fora. Ginny se sentiu mal por estar careca e ficou com uma toalha enrolada sobre a cabeça o dia inteiro, até quando seus amigos vieram visitá-la.

Depois que Ginny não tinha mais nenhuma visita, ela foi até o quarto dos fundos checar a cura de Draco e já que a toalha estava pesada, ela a retirou. Esquecendo de colocá-la, Ginny saiu do quarto e deu de cara com Draco, que tinha acabado de entrar na enfermaria.

Ginny ficou paralisada enquanto Draco a encarava. Ela rapidamente voltou pro quartinho e bateu a porta. _De todas as pessoas pra me verem assim, tinha que ser logo ele_. – pensou com raiva e começou a chorar baixinho.

Draco foi logo até a porta que dava pro quarto e bateu de leve – Weasley – disse – O que está fazendo aí?

- Vai embora. – disse encostada na porta e segurando as lágrimas.

- Sai daí, vai, Weasley. – disse desesperado.

- Não – falou – Não quero te ver. Vai embora.

- Weasley – falou mais desesperado – Eu já te vi sem cabelo, então não adianta se esconder de mim. – raciocinou com ela.

Ginny não disse nada. Ele estava certo. Ele já tinha visto ela sem cabelo, não adianta se esconder. Ginny abriu a porta um pouco e saiu devagar.

Ela o olhava triste e ele pôde dizer que ela estava chorando. Ginny se abraçou e desviou o olhar de Draco. Sentia-se feia e não queria ver o deboche nos olhos dele.

Draco não achou engraçado e se sentia culpado porque Felicity tinha feito isso com ela por causa dele. Pegou sua capa e enrolou em volta de Ginny, assim ela não teria tanto frio enquanto usava a roupa da enfermaria. Ginny olhou pra ele com olhar sofrido e ele puxou o capuz sobre a cabeça dela.

- Eu não vou olhar se você não quiser – disse gentil.

Ginny sorriu pela primeira vez naquele dia e sentiu calor, mas não por causa da capa de Draco.

………………………………………………………………………..


	34. Capítulo 34

Capítulo 34

Madame Pomfrey disse que iria levar alguns dias até que a poção para crescer o cabelo funcionasse a toda, então nesses últimos dias o cabelo de Ginny crescia pouco a pouco, mas depois de uma semana voltaria ao seu comprimento original. O cabelo dela agora chegava só até o queixo, mas ela não estava mais careca. Amy emprestou pra ela alguns grampos para que ela prendesse o cabelo pra não cair nos olhos e ela estava adorável.

Ginny saiu da enfermaria há dois dias atrás e parecia que todo o incidente no salão já havia sido esquecido. O autor já havia confessado aos professores e tinha sido punido. Obviamente a pessoa tinha sido paga por Felicity para confessar o crime, mas ninguém sabia disso a exceção de Draco e ele não disse aos professores porque não tinha nenhuma prova.

Draco não sabia se dizia ou não a Ginny que tinha sido Felicity que armou aquilo tudo. Ele tinha medo que se dissesse, ela ficaria apreensiva de estar perto dele porque isso significaria que estaria em perigo. Ele sabia que era perigoso pra Ginny ficar perto dele já que Felicity estava claramente maluca, sabia que estava sendo egoísta, mas ele também sabia que iria sentir muito a falta dela. Ainda mais, ele tinha certeza que podia protegê-la, então acabou por não dizer nada.

Ginny estava sentada no chão ao lado de Draco no quarto dele, ambos fazia seus deveres. Ginny ficava frustrada porque tinha uma mecha de cabelo que insistia em cair nos seus olhos. Ela estava prestes a ter um ataque quando os elegantes dedos de Draco ajudaram ela a tirar a mecha e prendê-la num grampo.

- Nunca pensei que uma mecha de cabelo pudesse te irritar tão facilmente. – provocou.

Ginny bufou – Odeio esse cabelo curto. – reclamou – Sempre cai no meu rosto porque ainda não é grande o bastante para prendê-lo num rabo.

Draco sorriu. Ele nunca tinha visto Ginny ficar irritada com nada e era ainda mais divertido já que era só uma mecha de cabelo. – Eu acho que você fica bem com cabelo curto. – elogiou sinceramente.

Ginny olhou pra Draco com uma expressão surpresa e corou.

- Cabelo curto faz eu parecer uma tocha ambulante – disse triste – Talvez eu pinte de castanho ou algo, por agora.

- Não pinte ele – disse – Gosto do seu cabelo ruivo.

Ginny estava mais uma vez chocada com o que Draco falou – Mas eu pensei que você odiasse cabelo ruivo.

- Eu não odeio cabelo ruivo – afirmou sincero – Não odiaria uma coisa tão rara e especial. – sorriu e brincou com uma mecha do cabelo dela. Não pôde evitar pensar em que Felicity estaria armando agora. _Qual parte dela Lateris vai atingir agora?_

Ginny olhava Draco preocupada porque ele tinha de repente entrado em transe e olhava para o nada.

- Malfoy? – disse com cuidado. Draco saiu do transe e olhou Ginny tristemente. Ele realmente não queria que nada mais acontecesse com ela e a onda de emoções fez com que ele fizesse algo fora do normal. Ele a abraçou.

Ginny estava nos braços de Draco, abraçada contra ele e muito confusa. Numa hora ele a elogiava, na outra estava no mundo da lua e agora a estava abraçando.

- Malfoy? – disse com preocupação na voz – Aconteceu alguma coisa? O que houve? Por favor, me diga.

Draco se afastou e estava indeciso se dizia ou não sobre Felicity ser a autora da brincadeira, e sobre o quanto ele estava preocupado com ela.

Ginny pôde ver nos olhos dele sua luta – Isso é sobre Felicity Lateris? – perguntou.

Draco olhou-a surpreso – Você sabe que foi ela...? – mas ele não continuou.

Ginny suspirou – Eu sei que foi ela. E também sei que ela está atrás de mim porque pensa que eu sou a culpada do seu rompimento com ela.

Draco não sabia o que dizer. Ela sabia tudo.

- Mas eu não vou deixar ela me pegar. – disse confiante – Os joguinhos dela não me amedrontam, e não vou deixar isso interferir na minha vida. – e sorriu para assegurar Draco.

Draco também sorriu. O que o preocupava não iria acontecer porque Ginny disse que ela não pararia de vir vê-lo ou curá-lo só por causa que Felicity a estava ameaçando. Ele estava feliz, mas ao mesmo tempo preocupado.

……………………………………………………………………….

Draco teve que fazer umas tarefas extras em Poções esta noite e comentou com Ginny sobre isso. Ela concordou em levar o remédio pra ele na sala de Poções.

Ginny entrou na sala e viu Draco já lá concentrado em fazer uma poção que estava em frente a ele. Ela entrou devagar para não perturbá-lo e sentou numa mesa observando-o.

_Ele é realmente único_. – pensou nas nuvens – _Não é à toa que metade das garotas de Hogwarts babam por ele_. – ela corou com esse pensamento pois também babava pelo sonserino, mas depois suspirou triste – _Estou ficando muito apegada a ele. Observar ele nos últimos três anos era seguro porque ele não sabia sequer da minha existência. Mas agora que temos uma espécie de amizade, não acho que consigo deixá-lo quando chegar a hora. E eu também não quero._

- Já terminou de sonhar? – Draco perguntou na frente da sala.

Ginny acordou de seus pensamentos e olhou pra Draco que estava na mesa da frente. Ele estava debruçado sobre a mesa e olhava pra Ginny sorrindo debochado.

- Do que você está rindo? – perguntou a ele enquanto se levantava e ia até a mesa da frente.

- Nada. Só que acho que ágüem estava sonhando com o quão gostoso eu sou. – disse arrogante e passou a mão pelo cabelo num jeito sexy.

Ginny corou, mas se recompôs ao chegar à mesa. Ela colocou seu remédio na mesa e Draco pegou.

- Você já terminou sua poção? – perguntou a ele.

Draco assentiu – Pronta. Só tenho que guardar as coisas agora. – e começou a levar os frascos de ingredientes até a salinha dos fundos.

Havia vários frascos na mesa então Ginny o ajudou a guardá-los. Ela levava os frascos pra salinha enquanto ele guardava nas prateleiras. Ginny estava segurando os dois últimos frascos enquanto entrava na salinha, mas tropeçou no caminho. Por sorte, Draco foi rápido e a pegou antes que caísse no chão.

- Você tá bem? – perguntou enquanto ela ficava de pé.

Ginny estava prestes a responder, mas o barulho de uma porta batendo fez ela se virar e olhar a porta fechada. Ambos ficaram parados só olhando pra porta.

- Por favor, diz que eles consertaram essa porta. – ela disse desesperada olhando pra porta.

- Não. – respondeu honestamente – Ainda não abre pelo lado de dentro.

- Então, por favor, diz que você tá com sua varinha. – falou esperançosa.

- Não. – ele disse de novo – Deixei sobre a mesa.

Ginny gemeu em frustração e foi até a prateleira guardar os frascos que segurava. – Deixei a minha na mochila que está encima da mesa lá fora. – disse mal-humorada – Como vamos sair daqui? – perguntou.

Draco suspirou – Teremos que esperar até amanhã de manhã quando o professor Snape vier. – disse calmo.

Ginny franziu o cenho – Por que você está tão calmo com tudo isso? – perguntou curiosa.

Draco deu de ombros – Não é grande coisa ficar preso aqui a noite toda.

- Eu acho grande coisa. – reclamou – É frio e escuro. – falou e abraçou a si mesma.

Draco sorriu e desabotoou sua capa.

- Nem pense em tirar isso aí, mocinho. – alertou ela enquanto o olhava seriamente.

- Nossa, Weasley. – disse irritado – Você disse que tava com frio, então estou te dando minha capa. – e voltou a desabotoar sua capa e começou a tirá-la.

- Ah, não vai não. – disse puxando a capa pelos ombros dele de volta . – Não vou deixar você ficar resfriado enquanto estou no meio do seu tratamento.

Draco suspirou em frustração – Eu já usei menos indo pra Hogsmeade, Weasley, e nunca fiquei doente. – e voltou a tirar a capa.

- Não seja estúpido, Malfoy. – disse bem irritada – Isso é porque eu sempre fiz questão... – Ginny tapou a boca com a mão quando viu o que estava prestes a dizer.

Draco levantou uma sobrancelha e botou a capa de volta – Você fez questão de quê, Weasley? – perguntou.

Tirou a mão da boca e balançou a cabeça – Nada. – disse.

- Não acredito em você. – disse sorrindo debochado e avançando em Ginny.

Ela andava pra trás até chegar a uma estante e Draco chegava mais perto.

- Vamos, Weasley, diga a verdade. – persuadiu ele. Estava gostando disso.

Ginny balançou a cabeça de novo.

- Vou fazer cócegas? – ameaçou com um sorriso malévolo e quando Ginny não falou, colocou os dedos na barriga dela e começou a fazer cócegas nela.

Ginny gritou e tentava fugir, mas Draco a segurou pela cintura e a impediu. Continuou fazendo cócegas e Ginny ria tanto que sua barriga começava a doer.

- Tá bom, tá bom. – disse entre risos – Eu falo.

Draco parou e Ginny conseguiu se afastar.

- Agora conta – falou sorrindo.

Ginny fez bico, mas sabia que tinha que dizer a ele – Tá bom. – suspirou – Você nunca ficou doente quando ia pra Hogsmeade sem agasalho porque eu sempre me assegurei que as roupas que você vestia tinham um bom feitiço de aquecimento nelas. O feitiço era lançado no fecho da roupa para que o vento não passasse. Foi por isso que você não ficou doente facilmente. – explicou.

Draco ouviu tudo e não tinha palavras com o quanto Ginny era cuidadosa com ele. Era por isso que ele nunca tinha ficado resfriado nesses últimos anos. Ginny estivera secretamente cuidando dele e ele sequer sabia.

Draco se aproximou de Ginny e pegou sua mão. Ele começou a sentar no chão e puxou Ginny junto com ele fazendo ela se sentar entre suas pernas com as costas no seu peito.

- O que está fazendo? – perguntou enquanto sentava na frente dele.

- Bem, - disse ao colocar os braços em volta dela – já que você não quer deixar eu te dar minha capa, _eu_ serei sua capa hoje.

- Não acho isso ma boa idéia – disse nervosa e tentou levantar, mas Draco segurava ela firme.

- Se você está preocupada eu vou...

- Não estou preocupada. – falou sincera e se virou para olhá-lo.

- Então não se mova. – sussurrou e a abraçou mais forte.

Ginny não queria protestar mais e se encostou em Draco para relaxar. Ele era tão quente e estava tão confortável que ela caiu no sono logo, com a cabeça no ombro dele. Draco sorriu da facilidade dela dormir e apoiou o queixo no ombro dela e dormiu também.

……………………………………………………………………….

Draco acordou com a sensação de algo em cima dele. Abriu os olhos e viu vários frascos cheios de ingredientes de poções e os acontecimentos da noite anterior vieram à sua cabeça. Ele tinha sido trancado na salinha dos fundos com Ginny e ela tinha dormido em seus braços.

Draco olhou pra o que estava segurando e realmente era Ginny, que ainda dormia. A cabeça dela estava em seu ombro e de repente ela esfregou o nariz em seu pescoço. Draco sorriu e com uma das mãos afastou umas mechas de cabelo do rosto dela.

Ouviu-se o barulho de uma porta sendo fechada com força e isso fez Ginny acordar. Ela esfregou os olhos com as mãos e se sentou um pouco. Assim que viu a sua volta pareceu lembrar onde estava e se levantou bruscamente do chão.

Draco estava um pouco surpreso pela rapidez da mudança, mas também se levantou do chão. A porta da salinha abriu e o professor Snape parou na entrada olhando pra eles.

- Presumo que ficaram presos ontem à noite, sr. Malfoy, srta. Weasley? – perguntou no seu usual tom de voz sem emoção.

- Foi professor. – Draco disse enquanto limpava seus robes e Ginny só assentiu.

- Voltem pro seus quartos. Agora. – falou e permitiu que saíssem da salinha.

Ginny foi até sua mochila rapidamente e a pegou, indo embora logo depois. Draco arrumou suas coisas devagar e observou enquanto Ginny saía sem dar uma palavra.

………………………………………………………………………..

Draco entrou no Salão Principal e o tumulto que viu o fez parar e olhar. Todos estavam falando muito alto e alguns olhavam pra ele e apontavam. Havia uma multidão em volta da mesa da Grifinória e também tinha papéis voando por todos os lados.

Um colega sonserino veio até ele e colocou uma mão em seu ombro.

- Valeu, cara. – o garoto disse e deu a Draco uma foto.

Os olhos de Draco se esbugalharam quando viu. Era uma foto dele abraçando Ginny na salinha da sala de poções. Mais especificamente, era uma foto da posição que eles tinham dormido ontem à noite.

- Ouvi falar que ruivas são fogosas. É verdade? – o garoto perguntou e riu. Seu riso parou quando viu Draco o olhando com raiva, então ele saiu de perto correndo.

Draco amassou a foto com a mão e a jogou no chão. Então puxou a varinha e mirou o meio do salão.

- _Accio foto_. – gritou bem alto.

O salão ficou em silêncio e todas as cabeças se viraram para olhá-lo enquanto cada foto no salão veio voando até Draco e aterrissou numa pilha aos seus pés.

Os movimentos de Draco eram rápidos e assim que cada foto estava aos seus pés, ele apontou sua varinha para a pilha e sussurrou '_incendio'_ e todas pegaram fogo.

Draco tinha um olhar ameaçador no rosto ao olhar pra todos no salão. Ele viu que as pessoas na mesa da Grifinória se afastaram de leve e pôde ver Ginny e a dor em seus olhos.

- Quem fez isso? – ele gritou para um salão silencioso.

………………………………………………………………………..


	35. Capítulo 35

Capítulo 35

- Sr. Malfoy. – Dumbledore chamou enquanto se levantava – Por favor, controle-se. Todos retornem aos seus lugares. Sr. Malfoy, Srta. Weasley venham comigo, por favor.

Dumbledore saiu da mesa dos professores e encaminhava-se para as portas atrás de Draco. Ginny tinha se levantado e esperava que Dumbledore passasse por ela para poder segui-lo.

Quando o diretor, Draco e Ginny desapareceram ao virarem o corredor, Ron deu um soco na mesa.

- Eu vou matar ele. – gritou.

- Você não vai fazer nada disso – disse uma voz por trás dele. Ron olhou e viu Sirius parado.

Ron estava furioso e se levantou para falar com Sirius – Mesmo que eu não o mate, definitivamente vou pulverizá-lo. – disse alterado.

Sirius colocou uma mão no ombro de Ron para acalmá-lo – Acho que vocês três deveriam vir comigo. Já está na hora de saberem sobre Ginny e draco.

Ron e Harry estavam confusos, mas Hermione concordou e seguiu Sirius.

Sirius levou o trio para seu quarto e os instruiu para que sentassem. Seu principal objetivo era explicar pra Ron que Draco não era uma má pessoa e se Hermione e Harry também soubessem isso, seria mais fácil convencê-lo. Também, bem no fundo, Sirius sabia que era o ódio que os Weasleys sentiam pelos Malfoys que fazia com que Ginny tivesse medo de admitir que gostava de Draco. Sirius pensou que talvez se Ron não odiasse tanto Draco, seria mais fácil para Ginny e então começou a explicar o que sabia.

Contou a eles sobre a doença de Draco, algo que Ginny não tinha contado a Hermione em detalhes. Para esconder o fato de que Ginny era a Fonte, Sirius mentiu dizendo que Draco não gostava de Madame Pomfrey e não queria ser tratado. Disse então que Ginny queria curá-lo porque seria um ótimo treinamento para ela se pudesse ver os sintomas da Vervexia; por sorte Ginny tinha dito a Sirius o que contara a Hermione, então ele pôde manter a história. Falou também sobre Draco ser um menino mimado e não ir até a Ala Hospitalar pra pegar seu remédio e Ginny tinha que levá-lo pra ele todas as noites.

Ron, depois de ouvir isso ficou com raiva de novo, mas Sirius disse a ele para se acalmar e ouvir. Explicou mais para Ron do que para Harry e Hermione que Draco era um verdadeiro cavalheiro durante as visitas de Ginny, ele não a machucou nem nada do gênero durante os poucos meses que ela o tratava. Sirius também tentou garantir a Ron que o que viu na foto não tinha nenhuma indicação de nada 'inapropriado' acontecendo entre Ginny e Draco, e que ela era provavelmente falsa. Apesar de Sirius pessoalmente desconfiar disso, era a única coisa que poderia dizer para acalmar Ron.

Ron tinha dúvidas do que Sirius estava falando, mas Sirius disse a ele que Ginny tinha contado tudo pra ele e já que Ron sabia o quanto os dois eram apegados, ele acreditou no que foi dito. Ron agora estava com raiva porque Ginny estava vendo Draco secretamente todas as noites e planejava dar uma bronca nela quando a visse. Sirius não podia impedir Ron de ser um irmão superprotetor, mas pelo menos agora ele não queria matar Draco, o que era algum avanço.

………………………………………………………………………..

Dumbledore levou Ginny e Draco para sua sala, mas não falou muito. Só disse a Draco para controlar sua raiva no futuro e o liberou para poder falar com Ginny a sós.

Draco saiu da sala de Dumbledore ainda com raiva e procurando por quem havia começado essa história toda. Queria falar com Ginny desesperadamente e confortá-la, mas não parecia que ela queria falar muito com ele agora, então ele ia esperar, mas nesse meio tempo iria descobrir quem fez tudo aquilo e ia dar um jeito na pessoa.

Ginny sentava quieta na sala de Dumbledore depois que Draco tinha saído e lutava contra as lágrimas. Seu mundo estava desmoronando diante dela. A escola inteira viu a foto e iriam ter as mais absurdas idéias, Ron ia ter um treco e já nesta manhã ela foi bombardeada por garotas fazendo perguntas pra ela. Ela tentava não ser notada, mas agora era o centro de atenção e definitivamente não podia mais ver Draco porque todos estariam prestando atenção neles. Toda essa confusão era muito para Ginny e ela segurava com força os braços da cadeira para não chorar.

Dumbledore se tornou um tipo de padrinho para Ginny depois de todo o incidente da Câmara Secreta. Ele constantemente se preocupava com ela depois de seu primeiro ano e estava muito triste por ver que ela não tinha superado, mas ficou feliz ao saber que Sirius a estava ajudando. Ginny recuperou a auto-estima depois que Sirius a ensinou a espiar, e quando ela começou os negócios na escola, Dumbledore não a impediu porque acreditava que ela podia usar os segredos dos outros em sua vantagem, mas ao mesmo tempo sem prejudicar ninguém. Ginny só usava o que sabia de ruim em pessoas que mereciam ser humilhadas e os que eram boas pessoas, Ginny tentava o máximo ajudá-los ao mesmo tempo que ganhava dinheiro. Dumbledore confiava no caráter de Ginny e sabia que faria a coisa certa. A maioria das informações que os alunos pedem são inofensivas mesmo.

Dumbledore esperara Ginny se acalmar um pouco e agora ela olhava pra ele e não parecia tão tensa.

- Você está bem, Ginny? – perguntou gentil.

Ela forçou um sorriso – Estou bem, professor. Nada pra se preocupar.

Dumbledore sorriu de volta. Ele podia dizer que ela tentava ser forte.

- Você está dispensada das aulas hoje, Ginny. – falou – Para ter um tempo sozinha e organizar sua mente.

- Obrigada, professor. – disse e saiu da sala de Dumbledore.

Os corredores estavam vazios porque as aulas já haviam começado e Ginny estava grata pela ausência de alunos. Ela lembrou o que aconteceu hoje pela manhã e se arrepiou.

_Ginny tinha entrado no Salão Principal, sentou-se ao lado de seus amigos e começou a comer, mas começaram sussurros por toda parte e Ginny olhou pra ver o que estava acontecendo. Pedaços de papel caíam do teto e ela conseguiu pegar um deles. Era uma foto dela e de Draco na salinha dos fundos da sala de Poções dormindo um nos braços do outro._

_O coração dela literalmente parou de bater e as pessoas começaram a se amontoar em volta dela pedindo explicações sobre a foto; Ron sendo um dos mais persistentes. Ginny não conseguia dar conta do que estava acontecendo, então tapou os ouvidos e abaixou a cabeça para não ter que explicar nada pra ninguém; ela realmente queria morrer naquele momento. De repente, todos em volta dela se afastavam e Ginny levantou a cabeça para ver o que mais tinha acontecido. Ginny deu de cara com os olhos de Draco e então o ouviu exigir saber que havia feito aquilo._

Ginny chegou ao retrato da Grifinória e falou a senha pra entrar; Ron, Harry e Hermione estavam esperando por ela e ela parou.

No momento que ela pisou na sala comunal, Ron se levantou e foi até ela. Ela respirou fundo e se preparava para explicar, mas Ron a impediu.

- Sirius nos contou tudo. – Ron disse com raiva e começou sua bronca – De todas as pessoas para curar, você tinha que escolher o Malfoy, não é? O que há de errado com você, Ginny? Não sabe que ele é um babaca? O que estava pensando? Ou o que não estava pensando? – gritou com ela.

Ginny fechou os punhos e olhou para Ron com raiva – O que eu faço não é da sua conta. – Ginny disse com os dentes cerrados – Quem escolho para curar e onde escolho curá-los sou eu quem decido.

- Você ainda não admite que está errada. – gritou.

- Não tem nada de errado. – gritou ela também.

- Você estava dormindo com o Malfoy! - estourou e mostrou uma foto a ela.

- Nós só estávamos dormindo.

- Não é o que parece. – gritou

- É a verdade. – gritou de volta. Ron estava exagerando.

- Vou enviar isso à mamãe e ao papai – ralhou – Vamos ver o que eles pensam.

- Não ouse me ameaçar com mamãe e papai – disse furiosa e apontava o dedo no rosto de Ron – Eu também podia enviar fotos suas com Lavender, ou melhor, enviar as fotos pros pais dela.

Ron corou até as orelhas – Você não ousaria! – ralhou.

- Quer apostar? – gritou.

Ron e Ginny se olhavam com raiva agora e Harry e hermione pensaram que era hora de se meterem.

Harry batia de leve nas costas de Ron tentando fazê-lo parar de olhar pra Ginny daquele jeito.

Hermione colocou as mãos nos ombros de Ginny e tentava fazê-la sentar.

Ginny empurrou as mãos de Hermione e tirou a foto das mãos de Ron. – Sei o que estou fazendo, Ron, não preciso de você como babá. – disse severa e subiu as escadas pro seu quarto correndo.

Ron resmungou e saiu da sala comunal rabugento.

………………………………………………………………………

Ginny trancou a porta do seu quarto e caiu na cama afundando a cabeça no travesseiro. Ela respirava fundo tentando relaxar e pensar num meio de sair dessa confusão. Ginny rolou de barriga pra cima e olhou a foto que tinha tirado da mão de Ron.

_Acho que o Accio do Malfoy não foi tão forte pra pegar todas elas_. – pensou triste, mas não pôde evitar sorrir quando a Ginny da foto se aninhava nos braços de Draco.

_Eu teria amado essa foto se fosse em diferentes circunstâncias, mas por me causar tanto problema eu a odeio agora._

Ginny amassou a foto na mão e a jogou na lata de lixo, o que fez pegar fogo na mesma hora e virar cinzas. Sua lata de lixo era enfeitiçada para queimar qualquer coisa que fosse jogada nela. Já que Ginny tinha muitas informações privadas, ela pensou que fosse necessário eliminar qualquer coisa escrita num papel.

Ela respirou fundo e começou a pensar em como iria resolver este problema. Descobrir quem tinha tirado aquela foto era uma obrigação, mas convencer toda a escola que não tinha nada entre ela e Draco era a coisa mais importante agora, então procurar o culpado iria ter que esperar.

……………………………………………………………………….

Draco tinha ido às aulas depois que saiu da sala de Dumbledore, mas não prestava atenção ao que os professores diziam. Muitos alunos ficavam olhando pra ele durante o dia, alguns riam, outros o parabenizavam (a maioria da Sonserina) e todos os grifinórios só o olhavam com raiva. Draco ignorava tudo porque seu principal objetivo era encontrar quem tinha distribuído as fotos. Ele não era tão bom quanto Ginny em descobrir informações secretamente, mas era bastante intimidador e se queria saber algo tudo que tinha que fazer era perguntar (na sua maneira especial). Draco suspeitava quem era, mas precisava de provas, ou pelo menos alguém que falasse que foi essa pessoa a culpada. Não adiantava se precipitar.

Draco encontrou a testemunha em de seus colegas da Sonserina. Era uma sétimo-anista que era vítima da chateação de Felicity. Ela sabia que Draco estava procurando quem havia distribuído aquelas fotos e pelo mau humor de Draco, ela podia dizer que ele ia ficar furioso com Felicity e conseguir sua vingança, ela contou a ele o que Felicity fizera.

- Eu estava andando pela sala de Poções esta manhã – a garota estava explicando a Draco num corredor deserto – quando de repente Felicity Lateris saiu de lá correndo e se chocou comigo. A câmera que ela estava segurando caiu no chão e partiu em dois. Eu estava me desculpando, mas ela parecia muito zangada e estava prestes a gritar comigo quando eu me ofereci para consertar. Ela concordou e também mandou que eu revelasse as fotos. Eu fiz o que ela pediu e consertei a câmera e revelei a única foto que ela tinha tirado. Assim que eu a revelei, ela tirou a foto da minha mão e me avisou para não contar ninguém o que aconteceu. A foto era a mesma que toda a escola estava vendo esta manhã.

Draco escutava calmamente - Como vou saber que o que você está dizendo é verdade? Já que você odeia tanto Lateris, você poderia estar inventando tudo isso para culpá-la. – disse.

- Se eu sou corajosa o bastante para mentir pra você, seria corajosa o bastante para confrontá-la quando ela implicasse comigo. – a garota disse logicamente – Eu te disse o que sei, Malfoy; acredite ou não, é com você. – e saiu.

Draco decidiu acreditar na garota porque todos seus colegas de casa sabiam que era melhor não mentir pra ele, todos exceto uma garota que até ousou se meter na vida dele, Felicity Lateris.

………………………………………………………………………

Ginny estava na cama com as cortinas fechadas e abraçava os joelhos. Hermione e Harry tinham dito gentilmente a Amy e Colin que a foto era falsa e agora todos os quatro explicavam aos grifinórios, que estavam fofocando sobre ela, para pararem e que a foto era falsa. Graças a eles, Ginny não foi bombardeada com perguntas dos seus colegas de casa, mas ela não sabia como eles estavam reagindo porque ela não tinha saído do quarto desde a briga com Ron. Ginny preferiu se esconder atrás das cortinas porque não queria ver os olhares que receberia e mesmo quando todos já haviam ido jantar, Ginny ainda estava no seu santuário atrás das cortinas da cama.

Ginny ouviu a porta ranger ao abrir e passos pelo quarto. Sua cortina foi aberta lentamente e ela viu o rosto de Colin sorrindo pra ela.

- Eu trouxe um pouco de comida pra você – disse com um pequeno sorriso e estendeu um prato a Ginny junto com um garfo. Ele então sentou na cama e observou Ginny comer.

Colin tem sido o primeiro verdadeiro amigo de Ginny, mesmo antes de Tom Riddle e ela sempre teve uma ligação especial com ele. Mesmo que ele fosse um garoto, ela se sentia mais próxima a ele do que de Amy e Hermione.

Ginny não estava com muita fome, então depois de algumas garfadas, ela só ficava mexendo com a comida no prato. Colin viu e tirou o prato de Ginny e o colocou encima da mesinha. Só aí que Ginny olhou nos olhos de Colin e pela primeira vez depois de seu primeiro ano, ele viu que ela estava perdida, perdida em si mesma.

- Não era falsa. – Colin declarou mais que perguntou.

Ginny respirou fundo e balançou a cabeça.

Colin sorriu fracamente pra ela – Com minha experiência com fotos, posso dizer, mas só depois de ver você desse jeito é que minhas suspeitas foram confirmadas.

- Nós só estávamos dormindo. – começou a explicar.

- Shh… - Colin disse, impedindo que ela continuasse a explicar – Sei que você não faria nada além disso.

Ginny riu triste – Você é o único que parece me entender e acreditar em mim. – disse incerta.

- Não se preocupe, Ginny. – Colin assegurou – Não sei o que está acontecendo, mas sei que você vai descobrir. Você sempre descobre.

- Obrigada, Colin. – disse e o abraçou brevemente.

- Não direi a ninguém que a foto é real. – falou no ouvido de Ginny e se afastou. Tirou algo do bolso e deu a Ginny, era a foto.

- Mais dessas foram distribuídas pela escola depois que o Malfoy queimou aquelas no salão. – explicou – Praticamente todo mundo ficou com uma, então pensei que já que você está nela, deveria ter uma cópia pelo menos.

- Obrigada. – disse em voz baixa.

Colin assentiu e deixou Ginny sozinha.

Olhando a foto uma vez e a colocando debaixo do travesseiro, Ginny pegou sua capa de invisibilidade e sua mochila e saiu do quarto.

………………………………………………………………………..

Draco estava na esquina do corredor que dava pro Salão Principal esperando Felicity chegar. Ele a viu andando pelo corredor e quando ela passou pelo lugar onde ele se escondia, ele a puxou pra onde estava e cobriu sua boca com a mão para que ela não gritasse. Draco arrastou Felicity até uma sala vazia e brutalmente a empurrou numa cadeira.

Bateu com ambas as mãos na mesa e se inclinou pra perto de Felicity com um olhar furioso na cara.

- O que você está tentando fazer? – ralhou – Por que continua a interferir na minha vida?

Felicity sorriu desdenhosa e deslizou pra frente na cadeira para segurar os ombros de Draco.

- Por que eu quero você. – sussurrou no seu ouvido.

Draco a empurrou e apontou sua varinha pra ela. Felicity tinha previsto seus atos e também tinha a varinha apontada para ele.

- Eu te avisei, Lateris. – sibilou.

- Sim, você avisou, Draco – disse arrogante – Mas eu não a machuquei desta vez. Eu posso ter até ajudado ela a ficar com você.

- Você não a ajudou com nada. – gritou – Você só criou mais problemas e arruinou tudo.

Felicity sorriu arrogante – O que houve Draco? Vergonha que foi visto com uma Weasley? Ah, mas não, não é você. É _ela_ quem tem vergonha de ser vista com _voc_, e isso te incomoda.

Draco segurava a varinha com mais força porque Felicity tinha acertado em cheio. Draco achava sim que Ginny tinha vergonha de ser vista com ele.

- Dói, não é, Draco? - murmurou – O fato dela se esconder quando alguém chega perto. Como ela te ignora durante o dia, mas age totalmente diferente à noite.

- Cala a boca! – gritou.

Felicity riu – Você sabe que ela vai te deixar logo. Agora que toda escola suspeita de alguma coisa, você sabe que ela vai se afastar, ficar o mais longe possível de você. Porque ela tem vergonha de você, o bad boy de Hogwarts não é bom o bastante para o anjo da Grifinória.

Draco respirou fundo e sorriu desdenhoso – E você não era boa suficiente pra mim, Lateris. – Draco disse arrogante – Você foi só uma substituta pra ela. Só uma coisinha para ocupar meu tempo e assim que ela voltou eu terminei com você. Por que ficar com lixo quando posso ter a verdadeira beleza, uma coisa que obviamente você não tem.

Felicity grunhiu e foi pra cima de Draco. Ele conseguiu se esquivar e ela caiu entre as mesas direto no chão. Draco desdenhou dela espatifada no chão e saiu. Felicity bateu no chão com as mãos e grunhiu.

………………………………………………………………………..

Draco não tinha muita fome, então voltou pro seu quarto. Assim que entrou viu Ginny sentada numa cadeira esperando por ele. Draco estava feliz em vê-la porque tinha tanta coisa que queria dizer a ela, mas a cara dela estava desprovida de qualquer emoção e Draco estava com um mau pressentimento.

- Malfoy. – Ginny disse ao se levantar – Precisamos conversar.

Draco ouviu a frieza na voz dela e ficou tenso – Claro – respondeu e se sentou numa cadeira oposta a ela.

Ginny sentou e deu a ele um frasco com seu remédio. Draco pegou o frasco e esperou pacientemente ela começar.

- Eu não posso mais vir aqui. – Ginny disse olhando nos olhos dele.

Draco fechou os punhos. Ele esperava que ela não fizesse isso – Por que? – perguntou também num tom frio.

- Porque a escola inteira suspeita que existe alguma coisa entre nós e eu não quero dar a eles um motivo pra começarem uma fofoca. – explicou.

Draco ficou só sentado e olhando pra Ginny com seus olhos cinza. Eles estavam frios e intensos, não brilhando como geralmente ficavam quando olhavam pra ela.

Ginny engoliu o bolo que se formou em sua garganta. – Ron também sabe. – disse – Ele sabe que estive vindo aqui pra te dar seu remédio e tem me vigiado constantemente junto com os outros da minha casa.

Ginny olhou pra Draco e esperou sua reação. Sua frieza a estava assustando.

- Tem outra razão que você não falou. – Draco disse e aprofundou seu olhar nos olhos dela.

Ginny estava confusa. Ela não sabia do que ele estava falando e já que ela não respondia a Draco, ele disse logo.

- Você tem vergonha de ser vista comigo. - concluiu.

Ginny estava chocada – De onde você tirou essa idéia? – perguntou.

Draco sorriu desdenhoso – Mas é verdade, não é? – falou, a dor evidente em sua voz – Todas as vezes que você se escondia quando alguém entra aqui, a raiva que você mostrou quando eu te comprei no leilão da escola, você mesma disse que _talvez_ conseguisse sobreviver 24 horas comigo.

- Não é nada disso. – ela disse desesperada.

- Então o que é? Por que insiste em nos manter em segredo? – falou com raiva.

- Porque não existe _nós_.

- Tá bom. – disse de volta raivoso – Então esse acordo que nós temos, ou o que você queira chamar isso. Eu só quero saber por que você não gosta que os outros vejam você comigo em horas que você não é obrigada.

- Porque não está certo.

- Como não está certo?

Houve silêncio por um momento enquanto Ginny procurava por uma resposta.

- Você não entenderia. – murmurou e se levantou pra sair.

- Ginny – Draco a chamou assim que ela se levantou.

Ginny parou por um momento na frente do retrato e se virou para vê-lo parado de frente pra ela. Ele se aproximou e olhou nos olhos dela tristemente - Não vá – ele disse suave.

Ginny lutava muito pra não ceder. Ela disse a si mesma que quando chegasse a hora, ela _conseguiria_ deixá-lo e agora chegou a hora.

Ginny respirou fundo e olhou nos olhos dele com o mínimo de emoção que conseguia.

- Nós somos apensa dois alunos de Hogwarts de casa rivais – disse com sua voz mais fria – Pra mim, você é um sonserino loiro que é um ano mais velho que eu, e pra você, eu sou só uma ruiva irmã do seu pior inimigo. Era assim no começo e é assim que vai continuar. – então se virou e saiu do quarto de Draco, debaixo de sua capa de invisibilidade.

………………………………………………………………………..


	36. Capítulo 36

Capítulo 36

Nos seguintes dias, Ginny passou cada minuto do seu dia em companhia de outras pessoas porque ela sabia que rumores começariam logo se ela desaparecesse por algumas horas. Iriam pensar que estava com ele e onde estavam. Isso teve um impacto negativo nos negócios, pois ela não podia coletar informações ou espionar outras pessoas.

Ela não tinha visto ou falado com Draco depois daquela noite no quarto dele e sentia muita falta dele. O remédio agora era feito pela Madame Pomfrey e ele tinha que ir à Ala Hospitalar toda noite pegá-lo. Ginny sabia que ela realmente quisesse vê-lo, ela poderia fazê-lo sem ninguém saber, mas este incidente com a foto a despertou do sonho de uma amizade com Draco. Ele iria embora logo e ela ia ter que se acostumar com a ausência dele. Ela também tinha de deixá-lo agora enquanto podia e antes que ficasse muito ligada a ele. As fotos e Ron sabendo sobre eles foram só uma desculpa para acabar tudo mais cedo.

Ginny estava sentada na sala comunal num lugar onde poderia ser vista, mas era longe o bastante no canto para poder ter um pouco de privacidade. Ela parecia estar lendo um livro, mas de fato estava lendo a mesma página há dez minutos pensando em Draco e imaginando o que ele estaria fazendo. Estava agora uma semana inteira atrasada com as novidades e especialmente agora que não podia ver Draco e também não podia espionar, ela não sabia como ele estava e isso realmente a incomodava.

_Você está sendo estúpida, Ginny_ – criticou a si mesma – _Ele vai embora ano que vem mesmo e daí você não vai saber nada mais sobre ele. Deixe essa mania e esqueça ele!_

Ginny fechou o livro e se levantou indo em direção ao retrato. Ela lembrou que não devia estar sozinha, então arrastou Colin junto com ela. Amy não ligava que ele estivesse indo com Ginny, ela sabia que eles eram melhores amigos e que Ginny não estava interessada nele.

Ginny só andava quieta enquanto Colin a seguia. Ela estava indo pra cozinha pra pegar alguma coisa pra comer e Colin não reclamou. Eles entraram na cozinha e alguns elfos começaram a bajulá-los.

- O que você quer, srta? – uma elfa perguntou.

Ginny sorriu pra ela – Só um pouco do seu maravilhoso e delicioso cheese cake, por favor.

A elfa foi até uma mesa, pegou e levou até onde Ginny estava, mas tropeçou e a torta caiu no chão.

Ginny foi até a elfa e a ajudou a levantar – Você está bem? – perguntou.

- Desculpe, srta. – disse e começou a bater a cabeça no chão.

O comportamento da elfa incomodava Ginny, então ela segurou a cabeça da elfa e pensou rápido – Tudo bem. – disse – Eu não gosto muito de cheese cake mesmo, que tal um pouco de bolo de chocolate. Pode pegar pra mim?

A elfa parou de bater na cabeça imediatamente e saiu rápido para pegar o bolo. Ginny suspirou em alívio e sentou na mesa ao lado de Colin com uma cara triste.

- Frustrada por não comer o cheese cake que você ama? – perguntou Colin.

Ginny sorriu fracamente e balançou a cabeça – Vivo numa família com seis irmãos, Colin; estou acostumada a não ter o que eu quero. Não conseguir um pedaço de torta não é nada comparado a outras coisas que quis mas nunca tive.

A elfa voltou e colocou o bolo na mesa junto com dois pratos, dois garfos, uma faca e um pote com cobertura.

Ginny cortou o bolo e deu a Colin e a ela um pedaço, cada um cheio de cobertura.

- Bolo de chocolate também é bom. – comentou e comeu seu bolo com o máximo de satisfação que conseguia.

Colin comeu seu bolo não se importando muito, pois observava Ginny. Ele podia dizer que ela estava forçando uma cara feliz, não por causa do bolo, mas por causa de alguém em particular.

- Existe alguém que possa substituir o Malfoy? – perguntou.

Ginny parou por um segundo, mas continuou a comer.

- Responda, Ginny – continuou – Quem vai ser a segunda opção se você não puder ter o Malfoy?

- Não sei do que você está falando, Colin. – disse fria.

Colin estava se irritando – Fala comigo, Ginny. Por que você está fazendo isso com você mesma? O que tem entre você e o Malfoy?

- Não há nada entre nós. – disse firme.

- Se realmente não houvesse nada, então você não agiria desse jeito. – disse – Por que não me diz o que aconteceu?

Houve um momento de silêncio antes de Ginny responder.

- Você não sabe como é. – disse com tremor na voz e olhou pra Colin com os olhos cheios d'água.

- Então me explique. – disse desesperado.

Ginny respirou profundamente – Sabe aquela loja de brinquedos na esquina do Beco Diagonal? – perguntou.

- Sei. – disse ao assentir e imaginando onde isso daria.

- Quando eu tinha sete anos, minha mãe me levou para o Beco Diagonal pra comprar material pros meus irmãos e nós passamos pela loja de brinquedos. Na vitrine estava o mais lindo globo de neve que eu já vi, tinha uma fadinha nele e purpurina caindo em volta dela, era maravilhoso e eu tinha que tê-lo. Pedi a minha mãe pra comprar, mas fiquei arrasada quando ela me disse que não tinha dinheiro e me arrastou pra longe da loja, mas isto não me deteve. Voltava todo ano naquela loja para que eu pudesse pelo menos olhar o globo, e depois de três anos guardando dinheiro da minha mesada, finalmente tive dinheiro suficiente para comprá-lo. Fui até lá na véspera de Natal num ano, excitada e feliz por ser capaz de comprar o globo de neve, eu o tirei da prateleira sorrindo e levei ao caixa. Havia outra família no caixa pagando pelas suas compras, então esperei pacientemente minha vez, mas a filhinha do casal viu o globo de neve que eu segurava e disse ao pai que queria um também. O pai perguntou ao dono se poderia pegar um pra ele, mas o que eu segurava era o último. O pai não parecia muito feliz e o dono da loja estava com medo que ele não fosse mais comprar lá, então ele pegou o globo das minhas mãos. Perguntei a ele o que estava fazendo e ele me disse "garotinhas sujinhas não merecem ter coisas tão bonitas" e vendeu o globo ao homem. Eu corri da loja pra minha mãe e chorei em seu colo. Sabia que não havia nada que ela poderia fazer sobre isso e eu nunca a culpei pelo ocorrido. – Ginny desviou o olhar de Colin e se abraçou.

- Esperança é uma coisa muito dolorosa, sabia? – continuou falando com a voz trêmula – Ter grandes expectativas por algo e depois sofrer uma desilusão é a pior sensação que uma pessoa pode ter. Tem um provérbio que diz quanto mais alto você vai, maior é a queda. Como isso é verdade!

Colin se sentiu muito mal por Ginny e a abraçou, para assim ela poder saber que ele estava ali pra ela. Ginny deitou a cabeça no ombro de Colin e chorou baixinho.

- Não quero ter esperanças, Colin. – disse entre soluços – Não quero ter esses sentimentos por ele.

Colin sabia que a história de Ginny era a explicação para a estranha relação que ela tinha com Draco.

Ela fungou e olhou pra Colin – Não cometerei o mesmo erro de novo, Colin. Não vou ficar com esperanças só pra depois sofrer uma desilusão. Abdicar de algo antes é melhor que ter esse algo arrancado de você quando você pensou que era seu.

Ginny respirou fundo e controlou o choro. Deu a Colin um sorriso fraco e bateu de leve em sua mão.

- Obrigada – disse – Precisa desabafar.

- Sempre que quiser, Ginny. – disse e ambos saíram da cozinha em silêncio.

……………………………………………………………………….

Depois que Ginny saiu, Draco ficou com raiva pelo fato dela sequer de dar ao trabalho de tentar ficar com ele. Então começou a se questionar. Por que era tão importante pra ele tê-la por perto? Draco se recusou a acreditar que era amor, então seu subconsciente apagou essa possibilidade instantaneamente, o que o tornou mais confuso ainda.

_Acho que é porque ela é a única pessoa que realmente me conhece._ – concluiu.

Os alunos de Hogwarts conheciam o lado poderoso de Draco, seus amigos na Itália conheciam seu lado amigável, sua mãe seu lado gentil. Ginny era como uma combinação de todos e confortava a ele saber que não tinha que ficar mudando de máscaras com ela.

A raiva de Draco rapidamente desapareceu e a solidão substituiu. Todas as noites sem vê-la, todas as coisas que ele não podia discutir com ela e todos os sorrisos que ele não podia dar a ela. Ele sentia muita falta dela, mas não havia nada que pudesse fazer, então ficou em negação.

_Sou Draco Malfoy_ – pensou – _Não preciso de ninguém, eu nunca _preciso.

………………………………………………………………………….

As responsabilidades médicas de Draco foram transferidas para Madame Pomfrey e ele tinha que ir até a enfermaria todas as noites para pegar o remédio.

Já havia passado uma semana desde o incidente com a foto e as pessoas começavam a esquecer o assunto, apesar de Ron ainda manter o olho em Ginny. Os negócios voltaram ao normal para Ginny, agora ela não via necessidade de ter alguém com ela cada minuto para provar onde estava.

Foi num desses dias normais que Ginny recebeu uma coruja de sua Fonte externa. A carta dele explicava que havia demorado muito a coletar informações pois aparentemente Felicity Lateris não existe.

_Querida V._

_Não pude achar Felicity Lateris em toda a Inglaterra, Escócia e até Irlanda, então refiz seus passos e usei a foto que você me deu para descobrir que seu passado está na Bulgária. Seu nome verdadeiro é Felicity Caruso e ela era órfã, mas foi adotada por um homem desconhecido há 7 anos atrás._

_Ela viveu na Bulgária por 15 anos até se mudar para Inglaterra com seu pai adotivo há 2 anos atrás. Foi nesse mesmo tempo que ela foi iniciada pelo Lorde das Trevas a tornando uma Comensal da Morte._

_Não há outra informação sobre ela depois de sua iniciação foi encontrada e parece que propositalmente foi armado para que ela não existisse depois disso. Ninguém da Inglaterra ouviu sobre ela, nem os Comensais, e esse homem misterioso também é desconhecido._

_De X._

X era um espião/informante o que você quiser chamar, mas foi contratado para encontrar informações sobre pessoas, exceto que se especializou no lado negro do mundo mágico e era amigo de muitos comensais. Ginny não sabia se X era um comensal, mas ela não ligava porque X era uma pessoa legal. Ginny nunca conheceu X, mas ele sabia quem ela era.

O primeiro encontro de Ginny com X foi quando um garoto rico da escola queria saber quem era a Fonte e contratou X para descobrir. Já que o pai deste garoto era um dos amigos de X, ele tinha que fazê-lo. X descobriu quem era Ginny muito fácil, mas ficou impressionado em como ela era boa, mesmo sendo muito jovem. Enviou uma carta a ela dizendo que havia um garoto na escola que a estava investigando e até a ensinou como se proteger. Ginny terminou por ameaçar o garoto com um dos seus mais escuros segredos, então o garoto pediu a X para parar com a investigação. Depois do incidente, X enviou uma carta parabenizando Ginny pelo seu talento e a partir deste dia, sempre que Ginny precisava uma informação de fora, ela pedia ajuda para X e ele a ajudava feliz.

- Preciso contar a Dumbledore – Ginny sussurrou consigo mesma, guardou o papel no bolso e desceu as escadas do dormitório.

…………………………………………………………………….

Felicity estava em seu quarto lendo uma carta de seu guardião.

_Sua identidade foi descoberta. Venha até mim agora, com ou sem o item._

Felicity amassou a carta e a jogou no lixo. – _Vou voltar assim que terminar meus assuntos com a Weasley._

Pegou sua varinha e saiu do quarto. Foi até a Ala Hospitalar pois sabia que Ginny passava a maior parte de seu tempo lá.

………………………………………………………………………..

No caminho para a sala de Dumbledore, Ginny bateu em alguém, o que fez ambos caírem. Ginny estava se desculpando, mas foi nocauteada, ficando inconsciente e arrastada para fora do castelo.

Abriu os olhos devagar e se encolheu com a dor atrás da cabeça. Tentou mover as mãos para massagear a cabeça, mas viu que não podia, então abriu os olhos completamente para ver o que estava acontecendo. Viu que estava amarrada e pendurada num galho de árvore acima do lago. Se debateu para se libertar, mas não adiantou. A última coisa que se lembrava era de dar um encontrão em alguém e tudo ficou preto.

- Apreciando a paisagem? – disse uma voz embaixo dela.

Ginny olhou pra baixo e viu Felicity sorrindo cinicamente – O que você está fazendo, Lateris? – gritou.

Felicity sorriu mais ainda e montou sua vassoura para poder voar até Ginny a falar com ela cara a cara. Voava agora ao lado de uma Ginny que se debatia.

- Não adianta tentar – murmurou – Sou muito boa em amarrar pessoas.

- Deve ser muita experiência, suponho. – rebateu.

- Muito inteligente você. – disse Felicity – Nunca cheguei ao ponto de matar uma garota para que ela parasse de perseguir meu homem.

Os olhos de Ginny se arregalaram, mas ela se conteve logo. Não demonstraria medo a Felicity.

- Isso mesmo. – continuou – Vou te matar Weasley, porque você não deixa meu Draco em paz.

- Ele não é seu Draco. – Ginny ralhou.

- E ele não vai ser seu também quando eu acabar – disse sorrindo malevolamente. Então pegou uma faca e a encostou na corda que segurava Ginny na árvore. – Você vai morrer bem devagar por roubar ele de mim.

Felicity começou a movimentar a faca devagar para cortar a corda pouco a pouco. Observou animada Ginny se debatendo para se soltar, ver suas vítimas em pânico sempre era divertido.

………………………………………………………………………

Draco estava sentado durante uma reunião chata de monitores quando sentiu uma fisgada de dor no dedo anelar de sua mão direita. Levantou a mão e viu o anel que usava no dedo com um brilho vermelho. Levantou-se rapidamente da cadeira fazendo esta cair pra trás resultando na interrupção da reunião.

- O que está fazendo, Malfoy? – Hermione perguntou irritada.

Todos na sala olhavam pra Draco estranhamente e se perguntavam o que estava acontecendo. Draco sentia o anel queimar seu dedo ainda mais e fechou o punho. – _Ginny deve estar com problemas._

Draco correu pra for a da sala logo e tirou o anel do dedo enquanto corria. Parou depois de um tempo e olhou para o anel, se concentrou muito e pôde ver, meio borrado, uma árvore e uma área brilhante – _O lago_ – Draco começou a correr pra fora do castelo o mais rápido que podia.

O anel que usava fazia conjunto com a pulseira que Draco havia dado a Ginny de aniversário. A pulseira era um rastreador e o anel de Draco era o localizador. A pulseira enviava uma mensagem para o anel quando havia situação de perigo e o anel reagiria e diria a seu dono que alguma coisa estava errada. Draco nunca o tinha utilizado antes, então não sabia muito bem o que significava quando o anel começasse a queimar seu dedo, e foi por isso que ele não podia ver claramente onde Ginny estava pelo anel. Mas ele sabia que ela estava em algum lugar perto do lago e que estava em perigo.

Ele saiu pela porta da frente do castelo e correu até o lago. Assim que estava perto, viu Ginny amarrada numa árvore enquanto Felicity voava sobre ela numa vassoura. Draco logo concluiu que Felicity iria fazer Ginny cair na água e se afogar.

- Pára, Lateris. – Draco gritou enquanto corria até o lago.

Felicity parou de cortar a corda e virou a cabeça para ver quem falou. Ela sorriu cínica pra Draco antes de falar.

- Se eu não posso ter você, ninguém pode. – disse antes de cortar totalmente a corda e Ginny cair no lago ainda amarrada.

Ginny gritou, mas parou assim que atingiu a água. Draco tirou a capa imediatamente e mergulhou na água ignorando Felicity que voava pra longe de volta pro seu guardião.

………………………………………………………………………..


	37. Capítulo 37

Capítulo 37

Draco não fora afetado pela água fria e pôde se concentrar em encontrá-la. A água do lago era bem transparente, mas algas atrapalhavam seu caminho. O bom era que Ginny tinha o cabelo ruivo e foi por causa disso que ele a achou tão rápido.

Draco conseguiu arrastar Ginny até a margem do lago e a deitou. Ele retirou as amarras dela, mas ela não acordava.

- Acorde Weasley. – disse desesperado enquanto batia de leve seu rosto. Ginny não teve nenhuma reação e Draco foi checar se estava respirando.

Ela respirava fracamente e Draco sabia que tinha que tirar a água de seus pulmões. Colocou as mãos em cima de sua barriga e empurrou forte.

- Vamos, Weasley – repetia enquanto continuava a pressionar a barriga de Ginny.

Depois de muitas tentativas, ela ainda não havia expelido a água e Draco começava a entrar em pânico.

- Acorde, Weasley. – gritou desesperado – Você não pode morrer agora. Não pode. – e apertou mais forte. Depois de mais alguns apertões, a água saía pela boca de Ginny e ela começou a tossir.

Ela virou de lado para facilitar a saída de água e Draco ficou imediatamente aliviado. Os olhos dela se abriram e olhava Draco enquanto tossia. Ele a levantou e abraçou com força.

- Graças a Merlin você está viva. – disse ainda a abraçando forte.

Ginny estava fraca por toda tosse, mas conseguiu abraçar Draco suavemente e descansar sua cabeça pesada no ombro dele. – Obrigada – sussurrou.

Draco a apertou uma vez mais antes de pegá-la no colo e carregá-la de volta ao castelo. Ginny tinha seus braços em volta do pescoço de Draco enquanto sua cabeça recostava em seu ombro. Ela estava tão fraca que desmaiou nos braços dele.

………………………………………………………………………..

Draco a levou para a Ala Hospitalar imediatamente para que Madame Pomfrey pudesse ver se havia algo de errado. Dumbledore, McGonagall, Sirius e Ron foram avisados imediatamente do estado comatoso de Ginny devido à pancada que sofreu na cabeça e ao trauma de quase ter se afogado. Draco estava do outro lado da sala explicando, pela vigésima vez, a Dumbledore, McGonagall e Sirius o que tinha acontecido quando Ron e seus amigos chegaram de supetão na enfermaria. Ron correu para o lado de Ginny logo e observou sua irmã com tanto zelo que todos se afastaram para que pudessem ficar sozinhos.

Ron deslizou na cadeira e pegou a mão de Ginny. Madame Pomfrey ficou parada ao lado dele e explicou que Ginny não estava morta, mas em coma, o que significava que estava dormindo e não sabia quando iria acordar. Também não havia um método mágico para acordá-la, só dependia dela mesma ultrapassar este obstáculo.

- Por favor, Ginny, fique bem – Ron disse quase chorando – Eu não suportaria perder minha única irmã – disse e lágrimas rolaram pela sua face.

Harry colocou uma mão no ombro de Ron e sorriu fracamente – Está tudo bem, Ron – disse – Madame Pomfrey disse que Ginny vai acordar uma hora.

Ron limpou as lágrimas e abaixou a mão de Ginny. Dumbledore e McGonagall foram até o grupo e disse a eles o que tinha acontecido enquanto Sirius conversava com Draco sozinho.

Draco e Sirius saíram da enfermaria e foram até o pequeno jardim situado lá fora.

- Acho que devo lhe agradecer por salvar Ginny. – Sirius falou enquanto ambos olhavam para dentro da enfermaria pela janela.

- Não precisa, Ginny já me agradeceu.

- Então, quando você deu a Ginny o rastreador?

Draco sorriu levemente do quão observador Sirius era – Foi o presente de aniversário dela. Não achava que precisaria usá-lo, só parecia uma linda jóia.

- Com o que Ginny faz, ela precisa de toda proteção que puder ter. – Sirius disse com um leve tom divertido na voz.

Draco não achava nada engraçado – Bem, eu não gosto do que ela faz. – disse frio.

Sirius pôde detectar o descontentamento em Draco e sorriu triste – Nem eu, mas ela não vai parar não importa o que você ou eu pensamos.

- Então quando ela vai parar?

- Logo, mas até lá, não há nada que possamos fazer a não ser apoiá-la.

………………………………………………………………………….

Dumbledore disse a Ron, Harry, Hermione, Colin e Amy sobre como Draco salvou Ginny da tentativa de Felicity em matá-la e eles estavam todos confusos em como Draco sabia onde Ginny estava e que estava em perigo. Estavam ainda mais confusos em saber que Felicity queria matar Ginny. Hermione e Colin sabiam muito bem por que Draco salvara Ginny, mas Harry e Amy só tinham uma leve idéia. Ron estava completamente no escuro.

Deixaram Rom ficar com Ginny enquanto todos voltaram às aulas e ele agora estava sentado numa cadeira ao seu lado a observando.

- Por favor, acorde Ginny – disse suavemente – Mamãe e Papai ficariam arrasados se alguma coisa acontecesse com você. Bill sentiria falta da sua pequena, Charlie sentiria falta da sua irmã favorita, Percy ia começar a encher o nosso saco se você não estiver lá para controlá-lo, Fred e George sentiriam falta de te mimar com suas extravagâncias – a voz de Ron começou a falhar – e acima de tudo eu sentiria falta de você acabando comigo no xadrez. – Estava prestes a chorar de novo, mas se controlou – Me desculpa Ginny, desculpa por ter gritado com você. Prometo que nunca mais vou gritar contigo se você acordar. Não vou ficar dizendo o que você tem de fazer e te controlando. Nunca vou questionar suas decisões ou exigir nada de você. Só quero que você acorde, por favor, acorda. – Ron enterrou a cabeça no colchão tentando controlar suas emoções.

Uma figura foi até ele e parou ao lado da cama de Ginny. Ron levantou a cabeça e viu que era Draco. Ron se levantou para encará-lo, mas não sabia como reagir diante de seu inimigo. O inimigo que salvou sua irmã.

- Pare de pensar que ela nunca vai acordar, Weasley. – disse friamente.

- Não estou pensando isso.

- Então pare de lamentar. – rebateu.

Ron estava ficando com raiva e toda sua fúria fervia dentro dele. Por um momento foi capaz de parar a tristeza e isso o ajudou a controlá-la. Acalmou-se e lançou um estranho olhar a Draco.

Draco sorriu debochado e deu algo a Ron.

- O que é isso? – perguntou enquanto olhava um anel em sua mão.

- Use-o, Weasley. Se algo acontecer a Ginny novamente, você saberá e poderá ir socorrê-la.

- Foi assim que ajudou Ginny hoje? – perguntou.

- Foi. E agora estou dando-o a você.

- Por que está me ajudando? – perguntou cismado.

Draco riu – Não estou te ajudando, Weasley – disse frio – Você e eu sempre nos estranharemos, só que agora temos uma coisa em comum. Nós dois não queremos que Ginny se machuque.

Então se virou e saiu da enfermaria. Ron voltou a sentar-se na cadeira e olhou o anel que Draco havia lhe dado. Olhou para Ginny e de volta pro anel.

- O que o Malfoy esta querendo? – resmungou curioso pra si mesmo – O que há entre vocês, Ginny?

………………………………………………………………..

No dia seguinte, Draco recebeu uma mensagem de Madame Pomfrey para ir até a enfermaria e pegar sua cura e era o que estava fazendo. Notícias de Felicity Lateris corria pela escola e se espalharam rapidamente, mas ninguém sabia realmente o que havia acontecido e não sabiam que sua ida tinha alguma coisa a ver com o estado de coma de Ginny.

Ron pediu a Dumbledore para não avisar a família ainda. Ele não queria que seus pais se preocupassem e seus irmãos estavam todos muito ocupados tentando ganhar a vida. E já que só tinha passado um dia, ele tinha esperanças que Ginny acordasse logo.

Draco entrou na enfermaria e viu Ron, Harry e Hermione visitando Ginny. Eles estavam sentados em volta dela e conversavam uns com os outros enquanto Ron de vez em quando acariciava o rosto ou mão de Ginny. Vendo-os ali, Draco não achou apropriado se aproximar e ver Ginny.

Ele foi até o quartinho dos fundos e viu Madame Pomfrey já lá esperando por ele. Ela segurava uma caixa de metal que dentro continha um caldeirão prateado com um líquido fervente. Draco achou aquilo muito esquisito.

- Interessante instalação, não acha? – Madame perguntou a Draco.

Ele observou a caixa estranhamente – Por que o caldeirão está numa caixa?

Madame Pomfrey sorriu e levitou o caldeirão pra fora da caixa. – Ginny o colocou aí. Você não acreditaria o quanto ela se preocupava com essa sua cura. Ela checava pelo menos três vezes ao dia e o colocou numa caixa com uma tranca, tratava como se fosse um pote de ouro.

Draco pensou em tudo que Ginny havia feito por ele e sentiu a dor de sua falta ainda mais forte. Ele tinha tantas saudades que doía.

Madame Pomfrey colheu um pouco da poção, colocou num frasco e deu a Draco. O líquido era verde prateado e Draco bebeu o remédio com gosto horrível. Ele não conseguiu evitar o pensamento de que Ginny teria feito aquilo ter um gosto melhor.

- Muito bem, Sr. Malfoy, você terá que vir todo mês para tomar outra dose do remédio até completar quatro doses. Hoje foi sua primeira, então volte daqui a um mês. E você não precisará de nenhuma outra medicação durante esse tempo. Alguma pergunta?

Draco sacudiu a cabeça – Obrigado, Madame Pomfrey.

- Você devia agradecer a Ginny. – disse sorrindo.

Draco simplesmente assentiu e saiu do quarto. Ele viu que o trio ainda estava lá com Ginny, então decidiu voltar mais tarde.

Mais tarde ficou sendo meia-noite e Draco entrou na enfermaria devagar para não estorvar ninguém. A área em volta de Ginny estava deserta e Draco achou que era seguro falar com ela. Sentou-se numa cadeira bem perto a Ginny e segurou sua mão.

Draco tinha tantas emoções passando por ele, mas não sabia o que eram muito menos colocá-las em palavras. Mas deu o melhor de si.

- Não sei se você pode me ouvir – começou olhando para o rosto de Ginny e acariciava sua mão delicadamente – Mas eu acho que é mais fácil pra mim se eu falar sem você poder me rebater. – disse e sorriu um pouco – Eu não sei bem o que sinto por você, mas eu sei que sinto muito a sua falta, Ginny. Ginny... Não acho que tenha dito seu nome muitas vezes, mas agora ele não sai da minha cabeça. Não sabia que você era uma parte tão importante da minha vida até você ir embora e agora que você não está comigo, eu simplesmente não sou eu mesmo. – Draco segurou a mão de Ginny em ambas as suas e a levou até os lábios – Por favor, acorde. Eu estou implorando agora Ginny, por favor acorde. Se não por mim, pela sua família e amigos, eu sei que eles não agüentariam perder você porque _eu_ não agüentaria perder você.

Draco olhou pra Ginny com esperança mais uma vez antes de se levantar e sair da Ala Hospitalar. Depois que Draco foi embora, Ron saiu do banheiro e sentou ao lado de Ginny se sentindo muito confuso.

………………………………………………………………………

Ginny sentia seu corpo todo formigar, mas não podia se mexer, ela tentou com os dedos e conseguiu agarrar um tipo de tecido. Ela puxou um pouco e tentou abrir os olhos, mas estava muito claro.

Ron estava descansando sua cabeça sobre os braços e dormindo quando sentiu alguma coisa puxar sua manga. Levantou a cabeça e olhou seu braço onde viu longo dedos finos agarrados ao seu suéter. Sacudiu a cabeça rapidamente e olhou dentro dos olhos apertados de Ginny.

- Ginny! – gritou enquanto pulava da cadeira – Você acordou. Madame Pomfrey! Madame Pomfrey! Ginny acordou! – chamou gritando.

Ele apertou a mão dela e Ginny conseguiu abrir um pouco mais os olhos para ver o irmão.

- Você é tão barulhento. – ela sussurrou.

Ron sorria, mas era bombardeado com tantas emoções que mal conseguia se manter de pé.

- Você me matou de susto, Ginny! – disse ainda segurando sua mão firmemente.

Ela sorriu um pouco – Não sabia que tinha essa capacidade.- falou.

Ambos sorriram.

Madame Pomfrey veio andando rápido e afastou Ron para poder examinar Ginny. Ele esperou do lado de fora das cortinas enquanto Pomfrey a examinava. Harry e Hermione vieram nessa hora e Ron estava louco para contar a eles que Ginny havia acordado. Ambos estavam felizes por ele e também aliviados que Ginny estava acordada.

- Acho melhor ir contar a Sirius – Harry falou alegre.

- É – Ron disse – Obrigado, Harry.

E Harry saiu. Hermione estava parada ao lado de Ron esperando Madame Pomfrey terminar com Ginny.

- Hermione – ele disse suavemente.

- Sim.

- Poderia fazer uma coisa pra mim?

- Claro, Ron – respondeu.

Ele pigarreou inconformado – Poderia dizer ao Malfoy que Ginny acordou?

Hermione estava meio confusa do por que Ron queria que Draco soubesse, mas não pensou em perguntar.

- Tudo bem, Ron. Eu vou indo então.

- Obrigado, Hermione.

………………………………………………………………………….

Hermione estava parada na frente do quarto do Monitor-chefe e bateu na entrada. O retrato abriu e Hermione entrou no quarto e viu Draco sentado na mesa fazendo dever. Draco a olhou sem expressão.

- O que posso fazer por você, Granger?

- Nada realmente – respondeu ela – Eu só queria avisar você que Ginny acordou.

Hermione notou uma pequena mudança na postura de Draco, mas ela passou logo.

- Isso é bom. – disse normalmente.

Hermione esperava um pouco mais de emoção, mas vendo que era Draco, ela achou que era o máximo de emoção que ele podia mostrar. Ela então saiu sem dizer mais nada.

Assim que Hermione saíra, Draco passou a mão pelo cabelo e não evitou o sorriso – _Graças a Merlin, ela finalmente acordou._

………………………………………………………………….

Madame Pomfrey tinha terminado o exame em Ginny e viu que ela estava em perfeita saúde exceto o fato de ela estava se sentia um pouco cansada. Isso era normal depois da situação em que se encontrou por quase dois dias, então ela instruiu para que Ginny repousasse um pouco antes de ir.

Ron, Harry, Hermione, Colin, Amy e Sirius estavam todos rodeando sua cama e falando sem parar. Ginny sorria e estava feliz pela atenção e preocupação de sua família e amigos.

Dumbledore e McGonagall vieram e pediram para falar com Ginny em particular.

- Pode nos dizer o que aconteceu, Srta. Weasley? – perguntou McGonagall.

Ginny assentiu e começou a contar o que havia acontecido. – Naquele dia eu estava andando pelo corredor quando esbarrei em alguém e enquanto me desculpava eu senti uma dor por trás da minha cabeça e desmaiei. Quando acordei estava pendurada por uma corda numa árvore acima do lago e Felicity Lateris me dizia que eu iria morrer. Ela estava em sua vassoura voando sobre mim e encostava uma faca na corda pronta para cortá-la para que eu caísse no lago. Ela acabou cortando e eu caí. A última coisa que lembro depois disso é do Malfoy me salvando e me carregando de volta pra escola.

- Obrigada, srta. Weasley – McGonagall disse e saiu da enfermaria.

- Professor Dumbledore – Ginny falou.

- Sim, Ginny.

- Tenho algo pra contar sobre Felicity Lateris. É muito importante.

Dumbledore concordou com a cabeça o significava que era para que continuasse.

- Ela é uma Comensal. – disse suavemente.

Dumbledore não parecia surpreso pela notícia – Obrigado, Ginny, darei a devida atenção a essa informação. Você deve descansar agora. – disse com um sorriso e saiu.

O diretor saiu da enfermaria e Ginny se encontrava mais uma vez cercada por sua família e amigos. Eles também perguntaram o que havia acontecido e por que Felicity queria matá-la. Ginny disse que não sabia, mas todos tinham uma vaga idéia do porque. Surpreendente, Ron não insistiu com Ginny sobre o assunto. A experiência de quase morte de Ginny pareceu tê-lo chocado tanto que mudou sua atitude perante a ela.

Todos saíram para ir às aulas, mas Ron ainda estava sentado ao lado dela descascando uma laranja pra comer. Ginny achou o comportamento dele muito estranho e falou.

- Tudo bem, Ron, pode começar o sermão agora.

Ron olhou pra ela sem expressão – Que sermão? – perguntou inocente.

Ginny suspirou irritada – Você sabe, aquele que eu sempre escuto quando alguma coisa esquisita acontece comigo. Ora, vamos, sei que está louco pra falar, então vai logo com isso de uma vez.

Ron tinha uma expressão de sofrimento quando falou a ela – Não tenho nenhum sermão pra você, Ginny. – parecia triste – Não tenho porque não foi sua culpa que quase tenha morrido. Foi minha culpa, desculpe.

Ginny estava surpresa pelo que ele disse – Ron, como pode ser sua falta? – perguntou levemente.

Ele a encarou arrependido – Devia ter cuidado melhor de você. Essa é a segunda vez, Ginny. A segunda vez que eu quase deixei você morrer porque não sou um bom irmão. Primeiro foi a Câmara Secreta e agora é essa Lateris aí. Sou um completo fracasso como irmão.

Ginny sacudia a cabeça – Não, Ron. Você não é um fracasso como irmão; você tem tudo que precisa pra ser um irmão perfeito. – então se inclinou e o abraçou.

Ron sorriu triste – Por algum motivo, acho difícil de acreditar.

Ginny se afastou e sorriu – Por que? – falou – Você tem todos as características de um bom irmão. – disse exagerada.

Ron levantou uma sobrancelha e sorriu – Sério? – disse duvidoso – e quais são elas?

- Bem, você é chato, mandão, possessivo, ameaça qualquer garoto que ousa olhar pra mim...

Ron começava a parecer triste de novo.

- Mas o mais importante é que você se importa. – disse sorrindo pra ele e Ron sorriu de volta.

- Acho que não sou tão ruim, então. – disse arrogante.

Ginny deu uma risadinha e deu um tapinha em seu ombro – Não seja tão convencido. – e ela e Ron caíram no riso.

………………………………………………………………………..

Era bem tarde quando Draco entrou na enfermaria para visitar Ginny. Ele foi até sua cama, mas não a encontrou lá. Sua primeira reação foi pensar que tinha acontecido alguma coisa, mas depois pensou que talvez já tenha saído da Ala Hospitalar.

Escutou um barulho que vinha do quartinho dos fundos e foi até lá para investigar. Abriu a porta devagar e viu uma figura com longos cabelos ruivos parada em frente a uma bancada fazendo algo.

- Ginny? – falou suave.

Ela se virou e olhou pra ele. Draco foi até ela rapidamente. Ele estava tão feliz em vê-la bem, não sabia o que fazer.

Ambos ficaram ali parados só olhando um pro outro, não sabendo o que dizer ou como agir.

Ginny pigarreou inconformada e desviou o olhar – Obrigada, Malfoy, por ter me salvado.

Draco pareceu decepcionado – Você já me agradeceu – disse um pouco chateado por ela ter usado seu sobrenome quando ele a chamou pelo nome.

- Ah. Bem, não dói falar de novo.

- Mas dói. – disse triste – Depois de tudo que aconteceu, obrigado é tudo o que você tem a dizer?

Ginny olhou nos olhos de Draco e viu o quanto ele estava chateado.

- O que você quer que eu diga? – ela disse suave.

- Não sei. Só sei que não é obrigado.

- Mas obrigada é tudo o que poso dar agora. – respondeu e se virou para continuar a fazer o que fazia antes.

Draco ficou parado lá olhando pras costas dela – Eu tomei a cura.

- Eu sei – disse ainda de costas pra ele – Madame Pomfrey te falou como funciona?

- Falou. Tenho voltar todo mês.

- Bom. Você entendeu, então.

Novamente o silêncio desconfortável. Draco não sabia o que estava esperando dela, mas não gostava de como as coisas estavam agora. Ginny sabia que Draco queria que eles voltassem a como era antes, mas era impossível. Eles eram de mundos diferentes e nunca ia dar certo, mesmo com Felicity fora da jogada.

- Eu só queria ver como você estava. – ele disse e começou a sair do quarto. Era óbvio que ele estava fazendo ela se sentir desconfortável. – Boa noite, Weasley. – e foi embora.

- Boa noite, Draco. – ela sussurrou.

………………………………………………………………………..

N.T.: Olá, desculpem pela longa demora, estive realmente sem tempo nenhum. Mas aqui está mais um capítulo. Fica de presente de Natal.

Desejo a todos vocês um Feliz Natal com tudo de bom e um Feliz Ano Novo também.


	38. Capítulo 38

Capítulo 38

Os NEWTs e OWLs estavam chegando para as turmas mais velhas, então as semanas seguintes foram cheias de trabalho para Draco e Ginny. Ainda havia aquele desconforto entre os dois e já que Draco não precisava do seu remédio diário, Ginny não ia ao quarto de Draco mais e eles não tinham nenhuma oportunidade de conversarem. Ron parou de controlar Ginny depois que ela foi liberada da enfermaria; ele disse alguma coisa sobre não querer ser um irmão superprotetor e sufocá-la e queria tratá-la como adulta ou coisa semelhante. Ginny também notou que o trio começou a ser mais educado com Draco e este também não implicava com eles.

Não demorou muito para que Ginny voltasse a ser invisível novamente. Quase ninguém fora seus amigos e alguns colegas da casa notaram sua falta nas aulas durante uma semana. Ginny só via Draco no Salão Principal onde ele se sentava do outro lado do salão e conversava com os amigos. Ninguém mais sabia que Draco tinha salvado Ginny de Felicity, então não havia com o que se preocupar com fofocas sobre os dois. O desaparecimento de Felicity foi assunto por alguns dias, mas Dumbledore disse que Felicity foi embora por causa de uma emergência familiar e logo isso também foi esquecido.

Era começo de maio e faltava um mês para as provas. A biblioteca estava super lotada e as salas comunais cheias de grupos de estudo. Madame Pince estava abarrotada de trabalho, já que seus livros eram pegos emprestados e a biblioteca parecia quase vazia, sem falar que levaria dias até ela arrumar tudo no lugar novamente (depois das provas).

Ginny estava na biblioteca tarde da noite quando ela viu Draco discutir com a bibliotecária.

- Mas eu preciso daquele livro. – sibilou.

- Desculpe, Sr. Malfoy, mas ele foi danificado e tenho que consertá-lo antes de outra pessoa usá-lo. – ela explicava.

- Mas eu estive na lista de espera por semanas e agora que é minha vez você me diz que não poso tê-lo. – estava quase gritando.

- Sr. Malfoy – ameaçou – Mantenha sua voz baixa e esta biblioteca é minha. Se eu me recuso de te dar um livro, você não vai tê-lo. Sem mais discussão.

Draco estava prestes a argumentar um pouco mais, mas Ginny colocou a mão em seu braço, o que o fez olhar para ela.

Ginny sacudia a cabeça dizendo a Draco para deixar pra lá e apesar da relutância do mesmo, ele sabia que não ia adiantar discutir com a bibliotecária.

Draco voltou ao seu lugar batendo o pé e Ginny o seguiu. Quando Draco chegou a sua mesa, começou a guardar suas coisas violentamente e resmungava consigo mesmo. Era óbvio que estava furioso.

- O livro era tão importante assim? – ela perguntou.

Draco estava tão ocupado com sua raiva que tinha esquecido que Ginny estava ali. A raiva foi embora e ele a encarou cansado.

- Era para um projeto de História da Magia. È para semana que vem e eu esperava pegar o livro e fazê-lo hoje, mas _ela_ não quer me dar. – falou e voltou a guardar suas coisas.

Quando terminou, levantou-se pronto pra sair. Ginny também se levantou e sorriu para ele.

- Vem comigo. – sussurrou em seu ouvido e ia saindo da biblioteca.

Draco não teve tempo de perguntar pra onde ela o levava e apenas a seguiu. Uma vez fora da biblioteca e num pequeno corredor, Ginny segurou a manga de Draco e começou a puxá-lo rapidamente pelos corredores. Draco já tinha vivido aquilo e tinha a impressão que Ginny provavelmente o estava levando para outro lugar secreto.

Ela parou em frente a um muro e bateu nos tijolos com a varinha. Um velha porta de madeira se materializou e Ginny a abriu. Uma vez lá dentro, a luz do teto acendeu e a sala estava toda iluminada. A primeira coisa que Draco notou era que a sala era mais iluminada que o Salão Principal e que estava abarrotada de livros. Ela tinha também um aspecto rústico aconchegante, provavelmente porque tudo era feito de madeira. Diretamente à frente de Draco havia um grande mesa de madeira com várias cadeiras em volta. Em cada lado da sala havia escadas que levavam a andares acima e Draco pôde ver que lá tinha muitas estantes cheias de livros.

- Este é o Quarto do Conhecimento – ela disse e foi até a mesa depositar suas coisas. Draco a seguiu e fez o mesmo.

Ele estava surpreso com o tamanho da sala e por quantos livros deveriam haver lá. Parecia uma enorme biblioteca muito, muito velha. Ele não reparou que ela subiu um lance de escadas e voltava com um livro em suas mãos.

- Toma. – e deu o livro a ele.

Draco leu a capa e viu que era o livro que estava querendo. – Obrigado – disse e foi até a mesa sentar-se e começar a ler.

- Você vai ter que usá-lo aqui, porque não pode levar o livro pra fora.

- Claro. – respondeu e voltou a ler. Ginny também pegou seu trabalho e começou a fazer ao lado de Draco.

_Como nos velhos tempos_ – Ela não pôde evitar pensar.

Draco tinha copiado alguma informação num pergaminho e fechou o livro – Você vem muito aqui? – perguntou.

Ginny olhou pra ele e sacudiu a cabeça. – Não. Estes livros são muito velhos e não deviam ser usados muito. Só venho aqui se preciso de uma informação muito importante.

- Ah.

- O livro foi útil?

Draco suspirou e balançou a cabeça. – Não era tão bom quanto pensei. Eu tenho que pesquisar sobre a origem da magia de Merlin e como se desenvolveu, mas este livro não vai muito lá atrás.

- Podemos usar outro livro, então. –levantou-se e subiu as escadas.

Draco não sabia como os livros eram organizados, então só a seguiu. Ela estava parada em frente a uma estante e lia a coluna dos livros. Pegou dois e deu a Draco.

- Olhe estes aqui e vou ver se posso encontrar mais algum. – e foi até outra estante.

Draco olhou pros dois livros em sua mão antes de descer as escadas e sentar na mesa. Folheou ambos os livros e achou várias informações boas que copiou em pergaminhos, mas ainda não era o bastante. Assim que Draco terminou com os dois livros, outros dois foram colocados na sua frente.

- Aqui tem mais alguns. – Ginny falou e pegou os outros que Draco já tinha usado voltando pras escadas. Continuaram essa rotina com Ginny trazendo os livros e Draco copiando toda informação útil que encontrava.

Logo evolui pra uma pilha de livros em frente a Draco, então Ginny começou a ajudá-lo a procurar os dados.

Ela mostrou a ele um livro e apontou um parágrafo – Olha, acho que isso serve pra você.

Draco viu a página que estava escrita em latim e a encarou.

- O que? – perguntou inocente – Tem algo na minha cara?

- Não – disse sorrindo – É só que eu não sabia que você sabia latim.

Ginny sorriu – Tem muita coisa que você não sabe sobre mim. – provocou.

Draco sorriu e começou a ler o parágrafo.

Eles continuaram procurando até que era muito tarde e Ginny lentamente caía no sono, apoiando sua cabeça sobre os braços em cima da mesa. Draco a viu dormindo e não queria acordá-la, então tirou seu casaco e colocou sobre os ombros dela. Depois continuou sua pesquisa sozinho.

Ginny acordou e a primeira coisa que fez foi se espreguiçar. Ao fazer isso, sentiu alguma coisa deslizar de seus ombros, então se virou um pouco e pegou o casaco que caíra.

Procurou pela sala e encontrou Draco dormindo numa cadeira com os braços cruzados sobre o corpo. Ela foi até ele e colocou o casaco em cima dele. Depois olhou pra todos os livros que estavam em cima da mesa e os devolveu às estantes.

No meio da arrumação, Draco acordou e esfregava os olhos.

- Ginny? – chamou e começou a procurá-la.

- Estou aqui em cima. – falou de onde estava guardando os últimos livros.

Draco colocou seu casaco e subiu as escadas. Ginny emergiu de uma das estantes e sorriu pra ele.

- Bom dia. – Draco falou sorrindo pra ela.

- Bom dia – respondeu – Temos que ir embora. – e foi descendo as escadas.

Draco guardou seus pergaminhos e ambos saíram da sala. A porta de madeira se transformou de volta no muro de pedra enquanto Draco e Ginny voltavam pros seus quartos.

- Obrigado pela ajuda. – Ele disse enquanto caminhavam pelo corredor deserto. Era muito cedo e ninguém tinha acordado ainda.

- De nada. – respondeu com um sorriso.

A noite passada serviu para quebrar o silêncio incômodo que se desenvolveu entres os dois e agora parece que se voltaram a falar normalmente. Ao chegarem na escada principal, cada um seguiu seu caminho, separados.

- Você tem que ir tomas mais uma dose da sua cura na semana que vem. – ela o lembrou.

- Eu sei. Madame Pomfrey me mandou uma coruja.

- Ah. Então está bem. – Ginny disse concordando com a cabeça.

Ambos ficaram em silêncio, dessa vez confortável.

- Tenho que ir agora. – ela falou e se dirigiu para a Torre.

- É, tenho que ir também. – e se foi em direção às masmorras.

Eles mantiveram contato visual o tempo que puderam, mas quando não deu mais, se viraram e foram em sentidos opostos.

………………………………………………………………………..

O fim de semana chegou, mas não muitos estudantes iam a Hogsmeade para ficarem estudando pras provas que vinham. Ginny e Ron, no entanto, tinham de ir porque era época de pagarem seu empréstimo.

Os dois saíram da carruagem e foram em direção ao banco onde encontrariam seus outros irmãos. O procedimento foi o mesmo de sempre e a dívida ficou reduzida em 200 galeões. Bill cumprimentava o Sr. Grouch quando a porta do banco se abriu e figuras vestidas com capas pretas entraram apontando suas varinhas pras pessoas.

Gritos eram escutados e as pessoas tentaram correr, mas quem tentou foi paralisado e caiu no chão. Todos os irmãos de Ginny reagiram rápido e puxaram suas varinhas, mas não confrontaram os Comensais. Isso é o que eram, Comensais.

- Charlie – Bill sussurrou – Aparate pra fora daqui e notifique o Ministério.

Charlie concordou e fez o que foi dito.

- Fred, George – Bill falou suave.

- Sim. – responderam os gêmeos.

- Vocês ainda carregam suprimentos reserva pras suas bombas?

Os gêmeos assentiram e Bill sorriu – Ótimo.

Os Comensais não estavam matando ninguém e parecia que estavam roubando o banco. Todos no banco estavam agora agachados no chão formando pequenos grupos enquanto a horda de Comensais estava parada no meio da sala enquanto alguns estavam nos balcões dizendo aos duendes para que os levassem até os cofres.

Quando só havia mais ou menos dez Comensais na sala, Bill começou seu plano.

- Ok, Percy, no três nós executamos o feitiço de aprisionamento para segurar os Comensais por um tempo para que as pessoas possam fugir. Esse feitiço só dura alguns minutos, então depois que acabar, Fred e George, vocês dois joguem suas bombas neles para distraí-los e assim podermos escapar. O pessoal do Ministério deve chegar por volta dessa hora. Vocês todos entenderam?

Todos concordaram exceto Ron e Ginny.

- O que nós faremos Bill? – Ron perguntou.

- Vocês dois vão fugir junto com os outros.

Ginny queria reclamar, mas Ron assentiu com a cabeça. Bill contou até três e o feitiço de aprisionamento foi feito sobre os Comensais. Assim que ficaram presos, Fred e George correram até as pessoas e disseram para que saíssem. Ginny e Ron também ajudaram a direcionar as pessoas. Quando quase todos estavam fora do prédio, Bill e Percy já suavam devido à força que fazia para segurar o feitiço. Fred e George gritaram para Ron levar Ginny pra fora porque sabiam que estava quase na hora de jogarem as bombas e seria perigoso se se perdessem no meio da fumaça.

Ginny começou a correr até a saída, mas um Comensal apareceu na porta e a bloqueou. Ginny gritou com o susto e seus irmãos se viraram para ver o que estava errado. Isso fez com que Bill e Percy perdessem a concentração e o feitiço se desfez. Em pouco tempo os irmãos Weasley foram cercados por Comensais.

Bill instintivamente colocou Ginny atrás dele e do Percy enquanto segurava sua varinha, mas foi rapidamente desarmado.

- Se não são os Weasleys – Um dos Comensais falou e parou na frente do grupo.

- Pensei que vocês teriam desistido depois que nós ganhamos. – Percy disse a ele.

O Comensal levantou sua varinha e apontou para a cabeça de Percy. – Nós ganharemos dessa vez. – disse. Seus lábios começaram a mover-se para amaldiçoar Percy, mas Ginny foi pra frente na hora que o feitiço ia sair da varinha do Comensal.

A maldição foi absorvida por uma luz azul ofuscante e todos os Comensais foram pra trás protegendo seus olhos.

Ginny estava agora parada na frente de seus irmãos com seu braço erguido a sua frente. O Legado que Sirius tinha dado a ela emitia um campo de força que protegia ela e seus irmãos.

- Saiam daqui – ela falou pros irmãos.

- Não! – todos gritaram automaticamente. A luz brilhante ainda mantinha os Comensais a certa distância, mas Ginny não sabia quanto tempo iria durar. O Legado tinha um poder limitado e Ginny não tinha certeza se podia proteger todos os seis.

- Por favor, vão agora! Não posso proteger todos vocês com isto.

Bill e Percy hesitavam, mas assentiram um pro outro; eles sabiam que Ginny estava certa.

- Vamos. – Bill falou e guiou seus irmãos até a saída rapidamente.

Assim que os irmãos Weasley estavam fora, Aurores do Ministério vieram correndo com as varinhas em punho.

- Eles estão lá dentro com minha irmã. – Bill disse ao cabeça dos Aurores. O homem assentiu entrou com um grupo de homens.

Charlie estava atrás do grupo e correu até seus irmãos.

- Vocês estão bem? – perguntou e todos confirmaram. Charlie então notou que Ginny não estava com eles.

- Cadê a Ginny? – perguntou entrando em pânico.

- Ela estava segurando os Comensais com um Legado. – Bill informou.

Charlie estava prestes a perguntar onde ela tinha achado um Legado, mas nesse momento um homem saiu segurando Ginny.

Todos os irmãos Weasley correram até eles. Ron, Fred e George abraçaram Ginny forte enquanto Bill, Charlie e Percy perguntava ao Auror o que tinha acontecido.

- Quando entramos, a encontramos lutando para se manter de pé enquanto mantinha os Comensais num canto com algum tipo de campo de força.

Charlie agradeceu o homem e os três irmãos se voltaram para ver se Ginny estava bem.

Ela agora estava cercada pelos irmãos. Fred, George e Ron a olhavam firme, mas ela permanecia sorrindo.

- Nunca mais faça isso, mocinha. – Fred dizia imitando o estilo Molly Weasley.

- E se alguma coisa acontecesse? – George cortou num tom Arthur Weasley.

Ginny não conseguiu evitar a risadinha sair de sua boca.

- Acho bom você não rir, – Ron disse severo – Você ainda não nos contou onde arranjou um Legado.

- Eu dei a ela – falou uma voz por trás deles.

Todos os Weasleys se viraram e viram Sirius que estava parado na frente deles junto com os professores Dumbledore e McGonagall.

- Sirius – Ginny disse feliz.

Ele sorriu ao ver Ginny e foi abraçá-la brevemente.

O Auror cabeça foi até eles e pediu para falar com todo o clã Weasley. Ron e Ginny não precisavam ficar, então se despediram dos irmãos e foram com o diretor.

- Devemos voltar pra escola – Dumbledore disse – Temos muito que discutir.

……………………………………………………………………..

N.T.: Taí mais um capítulo pra compensar o tempo que os deixei esperando. Espero que tenham gostado. Só faltam mais sete e ainda tem muita história por vir.

Um abraço a todos. E obrigada pelas reviews.


	39. Capítulo 39

Capítulo 39

Quando Dumbledore, McGonagall, Sirius e todos os outros estudantes que estavam em Hogsmeade chegaram à escola, a professor McGonagall foi instruída para levar os alunos para uma sala e acalmá-los.

Sirius, no entanto, levou Ginny pra outro lugar e o professor Dumbledore levou Ron até sua sala.

- Aonde estamos indo? – Ginny perguntou.

Sirius sorriu pra ela misterioso – Ver alguém especial.

Ela levantou as sobrancelhas enquanto tentava descobrir quem iria encontrar.

Eles chegaram ao quarto de Sirius e entraram. Assim que Ginny entrou, viu que havia um homem parado de costas pra eles. Ela estudou sua figura tentando identificá-lo, mas não pôde.

- Sente-se Ginny. – Sirius instruiu.

Ginny sentou numa cadeira próxima, mas não tirou os olhos das costas do homem. Este se virou para encará-los e Ginny viu um par de olhos castanhos escuros. Ela olhou dentro dos olhos dele por algum tempo antes de dar uma passada geral pelo corpo. Ele não parecia muito velho, talvez 25 no máximo. Usava calças pretas, sapatos pretos e uma jaqueta preta. Era alto e magro, mas combinava com ele e o cabelo castanho bem penteado. Parecia do tipo normal, mas Ginny sentiu algo diferente sobre ele.

O homem sorriu pra ela e foi sentar numa cadeira perto dela.

- Já me analisando? – ele disse divertido.

Ela enrubesceu e desviou o olhar.

O homem apenas sorriu – Você é mais bonita pessoalmente, sabia?

Ginny voltou a olhá-lo e assumiu uma expressão suspeita – Quem é você?

- Adivinha V.

Só uma pessoa no mundo a chamava de V.

- X – ela exclamou surpresa.

- Eu realmente prefiro Andrew. – ele disse sorrindo ainda.

Ginny estava chocada em conhecer sua Fonte do lado de fora pela primeira vez e disse a primeira coisa que veio a sua cabeça. – Você é mais novo do que eu pensava.

Sirius riu com o comentário – Eu disse que a sua voz era de velho. – disse provocando Andrew.

Andrew ignorou Sirius e estendeu sua mão para Ginny.

- Acho que devo me apresentar formalmente a você. – disse educado e cumprimentou Ginny – Meu verdadeiro nome é Andrew Fletcher e é um prazer finalmente conhecê-la Virginia.

Ginny finalmente se recompôs e sorriu pra ele – Você pode me chamar de Ginny.

Os dois logo criaram um forte laço e sentiam-se bastante confortáveis um com outro.

- Muito bem – Sirius falou – agora que as apresentações já foram feitas, vamos ao que interessa.

- O que? – ela perguntou.

- Tem a ver com Felicity Caruso e os Comensais – Andrew disse – Ela tinha ordens de vir a Hogwarts e pegar alguma coisa para seu Protetor.

- O que era?

- Não sei ainda, mas sei que ela não conseguiu e mesmo assim voltou para seu Protetor, o que eu acho muito suspeito.

Os três ficaram lá por um bom tempo discutindo o assunto Felicity Caruso, Comensais e a possibilidade da volta do Lorde das Trevas.

………………………………………………………………………..

Enquanto isso, no escritório de Dumbledore estavam Harry, Hermione, Ron e Draco. Eles também falavam sobre a possibilidade de haver um novo Lorde das Trevas.

- Você tem algum suspeito? – Harry perguntou.

- Não exatamente, – Dumbledore respondeu – mas suspeita-se que seja um dos mais poderosos Comensais.

Olhares se desviaram para Draco, mas este se manteve impassível. Ele sabia o que estavam pensando. Lucius Malfoy tinha sido o Comensal mais poderoso e nada mais lógico que fosse ele o próximo Lorde, se ainda estivesse vivo, é claro.

- Então, o que vamos fazer? – Ron perguntou.

- Tudo vai continuar do mesmo jeito por enquanto. Só queria informá-los da possibilidade de uma nova guerra. Descobrimos que esse possível novo Lorde enviou um espião pra escola tentando obter um tipo de objeto. Que objeto é esse nós não sabemos, mas sabemos que o espião não o conseguiu.

- Se existe alguma coisa que podemos fazer, professor. – disse Hermione.

Dumbledore sorriu, mas levantou a mão – Obrigado pela oferta, Hermione, mas agora não há nada que possamos fazer. Necessitamos de mais informação antes de planejar algo. Apenas estejam preparados se o Ministério precisar de ajuda.

Todos concordaram e se levantaram para sair da sala.

- Draco – Dumbledore chamou.

Draco parou e quando o trio estava longe já descendo as escadas, Dumbledore falou.

- O espião era Felicity Lateris. Talvez você possa pensar em algo que ela tenha dito ou feito que possa nos ajudar.

- Claro, professor. – disse e saiu.

………………………………………………………………………..

- Eu acredito que o alvo dela era Draco Malfoy. – Andrew falava.

Ginny ficou tensa com a menção do nome de Draco e Andrew notou.

- Você sabe alguma coisa sobre o jovem Malfoy e essa garota, Ginny?

Ela olhou pra ele e franziu o cenho – Não exatamente. É só que tudo faz sentido agora. Ela queria muito ser sua namorada, talvez o item que procurava pertencesse a ele.

Tanto Sirius quanto Andrew concordaram.

- Será que você poderia descobrir se ele tem alguma coisa especial que ela pudesse querer? – Sirius perguntou.

Ginny pensou no assunto por um tempo e assentiu – Acho que consigo.

- Ótimo – Andrew disse – e agora que fiz meu trabalho, acho que devo ir.

Sirius se levantou e cumprimentou Andrew – Obrigado pela ajuda, Andrew.

- Disponha, Sirius.

- Posso acompanhá-lo? – Ginny perguntou.

- Claro.

A escola estava vazia prum sábado à tarde, mas considerando o choque que alguns alunos sofreram em Hogsmeade, eles estavam todos provavelmente amontoados nas salas comunais repetindo a história.

- Então, você e Sirius são bons amigos. – ela perguntou enquanto andavam pelo corredor.

Andrew sorriu – Sirius e meu pai eram grandes amigos, ele era como um tio pra mim. Pediu que o ajudasse com algumas suspeitas que tinha sobre um novo Lorde das Trevas e parece que Felicity Caruso fazia parte disso.

Ginny concordou entendendo. Havia tantas perguntas que ela queria fazer, mas não sabia como começar. Por que ele não disse a ela que conhecia Sirius? Ele resolveu ajudá-la porque Sirius disse para fazê-lo? Quem era ele exatamente? Ele era um Comensal?

- Você está morta de curiosidade, não é? – ele falou.

Ginny se assustou, surpresa que ele sabia o que ela estava pensando.

- Que tal nós sentarmos e eu te conto tudo o que quiser saber.

Ela sorriu – Eu adoraria.

Eles foram para o lago e passaram o dia conversando.

Na verdade Andrew fora contratado para descobrir quem era a Fonte, ele também descobriu sobre a amizade dela com Sirius e já que Andrew conhecia bem Sirius, ele resolveu ajudá-la. Andrew realmente admirava o quão talentosa era Ginny, não só como curandeira, mas como uma verdadeira observadora/detetive/espiã. Ele não era um Comensal, mas sua família era das Trevas, então sabia muito sobre famílias Comensais. Disse a Ginny que se algum dia se cansar de ser Curandeira que sempre haveria uma vaga no trabalho dele. Ginny agradeceu pela oferta generosa e ele se foi.

………………………………………………………………………..

A escola inteira sabia agora sobre o ataque dos Comensais ao banco, não só em Hogsmeade, mas no Beco Diagonal também houve ataque. Rumores corriam que aconteceria outra guerra, todos morrendo e Aquele-Que-Não-Deve-Ser-Nomeado voltando dos mortos.

Todos estavam tão nervosos e preocupados, mas Dumbledore tinha dito que todos iriam ficar a salvo no castelo e todo mundo parece ter acreditado na sua palavra. Todo mundo exceto Ginny.

Ela pensava muito ultimamente e começava a chegar à conclusão ao que Felicity Caruso estava planejando. Ginny não tinha certeza, mas se o que achava fosse verdade, o Mundo Mágico veria surgiu um novo Lorde das Trevas, mas desta vez ele teria um corpo e seria mais forte.

……………………………………………………………………….

O dia dezessete de maio chegou e era o décimo oitavo aniversário de Draco. Uma festa foi organizada pra ele na sal comunal por seus poucos amigos e todo o resto pois eles queriam puxar o saco do garoto mais rico da escola. A festa foi agitada e parecia mais uma boite que uma festa pra ele. Draco realmente não ligava, porque pôde voltar ao seu quarto sem que os outros notassem.

Ele entrou no quarto e imediatamente sentiu a presença de mais alguém. Entrou mais um pouco e seu coração pulou com o que viu.

Ginny sentada numa cadeira segurando um objeto retangular nas mãos. Draco logo estava parado em frente a ela e esta levantou para olhá-lo nos olhos.

- Feliz Aniversário – disse animada e deu a ele o presente.

- Obrigado – disse e aceitou o presente. Rasgou o embrulho e leu o livro em suas mãos.

_Economia na nossa Sociedade_

- Pensei que fosse útil depois que terminasse a escola.

Draco sorriu pelo pensamento – É maravilhoso. Obrigado.

- De nada – disse sorrindo. Depois de alguns segundos de silêncio, ela começou a andar em direção à porta.

Quando Ginny passou por Draco, ele a segurou pelo braço.

- Você pode ficar um pouco? Só pra comemorar comigo?

Ginny se virou para encará-lo e concordou – Claro. Como você quer comemorar?

Draco sorriu. – Com vinho, claro. – Colocou o livro na mesa e foi até um armário no canto do quarto. Abriu as portas e procurou entre as muitas garrafas de bebida que tinha.

Ginny estava parada atrás dele e olhava por cima de seu ombro os rótulos.

- Aquele – ela apontou.

Draco pegou a garrafa e deu um sorrisinho – Bebedora cara você hein?

Ginny sorriu de volta inocente – Todos os seus vinhos são caros.

Ele apenas sorriu e pegou duas taças antes de ir até a mesa e pegar o saca-rolha.

Não muito tempo depois, Ginny e Draco estavam sentados numa mesinha no quarto, com metade da garrafa vazia, mas ainda estavam sóbrios.

- Quem te ensinou a beber? – ele perguntou.

Ginny agitava o vinho na taça, mas parou para tomar um gole – Ninguém em particular. Bill sempre disse que era perigoso pra uma garota ficar bêbada e Percy tem bom gosto, então eles dois me ensinaram uma ou outra coisa.

Draco sorriu – Você deve saber muita coisa sobre vinho, então?

- Sei o bastante. – respondeu e bebeu o resto que havia na taça.

Outra garrafa foi logo aberta e depois dessa outra. Suas defesas diminuíam e eles lentamente esqueciam suas preocupações. Ambos acabaram deitados na cama com as cabeças ao pé da mesma enquanto os pés (sem os sapatos) estavam na cabeceira, levantados pelos travesseiros.

- E aí, Fred e George quase pelados terminaram por serem perseguidos pela casa por um cão rosa fluorescente. – Ela dizia e caiu na gargalhada junto com Draco.

- Seus irmãos realmente sabem como se meter em encrenca.

Ginny bebeu um gole da garrafa de vinho que estava entre eles e concordou. – Eles são experts nisso. – disse rindo.

Ela passou a garrafa para Draco e ele tomou um gole, mas depois derrubou a garrafa no chão porque estava vazia.

Ginny rolou na cama e colocou um braço sobre o peito de Draco, apalpando como se procurasse alguma coisa.

Draco ria porque sentia cócegas – O que está fazendo?

- Cadê a garrafa?

- Não tem mais. – disse e segurou a mão dela. Ele se virou e a encarou.

Seus olhos se encontraram e ficaram parados se observando. O rosto de Ginny estava vermelho por causa do álcool e seu cabelo espalhado em volta dela.

- Você é linda. – sussurrou.

Os olhos de Ginny se arregalaram por um segundo antes dela sorrir fracamente – Você está bêbado.

Draco apertou a mão de Ginny e se aproximou dela.

- Mesmo assim é verdade. Você é a garota mais magnífica que já conheci.

As palavras dele eram simples e para qualquer outra garota seriam ótimos elogios. Mas ninguém nunca tinha dito essas coisa para Ginny antes e valiam ainda mais que era Draco que as falava.

Os olhos dela estavam cheios d'água, então ela olhou pro teto para evitar que chorasse. Draco aproveitou a chance de envolver os braços na cintura dela e puxá-la pra mais perto. Ginny voltou sua cabeça para olhá-lo e colocou suas mãos sobre o peito dele.

- Por que você tem que ser tão maravilhoso? – sussurrou antes das lágrimas começarem a rolar sobre seu rosto.

Draco gentilmente limpou as lágrimas e ela envolveu os braços no pescoço dele e enterrou a cabeça em seu ombro.

- Sentiu sua falta – ele sussurrou no ouvido dela – Tanto.

Ginny voltou a encará-lo – Malfoy, nós não devemos...

- Draco – ele a cortou – Eu sou só Draco, Ginny. Será que você pode ver além do nome da minha família? – a dor era evidente em sua voz.

- Não é tão simples – disse suave olhando pra ele – Não podemos fugir das obrigações que temos com nossas famílias. Nosso nome define uma parte do que somos e como as pessoas nos vêem. Mesmo se eu puder ver além disso, não significa que todos possam.

Ginny começava a sair da cama, mas Draco a puxou de volta e olhou pra ela sério.

- Não há mais ninguém aqui, Ginny. Ninguém para agradar nem fingir. Só eu e você.

Ginny o olhou nos olhos e viu Draco. Ele não era um Malfoy ou qualquer outro, ele era o Draco que só ela conhecia.

- Por favor, fica.

Havia um milhão de razões pra Ginny ir embora e somente uma pra ficar, mas essa uma era suficiente. _Ela o amava_.

Ginny deitou ao lado dele de costas pra ele e Draco a abraçou por trás. Eles ficaram assim em silêncio, felizes só por estarem ali, um com o outro. Draco podia ouvir a respiração de Ginny e pensou que ela dormia. Ele levantou a cabeça e a apoiou na mão para poder olhar o rosto dela.

Ele se inclinou e beijou sua bochecha – Acho que te amo. – sussurrou antes de deitar e dormir.

Uma lágrima escapou de Ginny e rolou seu rosto, mas desapareceu no tecido da cama.

……………………………………………………………………….


	40. Capítulo 40

Finalmente com vocês o capítulo 40, espero que gostem, já está quase acabando...

Capítulo 40

Ginny acordou com a cabeça sobre o ombro de Draco. Ela abriu os olhos e imediatamente encontrou os olhos cinza de um Draco apoiado sobre o cotovelo a observando dormir.

Bom dia – ela disse e se espreguiçou.

Bom dia – respondeu ele sentando-se.

Ambos deviam estar de ressaca com todo o vinho que haviam tomado na noite passada, mas um rápido feitiço logo a fez passar. Permaneceram quietos sentados na cama. Os dois ainda usavam seus uniformes, mas eles estavam um pouco amassados. Nada aconteceu naquela noite, mas um clima estranho ainda estava no ar.

Draco deu o primeiro passo segurando a mão de Ginny. Seus olhos se encontraram e ele estava bem nervoso. Ia contar a ela.

Ginny – começou – Quero te dizer uma coisa.

Ela engoliu em seco. Sabia o que ele ia lhe falar. Tinha ouvido secretamente o que ele havia dito incerto ontem à noite, mas estava certa que ia falar naquele momento e não sabia o que faria se ele o fizesse.

Eu nunca disse isso pra ninguém antes – continuou – e acho que nunca senti isso por ninguém antes também, então não estou muito seguro de mim mesmo.

Ginny não conseguiu evitar sorrir um pouco. O grande Draco Malfoy estava tagarelando, sinais óbvios do quão nervoso estava.

Mas eu só quero que saiba que aham Eu...

Draco não pôde continuar, pois seu quarto de repente tremeu como se fosse um terremoto. A cama tremeu uma vez, parou, e tremeu de novo mais forte.

Ginny tinha uma expressão preocupada antes de pular da cama. Ela correu até a porta a abriu. Assim que o fez, gritos encheram o quarto. Draco imediatamente saltou da cama e correu até ela.

O que está acontecendo lÿ – ele perguntou.

Eu não sei, mas acho que devo voltar pra Torre da Grifinória.

Antes que Draco pudesse dizer alguma coisa, Ginny já tinha ido.

…………………………………………………………………………..

Draco correu até sua mesa e logo pegou sua varinha. Quando conseguiu sair do quarto, tinha perdido Ginny de vista no meio da multidão de alunos gritando e correndo. Ele agarrou um estudante ao acaso e perguntou o que estava acontecendo.

Tem trasgos andando pelo castelo quebrando tudo e todos que vêem pela frente. – o garoto falou antes de sair correndo junto com outros adentrando nas masmorras.

Draco conseguiu chegar até o andar do salão e viu três trasgos quebrando paredes com seus bastões.

Alguns dos professores os afastavam enquanto tentavam levar os alunos para lugares seguros.

Draco ouviu barulhos vindos dos andares superiores e inferiores e concluiu que havia mais trasgos zanzando pelo castelo.

Ele sabia que precisava deixílos inconscientes para que houvesse alguma chance da escola sobreviver e também dele achar Ginny. Então apontou a varinha para o bastão que um dos trasgos estava segurando.

_Wingardium leviosa_.

O bastão agora era controlado por Draco e ele levitou o pesado objeto acima da cabeça do trasgo e o deixou cair. O trasgo se assustou por um segundo e começou a cair como uma árvore.

Você está usando o truque do Ron, Malfoy. – disse uma voz.

Draco se virou e viu Harry controlando outro bastão e deixando-o cair sobre a cabeça de outro trasgo, fazendo-o cair no chão.

Os dois garotos iam ao encontro um do outro enquanto olhavam em volta para ver onde deveriam ir depois.

O truque do Weasley foi pura sorte, meus atos são puro talento. – Draco disse quando Harry estava perto o bastante para ouvir.

Harry sorriu e estava prestes a dizer algo quando gritos muito altos vieram da esquerda. Os dois correram o mais rápido que puderam para descobrir a fonte dos gritos.

Foi preciso um bando de sétimo-anistas e a maioria dos professores e ajudantes durante toda a manhã para conter os trasgos. Metade da escola estava em ruínas, mas por sorte nenhum dos alunos foi morto, só alguns feridos. Dumbledore chamou o Ministério e os especialistas estavam agora retirando os trasgos da escola.

Draco, Hermione e todos os monitores organizaram a volta dos alunos para suas salas comunais, que milagrosamente ficaram intactas. No fim do dia, a escola se acalmou. O Ministério retirou os trasgos e prometeu investigar o problema. Também providenciaram pessoas para virem e consertarem o castelo o mais rápido possível. Também ofereceram medi-bruxos e bruxas extras para ajudar com os feridos.

A Ala Hospitalar estava lotada de alunos gemendo. Muitos estavam machucados por causa de estilhaços ou pedaços do teto caídos. Outros tinham caído pelas escadas tentando escapar.

Depois que Ginny deixou o quarto de Draco, ela viu os trasgos quebrando o castelo. Uma de suas colegas estava presa debaixo de um pedaço do teto caído e pedindo socorro, então Ginny foi ajudíla. Ela levou a garota para a enfermaria, onde achou vários outros feridos e foi lá que permaneceu o dia inteiro.

…………………………………………………………………………

Enquanto isso, no escritório de Dumbledore estavam sentados muitos oficiais do Ministério junto com Sirius, Remus, professor Snape e Professora McGonagall.

Estavam sentados oficiais de quase todos os departamentos envolvidos na guerra contra Voldemort no ano passado. Havia um representante dos Aurores, Defesa contra Arte das Trevas, Magia e Feitiços Avançados, Criaturas Mágicas, Defesa Estratégica e claro, o próprio Ministro da Magia.

Estavam tendo uma reunião importante sobre a segurança nos arredores da escola. Descobriram que Comensais estavam por trás do ataque hoje e eles tinham grandes planos envolvendo Hogwarts.

Devemos evacuar a escola. – Fudge dizia. – Os alunos devem sair imediatamente.

Mas fazendo isso tornaria a escola mais vulnerável. – disse o Sr. Whiteman (professor de Defesa Estratégica do Ron).

Mas mantendo-os aqui, pode significar a morte de todos eles. – disse um homem do departamento de Aurores.

Feitiços e proteção extras podem ser feitos para evitar isso. – disse a srta. Lichtenstein (professora de Magia e Feitiços Avançados de Hermione).

Hogwarts sempre teve proteção especial contra Arte das Trevas. – disse o representante do setor de Artes da Trevas – Não acho que os alunos irão ficar mais seguros em suas casas.

A discussão sobre se deveriam ou não retirar os alunos prosseguiu até que um argumento final resolveu o assunto, e foi Sirius que proveu a informação.

Seu principal objetivo é assumir o controle de Hogwarts. Um baú vazio é mais fácil de roubar que um cheio. Com muita ajuda do Ministério podemos proteger os alunos e ao mesmo tempo dificultar a invasão do inimigo.

As pessoas assentiam a cabeça concordando.

Muito bem – disse Fudge – os alunos permanecerão em Hogwarts. Vou colocar ao seu dispor, Dumbledore, todo reforço necessário.

Obrigado, Ministro Fudge. – disse cumprimentando o ministro.

Depois que o ministro foi embora, algumas pessoas também foram, deixando pra trás outros para discutir com Dumbledore planos para derrotar esse novo Lorde das Trevas.

Concluiu-se que já que Hogwarts era o alvo principal, tropas de Aurores tinham ordens de rodear a área em volta da escola e feitiços que protegiam o castelo seriam fortificados. Outra guerra agora era oficial, contra os Comensais remanescentes de Voldemort e seu novo líder, que ainda era uma incógnita.

……………………………………………………………………….

Draco não tinha hora para odiar mais ser o monitor-chefe que agora. Tudo o que ele queria fazer era achar Ginny, ver se ela estava bem, e se estava, levíla a um lugar quieto, fazer ela se sentar, segurar sua mão, olhar dentro dos seus lindos olhos e contar a ela. Mas não, ele era o Monitor-chefe e tinha que passar o dia inteiro acalmando os alunos, ordenando que eles ficassem onde estavam e respondendo perguntas que ele sequer sabia as respostas.

Mas finalmente ele teve sua chance. Enquanto estava numa calorosa discussão com Hermione sobre ele não se concentrar nas suas obrigações, um garoto chegou dizendo que se sentia mal e queria ir até a enfermaria. Draco viu a oportunidade e agarrou-a.

Eu o levarei até a enfermaria, então. – disse rápido e saiu arrastando o moleque antes que Hermione pudesse dizer alguma coisa.

Quando chegou à Ala Hospitalar, empurrou o garoto para uma Medi-bruxa, mas ao invés de ir embora, foi procurar por Ginny. Ele não tinha certeza de que ela estava l� mas também não tinha certeza de que não estava machucada e pudesse precisar de atenção médica. Ele se sentiria melhor se a visse.

Todas as camas da enfermaria estavam ocupadas e extras eram conjuradas e colocadas uma do lado da outras, pois o lugar era pequeno. Havia também muito mais médicos do que uma escola normal precisa, mas isso era normal considerando o que aconteceu hoje e a quantidade de alunos feridos.

Pode deitar que eu vou pegar uma coisa pra botar nesse corte, tá bom?

Draco reconheceu aquela voz imediatamente e se virou para ver Ginny cobrindo um aluno com um lençol. Ela estava bem, não estava machucada e até cuidava de outros estudantes. Quando Ginny se endireitou viu Draco parado no meio da sala olhando pra ela com uma expressão muito esquisita no rosto. Ela foi até ele rapidamente com uma expressão preocupada.

O que houve? – perguntou exasperada vasculhando seu corpo com o olhar – Você está machucado? Foi atingido? Por que não apareceu aqui antes? – ela dizia isso enquanto arrasta ele até uma cadeira o fazendo sentar.

Um sorriso tomou conta do rosto de Draco ao vê-la paparicando ele. Ginny parou e o olhou confusa.

Por que está sorrindo?

Ele simplesmente se levantou e a envolveu nos braços – Estava tão preocupado. – falou pesadamente num alívio entre os cabelos dela enquanto a apertava mais forte – Não sabia o que tinha acontecido com você.

Ginny sorriu com a cabeça em seu ombro – Estou bem. – e se aprofundou ainda mais no seu abraço aproveitando a segurança que ele lhe passava. Ela estava ajudando pessoas feridas o dia inteiro, mas ninguém tinha parado pra perguntar como ela estava, nem um gesto de encorajamento como um abraço ou um tapinha nas costas. Não que ela ajudasse as pessoas esperando reconhecimento, é só que, às vezes, um pouco de carinho ajuda a animíla. Draco lhe deu carinho e por uma vez ela se sentiu ajudada ao invés de ajudar.

O barulho da enfermaria logo atrapalhou o doce momento dos dois e ambos se separaram. Ginny olhou em volta e suspirou em alívio que todos os pacientes estavam ocupados demais para perceberem que uma Weasley e um Malfoy tinham se abraçado.

Por que você veio aqui?

Eu trouxe um garoto doente e pensei que poderia te encontrar aqui.

Você não está machucado, então? – perguntou ela. Draco sacudiu a cabeça e Ginny deu um pequeno sorriso.

Muito bem. Tenho que ir agora. Muitas pessoas precisam de tratamento. – ela disse começando a se afastar, mas Draco a segurou pelo braço e a puxou de volta.

Tenho uma coisa pra te falar. – disse rápido.

Você não pode me dizer em outra hora? Tenho um monte de coisas pra fazer.

Draco parecia decepcionado e Ginny se sentiu mal por isso, mas não era hora nem lugar para o que ele queria lhe falar. Ela também achava que não era a pessoa pra quem ele devia dizer isso. Ela conseguiu se distanciar e Draco vagarosamente voltou à sala comunal da Sonserina.

…………………………………………………………………………….

No dia seguinte, Aurores estavam cercando o perímetro da escola. Os finais de semana em Hogsmeade foram cancelados assim como todas as outras atividades fora do castelo. Alunos tinham que ficar dentro do castelo o tempo inteiro e o toque de recolher foi pra mais cedo. As novas regras eram muito mais severas e o castigo pior ainda.

Draco ficava cada vez mais de mau humor porque, acreditem ou não, ele não tinha falado com Ginny desde aquela vez na enfermaria e isso foi há três dias. Os N.E.W.T.s e O.W.L.s não foram cancelados pela guerra, mas adiantados. Isso significa que todos os alunos mais velhos tentavam estudar em 5 dias o que estudariam em 3 semanas. Parecia injusto, mas os professores disseram que era melhor porque não queriam que ninguém não passasse e não se tornasse um reconhecido bruxo ou bruxa.

Draco estava irritado porque tinha que passar todo seu tempo estudando e não podia procuríla. Também estava com raiva por não ter coragem de entrar na Torre de Grifinória e como não a via por aí, não podia lhe dar uma mensagem para encontrílo em algum lugar. Tinha raiva também porque ela podia ir até seu quarto facilmente, mas não ia, mesmo depois que ele disse a ela que queria lhe dizer algo. Com certeza alguém com a inteligência dela já deveria ter uma idéia do que ele queria falar, não é?

Claro que Ginny sabia. Ela sabia exatamente o que ele ia lhe falar. As três palavras que qualquer garota quer ouvir, mas que Ginny temia. Ela não podia deixar que ele falasse isso pra ela, ela _não ia deixar_ ele falar isso. Se ela ficasse longe dele nas próximas semanas, então ele sairia da escola logo e os problemas dela seriam resolvidos. Ele iria se graduar, conhecer uma linda garota e esquecer tudo sobre a pequena Ginny. Que bom seria se fosse simples assim. A vida não foi tão boa com ela, e ela começou a acreditar há muito tempo que coisas boas não acontecem sem motivos nenhum. Ginny não conseguia ver o que ela tinha feito pra merecer Draco como recompensa. Sem contar o fato de que eram conhecidos como inimigos e que suas família se odeiam.

Como os dias das provas se aproximavam, Draco foi forçado a esquecer de Ginny por alguns dias porque os trabalhos escolares enchiam sua cabeça e todo o resto tinha que ser posto de lado. Por sorte, os exames só duravam três dias e depois disso todos podiam deixar seus cérebros descansarem.

Draco saiu correndo da sua última prova (poções) e foi em procura de Ginny. Nada ia ficar no caminho da sua declaração hoje, e ele ia estraçalhar qualquer coisa que se metesse na sua frente. Sabia que ela tinha tido sua última prova de manhã e estaria provavelmente na enfermaria agora, então foi andando até lá.

Quando chegou até a porta, Dumbledore saiu por ela, o que causou uma parada abrupta da parte de Draco na frente do diretor.

Ah. Draco. Justamente quem eu procurava. – Dumbledore disse.

Professor Dumbledore. – respondeu educadamente.

Dumbledore colocou a mão levemente sobre o ombro de Draco e o virou na direção contrária da Ala Hospitalar – Tenho assuntos importantes para discutir com você. – disse e começou a caminhar guiando Draco a sua frente.

Posso vir vê-lo depois, professor? – Draco perguntou esperançoso – Preciso ir à enfermaria por um minuto.

Você está doente? – perguntou Dumbledore preocupado.

Draco hesitou um pouco – Não exatamente.

Ótimo, porque isto é muito importante, então tudo o mais vai ter que esperar. – disse sério.

Draco ficou sem saída a não ser ir com o diretor.

…………………………………………………………………….

Na sala do diretor estavam Harry, Hermione, Ron e Draco. Todos esperavam Dumbledore falar quais eram as notícias importantes.

Precisamos de vocês no campo de batalha. – disse de uma vez. De a eles alguns minutos pra digerir a informação antes de continuar. – Os Comensais ameaçaram criar o caos em todas as cidades do mundo mágico se não entregarmos Hogwarts a eles. Parece que estão fazendo isso agora e muitos Aurores foram chamados para ajudar em vários lugares. Sei que estou pedindo muito a vocês, mas vocês quatro têm experiência em lidar com Comensais. Entenderei se não quiserem ir. – terminou com um fraco sorriso para que não se sentissem pressionados a lutar.

Houve um momento de silêncio enquanto absorviam a informação.

Quando partimos? – Draco perguntou olhando direto nos olhos de Dumbledore. Ele tinha perdido seu pai por sua liberdade e estaria perdido se seu pai tivesse perdido sua vida por nada.

Amanhã de manhã.

Todos na sala concordaram e se levantaram pra sair. Dumbledore os escoltou até as escadas onde encontraram Ginny parada no corredor.

O que está fazendo aqui, Ginny? – Ron perguntou.

Estou aqui para dar um recado a Dumbledore sobre os baixos suprimentos de remédios. – respondeu, mas antes que outra palavra pudesse ser dita, um aluno veio correndo gritando "Ron, Ginny".

Quando o garoto se aproximou ele tentava recuperar o fôlego – Ron. Ginny. Vão até a enfermaria... Fred está ferido... estado crítico... pode morrer...

Ao ouvir essas palavras, Ron e Ginny saíram correndo pelo corredor até a enfermaria com os outros seguindo.

……………………………………………………………………….

Ron e Ginny atravessaram as portas da Ala Hospitalar e foram até onde Madame Pomfrey estava. Ela se levantou se afastando para que Ginny e Ron vissem seu irmão. Fred estava deitado numa cama com o rosto muito pálido e suas mãos estavam sobre sua barriga. Parecia que sentia muita dor e George não estava em melhores condições. Apesar de não estar fisicamente ferido, sua ligação com o irmão gêmeo era muito forte e não podia agüentar e estava também muito pálido deitado numa cama ao lado. Ele podia perder o maior irmão e amigo que tinha na vida.

O que houve com ele? – Ron perguntou paralisado – Por que você não o ajuda, Madame Pomfrey?

Madame Pomfrey tinha lágrimas nos olhos e balançava a cabeça em silêncio. Dumbledore podia ver o que estava errado e foi confortíla.

Alguém me responda! – Ron gritou.

É magia negra. – foi o sussurro de Ginny a resposta. Ela sabia o que acontecia com Fred e também sabia como curílo. Ron estava estático com a resposta e não protestou quando ela o empurrou para o lado e lentamente removeu as fracas mãos de Fred do machucado. A ferida era profunda e um sangue preto saía dela. Lágrimas caíam pelo rosto de Ginny ao olhar nos olhos semi-fechados de Fred.

Não vou deixar você morrer, Fred. – ela disse antes de abrir os braços e se transformar numa fênix. Ela subiu na cama e derramou um rio de lágrimas sobre a ferida de Fred. Não parou de chorar até o ferimento fechar e Fred conseguiu levantar sua mão para acariciar as penas de Ginny.

Fred afundou no travesseiro e desmaiou. Madame Pomfrey logo voltou a si e foi checar Fred para ter certeza que estava bem. Ginny, ainda em sua forma animaga, ficou parada ao pé da cama ignorando todos os olhares em sua direção, enquanto esperava seu irmão acordar novamente.

Harry, Hermione, Ron, George e Draco só podiam ficar quietos enquanto processavam o que tinham acabado de presenciar. Ginny era um animago e tinha se transformado numa fênix.

………………………………………………………………………..


	41. Capítulo 41

Em clima de Dia dos Namorados ainda enviou o Capítulo 41 da Fonte. Desculpem a demora, espero que gostem... Já está quase no fim.

Capítulo 41

Sirius entrou na enfermaria com fúria o que fez as pessoas saírem de seus transes. Ele foi até a multidão de pessoas em volta da cama e viu uma Fênix pousada sobre uma perna de um Fred inconsciente enquanto a multidão encarava a ave.

Ron viu Sirius e começou a balbuciar – Ginny... ela... – ele apontou para a fênix. – Ave... mudou... Fred... morrendo...

Sirius apoiou uma mão no ombro de Ron para acalmá-lo e suspirou – Acho que algumas explicações são necessárias, não acha Dumbledore?

Realmente, Sirius – Dumbledore respondeu – Talvez em minha sala?

Venham crianças – falou Sirius – Deixem Fred e Ginny. Explicarei tudo na sala de Dumbledore – e dirigiu Harry, Hermione, Ron, George e Draco para fora da enfermaria.

Todos sentaram na sala de Dumbledore ainda em choque, exceto Draco que possuía uma expressão pensativa no rosto. Sirius começou a explicação rapidamente.

Bem, Ron e George, vocês sabem como acham difícil entender a proximidade que tenho com Ginny, bom, é porque eu fui quem a ensinou a ser uma animaga. Na verdade, conheci Ginny antes mesmo de vê-lo novamente, Harry. Estava me escondendo na forma de cachorro perto da Toca e Ginny veio e me achou um dia ferido e faminto. Ela cuidou de mim e quando eu estava fugindo depois do seu terceiro ano, eu voltei à Toca para agradecê-la e ela pareceu tão triste, então eu ensinei a ela uma coisa especial. E foi assim que ela se tornou uma animaga. Eu sei que ela não é registrada, mas ela realmente não usa muito suas habilidades, só quando há uma emergência.

Sirius deixou de fora o fato de tê-la ensinado espionagem por motivos óbvios. Ainda mais, ter um segredo revelado é o bastante por um dia.

Todos saíram da sala de Dumbledore em silêncio e enquanto a gangue grifinória voltou à enfermaria para visitar seu amigo e irmão, Draco foi até o telhado pensar. Ginny ser uma fênix explicava muita coisa agora. E era uma prova do quanto Ginny já havia feito por ele.

Draco pisou no telhado e viu que alguém já estava lá. Observou cachos de cabelo vermelho e chegou perto para sentar ao lado de Ginny. Houve silêncio até Draco falar.

A fênix que me curou na Câmara. Era você, não era? – Draco perguntou devagar enquanto olhava para o chão. Ele não estava com raiva nem exigindo nada. Só queria saber.

Era. – Ginny olhava a vista em frente a ela. O sol estava se pondo tornando o céu num lindo cenário alaranjado no horizonte.

Lágrimas de fênix naquele bar, me salvando de Gilding e o sangue do mercado negro. Tudo foi você? – disse suavemente e se virou para olhar pra ela.

Ginny consentiu levemente e olhou para seus dedos trêmulos. Ela não queria que ele soubesse. Era pra ser um segredo, como a maioria de sua vida era.

Por quanto tempo você tem sido uma animaga? – perguntou e se virou para olhar o pôr-do-sol.

Pouco mais de um ano. – e houve uma pausa.

Como está seu irmão agora?

Ele está bem. Até já começou a contar piada pra Madame Pomfrey. – um sorriso apareceu no rosto dela, mas sumiu rapidamente.

Fez-se silêncio entre eles enquanto sentavam juntos admirando o pôr-do-sol e as estrelas surgindo no céu escuro. Este era o momento pelo qual Draco estava esperando. Ele estava ali, com Ginny, num lugar calmo, com estrelas no céu e tinha acabado de saber até onde ela iria para ajudá-lo. Draco lentamente esticou a mão para alcançar a dela, mas Ginny se levantou de repente. Por reflexo, Draco também se levantou.

Você devia ir descansar agora – ela disse suave – Vai ter que sair amanhã de manhã.

Estava muito escuro, então Draco não foi capaz de ver as lágrimas rolando pela face de Ginny quando ela saiu do telhado.

………………………………………………………………………..

Draco estava pronto pra sair enquanto esperava na entrada do castelo pelo trio, porque foram ordenados a saírem juntos. Foram designados para ajudar na área perto da Floresta Proibida e Hagrid ia levá-los para lá. O trio finalmente chegou junto com Ginny. Draco foi ensinado a nunca demonstrar se algo o afetasse, então permaneceu parado enquanto Ginny abraçava Ron, Hermione e depois Harry enquanto lhes desejava sorte.

Tudo bem, vamos então. – Ron disse e começou a sair pelo grande portão de madeira com Harry e Hermione.

Draco permaneceu parado ainda e esperou o trio ir à frente. Ele queria se virar e olhar pra Ginny mais uma vez antes de ir, mas foi surpreendido quando ela enlaçou os braços em seu pescoço e o abraçou forte.

Boa sorte, Draco. – sussurrou em seu ouvido.

Vamos logo, Malfoy! – Ron gritou do lado de fora.

Ginny deu um beijo rápido na bochecha de Draco antes de soltá-lo e correr pra longe. Harry enfiou a cabeça pela abertura da porta nessa hora e viu Draco que estava parado ali.

Tudo bem, Malfoy? – perguntou preocupado.

Draco sorriu pra si mesmo rapidamente antes de colocar sua máscara fria de novo – Estou bem, Potter. Vamos indo.

Ele então saiu com Harry para alcançar Ron e Hermione.

………………………………………………………………………..

Ginny voltou à Ala Hospitalar e encontrou Fred sentado na cama escrevendo num pedaço de pergaminho. Sua ferida tinha curado praticamente imediatamente com a ajuda das lágrimas de fênix dela e ele estava bem agora. Ginny sentou na cadeira ao lado dele e deixou um grande suspiro escapar. Fred colocou os planos para novas piadas de lado e olho pra ela.

Bom truque o seu, Ginny. – disse com um grande sorriso. Ela olhou pra ele e sorriu fracamente. – Por que nunca nos disse que era uma animaga?

Ginny suspirou de novo e deu de ombros. – Acho que eu queria uma coisa que fosse só minha. – disse devagar.

Por que diz isso? – ele não sabia o que ela queria dizer.

Eu sinto como se eu não tivesse nada que possa dizer meu. Nunca tive nada que fosse realmente meu sozinho. As coisas sempre eram usadas por alguém antes ou algo que eu tinha que dividir. Nem as decisões são feitas só por mim. Tenho que ter permissão da Mamãe e Papai ou de algum de vocês. Ser uma animaga era o meu segredo. Um segredo só meu, ninguém pra compartilhar, ninguém pra pedir permissão e ninguém pra me impedir. – Ginny o olhou com olhos tristes – Estou sendo egoísta, Fred? Estou errada?

Fred sacudiu a cabeça e puxou Ginny pra um abraço – Entendo Ginny. Você não é egoísta nem está errada. Você devia ter seus próprios segredos, eu prometo que não direi a mais ninguém. Ainda me certificarei de que nem Ron nem George dirão à Mamãe nem Papai. Protegerei seu segredo.

Obrigada, Fred. – e se desvencilhou do abraço – Agora, você ainda não me disse como ficou ferido tão feio. Onde estava George? Vocês geralmente são inseparáveis.

O sorriso de Fred aumentou – Uma pergunta de cada vez. George e eu planejávamos vir à escola e ver se havia algo que poderíamos fazer quando de repente fomos atacados por Comensais. Te digo isso, Ginny, você mal pode entrar e sair sem se machucar. Eles estão obstinados a entrar neste lugar. Mas bem, assim foi como eu acabei com um buraco na barriga e quanto ao George, ele foi falar com Dumbledore pra ver se havia algo em que pudéssemos ajudar.

Por que vocês não ficam fora disso? – disse desesperada – Uma de vocês já está ferido e Ron já foi ajudar. Eu não quero perder nenhum de vocês.

Fred deu tapinhas de conforto na mão de Ginny – Todos nós Weasleys estamos ajudando, Ginny. Bill está no Egito lutando contra os Comensais de lá. Charlie está preparando os dragões pra queimarem as bundas deles. Percy está fazendo o que ele está fazendo no Ministério junto com Papai. Ron é um Auror em treinamento e você também está ajudando com os feridos. George e eu não podemos ser os únicos de fora. Podemos ser úteis também, sabia? Mesmo que seja pra distrair o inimigo mostrando nossas bundas pra eles.

Ginny não conteve a risadinha ao imaginar Fred e George balançando suas bunda peladas na frente dos Comensais. – Tudo bem – disse séria – Deixo vocês ajudarem, mas têm de ser cuidadosos.

Fred prestou continência – Sim, Mãe! – ela só podia sorrir e desejar que todos os membros de sua família estivessem a salvo.

…………………………………………………………………………..

Uma semana se passou e vez ou outra um Auror ou dois apareciam com o mesmo ferimento de Fred. O único tratamento era as lágrimas de fênix e Ginny tinha frascos preparados e estocados no quarto dos fundos. Isso rendeu a Ginny várias noites de choro para ter suprimento suficiente para enviar aos perímetros de Hogwarts para a cura ser administrada imediatamente. Ela tinha se oferecido pra ir e ficar com Ron e os outros, mas Madame Pomfrey protestou, dizendo que era mais seguro ficar em Hogwarts e seria mais útil lá dentro.

Draco foi ordenado por Madame Pomfrey a voltar à escola por um dia para pegar seu remédio. Ele viu os frascos de lágrimas de fênix que eram entregues e se perguntou o quanto Ginny tinha chorado para enchê-los todos. Ficou imaginando se quando a visse seus olhos estariam inchados e vermelhos. Mesmo assim, ele ainda estava excitado com a chance de revê-la.

Quando estava virando a esquina para alcançar a enfermaria, viu um relance de cabelo ruivo saindo de lá rapidamente. Sabia que era Ginny e começou a correr para alcançá-la. Depois de alguns minutos de correria, Ginny notou que alguém a seguia e parou para ver quem era. Parou no meio do corredor esperando a pessoa alcançá-la e logo depois Draco apareceu.

Pára de me seguir. – mandou severa.

Onde está indo, Ginny? – perguntou enquanto caminhava em direção a ela.

Ginny permaneceu parada e encarava Draco friamente. – Num lugar que você não iria. Agora pára de me seguir. – disse ameaçadoramente.

Draco não ia desistir assim tão fácil. Ginny agia de modo muito estranho e ele queria saber o que estava acontecendo. – Como você sabe que eu não iria querer ir nesse lugar? – desafiou ele.

Não é questão de você querer. È uma questão do que você deveria ou não se meter. – ela falou e se virou rapidamente para voltar a correr.

Por sorte, Draco era bem rápido e conseguiu acompanhá-la. Ele pôde recuperar o fôlego quando ela parou em frente a uma parede. Ignorando-o enquanto batia com a varinha na parede e uma porta preta surgiu diante deles. Ela abriu a porta e gritou. O quarto estava escuro, mas logo que deram alguns passos adentro, as tochas se acenderam com uma estranha chama verde.

O quarto era frio e as chamas não pareciam emitir nenhum calor. Ginny não disse uma palavra enquanto andou até os fundos do quarto e pegou um livro grosso de capa de couro preta de uma mesa de granito preta. O livro era muito exótico e singular. Draco pôde sentir uma certa familiaridade nele, mas não conseguia se lembrar onde o tinha visto antes.

Onde estamos, Ginny?

Ginny assoprou a poeira que estava sobre o livro e passou a mão sobre a capa. – A Passagem da Arte das Trevas. – disse num sussurro.

Draco deu um passo pra trás e averiguou o quarto. Por todo ele havia artefatos sombrios, equipamento de tortura e livros de Magia Negra de toda parte do mundo.

O que você tá fazendo aqui, Ginny?

Ela se virou e colocou o livro debaixo do braço. Sem responder a ele, ela saiu do quarto e Draco a seguiu. Quando estavam no corredor, Draco agarrou o braço dela e a fez olhar em seus olhos. Como ele suspeitava eles estavam avermelhados, mas pareciam úmidos, como se ela estivesse acabado de chorar.

Me diz o que aconteceu, Ginny. – suplicou.

Ela o olhou com tanta raiva no olhar – Só estou fazendo o que devia ter feito há muito tempo já. Se eles querem brigar com Magia Negra, então eu também vou. – ela sibilou. Ginny fez menção de sair, mas Draco a segurou contra a parede.

Por que agora? – perguntou – O que aconteceu pra você agir assim?

Ginny não conseguiu manter mais sua pose de durona e estava a ponto de chorar. – Eles pegaram ele. Pegaram ele no Egito e eu não posso fazer nada para ajudá-lo. – Disse suave, mas foi ficando mais irritada e começou a gritar – Ele tá morrendo e a culpa é toda deles. Vou me livrar deles, todos eles, de uma vez por todas.

Draco a sacudiu um pouco para ela sair do estado de histeria. – Você não pode usar Magia Negra, Ginny. Uma vez que você começa, você não vai conseguir parar.

Ginny empurrou Draco e o encarou firme – Eu já fiz uma vez e vou fazer de novo. – gritou – Ninguém pode me impedir, nem mesmo você.

E ela saiu correndo de novo. Draco não sabia o que havia de errado com ela. Parecia que ela tinha enlouquecido com a idéia de vingança, mas era razoável. Tudo que ela tem feito estes últimos anos foi pra ajudar a família dela a se manter segura e unida, mas vem esses comensais e quase matam metade da família dela. Draco voltou a Ala Hospitalar e ficou surpreso ao ver Ginny sentada no chão com uma carta nas mãos enquanto o livro estava jogado no chão. Ela tinha lágrimas correndo pelo rosto, mas um fraco sorriso podia ser visto. Draco agachou em frente a ela e a puxou pra perto. Ginny relaxou em seus braços e respirou fundo.

Ele não está morto. – disse baixinho – Eles acharam a cura bem a tempo e ele vai ficar bem. Ele vai ficar bem.

Draco a ajudou a se levantar e a sentou numa cadeira próxima. Agachou na frente dela segurando sua mão e a olhou nos olhos. – Promete que aconteça o que acontecer não recorra à Magia Negra. – suplicou.

Ginny desviou o olhar e não respondeu a ele. Draco segurou seu rosto e a fez olhá-lo de novo. – Promete pra mim, Ginny. Não usa Magia Negra. – disse um pouco mais enfático.

Ginny sacudiu a cabeça – Não posso fazer isso. – disse firme – Tenho que matar todos eles. _Preciso_ matar todos eles.

Então deixa a gente fazer isso. Há outras maneiras e nós podemos. Não entra num caminho sem volta.

Vai ser só uma vez e nunca mais vou usar isso. Vai ser fácil.

Não, não vai! – Draco gritou com ela. – Vai te consumir e você vai ficar dependente disso. – Draco se lembrou de como isso afetou seu pai.

Estou disposta a me sacrificar. – disse ela determinada.

A cara dele fechou – Mas eu não vou deixar. – ele disse e pegou o livro do chão.

Ginny tentou pegá-lo de volta, mas Draco se afastou e apontou a varinha pra ela. – Não me force, Ginny. – a avisou.

Você não seria capaz. – ela disse confiante e deu um passo à frente. Draco deu um passo pra trás e segurou a varinha mais firme.

Você sabe que eu seria. – Era verdade, ele _podia_ ser bem rude se fosse pra mantê-la salva. Infelizmente Ginny subestimou o quanto Draco a amava e se jogou pra frente, acabando inconsciente nos braços dele.

Draco a deitou numa das camas da enfermaria e a cobriu. Ela acordaria daqui a algumas horas, mas nesse meio tempo, ele tinha que pegar seu remédio com Madame Pomfrey e esconder o livro.

………………………………………………………………………..


	42. Capítulo 42

Capítulo 42

Ginny conhecia tão bem Draco que sabia onde ele esconderia o livro em seu quarto. Depois que ela acordou, Madame Pomfrey disse a ela que Draco tinha voltado à Floresta Proibida, então ela podia aproveitar a chance e ir ao quarto dele e pegar o livro. Ela realmente achava que Draco estava exagerando. Só porque ela ia usar Magia Negra não significava que iria se tornar uma bruxa má. Ela já tinha usado Magia Negra antes, foi Tom Riddle que a ensinou. Foi como ela abriu a Câmara Secreta.

Ginny entrou no quarto e foi até seu cofre secreto. Ela retirou o pequeno quadro que o cobria e digitou a senha, mas o cofre não abria. Ginny riu da sua própria estupidez. Draco era esperto e logicamente ele ia mudar a senha para que ela não pudesse abri-lo. Mas Ginny tinha seus próprios métodos, como explodir a porta. Ela pegou a varinha e apontou pro pequeno cofre. Murmurou um feitiço e a porta voou pra longe até o chão. Como Ginny esperava, o livro estava lá, ela o pegou e voltou para a enfermaria para dar início ao seu plano.

Acho que você pode dizer que grandes mentes pensam parecido. Com a informação que Ginny juntou de diferentes fontes como Dumbledore, Sirius, Remus, outros oficiais falando uns com outros e de Andrew, ela tinha uma boa idéia de quem era esse novo Lorde das Trevas e o que ele queria fazer. Ele era o guardião de Felicity e queria um item que havia dentro da caixa que Lucius Malfoy deixou para Draco. Ginny nunca disse isso a ninguém, porque eles iriam querer lidar com isso logo e isso significaria muitas vidas sacrificadas, incluindo a de seus irmãos. Não, ela ia fazer isso à maneira dela, com uso de Magia Negra, e ninguém sairia ferido, exceto talvez ela mesma.

Alguns dias se passaram depois que Draco tinha vindo à escola e Ginny conseguiu achar uma chance no modo de ataque dos Comensais. Uma grande parte deles tinha se retirado, então só uma pequena parte havia ficado pra atacar a escola. Os estrategistas pensaram que talvez eles estavam se rendendo, ou mandando as pessoas pra outros lugares onde o ministério tinha mais aurores. Entretanto, Ginny sabia que eles tramavam algo e pegou essa chance.

Ela foi até o quarto de Draco bem devagar enquanto de vez em quando checava seus bolsos pra ter certeza que os objetos ainda estavam lá. Chegou até o retrato e viu que estava ligeiramente aberto. Ginny sorriu desdenhosa do quão certa ela estava. Entrando no quarto, ela manteve a calma ao encarar Felicity Lateris.

Felicity apontou a varinha a Ginny assim que esta entrou, mas Ginny só debochou enquanto andava calmamente até uma cadeira e sentou. Manteve seu sorriso tranqüilo ao arquear a sobrancelha para Felicity – Não se detenha por mim. – disse irônica.

Felicity aproximou-se até a ponta da varinha estar entre os olhos de Ginny. – Você quer morrer, Weasel? – gritou.

Ginny desviou a varinha de sua cara e riu. – Você o encontrará aqui, Lateris, ou devo chamá-la de Caruso?

Felicity ficou tensa e tentou não entrar em pânico. – Eu podia te matar agora. – tentou dizer confiante, mas falhou.

Ginny levantou-se para encarar Felicity. – Eu sei o que está procurando. – disse – Mas você não o encontrará aqui.

- Presumo que você saiba onde está então?

- Naturalmente. – disse com um sorriso – Leve-me até seu guardião e o entregarei a ele.

- Por que eu seria estúpida de fazer isso?

- Porque é a única maneira de você completar essa tarefa.

Felicity ponderou a idéia por um momento antes de guarda a varinha rudemente no robe e sair do quarto. – Siga-me. – disse a Ginny.

Elas andar até sair do castelo, onde Felicity tinha uma vassoura e uma capa de invisibilidade. Por causa da retirada em massa dos Comensais, os Aurores tinham baixado a guarda permitindo a entrada de Felicity na escola. Montando na vassoura e se cobrindo com a capa, elas voaram pra longe da escola.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Felicity e Ginny pousaram em frente a uma velha dilapidada construção de pedra. Desmontaram suas vassouras e Felicity guiou Ginny para dentro. Surpreendentemente, o interior estava longe de ser velho e descuidado; era bem limpo e extravagante, apesar dos muros de pedra emanarem frio e escuridão. Felicity fez Ginny subir um longo lance de escadas e entrar por uma porta. O quarto que estavam agora era bem iluminado por tochas e muito grande e comprido. Havia uma lareira, uma mesa grande e poltronas espalhadas. Havia, em uma parede, uma linha de janelas, mas não tinham vidro e eram apenas aberturas nos muros, porém deveriam ter algum feitiço para não deixar o vento passar. Um homem alto e magro com cabelos loiros estava parado em frente à lareira olhando o fogo trepidar. Ginny pôde vê-lo de lado e uma olhada foi o suficiente para saber quem era.

- Sir Edward Malfoy. – Ginny disse graciosamente enquanto ao lado de uma rígida Felicity. O homem se virou e agora estava encarando-as de frente e lançou um sorriso a Ginny.

- Senhorita Virginia Weasley. – ele disse cortês ao caminhar até elas. – Por favor, entre e sente-se. – ele gesticulou.

Ginny obedeceu e sentou-se numa poltrona perto da lareira para se aquecer. Edward Malfoy também se sentou de frente pra Ginny. Felicity ficou em pé parada atrás de seu guardião e observava Ginny.

Edward sacudiu sua varinha e uma bandeja com uma garrafa de vinho e duas taças apareceu. – Vinho, Srta. Weasley? – perguntou enquanto Felicity servia uma taça a seu guardião.

- Não, obrigada, Sir Malfoy.

- Por favor, chame-me de Edward. – disse ao pegar sua taça. – Sir Malfoy me faz sentir tão velho.

- Então me chame de Ginny, é melhor que Srta. Weasley.

Edward tomou um gole de vinho e pela primeira vez desde que Ginny chegara, ele a olhou direto nos olhos. Ela simplesmente o encarou de volta nos olhos que eram tão parecidos aos de Draco e tão diferentes também. Não piscou nem desviou o olhar enquanto Edward a encarava. O olhou com igual poder. Depois de um tempo, ele riu e se levantou. Parou em frente à lareira e se virou de novo para Ginny.

- Eles te treinaram bem. – elogiou – Quando encarar a Morte, nem o menor movimento entregar o seu medo. Você seria uma ótima Comensal, Ginny.

Ginny se levantou e sorriu – Por mais tentador que pareça, realmente não acho que seja um dos meus interesses.

- Então quais são os seus interesses? – perguntou curioso. Quando ela não respondeu, ele apenas sorriu. – Eu tenho um relatório sobre você, Ginny. Bastaste impressionante, devo dizer. Você tem talentos em todos os campos da magia e é bem criativa. Mas não acha que é uma perda de talento no meio da multidão do lado da luz? Posso te prometer que você nunca será ignorada se vier me ajudar. Qualquer coisa que você quiser eu posso te dar.

Ginny sorriu desdenhosa para Edward. – Não acho que seu relatório esteja correto. – provocou – Recomendo que você troque de espião no futuro. Você não pode me oferecer nada que eu queira, Edward, mas eu, por outro lado, posso te oferecer algo que realmente quer.

Ginny pegou um caderno de capa de couro preta de seu bolso e os olhos de Edward se arregalaram quando viram o objeto, mas permaneceu calmo. Ginny folheou as páginas em branco do diário de Tom Riddle casualmente e voltou a encarar Edward. – A única essência remanescente de Tom Riddle. – disse – Sei que esteve procurando por isso, mas infelizmente você procurou no lugar errado. Ele _estava_ na posse de Draco Malfoy, mas logo ficou a salvo comigo.

Depois que Gilding tinha atacado Draco previamente, Ginny olhou a caixa que Lucius deixou pra Draco tentando achar o que Gilding buscava. Ginny viu o que Draco deixou passar despercebido porque ele não havia sido possuído pelo diário por um ano inteiro. Uma olhada no caderno e ela sabia o que era. Suspeitando que o livro seria importante, mas ainda sem saber por que razão, Ginny pegou o livro e o guardou até agora.

- Sua vadia! – Felicity gritou e tentou atacar Ginny, mas Edward levantou a mão para detê-la. Vendo o gesto de seu guardião, Felicity voltou pra onde estava.

- O que posso fazer por você, Ginny? – Ele perguntou calmamente.

Ginny sorriu inocente – Estou surpresa Edward – disse fingindo choque – Pensei que você me matar logo e pegar o diário. Por que perde tempo negociando comigo?

Edward sorriu – Porque eu acho que você é esperta o suficiente para só permitir que esse diário seja entregue pela sua vontade e não tomado de você.

Havia um feitiço que podia ser lançado que se o caderno saísse das mãos de Ginny sem ela dizer a palavra secreta, ele explodiria.

Ginny sorriu novamente – É bom encontrar alguém com inteligência bastante para competir – disse divertida, mas logo se tornou séria de novo e fechou a cara – Quero que você chame de volta todos os seus Comensais, agora.

Edward apenas riu e a olhou divertido – Sério Ginny, pensei que você seria mais esperta do que isso – zombou – Eu posso chamá-los de volta, mas assim que eu pegar o diário, posso mandá-los de volta pro ataque.

- Claro, você pode fazer isso. – ela disse casualmente pegando a garrafa de vinho observando-a – Mas aí eu posso fazer isso – rápido como uma flecha ela jogou o diário na lareira junto com um pouco de vinho e ele virou cinzas num instante.

Edward estava furioso e levantou sua varinha – Sua desgraçada! – gritou.

- Fique calmo, Edward. – Ginny falou antes de tirar um frasco com um líquido escuro brilhante – Isto é o que você realmente queria do diário. A essência de Voldemort.

Assim que Ginny soube quem era o novo Lorde das Trevas, foi capaz de adivinhar o que estava armando. Sendo um Malfoy, Edward saberia um pouco sobre Lucius possuir algo de Voldemort e este diário conteve seu espírito por bastante tempo. Apesar de Harry ter eliminado o Tom do diário, uma pequena parte dele ainda permanecia. Essa pequena parte porém, ainda era poderosa. Não poderosa o suficiente para fazê-lo ressurgir, mas o bastante para que Edward a quisesse. Ginny usou magia do livro de magia negra para retirar a pequena quantidade de poder e a colocar no frasco.

Edward se acalmou e baixou sua varinha. Ginny sabia como jogar e ele teria de ter cuidado. Respirou fundo e se recompôs – Muito bem, Ginny, os chamarei aqui.

- E eles não poderão atacar nada dentro de um ano. – Edward não entendeu e ela começou a explicar. – Tudo que eu quero é me formar Edward. É por isso que estou negociando com você. Mais um ano e aí você pode fazer o que quiser.

Edward só assentiu, tinha que concordar com qualquer coisa agora se quisesse ter o frasco com a essência de Voldemort. – Acho melhor organizar tudo então. – disse suavemente como antes.

- Estou com um pouco de fome também, posso comer alguma coisa? – ela perguntou.

- Claro. – respondeu ele enquanto estava no meio da sala – Felicity servirá as suas necessidades. – e saiu.

Felicity fechava os punhos com força e encarava Ginny com ódio – Sua vagabundazinha!

- Nã, nã, nã – Ginny balançou o dedo – Não me irritaria se fosse você. Posso acidentalmente derrubar o frasco com essa essência importante que seu guardião quer.

Felicity só pôde gritar – O que você quer comer então, Weasel?

Ginny sorriu diabólica – Purê de batata e torta de limão.

Felicity saiu pisando forte pra pegar a comida de Ginny.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

De volta em Hogwarts, todos estavam surpresos em ver os Comensais se retirando. Os oficiais chefes estavam felizes, mas achavam aquilo muito esquisito. Mas já que todos comemoravam, eles pensaram que não era nada para se preocupar. Draco não tinha um bom pressentimento sobre isso e não pôde evitar pensar que Ginny tinha alguma coisa a ver com isso. Mas podia uma única garota afetar tanto assim? Ele esperava que não.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Felicity colocou a badeja de comida sobre a mesa em frente a Ginny e sentou-se numa cadeira.

Ginny mexeu o purê com a colher e levantou uma colherada dele – Você se aproximou de Draco por que você queria pegar o diário? – perguntou sem importância.

Felicity bufou – Claro. – respondeu e voou purê de batata no seu nariz. Felicity o retirou com a mão e encarou com ódio Ginny que segurava uma colher vazia. Felicity gritou e queria bater em Ginny, mas esta sacudiu a cabeça.

- Lembre-se do meu aviso _Felicity_. – Felicity só pôde sentar-se e limpar seu nariz com um lenço.

- Você gostou de ficar com Draco? – perguntou com calma.

Felicity sorriu desdenhosa – Sim, gostei. Tá com ciúmes? – Outro bolo de purê foi parar na cara de Felicity.

- De você? – disse – Claro que não. Só não gosto de gente usando o Draco assim.

Felicity riu. – Admita Weasley! Você está com ciúmes porque ao menos eu fui capaz de ficar com ele por algum tempo, enquanto você estava sempre pra trás. Claro que eu não gostava dele realmente, mas eu me rejeitou por causa de uma classe inferior como você. Eu podia terminar minha missão facilmente, mas você teve que fazer ele me dispensar. Só eu posso dizer quando termina.

- Nunca começou mesmo. – disse Ginny arrogante – Você só era uma substituta pra mim, e até nisso você não era boa o bastante. – Ginny levantou a torta de limão e jogou na cara de Felicity.

Felicity ficou chocada e parada por um minuto. Quando finalmente conseguiu sair do transe pegou sua varinha para limpar seu rosto. Depois apontou pra Ginny e com olhar mortal disse – Não me importa seus avisos, não vou tolerar insultos de lixo que nem você.

Ginny se levantou rapidamente e agarrou o braço que Felicity segurava a varinha. Uma rápida torção e a varinha de Felicity estava no chão e seu braço preso atrás de suas costas. Ginny chutou a varinha pra longe e deixou Felicity ir. Ela esfregava o braço enquanto encarava Ginny. Esta não segurou mais sua raiva e deu um tapa na cara de Felicity.

- Isso – disse Ginny com veneno – é pra você aprender a não se meter com gente fora da sua estirpe. – Ginny bateu nela de novo no outro lado. – Isso é por me ameaçar com uma faca – outro tapa – Isso é por queimar meu cabelo – mais outro – Isso é por tentar me matar – e o último – E isso é só por ser uma vaca!

As bochechas de Felicity estavam vermelhas e elas pressionava suas mãos contras elas. Estava prestes a atacar Ginny, mas Edward Malfoy entrou naquele momento, as olhou e levantou a sobrancelha. Felicity foi até ele fazendo biquinho e ele sussurrou em seu ouvido. Felicity assentiu antes de sair da sala lançando a Ginny um último olhar mortal.

Edward sorriu ao entrar na sala – Vingança pode ser tão doce, não pode Ginny?

Ginny sorriu de volta – Você deve saber melhor do que eu. Sua vingança está indo muito bem.

Edward riu – É, estava indo bem até você aparecer.

Ginny somente sacudiu os ombros – O que é mais um ano quando você já esperou dezessete?

Edward apenas concordou e fez surgir um jogo de xadrez na mesa – Que tal uma partida enquanto esperamos as notícias?

- Por que não? – disse antes de fazer a primeira jogada.

- Quanto você sabe sobre mim afinal, Ginny? – Edward perguntou depois de fazer sua jogada.

Ginny fazia suas jogadas enquanto respondia num tom monótono – É engraçado que você pergunte isso quando Draco fez exatamente a mesma pergunta. Talvez seja algo genético.

Edward sorriu de lado – Talvez seja por causa de ser raro encontrar alguém que saiba tanto sobre um Malfoy. Então me diz, Ginny, o que você sabe?

Ginny sorriu ao fazer uma jogada – Você é Edward Malfoy, irmão mais novo de Lucius Malfoy e tio de Draco Malfoy. Foi banido da família Malfoy dezessete anos atrás quando tentou matar deu irmão e sua família. Mudou-se para Bulgária onde fez amizade com bruxos da realeza e foi nomeado Sir Edward Malfoy por serviços prestados. Você ajudou um monte de Comensais a não irem para Azkaban sendo seu advogado sob o nome de Edwin Malloy, e você era muito bom. Depois de salvar suas vidas, eles juraram lealdade a você e você viu a chance de se vingar do seu irmão. Mas agora ele está morto, então você decidiu se apoderar do mundo mágico. Entretanto para fazer isso, você teria que pegar o diário de Voldemort para ganhar ainda mais poder por ele. Você foi esperto e adotou uma garota muitos anos atrás, e fez ela se tornar uma Comensal para que você pudesse saber o que acontecia no lado escuro da Inglaterra. Você conseguiu chantagear um oficial da Ordem para tentar pegar o diário, mas ele foi ameaçado ao você mandar Felicity, então ele agiu logo e falhou. Felicity veio depois, mas ela não conseguiu também, então você pensou que tomando a escola permitiria você entrar e vasculhar até encontrar o que queria.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Enquanto isso, em Hogwarts, todos os Aurores e ajudantes voltavam para o castelo descansar. Draco guardava suas últimas coisas quando uma mão pousou sobre seu ombro. Draco se virou e se irritou ao ver Felicity. Levantou sua varinha e apontou para ela.

Felicity apenas sorriu – Acalme-se Draco. Eu só quero levar você pra ver sua pequena Weasley.

Draco franziu o cenho – Do que você está falando?

Felicity sorriu de lado – Virginia Weasley está conosco e se você não vier comigo, ela morrerá.

- Por que devo acreditar em você?

Felicity franziu o cenho – Não acredite então. Mas se você encontrar seu corpo jogado por aí, apenas saiba que ela morreu porque você não quis vir. – Ela se virou e começou a ir embora.

- Pare. – Draco falou e foi até ela. – Eu vou com você.

E os dois saíram na vassoura de Felicity.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

- Talvez eu deva substituir meu antigo espião por você. – Edward sorriu e fez um lance.

Ginny sorriu de lado – Não faço negócio fora de Hogwarts. – respondeu calma enquanto fazia sua jogada.

- Mesmo que dependa da vida de alguém muito importante pra você? – disse sugestivamente.

A mão de Ginny parou por um segundo enquanto ela movia sua peça, mas ela se controlou rapidamente. – Do que você está falando? – perguntou friamente.

Edward sorriu depois de mover uma peça – Xeque-mate, Ginny. – A porta se abriu e entrou por ela dois homens vestidos de preto segurando alguém inconsciente. Ginny se levantou tão abruptamente que sua cadeira caiu pra trás. Eles tinham Draco.

Ginny olhou com fúria para um sorridente Edward. – Qual o significado disso? – exigiu ela. Os homens deixaram Draco em uma das cadeiras e deixaram a sala enquanto Felicity entrou. Edward foi até Draco e colocou uma mão no topo da cabeça dele.

- Eu só queria ver meu único sobrinho. Você sabe, conhecê-lo depois de tantos anos. – disse inocente.

Ginny se ajoelhou em frente a Draco e checou seu pulso pra ter certeza que estava bem. Estava, só desacordado. – O que você quer?

Edward sorriu ao se agachar ao lado dela – Estou deixando você ter uma experiência única, Ginny. Vou absorver a essência de Voldemort esta noite e depois de ter todo seu poder, você será a primeira de minhas seguidoras. Eu te darei minha primeira Marca Negra. – Edward se levantou e ajeitou seu robe. – Pegarei o frasco de você depois que todos meus seguidores chegarem.

Edward então saiu com Felicity para que Ginny e Draco ficassem sozinhos na sala.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	43. Capítulo 43

Capítulo 43

A primeira coisa que Ron notou quando voltou a Hogwarts foi Fred e George andando de um lado pro outro na sala comunal como loucos. Quando notaram Ron, Hermione e Harry, pararam e falaram ao mesmo tempo.

- A Ginny desapareceu.

Demorou alguns segundos para Ron absorver a mensagem, mas depois ele estourou, como sempre – O QUE!

- Nós não a vimos a manhã inteira. – Fred disse.

- Procuramos por toda parte e ainda não a achamos. – George completou.

- Não sabemos o que fazer. – ambos falaram juntos.

Ron estava em pânico e começou a tagarelar – O que vamos fazer? O que a mamãe e o papai vão dizer? Ai, eu falhei de novo, e desta vez eu a perdi. Vão me matar...

- Calma, Ron. – Harry disse colocando uma mão em seu ombro – Vamos perguntar se alguém a viu por aí.

Todos concordaram e começaram a andar pelo castelo perguntando a todo mundo que encontravam se haviam visto Ginny. Para todos que perguntaram, nenhum a tinha visto e os Weasleys estavam ficando nervosos. Apesar dos Comensais terem se retirado, ainda eram tempos muito perigosos e logo pensaram que o pior havia ocorrido.

Ron apertava suas mãos nervosamente quando sentiu o anel no seu dedo. Ele tinha se esquecido do que Draco tinha dado a ele. Retirou o anel do dedo e olhou pelo aro. Nada. Apertou o anel e xingou.

- O que houve, Ron? – Hermione perguntou.

Ele olhou pra ela e suspirou. Mostrou o anel para todos e explicou. – Malfoy me deu isto e disse que se Ginny estiver com problemas, isto iria me dizer, mas eu não sei como funciona.

- Talvez seja porque Ginny não está com problemas. - Sugeriu ela. Parecia razoável para todos, mas Ron não acreditava.

- Por que não vamos falar com Sirius, já que você ainda está com dúvidas. – sugeriu Harry. Todos concordaram e foram procurar por ele.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Draco acordou lentamente e piscou os olhos rapidamente para focá-los. Não sabia onde estava, mas olhou em volta e viu Ginny sentada em outra cadeira e parecia estar dormindo. Draco se levantou e foi até ela devagar, mas infelizmente Ginny abriu os olhos rapidamente. Ela viu Draco parado ali e se levantou da cadeira. Antes que ela pudesse gritar com ele, ele a puxou e a abraçou forte.

- Eles disseram que iriam te matar se eu não viesse. – disse em seu ouvido. A vontade de gritar com ele sumiu, mas ela se afastou.

- Aqui é perigoso. – disse ela urgente – Temos que ir embora.

Draco franziu o cenho – Então o que você tá fazendo aqui?

O olhar de Ginny era sem expressão e ela se distanciou dele – Nada que você precisa saber.

A porta abriu naquela hora e Edward entrou – Então você acordou, Draco. Fez boa viagem?

- Tio Edward – disse frio – Que surpresa vê-lo aqui.

Edward sorriu – Não é surpresa alguma. Estou, na verdade, no meio de uma negociação com Ginny.

Antes que Draco pudesse dizer algo, Ginny falou – O que você quer?

Edward mover seu olhar para ela e sorriu – Vamos começar logo, Ginny. Por favor, esteja pronta. – Com uma sacudida de sua varinha, uma jaula pareceu em volta de Draco e ele ficou trancado lá dentro. Ginny olhou Edward com ódio, mas ele só sorriu.

- Só pra garantir que ninguém vai fugir. – dito isso, ele saiu.

Ginny tinha os punhos fechados, mas estava determinada a não deixar Edward ganhar essa. Era ainda melhor que ele ia trazer todos seus homens aqui, ela podia acabar com todos eles de uma vez só. Ginny respirou fundo antes de ir até a jaula de Draco e segurou as barras.

Draco ficou o mais perto possível de Ginny e não parecia se importar com o fato de estar preso.

Ginny olhou pra ele com os olhos cheios d'água – Me desculpa. – disse antes das lágrimas rolarem pelas bochechas. Draco passou as mãos entres as barras e segurou o rosto de Ginny para limpar as lágrimas.

- Shhh... Não chore Ginny, tudo vai ficar bem.

Ginny fungou e controlou o choro – Sim, tudo vai ficar bem. – disse confiante. Então tirou o Legado do pulso e colocou em Draco, agora ele tinha o seu próprio em um pulso e o de Sirius no outro.

- O que você tá fazendo Ginny? – Draco disse ao tentar tirar o Legado dela. Ginny o parou segurando seu rosto e o beijando no espaço entre as barras. Draco relutava em beijar de volta porque sabia que ela só queria fazê-lo calar, mas mesmo assim, Ginny o beijou com toda paixão que tinha. Finalmente ela se afastou e segurou as lágrimas. Ainda tinha as mãos no rosto de Draco e o impediu de falar colocando os polegares sobre sua boca.

Draco olhos nos olhos dela e tentou achar uma resposta para o que estava acontecendo. Sabia que ela estava escondendo algo e que era muito importante. Draco pôde ouvir e sentir a porta abrindo, mas Ginny manteve seu rosto parado, para que pudesse olhar em seus olhos um pouco mais.

- Eu te amo. – ela sussurrou antes de se virar abruptamente e encarar Edward Malfoy, Felicity Lateris e a horda de Comensais.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ron, Fred, George, Harry, Hermione e Sirius estavam na sala de Dumbledore esperando o diretor dizer algo. Eles deram o anel a Dumbledore e agora ele o examinava. Foram até Dumbledore depois de descobrirem que Ginny e Draco estavam sumidos. O anel ainda não mostrava nenhum indício de onde Ginny estava, e devia ser porque Ginny não estava em nenhum lugar perigoso.

Dumbledore colocou o anel na mesa e suspirou – Temo que só até que Ginny corra algum perigo este anel não...

Dumbledore parou de falar imediatamente porque um holograma apareceu saindo do anel e uma imagem de um velho prédio dilapidado apareceu. Todos se inclinaram pra frente enquanto a imagem se aproximou de uma janela para ver Ginny parada em frente a uma jaula cercada de Comensais e um homem loiro alto.

- Aquele é o Edward Malfoy? – Sirius perguntou a Dumbledore.

Dumbledore assentiu enquanto franzia o cenho – Devemos correr Sirius. Contate os oficiais do Ministério imediatamente e leve-os ao velho museu abandonado.

Sirius assentiu e saiu correndo. – O que está acontecendo? – Ron perguntou.

Dumbledore se levantou e disse a todos que o seguissem. Explicou a eles que sabiam onde Ginny estava e iam salvá-la agora.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Draco estava preso em sua jaula enquanto via a cena em frente a ele. Havia centenas de Comensais na sala naquele momento e todos cercavam Ginny e seu tio Edward. Uma vez que seu tio e os Comensais chegaram, Draco não teve a chance de dizer a Ginny que ele sentia o mesmo antes dela ser cercada por uma horda de Comensais. Ginny deu a ele o Legado dela por um motivo, mas ele não queria saber ou aceitar que motivo era.

Havia um círculo de Comensais em volta de Ginny e Edward. Ela sabia o que estava acontecendo e estava preparada. Tinha planejado isso antes e agora que todos os Comensais estavam aqui era ainda melhor. Estava preocupada pela segurança de Draco, mas os dois Legados o protegeriam.

- Me dê o frasco, Ginny. – disse estendendo a mão.

Ginny colocou a mão dentro do bolsa e tirou o frasco com o líquido. Depois se virou para encarar Edward e sorriu. – Xeque-mate, Edward. – num golpe rápido puxou outro frasco de outro bolso e jogou os frascos no chão.

Ambos os Legados nos pulsos de Draco detectaram a quantidade maciça de força assim que os frascos tocaram o chão. Um escuro azul-esverdeado cercou Draco e o protegeu como uma concha. Ele só podia ver azul-esverdeado a sua frente, nenhum barulho ou imagem passava pelo escudo.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Muitos Aurores junto com Ron, Fred, George, Harry, Hermione e Sirius foram até o velho museu abandonado. Alguns voavam em suas vassouras enquanto outros aparataram perto e andavam agora. O prédio estava sozinho parado no meio de uma esquecida área e estava bem longe, mas perto o bastante para verem que eram um prédio grande. Todos planejavam correr e atacar quando o prédio de repente explodiu como se uma bomba estivesse explodido dentro dele. A força da explosão era enorme e todos se escondiam para se protegerem. Havia uma enorme nuvem de poeira e todos olhavam com horror. Ninguém podia sobreviver àquela explosão.

O escudo em volta de Draco começou lentamente a esvair e ele ficou parado numa pilha de ruínas são e salvo. Draco olhou em volta e viu que o prédio onde estava tinha sido demolido completamente. Tudo tinha virado cinzas e nenhum corpo podia ser visto ali.

Ginny! – Draco gritou. Ele não sabia o que mais podia fazer. Rezou pra Merlin para que um milagre tivesse acontecido e ela esteja salva. Ou talvez isso era um pesadelo e logo ele acordaria e veria Ginny na Ala Hospitalar trabalhando. Draco deu alguns passos procurando algum resto de alguma coisa. Tudo que ele via estava queimado em micro pedaços e cinzas. Parou quando pensou ter ouvido algo. Aguçou seus ouvidos para determinar de onde o fraco barulho vinha. Foi em direção à esquerda. Escutou de novo e se agachou até o chão onde o som aumentou de volume. Draco achou que encontrara o lugar e começou a fuçar na sujeira.

Depois de alguns minutos, ele achou um pequeno pássaro piando. Era um bebê fênix. – Ginny? – perguntou, mas a ave só piou. Draco pegou o passarinho delicadamente em suas mãos e se levantou. Assim que o fez, viu que havia um monte de gente vindo na sua direção. Draco andou até eles e viu que eram Aurores e o pessoal de Hogwarts.

Ron, Fred e George foram os primeiros a correr até Draco.

- Onde está Ginny? – exigiram.

Draco apenas levantou as mãos e lhes mostrou a pequena fênix. Todos estavam calados e não sabiam o que dizer. Como Ginny podia ser um bebê fênix.

Sirius foi o primeiro a quebrar o silêncio – Renascida das cinzas. – disse acariciando as penas da cabeça de Ginny. – É melhor voltarmos a Hogwarts.

Ginny foi tirada das mãos de Draco por Ron, que segurou Ginny como se ela fosse a coisa mais frágil do mundo. Draco ainda estava em estado de choque e apenas seguiu para Hogwarts junto com o resto.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

De volta a Hogwarts, Draco contou a todos a história do que havia acontecido e respondeu perguntas como um robô. Ele disse que tinha sido capturado por Comensais e levado até o velho museu onde achou Ginny lá. Quando todos os Comensais chegaram no prédio, Ginny misturou alguns ingredientes e criou a explosão. Ele não demonstrava nenhuma emoção e não parecia se importar com o que acontecia a sua volta. Não entrou em detalhes, mas ajudou os Aurores bastante. Depois que a informação foi coletada, Dumbledore salvou Draco dos repórteres e perguntas desnecessárias. Ele levou Draco até sua sala e só lá é que os olhos de Draco brilharam pois Ginny estava em cima da mesa. Ela era um montinho de coisa fofa apenas sentada ali e Draco a pegou em suas mãos assim que pôde. Um lindo sorriso escancarou no rosto de Draco enquanto ele acariciava as macias penas de Ginny. Dumbledore sorriu devido à cena perante ele e deixou Draco ter seu tempo com Ginny.

- Ela vai voltar ao normal? – Acabou perguntando. Dumbledore ajeitou seus óculos e sorriu fracamente.

- Não tenho certeza, Draco. É espantoso que Ginny tenha sobrevivido àquela explosão. O poder da essência de Voldemort misturada com outros ingredientes criou uma reação mortal.

- Há alguma possibilidade que esta não seja Ginny? – Draco começou a entrar em pânico.

- Não se preocupe, Draco. Eu realmente acredito que seja Ginny, mas ela renasceu como um pássaro e não sei como renascer afetará sua memória. Se ela se lembrar, então assim que tiver idade suficiente, se transformará de novo em uma pessoa. Entretanto, se ela não se lembrar, então acho que ficará pra sempre como uma fênix.

Draco olhou para a bola macia de penas que era Ginny e acariciou sua cabeça. – Quanto tempo vai demorar pra ela ter idade suficiente?

Dumbledore sorriu – As fênix amadurecem rápido, e Ginny não precisará ser uma ave madura, então estimo que por volta de três semanas.

Draco sorriu fracamente a Dumbledore e voltou sua atenção a Ginny.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

O resto dos Weasleys foram notificados e na manhã seguinte todos estavam em Hogwarts e na sala de Dumbledore junto com Sirius. Ginny também estava lá sendo passada de mão em mão que achavam difícil de acreditar que ela era uma bebê fênix. Ron, Fred e George estavam menos surpresos porque já sabiam disso na noite passada.

Sirius também achava que já era hora de contar TUDO a eles. Incluindo forçar os irmãos a contarem aos pais sobre o empréstimo secreto. Ele disse à família de Ginny sobre o treinamento dela, ela ser uma animaga, o início do negócio da Fonte e sobre seu pequeno acordo com Draco. Claro que Ron ficou furioso pelo fato de Sirius ter mentido pra ele sobre o interesse de Ginny nas condições de saúde de Draco e que na verdade ele a estava chantageando, mas logo ele superou.

Dumbledore arrumou um quarto para o Sr. E Sra. Weasley ficarem por algumas semanas. Entretanto metade dos irmãos de Ginny tiveram que voltar ao trabalho, mas mesmo assim tentaram falar com Ginny, mesmo que provavelmente ela não entendesse. Bill, Charlie e Percy tiveram que ir enquanto Fred e George podiam voltar à escola de vez em quando visitar e Ron simplesmente ficou na escola o tempo todo. Já que Ginny não estava em 'perigo', Bill, Charlie e Percy não se sentiram tão mal indo embora. Charlie, porém, queria conhecer Draco e saber como ele era antes de ir.

Charlie encontrou Draco parado perto do lago com o olhar longe. – Você é o Draco Malfoy?

Draco se virou e olhou Charlie sem demonstrar nenhum sentimento – E você é?

- Pensei que você era bom em reconhecer um Weasley. – implicou, mas Draco não estava de bom humor.

- Eu sei que você é um Weasley, mas qual? São tantos. – respondeu frio. Só porque ele gostava de Ginny, não significava que ia ficar bonzinho de uma hora pra outra.

Charlie franziu o cenho – Começo a entender o que meus irmãos falam. – soou um pouco desapontado.

Draco bufou – Posso imaginar o que eles dizem sobre mim. O que você quer Weasley?

Charlie ainda tentou fazer um esforço. Queria saber o que aquele cara tinha que podia chamar tanta a atenção e esforços de Ginny - Meu nome é Charlie e sou o segundo irmão mais velho de Ginny.

- O treinador de Dragões. – disse normalmente.

- É. – respondeu Charlie. Estava esperando Draco dizer alguma coisa, mas ele não disse. Depois de um longo momento de silêncio, Draco finalmente falou.

- O que você quer?

Charlie só suspirou. Desistiu de entender um pouquinho de Draco. – Queria saber o que Ginny viu em você. – respondeu sincero – Mas infelizmente, não vejo nada que valha a pena os esforços dela.

Draco franziu o cenho e olhou nos olhos de Charlie. – Você está dizendo que não sou bom o bastante pra sua irmã?

- Você é? – disse olhando de volta sem expressão. Draco não tinha nada pra responder então Charlie foi embora, de volta pro castelo.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Estava perto do fim do ano e a cerimônia de graduação estava sendo organizada, seria feita daqui a uma semana. Ginny já estava há uma semana sob a forma de fênix e todos tinham turnos pra cuidar dela. Primeiro eram o Sr. E a Sra. Weasley, depois Ron, Fred e George, Harry, Hermione, Colin, Amy e finalmente era o turno de Sirius. Enquanto Ginny estava sob cuidado dessas pessoas, eles a mantinham na torre da Grifinória o tempo todo e Draco não era capaz de vê-la. Sirius sabia disso, então assim que ficou encarregado de cuidar dela, convidou Draco para vir até seu quarto.

Draco entrou e Sirius pediu que se sentasse. Draco sentou em frente à mesinha onde Ginny ficava dando pulinhos. Ele sorriu ao ver o quanto linda ela era. Então se lembrou e retirou o Legado de Sirius de seu bolso.

- Acho que isto pertence a você. – disse devolvendo o Legado a Sirius.

Sirius pegou o Legado e sorriu triste – Pensei que isto a protegeria, mas acho que não era suficiente.

Draco tinha uma expressão de culpa. – Desculpe. Ela me forçou a usar. Eu queria devolver, mas ela não deixava e eu não sabia que ela ia fazer uma coisa dessas.

Sirius deu um tapinha nas costas de Draco – Tudo bem, Draco. – disse sincero – Ginny fez o que achou que era certo. Sempre acreditei nela e ela queria salvar você. Ela tinha as razões dela e não se arrependeria. E ainda, ela não está morta. Só não é ela mesma por enquanto.

Draco sorriu e pegou Ginny em suas mãos. – Alguma vez ela já falou com você sobre mim? – perguntou enquanto acariciava Ginny. Ela parecia bem confortável nas mãos de Draco e se ajeitou pra dormir.

Sirius sorriu ao ver Ginny tão feliz e contente – O que você quer saber?

Draco suspirou – Charlie Weasley me disse que não achava que eu era bom o suficiente pra ficar com Ginny.

- Charlie disse isso? – Sirius pareceu um pouco surpreso.

- Bem, ele não disse com essas palavras, mas foi isso que quis dizer. Eu só queria saber. O que Ginny viu em mim?

Sirius sorriu – O que você acha que ela viu?

Draco deu de ombros – Não sei. As pessoas não me vêem exatamente como um príncipe encantado, sabia.

- Talvez foi isso que Ginny gosto em você, que você não era um príncipe encantado.

- Mas ela me encorajava a ser um herói. Ela queria que eu aceitasse o treinamento de Auror. Acho que ela esperava que eu fosse alguma coisa grande, mas eu não sou.

- Acho que a gente está simplificando demais as coisas. Ninguém sabe realmente como Ginny pensa porque ela mantém as coisas pra ela mesma. Ela nunca me disse o que sentia de você, mas eu podia ver. Acho que a melhor maneira de você descobrir é perguntando a ela.

Draco concordou pensando no que Sirius tinha acabado de dizer. "Acho que vou ter que esperar até Ginny voltar." – Obrigado, Sirius.

- De nada. – Sirius disse com um sorriso.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

N.A.: Ok. Só porque a Ginny renasceu, não quer dizer que ela é imortal. No meu modo de ver, se ela ficar muito tempo como uma fênix, ela vai ser como Fawkes e ficar velha (como uma ave) e entrar em chamas. Mas só se ficar muito, muito tempo assim. Assim, desde que ela não fique como uma fênix indefinidamente, ela vai envelhecer como uma pessoa normal.

N.T.: A fic já está quase no fim, faltam só mais dois capítulos... Aproveitem.


	44. Capítulo 44

Capítulo 44

Faltava uma semana para que Draco e todos os sétimo-anistas se formarem e todos estavam muito excitados, menos Draco. Ele conseguiu tirar Ginny de Harry à tarde enquanto Harry aproveitava o tempo que tinha com Hermione. Ele a levou até o telhado e sentou no chão com as pernas esticadas para que Ginny pudesse ficar em cima delas. Ginny tinha crescido um pouco e algumas de suas penas eram mais duras e com cores mais fortes, como o vermelho. Draco não precisava se preocupar porque ela nunca se afastava muito dele.

- Sinto sua falta. – disse com emoção ao acariciar suas penas. – Espero que você lembre de tudo. Se não, não haverá mais nada aqui pra mim.

Draco respirou bem fundo e olhou pro gramado abaixo – Sei que é difícil entender o que sinto por você quando não te conheço bem, mas mesmo que eu não saiba qual a sua cor favorita ou qual o seu livro favorito, eu sei quem você é. – Ele olhou pra Ginny que agora estava parada em sua perna olhando pra ele. – Você pode entender o que eu digo? – perguntou esperançoso, mas Ginny apenas sacudiu as penas. Ele a pegou e a levou perto de sua cara triste. – Você uma vez disse que eu sabia mais sobre você que qualquer um. Já você é a única que me conhece tão a fundo. Nenhuma outra pessoa nesse mundo me conhece melhor que você e não quero deixar que ninguém me conheça. Você é a única pra mim, Ginny. Nunca haverá nenhuma outra, não importa como as coisas acabem.

Draco fechou os olhos e os apertou – Eu daria tudo pra ver você saudável e normal de novo. – sussurrou.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Draco se formou uma semana depois junto com todos seus colegas de ano. Sua mãe e mordomo vieram à cerimônia, sua mãe chorou e Draco estava feliz que tinha se formado. Mas quando chegou a hora de partir, ele não queria porque ele não iria saber se Ginny voltaria a ser uma pessoa ou não.

Draco segurou nas mãos um frasco de seu remédio. Era a última dose e então ele estaria curado pra sempre. Depois que bebesse seria o fim de seu acordo com Ginny. O acordo que começou tudo aquilo.

- Não se preocupe, Malfoy. – Harry disse suave. – Vou ficar na Toca nas primeiras semanas e se Ginny voltar, tenho certeza que ela vai entrar em contato com você, mas se não... bem, eu te digo.

- Obrigado, Potter. – respondeu e só então foi capaz de ir pra casa. Draco se manteve ocupado na primeira semana em casa porque agora ele era oficialmente o dono de todos os investimentos Malfoy. Draco não estava tão interessado assim nos negócios, mas adora ser rico, então se forçou a trabalhar com suas finanças. O livro que Ginny deu a ele serviu bastante naquela semana.

A semana passou voando e quando Draco menos esperava, uma coruja chegou pra ele. Ele rasgou a carta abrindo-a ferozmente e leu as palavras de um papel trêmulo, pois suas mãos tremiam.

**_Telhado_**

**_Amanhã ao Meio-dia._**

Draco entendeu a mensagem imediatamente. Ele respirou fundo e segurou a carta firme em suas mãos. Ele ia voar até Hogwarts e até o telhado deles.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Draco chegou ao castelo cedo para poder passar o tempo esperando e pensando. Ficou olhando o campo lá fora e prendia as mãos atrás das costas nervosamente. Dumbledore disse que se Ginny lembrasse de alguma coisa, ela seria capaz de voltar a ser humana, mas se não, ela seria uma ave pra sempre. Quando era exatamente meio-dia, um ponto podia ser visto no céu se tornando cada vez maior. Era um pássaro, mas não qualquer pássaro, era uma fênix. A fênix pousou no telhado e parou perto de Draco. De princípio, Draco pensou que Ginny tinha perdido completamente a memória e ficaria como uma fênix sempre, mas ela se transformou em Ginny novamente.

Draco só conseguia olhar pra ela. Ela estava ali, era humana. Isso só podia significar que se lembrava de tudo. Draco a abraçou fortemente girando com ela em seus braços. Ginny ria em seu ouvido e ele achava que aquele era o melhor som que podia escutar. Finalmente ele parou de rodar e colocou ela no chão.

Ginny ainda sorria com as mãos em volta de Draco olhando nos olhos dele. – Tenho tanta coisa pra te falar. – ela disse.

- Eu também tenho.

- Deixa eu falar primeiro. – e ele concordou – Ganhei uma bolsa de estudo no Medica. Eles reconheceram toda ajuda que prestei durante a guerra e muitos dos Curandeiros com os quais trabalhei me indicaram, então me deram uma bolsa integral.

- Isso é ótimo! – Draco disse excitado por Ginny, mas ela não estava sorrindo.

- Mas eu vou embora amanhã e só voltarei daqui a três anos. – disse triste.

A expressão de Draco mudou – O que você quer dizer com só vai voltar daqui a três anos?

Ginny respirou fundo – É um internato em algum lugar longe e eles não permitem que os alunos voltem pra casa antes da formatura.

- Mas e Hogwarts? Você ainda não terminou a escola.

- Eu vou terminar meu último ano lá. Vai ser melhor porque eu já vou estar no ritmo pra começar o meu primeiro ano.

Draco franziu o cenho e sua máscara de frieza voltou – Eu devia imaginar que você ia embora assim. – disse com nojo e se afastou dela.

- Por favor, não fique assim.

- Como você quer que eu fique? – perguntou com raiva – Eu esperei tanto por esse dia e você chega e me diz que vai embora por três anos. Claro, me despreza como se eu não fosse nada. Provavelmente eu nunca signifiquei nada pra você mesmo.

Ginny segurou os braços de Draco e olhos em seus olhos – Isso não é verdade. – ela disse convicta.

Draco separou-se dela e a olhou friamente – Eu acho difícil de acreditar nisso. – disse com aspereza.

Ginny estava prestes a chorar e pensou em ir em embora, mas não queria ir de mal com ele. Ela se aproximou, mas ele não a encarava e ficava olhando pro campo. Ginny segurou o rosto dele e fez com que a olhasse. Ela procurava carinho em seus olhos. A expressão de Draco era vazia, mas seus olhos o traíam e Ginny o beijou. As mãos dela envolveram o pescoço dele e ele envolveu a cintura dela. Mesmo com raiva, ele não podia afastá-la novamente. Ginny mostrava a Draco o quanto ele significava para ela e aprofundou o beijo. Ambos eventualmente se separaram e encostaram uma testa na outra.

A raiva de Draco desapareceu e foi substituída por desejo. Ele não estava realmente com raiva dela, mas frustrado porque sempre tinha obstáculos no caminho deles.

- Eu... – ele começou, mas Ginny colocou um dedo em seus lábios. Ela olhava seriamente nos olhos dele enquanto falava.

- Eu te amo. Muito mais do que as palavras podem expressar e não quero que você duvide disso nunca. Eu te amo por você, Draco, e não queria que você fosse outra pessoa. Você é muito mais do que as pessoas vêem e realmente desejo que os outros pudessem testemunhar o quão maravilhoso você é.

- Por favor, não vá. – suplicou ele, mas ela balançou a cabeça.

- Por mais que eu te ame, não é o suficiente pra mim ficar com você.

- Por que?

- Porque muitas pessoas não vão aprovar.

- Importa tanto assim?

- Importa pra mim. – disse triste – E devia importar pra você. Lembra que seu pai disse, Draco? Você é um Malfoy e com isso vêm certas obrigações.

Ginny deu a Draco um rápido último beijo antes se sair de seu abraço. Draco olhou pra ela com olhos desejosos, mas não conseguiu fazer com que palavras saíssem de sua boca. Ginny vagarosamente se afastou dele. – Você sempre será meu único e verdadeiro. – ela sussurrou antes de se transformar numa fênix e voar pra longe.

Draco ficou mais uma vez sozinho no telhado com suas palavras não ditas. "Eu te amo" era mais difícil de dizer do que nunca.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**TRÊS ANOS DEPOIS**

Ginny saiu na rede de longa distância de Floo somente com uma bolsa. Usava uma saia preta até o joelho, sapatos de salto baixo e uma camisa vermelha. Tinha crescido alguns centímetros e ganhou mais curvas tornando-se uma verdadeira mulher. Ela procurou pela multidão por um rosto familiar e viu Fred e George pulando e acenando pra ela. Ginny sorriu da palhaçada e foi passando pela multidão. Os abraçou ao mesmo tempo antes de saírem dali.

- Você sabe como aparatar, Ginny? – George perguntou.

Ginny revirou os olhos – Claro que sei. Eu te disse na minha carta dois anos atrás. – disse com um sorriso.

Agora foi Fred quem revirou os olhos – Isso foi há dois anos atrás, Ginny. Como íamos nos lembrar?

Ginny apenas sorriu – Venham, vamos pra casa. – disse animada e aparatou pra Toca.

Ginny apareceu na grama macia à frente de sua casa e Fred e George estavam parados ao seu lado. Ela sentia-se um pouco nervosa ao entrar em casa depois de três anos, mas seus irmãos a acalmaram. Fred abriu a porta e assim que Ginny entrou, todos apareceram do nada gritando 'surpresa'. Foi realmente uma surpresa pra Ginny e ela cobriu a boca com as mãos. Fred e George a empurravam para que entrasse. Todos estavam lá, seus pais, todos seus irmãos, Harry, Hermione, Colin, Amy, Sirius, Remus e até Andrew. A primeira coisa que Ginny fez foi abraçar seus pais. Depois Bill, Charlie, Percy, Ron, Harry, Colin, Amy, Sirius, Remus e Andrew. Ginny deixou Hermione por último porque ela estava enorme de grávida (de Harry) e Ginny queria ter cuidado com ela. Havia várias das comidas favoritas de Ginny, muitas das quais ela não come faz três anos e ela tinha tanta coisa pra contar.

Ginny mandava cartas ocasionalmente, mas tinha muitos detalhes que ela não podia escrever, pois consumia muito de seu tempo. Ela se graduou como a melhor da turma e fez muito esforço pra conseguir isso. Estava ficando tarde e Harry, Hermione, Colin, Sirius, Remus e Andrew estavam indo embora. Ginny estava triste por vê-los partir, mas sabia que agora que estava de volta, tinha todo tempo do mundo pra vê-los novamente. Ginny finalmente pôde relaxar e se afundou no velho sofá. Arthur Weasley sentou ao seu lado e segurou sua mão. Ela o olhou e sorriu pra ele. Ele estava mais velho, mas ainda era muito saudável. Como os Weasleys estavam melhores de vida, ele não tinha que trabalhar tanto, o que ajudava na sua saúde.

Apesar de Ginny estar ausente por três anos, ela muito bem informada sobre o que acontecia com sua família. Nesses três anos, Bill voltou à Inglaterra e abriu sua própria loja de quebra de feitiços que era o maior sucesso, pois ele era bem rápido em identificar o feitiço e quebrá-lo. Charlie abriu sua própria reserva de dragões na periferia da Inglaterra e era um ótimo lugar pra aprender corrida de dragões. Percy estava numa excelente posição no Ministério e todos seus irmãos reclamavam com ela sobre o quão pomposo ele era, mas mesmo assim ela tinha orgulho dele. Fred e George abriram filias de sua loja pelo mundo e faziam sucesso. Ron era o segundo em comando no setor de Batalha Estratégica na divisão de Aurores do Ministério, todos esses anos jogando xadrez valeram. E por último, o setor do Ministério onde Arthur trabalhava cresceu e ficou mais importante ao longo dos anos. E Arthur finalmente foi reconhecido como uma pessoa importante dentro do Ministério e seu salário aumentou.

Vendo toda sua família bem sucedida deu a Ginny uma enorme sensação de contentamento. Ela foi desperta de seus pensamentos pelo seu pai falando.

- É bom tê-la de volta, Ginny.

Ela sorriu – É bom estar de volta, papai. Senti tanta falta de vocês.

Arthur suspirou e sorriu fracamente – Estou feliz que você não tem nenhuma preocupação agora, Ginny. É sua vez de viver a vida como você merece, não devia ter mais pesos pra carregar.

- Ah pai. – disse abraçando o pai – Não se preocupe comigo. Estou muito feliz.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ginny só precisava trabalhar no St. Mungo na próxima semana, então ela passou a maior parte do tempo se reajustando em casa. Não era muito difícil, já que ela morou na Toca por dezessete anos. Ginny estava no meio da arrumação de seus livros de estudo quando ela pegou um livro de capa de couro verde. Ela levou o livro à mesa e o abriu. Havia recortes de jornais e coisas escritas lá datadas de três anos atrás.

Este era seu livro de Draco que começara no dia que colocara os pés em Medica. Draco viveu uma vida bem interessante nos últimos três anos e Ginny sabia de cada detalhe do que tinha feito. Passou os três primeiros meses depois da formatura abrindo uma companhia que ajudava os vilarejos destruídos pelos Comensais serem reconstruídos. A companhia de Draco era única de um modo que provia coisas trouxas a quem estava disposto a tentar. Havia eletricidade e telefone àqueles que estavam dispostos a aprenderem a usar. Poucas pessoas queriam instalar essas coisas esquisitas trouxas, mas com o tempo as pessoas gostaram e a empresa de Draco cresceu com muitos contratos. Depois de três meses, Draco deixou o trabalho para outras pessoas fazerem, mas manteve o olho nos negócios.

Ele foi se tornar Auror e ajudar a pegar os Comensais remanescentes que andavam à solta. Draco passou os seis meses seguintes como Auror e depois achou que havia feito o suficiente, voltou pros negócios. Itens trouxas se tornavam cada vez mais populares no mundo mágico e Draco viu que era um ótimo negócio. Ele construiu uma casa em cada uma das grandes cidades mágicas do mundo. Essa casa era toda trouxa, aberta para visitação e se eles gostassem podiam comprar alguns dos itens contidos ali. Esse boom de interesse em artefatos trouxas aumentou o setor do Arthur Weasley no Ministério. Draco tinha contratado pessoas que realmente conheciam tudo sobre o mundo trouxa para ensinar Arthur tudo sobre esse mundo, o que fez Arthur muito feliz. Draco também recebeu um prêmio pela sua contribuição para o desenvolvimento do mundo mágico. Esse passou um ano ou mais trabalhando na sua empresa e depois alguns meses atrás, parou pra jogar quadribol profissional. Draco tinha seu próprio time e achou que iria ser legal jogar de apanhador por uma ou duas temporadas.

Draco era um rosto popular na mídia por causa da reputação estranha que conseguira. Na escola ele odiava os nascidos trouxas, mas agora ele era dono da maior loja de coisas trouxas no mundo mágico. Na escola ele era conhecido como um playboy, mas repórteres não conseguiam escrever nenhuma fofoca sobre sua vida amorosa. Uma vez eles alegaram que Draco podia ser gay e acharam que ele ia dar um ataque e processá-los, mas quando perguntaram pra ele sobre isso, Draco somente riu na cara da pessoa. O comportamento inesperado de Draco o fez notícia de jornal quase todo dia e ele era bem popular com as bruxas. Era por isso que o livro de Ginny ficou cheio tão rápido. O artigo mais recente era sobre ele e sua carreira no quadribol, falando sobre como ele viajava pelo mundo. Agora ele estava na Irlanda treinando para um jogo.

Ginny ouviu um ruído na madeira do chão e se alertou para ver Sirius sentado em sua cama ao lado dela. Ginny colocou a mão no peito.

- Sirius! Você quase me mata de susto.

Sirius sorriu – Você tá ficando enferrujada, Ginny. Eu cheguei faz tempo e só agora você nota?

Ginny sorriu pra ele – Vou praticar minhas habilidades outra hora. – disse insolente.

Sirius fez menção ao livro e levantou uma sobrancelha. Ginny fechou o livro e enrubesceu.

- É por causa do hábito ou é porque é ele? – perguntou Sirius.

Ginny suspirou e passou a mão sobre a capa – Sempre foi porque é ele. – suspirou, mas forçou o sorriso – Como ele está, Sirius?

- Eu acho que todos já te falaram muito sobre ele.

Ginny sorriu – De alguma forma ouvir elogios sobre ele do Ron é muito difícil de acreditar.

Sirius também sorriu. Toda família Weasley tinha mudado sua visão sobre Draco dramaticamente nos últimos três anos e todos o aceitavam, até Ron e especialmente Arthur. Ele provou que não era o homem mau que todos achavam.

- Ele está bem, Ginny – respondeu – Witch Weekly acabou de nomeá-lo o solteiro mais querido de toda Europa. Ele é rico, bonito, saudável e tem um bom histórico familiar.

Ginny consentiu – Acho que ele tem tudo então. – disse feliz.

Sirius franziu o cenho – Tudo menos você. – disse meio irritado com o fato de Ginny não ver isso.

Ginny simplesmente olhou pro chão – Sei que ele sente sua falta, Ginny. – continuou.

Ginny suspirou e olhou pra Sirius séria – Eu duvido que ele tenha me esperado esses três anos. Ele provavelmente me odeia por ter ido embora mesmo.

- Eu não acho que possa te odiar, Ginny – Sirius disse sinceramente e saiu deixando Ginny sozinha.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ginny começou no St. Mungo há alguns dias e num dia particular ela passou pela ala infantil e viu várias crianças cercando uma cama e fazendo muito barulho. Ginny estava no seu intervalo de almoço, então ela entrou pra ver qual era o problema. Tinha algumas crianças segurando um livro e tentando tirá-lo de outras. Ginny pegou o livro e disse a todos para soltarem.

- Por que vocês brigando por este livro? – Todas as crianças sentaram na cama e olharam pra Ginny com os olhos arregalados.

- Todos queremos ler o livro, mas só tem um livro. – uma criança falou.

Ginny sorriu para todos eles – Por que eu não leio para todos vocês então? – sugeriu.

Todas as crianças aplaudiram e se ajeitaram na cama em frente a ela. Ginny sentou e olhou a capa do livro, sua respiração falhou. '_Rosalie'_ era o nome do livro. Ginny foi ver quem era o autor e só achou o nome S.U.V. Ela abriu o livro na primeira página e leu a dedicatória.

_Dedicado à garota mais magnífica que já conheci._

_Palavras não podem expressar o amor que sinto por você, mas espero que esta história possa._

_Aguardo o dia que poderei te dizer como me sinto._

Ginny leu a página e viu que o livro foi publicado há um ano. Ela folheou até a primeira página da história e leu a primeira linha em voz alta. O resto ela pôde recitar de cor. Essa era mesma história que Draco escreveu pra ela, e nos últimos três anos ela tinha relido aquilo inúmeras vezes, a tinha decorado. Ginny folheou as páginas automaticamente e parecia que ela estava lendo, mas seus olhos não liam as palavras, ao contrário, eles estavam embaçados enquanto ela relembrava seus dias com Draco. Ginny terminou a história quando Rosalie vive feliz para sempre com sua família. Mas quando ela acabou de falar, todas as crianças gritavam "Não" e "O que? Não é assim que termina". Ginny estava meio confusa e não estava entendendo o que as crianças estavam falando. Era assim que a história dela acabava.

- Por que não deixa eu terminar a história direito? – uma voz disse da porta. Ginny levantou a cabeça e viu draco parado na porta. Ele estava ali em robes pretos limpos e imaculados e o cabelo loiro bem penteado. Era de tirar o fôlego e até as crianças olhavam pra ele. Ginny estava tão surpresa em vê-lo que ficou parada no lugar. Draco entrou devagar na sala sem tirar os olhos dela ao contar o resto da história.

_" Príncipe Drake voltou ao castelo, curado de sua doença de tantos anos. Sua única falha tinha sido retirada e agora ele era um príncipe perfeito. Você pode dizer que ele tinha no mundo, mas bem no fundo o príncipe não se sentia completo. O tempo passou e o rei sugeriu que era hora do príncipe Drake se casar. Mulheres de todo o país eram apresentadas ao príncipe, mas nenhuma o impressionava. Num dia crítico, enquanto o príncipe andava pelo mercado, um brilho vermelho chamou sua atenção. Príncipe Drake seguiu o brilho e viu que vinha dos cachos de uma jovem. Ele a reconheceu como sendo a garota que o tinha salvado tempos atrás._

_- Rosalie – o príncipe sussurrou._

_Rosalie olhou para o príncipe um pouco surpresa, mas o cumprimentou – Príncipe Drake. – ela disse._

_- O que você está fazendo aqui? – o príncipe perguntou com um sorriso._

_- Eu vim curar as pessoas de uma praga. – ela disse rapidamente._

_- Que praga?_

_Rosalie então falou das outras vilas que contraíram uma praga e quase todos morreram. A doença se alastraria rápido e ela queria que todos bebessem seu remédio e se tornassem imunes.Príncipe Drake acreditou nela e a levou pra conhecer o pai dele, o rei. O remédio de Rosalie foi distribuído no dia seguinte e depois de algumas semanas, todos os animais tinham morrido de alguma doença desconhecida, mas as pessoas das vilas sobreviveram porque tinham tomado o remédio de Rosalie. Um banquete foi feito em honra a Rosalie e toda sua família foi convidada._

_Nos dias que o príncipe Drake e Rosalie estavam juntos, eles viram que se amavam desde o momento em que se conheceram e estarem juntos nessas semanas só fortaleceu o amor deles. Príncipe Drake anunciou no banquete os planos deles de se casarem e todos no reino estavam animados. Um casamento luxuoso foi feito para o príncipe e sua princesa na semana seguinte e eles viveram felizes para sempre."_

Ginny tinha se levantado no meio da história que Draco contava e ambos estavam agora parados um em frente ao outro. As crianças olhavam fascinadas pro casal.

- Você mudou o final. – Ginny falou segurando as lágrimas – Não é assim que termina o original.

Uma lágrima escapou dos olhos de Ginny e Draco a limpou. – O original estava incompleto. É assim que devia terminar e todos na Inglaterra conhecem este fim. – Draco pegou a mão de Ginny na sua e olhou em seus olhos – Nós devíamos ser assim também. – disse suave.

Ginny não sabia o que dizer. Ela nunca esperou isso dele. Era tudo muito bom pra ser verdade e ela estava certa que era só um sonho. Draco viu a incerteza no olhar dela e ele estava determinado a tirá-la de uma vez por todas. Ele botou a mão no bolso e tirou um objeto de lá. Era um globo de neve. Ele colocou o globo nas mãos de Ginny e colocou suas mãos nas dela. Lágrimas corriam pelo rosto de Ginny enquanto ela olhava o objeto em suas mãos. Era o globo que ele queria há treze anos. Exatamente o mesmo globo.

- Não tenha medo, Ginny. – Draco disse ao apertar as mãos de Ginny. – Se você tiver esperança, as coisas sempre voltarão pra você. Eu esperei por você e você tá aqui agora. Eu não vou te deixar, Ginny. Ninguém pode me afastar de você.

Draco envolveu Ginny em seus braços e Ginny o abraçou chorando em seu ombro. Ele era real, isso era real e ela começou a acreditar que ficar com ele era possível. Muito tinha mudado nesses três anos e as coisas parecem menos impossíveis pra eles.

- Você quer viver feliz para sempre comigo? – Draco sussurrou no ouvido dela.

Não havia mais nenhuma dúvida na cabeça de Ginny – Sim, eu quero.

Draco estava tão aliviado e feliz por ouvir aquilo. Ele segurou o rosto de Ginny e demonstrou toda sua emoção em seus olhos. – Eu te amo. – ele disse antes de se inclinar e beijá-la apaixonadamente.

Todas as crianças gritaram e aplaudiram enquanto Draco e Ginny se beijavam no meio da sala. O início de suas vidas felizes para sempre.

FIM

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ainda há um epílogo então ainda não é bem o fim.


	45. Epílogo

Epílogo

Ginny estava parada na movimentada rua do Beco Diagonal esperando paciente alguém chegar. Um sorriso surgiu em seu rosto e ela passou entre as pessoas tentando dar um susto na pessoa pulando nas costas dela. A pessoa, no entanto, foi mais rápida e envolveu os braços na cintura dela a puxando para um beijo.

Draco se afastou devagar e sorriu para um Ginny ruborizada. Ele então começou a deixar um rastro de beijos no pescoço dela. Ginny não conseguiu evitar o riso. – Draco – reclamou – As pessoas estão olhando. – sussurrou.

Draco levantou a cabeça e sorria – Quem se importa? Todos já estão acostumados a isso. E eu gosto de mostrar pros outros o quanto eu te amo.

Ginny sacudiu a cabeça pra ele, mas ainda sorria.

- ... e aparentemente ele passa a noite lá enquanto o marido ainda está na casa.

Essa frase estava solta no ar e Ginny apurou os ouvidos para conseguir ouvir melhor. Isso desviou sua atenção de Draco.

- Sério? – disse outra senhora. – Eles estão ficando muito audaciosos.

- Estão, e ela não está nem aí...

Draco colocou as mãos no rosto de Ginny e gentilmente virou a cabeça dela de volta pra ele.

- Ginny, querida – disse calmo – devo te lembrar que seu marido está _aqui_ e não lá. – disse com uma sobrancelha arqueada.

Ginny sorriu pela ânsia de Draco por sua atenção e também colocou as mãos no rosto dele. Ela apertou as bochechas dele e seus lábios ficaram com formato de bico de peixe e deu um rápido beijo nele.

- Desculpe, mas é força do hábito. – e ela fez aquela cara de inocente que sempre amolece ele.

Draco tirou as mãos de Ginny de sua cara e as envolveu no seu pescoço. Ele então encostou sua testa na dela deu um sorriso desviado – É melhor acharmos um novo hábito pra você então.

- E o que você tem em mente?

- Que tal me beijar desesperadamente? – sugeriu e a beijou apaixonadamente. Ginny sorriu ainda beijando Draco enquanto ele apertava mais sua cintura. Logo tinham que se separar pra ter ar.

- Esse parece um bom hábito. – disse ela sem fôlego depois.

Draco sorriu maléfico e com um estalido, ambos desapareceram.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

No quarto principal da Mansão Malfoy estava um baú no pé de uma cama king size. Dentro deste baú tinha uma caixa, enfeitiçada para abrir somente com as digitais de Virginia Rosalie Weasley. Dentro da caixa havia um caderno de capa verde de couro e na última página havia um recorte de jornal.

_MARAVILHA DO MUNDO MÁGICO _

_DRACO MALFOY E GINNY WEASLEY SE CASAM._

**_Tinha uma foto de Draco e Ginny com roupas de casamento olhando um pro outro apaixonados de mãos dadas. O Draco da foto de vez em quando levantava a mão de Ginny e a beijava sem tirar os olhos dos dela._**

_O solteiro mais cobiçado do mundo mágico se amarrou hoje com a Senhorita Virginia Weasley, uma curandeira do St. Mungos. A notícia do namoro surpreendeu o mundo alguns meses atrás e as notícias do casamento foi um golpe para as fãs do ex-solteiro galã._

_O casamento foi privado na Mansão Malfoy com apenas os amigos mais íntimos e família. Entrevistas foram permitidas antes e depois da cerimônia e somente fotos escolhidas foram mostradas ao público._

_Entretanto, o mistério ainda ronda na questão de como o casal se formou. Nenhum dos amigos ou família conta a história de como dois ex-inimigos se tornaram um casal._

_- Eu não confiaria minha filha com mais ninguém... – diz Arthur Weasley, pai da noiva._

_- Ela é um milagre na vida de Draco – diz Narcissa Malfoy, mãe do noivo._

_Só elogios e admiração foram feitas sobre o casal e não há sinal de ter havido alguma rivalidade entre as famílias._

_Foi revelado secretamente que Draco Malfoy é o misterioso escritor do primeiro conto de fadas do mundo mágico 'Rosalie'. Publicado sob o pseudônimo de S.U.V., Draco Malfoy revelou numa entrevista que significa Seu Único e Verdadeiro. Ele também admitiu que tinha escrito esta história para sua mulher muitos anos atrás e tinha publicado o livro para que seu amor por ela pudesse ser mostrado para o mundo._

_Por mais estranho que parece, Draco Malfoy e Ginny Weasley parecem um perfeito casal feliz. Talvez contos de fada realmente possam acontecem na vida real e eles possam viver felizes para sempre._

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

REAL FIM!

A todos que acompanharam a fic e deixaram reviews, muito obrigada e tudo de bom pra vcs! O incentivo de vcs foi muito importante.

Um grande beijo pra todos.


End file.
